As Ninfas de Zeus
by Milgas
Summary: MAIS UM! Capítulo revelador! Hummmmmm. Mas não tem Sexy Severo. Que saco. By Kelvans.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Hermione comprava roupas em uma famosa loja de Londres: o Paraíba. Ela não queria gastar o dinheiro de sua mãe em roupas tão caras, mas fazer o quê? Duas garotas conversavam animadamente sobre alguma coisa que de onde ela estava não estava sendo possível ouvir a conversa. Mesmo que ela nunca tenha feito isso, ela sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de saber o que elas falavam. Sem ser percebida foi chegando mais perto com muito cuidado e as ouviu falar:

- Poxa... Queria tanto que os bruxos existissem, seria tão legal!

- Bom, mas como não existem vamos ter que ficar só com os livros mesmo...

Hermione ficou agoniada, queria falar que bruxos existiam e que ela era uma. Sem saber nem mesmo o que estava fazendo ela se viu pulando na frente das garotas e se apresentando:

- Oi! Prazer... Me chamo Hermione Granger...

Com cara de espanto uma das garotas respondeu:

- Olá! Prazer... Sou Monique Drinyf – era uma garota um pouco alta, pelo ao menos maior que sua amiga; tinha o cabelo preto meio cacheado e um pouco longo; não era gorda, tinha o corpo apresentável, os olhos negros feito petróleo e morena feito chocolate ao leite. (**N/A**** Nike: **Já rir feito uma uva!).

- E eu sou Larissa Kaleiko! Prazer! – essa tinha uma altura RAZOÁVEL, os cabelos pretos muito longos e os olhos azul-petróleo. (**N/A**** Lari:** Nunk ri tantooo!)

- ...Ei, sem querer... mentira! Querendo eu ouvi a conversa de vocês duas... E quero lhes dizer que bruxos existem e que eu sou uma... – ela falou animadamente e como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Larissa e Monique olharam uma para outra, e riram descontroladamente. Larissa olhou Hermione e em meio a risadas falou:

- Ih! Essa garota é doida mesmo! – ainda não parava de rir – Eu quase acreditei em você!

Monique não falava nada. Só ria. Hermione parecia decepcionada.

- Desculpem... É... Eu sou realmente louca – Hermione deu um sorriso constrangido.

Larissa parou de rir. Monique continuava a rir loucamente.

- Você mora aqui? – Larissa perguntou.

- Aqui onde? Em Londres? – Hermione perguntou um pouco menos decepcionada.

"Não! Aqui na loja!" Larissa pensou. Deu um beliscão na enorme bunda de Monique pra ela parar de rir. Monique ficou mais quieta.

- Sim, moro aqui em Londres... – falou Hermione com a menor empolgação.

- Mas, falando sério... por que você falou que é uma bruxa? – disse Monique, agora mais controlada.

- Ah! Aquilo foi apenas para puxar conversa com vocês... – respondeu Hermione se sentindo a garota mais idiota do mundo.

- Gostei da forma de puxar assunto é bem hilária... – sorria Larissa. – de qualquer forma, eu e Nike estamos aqui de férias. Chegamos ontem...

- Que legal! Estão gostando? Vocês vieram de onde?

- Do Brasil... Aqui é muito massa bixo! Estamos pirando todas... – Monique falou.

- Monique se tu falar "bixo" mais uma vez eu te meto um BOGUE! – Larissa virou para a amiga.

- ADORO! – Monique respondeu.

Hermione não estava entendendo quase nada do que as duas diziam, mas começou a rir muito. Elas eram engraçadas.

---

**N/A**Oi genti.. aqui é a Larissa... ainda tenho certas dúvidas se alguém vai ler os nossos momentos de descontrole aqui... Eu só sei q o prólogo ficou meio sem graça, mas do mesmo jeito a genti riu pra merda qndo viu o resultado de tanta merda (Pra que todas essas _merdas?_ Pra nada doido...). Sim, os outros capítulos estão hilários demaisss... Muito melhores que o prólogo merda ai que eu e Monique escrevemos...

Imploramos por Reviews... bjussss

P.S: Visitem minha fic: **Harry**** Potter e o Príncipe Bastardo.** E COMENTEMMMM! Fui!

MSN:


	2. A descoberta

**Cap.**** 01 – A descoberta**

Uma menina de cabelos lisos, pretos e compridos saiu do Paraíba. Ela era alta e desengonçada.

- Tô muito indignada viu bixo! – ela disse.

- Porque Ju? – peguntou Monique.

- Simplesmente queriam revistar minha bolsa porque acharam que eu tinha roubado chocolate! COMO PODE?

- E roubou? – perguntou Larissa.

- Ê Larissa, eu sou gulosa mas não é pra tanto!

- Tô brincando milga! – ela se desculpou.

- A-HÁ-HÁ... Muito engraçado... – Juliana fez uma careta.

- Deixa a gente te apresentar a Hermione.

- Hermi o quê?

- Hermione Granger, muito prazer.

- Juliana Kelvans, o prazer é meu...

- Ela é uma bruxa...

- Hein?

- BRUXA! – falou Monique. Mas Monique às vezes perde o controle das cordas vocais e não fala, grita. (**N/A** **Ju**: Nique deve estar tão puta agora!)

- Ai, Monique... – reclamou Juliana. Virou-se para Hermione: - Faz aparecer um chocolate pra mim! (**N/A Ju:** Meu sonho agora é comer um chocolate, por isso que essa fic ta assim!).

As quatro riram. Hermione gostou delas.

- E aí, Hermione, o que você está fazendo?

- Bom estava comprando umas roupinhas no Paraíba...

- SUCESSO EM QUALQUER LUGAR – disseram Monique e Larissa, com palhaçada.

- EU não faço propaganda pra essa loja que tem discriminação com pessoas de países de 3 Mundo! (**N/A Lari?**).

- Não seja exagerada Ju! – Larissa riu.

- Sim, deixa Hermione FALAR!

- Monique não precisa gritar! Fala Hermione, o que você vai fazer? – disse Juliana.

- Vou encontrar dois amigos meus: o Harry e o Rony. Vocês gostariam de ir?

- ÊBA! Sempre se vai! – disse Larissa.

- OBAA!

- Monique, VOMITA esse microfone! – reclamou Ju.

Elas começaram a caminhar. Hermione adorou conhecê-las.

- Sim... Mas onde é que agente vai enc... PUM! – Larissa parou de falar repentinamente porque um pacote enorme caiu na cabeça dela. – Que merda! – falou passando a mão na cabeça. Monique e Juliana se lavaram de rir.

- Vocês receberam cartas! – Hermione falou contendo um sorriso. (**N/A Lari:** Ainda bem que as corujas entregam essas cartas no meio da rua e na minha cabeça!)

- Quase consigo perceber isso! – Larissa falou com sarcasmo e leu os destinatários. – Toma Nike! Também Ju!

Larissa, Monique e Juliana leram as cartas que diziam a mesma coisa. Hermione também deu uma marocada:

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore e blá blá bl_

Srta. Larissa Kaleiko, (MALFOY) (**N/A Lari: **Ele é meu!) (**N/A Ju: **ELE É MEU! MINTIRA ELE É DA GINEVRAAA! AHAHAAA)

Informamos que a senhorita tem uma vaga na Escola de Hogwarts. As aulas começam primeiro de Setembro, mas pedimos que compareça antes para mais informações.

Esperamos sua coruja,

Minerva McGonagall

Diretora Substituta.

- ADORO! Isso é uma piada? – Larissa perguntou, talvez a loucura de Hermione estivesse pegando.

- Não! Não é não. Existem sim bruxos – falava Hermione com a cara mais séria do mundo – Você foram convidadas para serem estudantes da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts... Ai! Que bom! Estou feliz por vocês – Hermione sorria e abria os braços para tentar abraçar as três ao mesmo tempo.

As três garotas estavam com os olhos arregalados em cima de Hermione.

- Garota, tu até que é uma pessoa muito legal, mas estou achando que você tem sérios problemas. – dizia Monique com cara de espanto.

- Não, muitas pessoas não acreditam, mas bruxos realmente existem... e você são um deles!

- Isso é mentira, viu bixo! – falou Juliana – Se eu fosse bruxa já tinha feito algum tipo de magia mesmo sem querer!

- Geralmente isso acontece! As pessoas não acreditam que bruxaria existe e acabam travando seus poderes. Por isso vocês foram chamadas para a Escola de Hogwarts, onde vão aprender a lidar com seus poderes.

- Bixo, eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em toda a minha vida! – GRITOU Monique.

- ADORO! Doido, meu sonho é fazer Monique levitar. Será que eu consigo? – Larissa fechou os olhos e apontou seu lindo dedo para Monique.

- Ê Larissa acorda, tu não vai conseguir fazer isso. – disse Hermione.

De repente ouvem-se gritos. Todos olharam para trás, havia uma senhora gorda levitando atrás de Monique.

- Larissa PÁRA! – falou Hermione desesperada. – Não faça isso você não tem treino ainda!

- E direção também... – completou Monique. – Bixo, a gordinha ta apavorada.

- Ê! Gordinha sou eu! Isso é um elefante! Poxa Larissa, tu é poderosa viu bixo! – falou Juliana.

- Hum... Vocês e essa mania de bixo. – respondeu a garota.

Hermione tentava controlar a situação, até que lançou feitiços para apagar a memória dos trouxas.

Chegaram na sorveteria e encontraram os dois amigos de Hermione. Um ruivinho e um... Magro.

- Bixo, que massa! Nunca tinha visto um ruivo tão... RUIVO! – exclamou, (quer dizer, BERROU) Monique.

- Larissa, Juliana e Monique, esses são meus amigos, Rony e Harry.

- Muito prazer – disseram as três.

Rony fez uma cara de safado:

- O prazer é nosso!

Hermione se zangou. As três garotas perceberam.

- Hum... ta rolando um sentimento... – sibilou Juliana para Larissa.

- É mais o magrinho ta sozinho... – disse Larissa.

- TARADA – berrou Monique que ouvia a conversa. – Opa... Desculpa.

- Pra quê Monique grita doido? – perguntou Juliana.

- PRA NADA! – respondeu Larissa furiosa e esculhambou Monique. As duas se estranharam.

Rony, Harry e Hermione acharam tudo muito engraçado, embora não estivessem entendendo bulhufas, para o alívio de Larissa.

Os seis começaram a conversar quando Juliana se levantou.

- Vou ligar pra Kirna. Saber como estão ela, Thaissa e Ingrid no hotel.

- Vai lá... – disse Larissa.

Rony ficou encantado com o celular que Juliana tirou do bolso.

- Alô? ALÔ! Kirna?

- Oi Ju! O gui foi? – disse Kirna com a voz meio fanha.

- E ai, com ´ces tão?

- Eu dô bal debais, viu bixo!

- E as meninas?

- Ingrid foi na barmácia, combrar um rebédio... Thaissa dá na recepção bedindo comida borquê o delefone dá com birolha!

- Nem te conto... A gente recebeu uma carta de uma escola de Magia.

- Ê bixo... Eu acho que a gende dambém recebeu, mas eu achava que dinha sido uma alucinação de febre.

- Vai dar uma averiguada Kirna.

Passou um tempo...

- É isso ai... Escola de Madia e Bruxaria de Hog... Ah, Hog alguba coisa...

- Kirna, a gente ta indo praí! TO FELIZ DEMAIS BIXO! – exclamou Juliana.

- Dá bom, mas eu não dô entendendo...

TUTUTUTUTUTU...

Juliana contou a novidade para as outras que pularam de alegria!

- Vamos no Hotel com agente, pra vocês conhecerem as outras meninas! VAMOSS! – disse Monique.

- Ei Monique, menos empolgação... – disse Larissa.

- Claro que nós vamos! – Rony falou e depois sibilou no ouvido de Harry: "humm... só gata! Será que elas vão pra Grifinória?"

Os seis saíram e pegaram um táxi. Rony parecia que nunca tinha visto um na vida. O táxi parou em frente ao "Hotel-Pousada-Motel Londrex". Era um hotel grande e bonitinho. Hermione gostou. Rony e Harry falaram alguma coisa como "um pouco gay".

Subiram no elevador. Rony continuava impressionado com aquelas coisas trouxas. Pararam num andar que ainda não era o deles e uma mulher entrou com um garoto mal-encarado.

Todo mundo calado. Um mal-cheiro surgiu.

- Vocês tão sentindo um fedor? – Rony falou baixinho para Juliana e Larissa que estavam mais próximas.

- Não... Muito! – Juliana disse.

Rony fazia caras e bocas. Quando saíram as garotas riam muito da cara do ruivo. Monique era a mais escandalosa de todas. Tocaram na porta. Uma garota magra de cabelos claros e lábios rosados abriu-a.

- Oi... Ingrid. – Juliana conseguiu falar em meio a risadas.

- Do que vocês tão rindo doido? – a garota perguntou.

Larissa contou a história.

- Foi o guri! Eu sei! ODEIO GURI! – Ingrid berrou.

Todos entraram no quarto. Rony ainda olhava pra tudo com cara de paspalho. Kirna estava deitada enrolada com o cobertor e nariz vermelho, de tanto assoar. Thaissa tinha acabado de sair do banho e Ingrid estava de pijama.

- Prazer... Ingrid Clever, Thaissa Krust e Kirna Stronger. – as três garotas eram muito bonitas. Thaissa e Kirna tinham os cabelos claros também e bem-feitas de corpo.

Todos estavam acomodados no quarto. Haviam 3 camas de casal e uma de solteiro. A varanda dava para o centro de Londres e ao fundo podia-se ver o Big Ben.

- Há três camas da casal e uma de solteiro, vocês são só seis – Rony falou intrigado.

- É porque Juliana ta tão gorda que precisa ser uma cama de casal só pra ela... – falou Larissa rindo da cara de Juliana.

Todos riram muito, Thaissa estava se debatendo na parede de tanto rir.

- HÁ!-HÁ!-HÁ!-HÁ! – dizia Juliana metralhando Larissa com o olhar – Tô morrendo de rir – falava ainda muito braba.

- Calba Ju! Larissa não bangunça com ela... – dizia Kirna meio fanha – E Thaissa filha, bocê poderia pabar de se debater.

Thaissa parou de rir e se levantou do chão. Harry ainda achava tudo aquilo muito engraçado. Nunca tinha visto trouxas tão engraçadas e legais.

- Gente, na verdade, nós somos sete nesse quarto, só que a outra, Dayane Aniston, não está no momento... – explicava Thaissa mais controlada.

Thaissa mal acabou de falar e a porta foi aberta por uma garota branca, de cabelos lisos e rosto meigo.

- Oi Day! – falou empolgadamente Ingrid.

- Gente essa é Dayane Aniston – dizia Monique apresentando-a aos novos amigos Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Prazer... Você é muito linda – Rony dizia beijando a mão da garota.

Hermione ficou com uma cara de quem chupou limão e deu um beliscão em Rony. E para mudar de assunto começou a mudar como é lá no Brasil, o que elas faziam, o que gostavam e muitas outras coisas.

- O que é esse tal de samba? Que é muito falado no mundo dos trouxas – perguntava Harry.

- Tal de samba não! Olha o respeito, porque isso é Musica Popular Brasileira e por sinal muito boa. – dizia Monique indignada pela forma como Harry falou.

- Deixa de ser mala Monique! – falava Ingrid.

- Vou colocar um para vocês saberem como é... – disse Dayane ligando o som.

-"Deixa a vida me levar, vida leva eu... Deixa a vida me levar, vida leva eu!" – cantava Juliana, e ao mesmo tempo sambava.

- Ela ta se sentindo a própria rainha da bateria da Mangueira! – gozava Monique da cara da amiga.

Harry, Hermione e Rony acharam tudo muito divertido.

- Me ensina a dançar! – pediu Harry a Thaissa.

E não demorou pra todos caírem no samba. Passado algum tempo Harry, Rony e Hermione decidiram voltar para casa. Quando os três foram embora Dayane falou:

- Gente, hoje recebi uma carta muito estranha e ainda foi entregue por uma coruja. Na carta falava alguma coisa sobre uma escola de magia e bruxaria "How..." alguma coisa.

- Ah! Tu também recebeu? Não te preoculba nós também recebemos somos tobas bruxas! – falava Kirna toda feliz e fanha.

- Será que somos mesmo? Vamos testar! Apontem todos para o ar-condicionado e concentrem-se! – ordenou Ingrid.

Todas apontaram para o ar-condicionado e fecharam os olhos, de repente... BUM! Um estrondo, vários pedaços do aparelho, fumaça e um cheiro de queimado tomaram conta do quarto. O alarme de incêndio soava muito alto.

Todas estavam agachadas no chão, para se protegerem dos pedaços que voaram por todo quarto. Elas tinham explodido o aparelho.

- Estão todos bem? – perguntava Dayane.

- Sim! – respondiam todas em coro.

A porta repentinamente abriu, era Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – dizia Rony olhando para os pedaços de ar-condicionado que estavam no chão.

- Nós tentamos testar nossos poderes todos de uma vez no ar-condicionado... eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia – explicava Thaissa.

- Foi uma péssima idéia! – reprovava Hermione.

- Tinha que ser coisa de Ingrid! – caçoava Larissa.

- TE CALA PIKENA! – falou Ingrid irritada com Larissa.

E antes que elas pudessem continuar com uma discussão, um homem abriu a porta do quarto.

- O que houve aqui garotas?

- Ah! Aqui... o ar-condicionado explodiu! – respondeu Thaissa.

- Quem é o senhor? – perguntou Kirna.

- Sou o gerente do hotel! Vocês estão bem? – dizia o homem preocupado.

- Ah! O senhor é o gerente? Olha fique sabendo que eu estou decepcionada com este hotel. Este aparelho poderia ter causado a nossa morte. Que más condições este hotel se encontra. Francamente! – dizia Larissa com a cara mais cínica do mundo.

- Me desculpem! Chamarei alguém para arrumar a bagunça e transferir vocês de quarto. – falou o gerente indo embora.

Do nada uma coruja entra com mais de mil no quarto e joga uma carta nas mãos de Ingrid.

- O que é isso aí? – perguntou Dayane.

- Não sei – disse Ingrid abrindo a carta que dizia:

_Gostaria da presença das novas alunas de Hogwarts para adaptações a nossa escola uma semana antes das aulas. Estejam amanhã às 9 horas na plataforma 9 ¾ para seguirem até a escola. Por favor, peçam ajuda ao Sr. Harry Potter, ele as ajudará._

_Prof Alvo Dumbledore._

_P.S: Não tentem usar magia._

**N/A Lari: **Esse capítulo tem gente nova no pedaço, ar-condicionado explodindo, Ingrid odiando guri, eu dando uma de cínica (ñ sei de onde vcs tiraram isso!) e galera bagunçando com Ju e Monique deixando todo mundo surdo! Gostaram? Comentem! Leiam tbm: **HARRY POTTER E O PRÍNCIPE BASTARDO! **Bjusss

**N/A Nike: **Já rir feito uma uva da nossa fan fic! Espero que estejam gostando da nossa historia... bejos galera.

**Nota do Intrometido Henrique: **O que isso? Ñ to entendendo nd...

**N/A Lari: **Henrique tu nunca entende nada!

**N/A Thaissa: **essa é a fan fic mais perfeita de todos os tempos... Ngm barra a gente, ngm... P... lanço aki um desafio... deixa eu me calar pq dpois eu perco e naum vai ser legal... Enfim, eu me empolguei... espero q estejam curtindo, ta? Bjs...

**N/A Kirna: **Realmente é a mais perfeita... já ri demais viu bixo! Espero q estejam gostando!

**Nota de Todas: **Obrigadão ai **Dominiun e SarahPotter** pelo coments... (Ingrid ñ adianta q agente naum vai t agradecer! Tu eh da ksa!)...

**COMENTEMMMMMMMMMMMM...**


	3. Curso Intensive Special de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**Nada nos pertence... Que pena...Tudo é da Sinhá Rowling...

**Cap.**** 02 – Curso Intensive Special de Hogwarts**

Exatamente às 8:45 Larissa, Monique, Juliana, Kirna, Ingrid, Thaissa e Dayane estavam paradas entre as plataformas nove e dez. O problema era que não havia nenhuma plataforma 9 ¾.

Faltavam cinco minutos para o trem partir quando Rony, Harry e Hermione se materializaram do nada ao lado delas.

- O que vocês estão esperando? – Rony perguntou irritado.

- SE nós estivéssemos vendo o trem NÓS embarcaríamos. – falou Ingrid sarcástica.

- Ah... Esquecemos de explicar... Basta vocês atravessarem a barreira.

- HÃ? – perguntou Kirna.

- Bixo... Juliana quase não passa pela porta, como ela vai passar pela parede? – caçoou Monique.

- Olha Monique, se tu continuar a fazer essas palhaçadas SEM graça ou QUALQUER UMA DE VOCÊS, eu faço vocês ficarem que nem aquele ar-condicionado! – disse Juliana furiosa. E empurrou Monique que atravessou a barreira e caiu de bunda no outro lado da barreira. Todos se chocaram, e passaram pela barreira. (**N/A**** Lari: **Pra quê tanta barreira Ju?).

Lá não encontraram o Expresso de Hogwarts, mas sim um pequeno trem.

- Bora, galera! – disse Thaissa e todos embarcaram...

- Ahhh, to com fome... – disse Juliana.

Harry começou a observar a garota. Era branca, alta, cabelos lisos, pretos e compridos, e definitivamente NÃO era gorda. Só tinha o rosto redondo.

- Vou verificar se não tem comida, sei lá, um carrinho de doces. – falou Harry.

- Eu vou com você – ofereceu-se Juliana.

- Hum... Ok! – falou Harry.

Foram andando.

- E aí Harry, como é Hogwalls?

- Hogwarts...

- Ah... Hogwarts... Me desculpa. – ela corou loucamente.

- Você vão adorar, é... Mágico.

Acharam um moço roncando em uma cabine com um carro de doces.

- Tio... tio... TIO! – gritou Juliana.

- UAI... Oi meus filhos... Sim? – respondeu o homem assustado.

Compraram um monte de doces estranhos, na opinião da garota. Voltaram para a cabine. Hermione estava roxa de raiva e as meninas rindo. Só Dayane parecia agoniada.

- Não, o que... Pára... – dizia a garota.

- Mas você é tão linda... – derretia-se Rony.

Harry e Juliana se entreolharam e riram. Sentaram-se um pouco distantes.

- Por que você nunca fez nada em relação a isso? – perguntou Juliana.

- Isso o que?

- Rony e Mione. Eles gostam um do outro. – falou a garota calmamente.

- Ahh, bom... Não sei como tocar no assunto.

(Ah, Dayane... Namora comigo?)

- Vou falar com as meninas...

(Sai pra lá! Eu tenho namorado!)

Juliana conversou com as meninas. Kirna exclamou:

- Vamos juntar os dois! Que lindo!

- Eita, a Mione ta puta, viu bixo! – disse Ingrid.

- Ingrid, Day (Aff...), Kirna e Thaissa, tiram Hermione daqui. – disse Juliana – Eu, Nike, Larissa e o Harry vamos conversar com o Rony.

- Ahh... Mione! – disse Thaissa – Mostra pra gente onde fica o banheiro.

- Já vou. – rosnou Hermione.

**No banheiro:**

- Ele não gosta de mim! – soluçava Hermione depois que as meninas meigamente fizeram-na confessar que gostava do garoto.

- Claro que gosta. – disse Kirna otimista como sempre.

- Só não tem sensibilidade para perceber que o sentimento é recíproco. – falou Ingrid.

- E faz essas coisas para fazer ciúmes! – disse Thaissa.

- Eu adorei! – disse Dayane sarcástica e furiosa.

Mione parou de chorar.

- Mas...

- Mas nada! – disse Kirna – Nós vamos te ajudar.

Hermione sorriu.

**Na cabine:**

Silêncio. Juliana e Harry se olharam.

- Rony! – começou Monique sem jeito. Todos os olhares se voltaram pra ela.

- O quê?

- Ah... Eh... Seu cabelo é legal. – falou ela.

Juliana, Larissa e Harry bateram com a mão na testa.

- ´Brigado – falou o garoto.

- É que... Rony, a gente queria te falar... – emendou Harry.

- Eu acho que você está sendo insensível com relação aos sentimentos que Hermione nutre por você. – disse Larissa.

- Hã? Não enten...

- Cara, você foi um IDIOTA com a Hermione! – disse Juliana.

- Como?

- Você não viu como ela ficou? – perguntou Monique incrédula.

Rony deu um suspiro.

- OK. Eu gosto dela. Mas ela me acha feio, burro e insensível. – suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

- Nam... Ela também gosta de você. – falou Harry.

- O QUÊ?

- Você-não-viu-como-ela-ficou? – Monique perguntou de novo.

- Não reparei, eu...

Mione entrou na cabine. Ela e Rony se olharam, desviaram o olhar e ficaram escarlates. Dayane tratou de se sentar bem longe de Rony.

- Vai ser mais difícil do que nós pensamos – falou Harry para Juliana. Ela deu uma piscadela:

- Você não conhece agente...

O trem ia parando.

- Que bom que vocês chegaram... – uma mulher de aspecto severo e um coque elegante na cabeça os conduzia pelos corredores de Hogwarts. As garotas estavam espantadas com o castelo.

Chegaram em frente a uma gárgula que girou após a professora falar com ela.

- O diretor espera por vocês... – depois se virou para o trio – Potter, Weasley e Granger, venham para a minha sala.

As sete olharam-se e subiram as escadas nervosas.

- Com licença – falaram em uníssono.

- Podem entrar Senhoritas. Sejam Bem-Vindas a Hogwarts. Eu sou o diretor Alvo Dumbledore. – o velhinho falava gentilmente para elas que gostaram logo de cara dele.

- Muito Prazer! Eu sou Juliana Kelvans, Larissa Kaleiko, Monique Drinyf, Ingrid Clever, Dayane Aniston, Thaissa Krust e Kirna Stronger.

- Bom... analisando as suas fichas de acordo com os padrões de Hogwarts vocês deveriam ingressar no sexto ano, por isso planejamos uma semana de aulas antes do início do ano letivo, no Curso Intensive Special de Hogwarts. Enquanto vocês ficarão um mês aqui dentro o tempo lá fora passará em uma semana.

- A-DO-RO! – Thaissa exclamou.

- Como? – o diretor perguntou.

- Nada nam... – ela respondeu envergonhada.

- Bom... Alguma pergunta?

- Harry, Rony e Hermione podem ficar? – Juliana perguntou quase desesperadamente. Dumbledore pareceu ter notado o brilho dos olhos da garota porque concordou.

- Se eles quiserem... – falou em um tom de quem encerra a conversa.

Não é preciso dizer que o trio quase deu pulinhos de alegria quando soube da novidade e, claro, concordaram em ficar e até ajudar as aprendizes. Uma longa semana (ou seria um longo mês?) elas ainda teriam antes de conhecer a verdadeira Hogwarts.

Harry, Rony e Hermione trataram logo de apresentar a fantástica escola de Hogwarts para as novatas que se empolgavam descontroladamente com cada canto que conheciam.

- Isso é perfeito demais! – disse Thaissa – Nunca tinha visto algo tão... tão maravilhoso!

- Vocês ainda não viram nada. Vou mostrar a vocês onde jogamos quadribol e se possível ainda faremos uma partida! – respondeu Rony até meio assustado com o aspecto das meninas.

- Não! – disse Harry – Já está muito tarde, é melhor deixar isso pra amanhã. Levaremos vocês até o quarto onde ficarão e amanhã bem cedo nos encontraremos para que vocês possam conhecer tudo que existe em Hogwarts.

Mesmo que insatisfeitas elas, acompanhadas por Harry, foram para os seus quartos. Estavam muito ansiosas e deslumbradas com tudo que tinham visto.

- Tive uma idéia muito perfeita! – gritou Monique – por que agente não sai a noite depois que todos estiverem durmindo?

- Adorei a idéia – falou Dayane muito entusiasmada – Essa é a única forma que temos para conhecer tudo, porque eu não agüento esperar até amanhã.

Por um momento todas ficaram caladas, mas logo concordaram com a idéia afinal, todos estavam um pouco curiosas.

Não demoraram muito para estarem todas prontas para sair e "descobrir" a escola. Primeiro, fizeram o mais fácil, sair do quarto sem serem vistas, afinal não tinha nenhum professor por lá, a não ser, Dumbledore e McGonagall, e como não poderia deixar de faltar FISCH. (**N/A**** Lari: **Alguém conhece essa pessoa q Monique escreveu? Eu não... Monique é FILCH!). Os outros professores iriam chegar só um dia antes das aulas, estavam todos de férias.

Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça passava por elas e dizia:

- Olá garotas! – fazendo malabarismo com o machado e com sua cabeça virada...

Todas achavam aquilo muito estranho e legal ao mesmo tempo, escadas que mudavam de direção, fantasmas, velas que flutuavam no ar, quadros que falavam e muitas outras coisas.

No corredor que levava para a Masmorra onde nos dias normais há aula de Poções, as garotas escutavam risadas arrepiantes e altas.

- O que será isso? – indagou Dayane.

- Não sei bem o que é, mas deve ser parente de Monique, porque é todo barulhento! – reclamava Ingrid.

- É! É barulhento que nem eu e rir feito uma hiena igual a tu! – retrucou Monique.

- Sim... Vamos deixar de bobagens e vamos ver o que esta fazendo barulho. – se adiantava Thaissa cheia de curiosidade.

Foi uma a uma virando o corredor, para vê o que causava aquilo. Se depararam com um fantasminha que estava jogando tinta nas paredes, era Pirraça, o fantasma mais atentado de todos.

- Oi! Oi... OI! – berrou Larissa, já que as risadas do fantasma abafavam sua voz e ele não a ouvia.

- QUI É? - respondeu pirraça no mesmo tom que ela usou.

- Quem é você? – perguntava Larissa, com o tom de voz mais baixo.

- Sou o Pirraça... e quem é você?

- Sou Larissa K...

E antes que ela conseguisse se apresentar, o fantasma lhe jogou tinta e por pouco ele não a acertou.

- SEU LOUCO! QUER ACABAR COM O MEU CABELO? DOIDO! – berrava Larissa.

- Você é um fantasma muito mal-educado! Que coisa feia... – dizia Ingrid com um tom de sabe-tudo.

- HÁ!HA!HA PIRRAÇA É UM MAL-EDUCADO? QUE BOM! HÁ!HA!HA – caçoava Pirraça. (**N/A**** Lari: **Esse pirraça ta muito mongol!).

- Pirraça, por favor, pare com isso! Essas são novas alunas trate-as bem!

Era uma voz meiga e já meio idosa que elas já conheciam.

- Dumbledore... – murmurou Kirna.

- Lasqueira... – balbuciou Juliana.

- Bom, meninas, eu gostaria de avisar que é um pouco _arriscado_ ficar andando pela escola à noite e por isso nós proibimos. Sabem, alunos tem idéias...

- Desculpa diretor... – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Voltem para o dormitório.

As alunas voltaram tristes ao seu dormitório coletivo no terceiro andar.

- Eu A-D-O-R-O! O que agente vai fazer agora? – Ingrid perguntou entediada.

- Que tal dormir? – Larissa perguntou com um bocejo.

- Fala sério Larissa! – Monique retorquiu como sempre, berrando.

- Vamos fazer uma festa! – Thaissa disse animada.

- EBAAAAA! – nem se precisa dizer quem disse isso. (**N/A**** Lari:** MONIQUE!).

- Falta comida! – Juliana falou gostando da idéia.

- Acho melhor vocês irem dormir... Amanhã tem aula... – Larissa deitou e foi a primeira a cair no sono.

- É mesmo galera! Todo mundo pra caminha... – Juliana disse.

- Mexendo a bundinha! – Monique começou a se empolgar.

- Retardadas! – Thaissa murmurou antes de dormir também.

O mês/semana passou rápido e as meninas, aplicadas, conseguiram assimilar tudo. Juliana tornou-se uma grande amiga de Harry. Um dia antes das aulas normais começarem os outros professores chegaram. Harry ia mostrando para as meninas:

- Sibila Trelawney, de Advinhação.

- Parece um gafanhoto – disse Ingrid.

- Grubby-Plank, dava Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Hum... Normal. – disse Monique.

- Madame Pince, bibliotecária.

- Cara de bunda! – disse Larissa.

- Madame Pomfrey, da ala hospitalar.

- Meiga... – disse Dayane.

- Flitwick, de feitiços. Sprout, de herbologia.

- Baixinhos – disse Thaissa.

- E tem o Binns, de História da Magia.

- Ele é um fantasma? – perguntou Kirna.

- É...

- Ei! Quem é aquele oleoso? Nossa! Olha a cara dele de brabo, que sexy... – zombou Juliana.

- Severo Snape, de Poções... – disse Harry com amargura.

- Uhh... Sexy Severo... – disse Larissa.

Todos riram descontroladamente.

- Esse ano com vocês vai ser bem mais divertido – ria Mione.

Depois de um tempinho Juliana propôs:

- Vamos dar umas voltas?

Começaram a caminhar, Harry ia explicando:

- Sprout é a diretora da Lufa-Lufa. Flitwich é o diretor da Corvinal, Minerva McGonagall, é diretora da nossa casa a Grifinória, e Snape da Sonserina, a pior casa daqui.

- Ê, pela cara de Sexy Severo, a Sonserina deve ser uma MELECA! – falou Monique.

- Não tem feitiço ai que abaixe a voz? – reclamou Ingrid – Monique é histérica!

Conversaram sobre Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Floresta Proibida... Chegaram a Voldemort. As meninas estavam chocadas. De repente, Thaissa diz:

- Harry, você é uma CELEBRIDADE!

- É, você é o nosso herói... – disse Dayane.

- Como vocês podem levar tudo na brincadeira? – Rony reclamava, mas ria.

Em um determinado momento chegaram a uma Masmorra escura.

- Ali fica a sala de Severo Snape.

Juliana e Larissa se entreolharam. Só Thaissa percebeu a intenção das outras. As três de distanciaram do grupo. Adentraram a masmorra escura.

- Será que ele está na sala? – questionou Thaissa.

- Nunca! Todos estão em reunião, - disse Larissa – eu vi.

- Ahh... Vamos! – disse Juliana.

Entraram na sala de Snape. Vasculharam vidros, pegaram pergaminhos.

- Galera! Olha o guarda-roupa dele! Todas as roupas são iguais! – disse Juliana.

- Ih... Que coisa estranha... O que é isso? – disse Thaissa segurando uma penseira.

Entre a névoa difusa conseguiram distinguir Snape conjurando a marca negra.

- LARGUE ISSO JÁ! INTROMETIDAS! – vociferava Snape. As meninas ficaram com medo.

- Professor, DAVA pro Senhor parar de gritar? – disse Larissa – Desculpa, a gent...

- COMO VOCÊS OUSAM SUAS MAL-EDUCADAS?

- SERÁ QUE ALÉM DE HISTÉRICO O SENHOR É SURDO? ELA DISSE DESCULPA! – berrou Juliana.

- NÃO INTERESSA, VOCÊS NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO! UMA SEMANA DE DETENÇ'ES PARA AS TRÊS!

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, PARE DE GRITAR, NÓS JÁ PEDIMOS DESCULPAS! – disse Thaissa.

- POR MIM! VOCÊS PODEM SE DESCULPAR, MAS EU VOU VIGIAR VOCÊS!

- E POR MIM O SENHOR LAVAVA ESSE CABELO OLEOSO! – gritou Larissa sem pensar.

Snape parecia querer esganar as garotas.

- Severo...

- O QUE É?

- Acalme-se. Creio que você acabou de conhecer nossas novas alunas.

Snape corou. Era Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore. (**N/A**** Ju: **Pra nada eu botei o nome dele todo!).

O diretor apressou-se em acalmar a situação. Quando todos já estavam calmos ele falou.

- Meninas, eu não queria que vocês soubessem, mas vocês não estão aqui por acaso.

- Então quer dizer que eu vou ter que aturar as gracinhas dessas meninas?

- Sim (elas se animaram) e não (ele se animou). Vocês não estão livres de detenções...

- Elas já têm uma semana.

- E ainda nem começaram as nossas aulas!

- Sim. Agora vamos. Eu tomei a liberdade de providenciar o material de vocês e agora nós vamos no Olivaras comprar as varinhas. Primeiro trocaremos suas libras por dinheiro bruxo.

As garotas acompanharam Dumbinho ao Gringotes e depois ao Seu Olivaras, que já esperava as garotas. (Ah! Eu quero! Eu quero uma coruja! Larissa estava descontrolada). Entraram. Depois que todas compraram varinhas, compraram corujas. A de Juliana era geneticamente modificada, era preta e os olhos eram duas bolas amarelas. (**N/A**** Ju: **Eu to começando a escrever muita besteira!). A de Larissa era dourada, a de Monique parda, a das demais também. Voltaram ao castelo e conversaram sobre o que aconteceu na sala de Snape. O dia que antecedeu as aulas foi calmo, Harry contou tudo sobre a seleção. As garotas estavam ansiosas. (**N/A**** Ju: **ERRO! Como agente teve aula de reforço e só depois comprou a varinha? Meu sonho é saber!).

---

**N/A**** Lari: **HUAHUAH... Eu não gosto mto desse capitulo, pq eu gosto mesmo eh da farra em Hogwarts q vai começar no prox capitulo q eh a seleção, onde eu ainda naum comecei a digitar ndaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tem q estudar neh galera? Mas prometo me apressar... Será q eu já ri? SEXY SEVEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Um beijão pra vc meu gatooooo! ADOROOO!

**N/A**** Indy:** agora vai ser apenas o começo de muuuuuitas de nossas aventuras! x))))) vcs vão rir dmais nesse capt.. aliás, acho q em todos viuuu? heuehuehue é isso aí .. espero q estejam gostando da nossa kerida 'fanfan' heueu x bjinhuS... ahh e n esqçam d comentar.. por favor! eh um absurdo ler tdo isso e n comentar nda! hueehue D

**Ingrid: **Não insiste em comentar e qrer receber agradecimento pq tu eh da ksa e sbe tudo oq vai acontecer nexe projeto d fic! P Te amo Clever... bjos da Kaleiko.

**Luiza Viegas: **Tu jah riu doido? Exas coisas q agente faix... Naum tem ixplicaxao... hauhauh... bjuss

**Mel MorganWeasley: **hauhauhau... essa hist de sambar quem escreveu foi Nike... e o Rony... Ah o RONYYYY... Dayane ate hj tah puta cm ele... hauhauhau bjusssss

**Sarah Potter: **Eh pra morrer d rir mesmo Sarah... Rir é o melhor remédio... espero q tenha gostado do capitulo novoooooo... bjussss

**Luiza Potter: **Que bom q vc tah gostando da fic... Agent soh sabe escrever merdas, entaum... nos próximos capítulos tu vais rires demaissss... bjussss

Gente... COMENTEMMMMMMMMM... e divirtam-se...


	4. A Seleção

**Cap.**** 03 – A Seleção**

Chegou o grande momento. Todos já estavam no salão (se perguntando porque Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram antes), os alunos do primeiro ano já haviam chegado e misturado ao grupo estavam as 7 amigas. Todos os alunos do primeiro ano foram selecionados. Ouviram a voz de McGonagall.

- Aniston, Dayane.

- _GRIFINÓRIA!_

A mesa ficou radiante. Rony quis se empolgar, mas olhou Mione e se controlou. Os meninos pareciam enfeitiçados com a beleza da garota.

- Clever, Ingrid.

_- GRIFINÓRIA!_

Mais palmas.

- Drinyf, Monique.

- Cof – Cof!

- O quê? Corvinal? Tu ta mal viu bixo!

- Não... _GRIFINÓRIA!_

Palmas.

- Stronger, Kirna.

- Hum... _GRIFINÓRIA!_

Palmas.

- Kaleiko, Larissa.

_- SONSERINA!_

A mesa se encheu de palmas, que abafaram o grito da garota.

- Cala a boca, Larissa.

- Krust, Thaissa.

_- SONSERINA!_

- Como pode?

- Kelvans, Juliana (ela tremia).

- Não, por favor...

- Me desculpe... _SONSERINA!_

Larissa vociferava.

- EU NÃO QUERO FICAR SOB A JURISDIÇÃO DO OLEOSO!

- ESSE CHAPÉU TÁ COM DEFEITO! – berrava Thaissa.

Juliana permaneceu estática, tremendo muito, os olhos cheios de água. Harry, Rony e Hermione e as demais amigas a olhavam decepcionados.

- CALEM JÁ ESSA BOCA! - ela disse, as outras se assustaram – Dumbledore já disse que nós não estamos aqui por acaso.

- MAS O OLEOSO VAI NOS MATAR!

- Larissa, BERRANDO desse jeito, tu parece Monique! Vamos nos sentar.

As garotas contrariadas foram se sentar, mas antes olhavam Snape com um brilho maníaco nos olhos e cochichava algo para Dumbledore.

Larissa se sentou ao lado de um garoto louro de olhos acinzentados. Thaissa sentou-se na frente desse garoto e Juliana ao lado de Thaissa.

- Bem Vindos a Hogwarts! Depois dessa tumultuosa seleção – e o seu olhar bateu nas três garotas à mesa da Sonserina – Vamos desfrutar do banquete antes da falação interminável que este velho tem para vocês.

Surgiram travessas enormes de comidas. As sete novatas já não se assustaram como antes. O garoto de olhos acinzentados (ou seriam azuis?), começou a puxar conversa:

- Vocês se revoltaram por quê? A Sonserina é ótima.

- Olhe bem a sua volta e não minta. – rebateu Larissa.

Juliana estava cabisbaixa. Nem comia (**N/A**** Ju: **MILAGRE!).

- O Harry, a Mione e o Rony estão decepcionados... – falou em um fio de voz.

- AH! Sabia que tinha dedo do Potter aí! Pois vocês deviam saber que ele é...

- Ei! Como é seu nome? – perguntava Larissa.

- Draco Malfoy, muito prazer. – falou com um sorriso galanteador.

- Larissa Kaleiko, Juliana Kiss e Thaissa Krust, prazer nenhum!

- Por que com nós três? – bradou Juliana de repente.

- Hum... Por que nossos sobrenomes começam com K? – disse Thaissa.

Elas sorriram tristemente.

- Silêncio, por favor! Bom, vou fazer algumas advertências. Fazendo coisas erradas vocês perdem pontos para suas casas...

- Coitada da Sonserina – rosnou Larissa.

- ... A Floresta Proibida é proibida! (risos)...

- Ei! Sexy Severo está olhando para nós! – disse Juliana.

- ... O Professor Snape me pediu para avisar às Srtas Kaleiko, Kiss e Krust que foram acrescentados mais três dias de detenção às três pelas ofensas à casa e ao professor. – Larissa se levantou. Juliana e Thaissa levantaram e seguraram-na pelas vestes.

- EU DISSE QUE ELE QUER NOS MATAR!

- Larissa. SE VOCÊ NÃO PARAR NÓS VAMOS LEVAR MAIS DETENÇ'ES – vociferou Juliana.

A garota se acalmou. Snape ria maliciosamente. Elas se sentaram.

- Vocês vão pagar pelo que estão fazendo à nossa casa – a voz de Malfoy soava ameaçadora – Quem ri por último, ri melhor.

- Malfoy – Larissa bateu na mesa – QUEM RI POR ÚLTIMO É RETARDADO!

- SILÊNCIO! – disse Dumbledore. – Gostaria de apresentar a vocês o novo professor de DCAT: Henrique Delvstroy (**N/A**** Ju: **Henrique, te amamos!).

- Uh... gatinho... – falou Larissa.

- Sou obrigada a concordar com Monique... Pára, sua TARADA!

- Agora todos para os seus dormitórios. Boa Noite.

Larissa, Thaissa e Juliana levantaram-se da mesa da Sonserina com a cara mortífera. Monique, Kirna, Dayane e Ingrid tinham um brilho intenso nos olhos. As quatro amigas deram tchauzinhos as três e saíram com Harry para Grifinória. As outras três pararam. Quem iriam seguir? NUNCA Draco Malfoy. Então decidiram seguir duas garotas de feições duras e que pareciam extremamente estúpidas.

Na Grifinória:

- E VAI ROLAR A FESTA IRRAAAAAAA! – Monique berrava histericamente no Salão Comunal.

- Monique! Dá pra CALAR esse BOCÃO? – Ingrid perguntava alegremente. Dayane estava morta de raiva. Motivo: metade dos Grifinórios já tinham cumprimentado-a e ela já tinha recebido 5 propostas de namoro. (**N/A**** Lari**: ADORO! Te impolga Day).

- Será que Thaissa, Juliana e Larissa tão putas doido? Será? – Kirna indagava as outras.

Harry tinha o olhar distante. A verdade era que ele estava extremamente triste pela escolha do chapéu seletor. Já havia criado laços fortes com Juliana.

A festa de Monique durou só até uma hora da manhã quando todos já demasiado exaustos e felizes foram dormir. Pra completar a felicidade das quatro Grifinorias, Hermione era a quinta ocupante do quarto. Depois de pôr as fofocas em dia, adormeceram.

Na Sonserina:

- Fala sério doido! Eu mereço...

- Nós merecemos... – Juliana completou com sarcasmo.

A noite estava sendo péssima. UMA semana de detenção com Sexy Severo (e mais três dias!). Condenadas pelo resto da vida em habitar a Sonserina. Agüentar o egocêntrico Malfoy e o pior de tudo: dividir o dormitório com duas retardadas chamadas Pansy Parkinson e Emília Bullstrode.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Pansy perguntou curiosa.

- Nada além que vá da compreensão de vocês! – Larissa falou fuzilando-as com o olhar. As duas deram de ombros e começaram a conversar alguma coisa como o "lindo-cabelo-de-Malfoy".

Juliana deitou-se logo. Tinha a esperança de dormir e acordar vendo que tudo foi um pesadelo.

- Aff... – Thaissa murmurou antes de adormecer.

Larissa deitou-se e tirou um cochilo. Mas acordou no meio da noite e sentiu-se inquieta e insone. Vestiu um robe por cima do pijama e foi para o Salão Comunal.

Escuro, frio e vazio. Larissa deitou-se em um sofá esperando o sono vir.

- Ora... Ora... Se não é a Kaleiko... – a voz arrastada que Larissa começava a odiar.

- O que é Malfoy? – perguntou fria.

- O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? – o loiro sentava-se displicentemente em uma poltrona em frente ao sofá.

- Nada que interesse a VOCÊ! – respondeu calma. "Sujeitinho engraçado".Pensou.

- Ainda vai pagar pela língua Larissa!

- Quem te deu a INTIMIDADE para me chamar de Larissa, MALFOY?

- Draco para você... – o garoto murmurou a ela. O fato é que era extremamente galanteador e ágil, pois estava quase deitado no sofá com ela. (**N/A**** Lari**: LINDO!)

- UEPA! – Larissa deu um pulo do sofá – O que você pensa que ESTÀ FAZENDO DRACO MALFOY?

- O que eu estou fazendo não... O que nós iremos fazer... (**N/A**** Lari**: Olha a pornografia... P).

- NEM EM SONHOS! Malfoy eu acho que você BEBEU e está me confundindo com alguma retardada chamada PANÇA PARKINSON ou EMÍLIA BULDOGUE.

- Sabe, seria um erro você ter ido para outra casa...

- HÃN?

- Você é ousada como os melhores sonserinos. – e deu um sorriso modesto.

- Malfoy... – o chamou carinhosamente.

- Sim? – o loiro deu seu melhor sorriso.

- VAI VER SE EU TO NA ESQUINA! – vociferou e saiu bufando para o dormitório, deixando Draco Malfoy literalmente no VÁCUO!

- BOM-DIA – Monique berrava para as companheiras no dormitório da Grifinória.

- Ah... Bom... dia... – disse Kirna em um bocejo.

Ingrid e Dayane só deram um grunhido. (**N/A**** Lari**: TRASGAS!). Hermione já saia do banho.

---

Juliana despertou e constatou que realmente estava na sonserina. Entristecida levantou-se e pulou na cama de Thaissa.

- AHHH! É você Ju! – Thaissa se aninhou e voltou a dormir.

- LARISSAAAAAAAA! ACORDA! – gritou Juliana.

Larissa murmurou alguma coisa. Ju chegou mais perto para ouvir:

- Ah Malfoy... Me deixa...

Ju olhou espantada para Thaissa que já ouvia também os murmúrios da garota.

- A... GALINHA MALFOY ENFEITIÇOU ELA! – Thaissa conclui.

- O quê? Onde? Como? – Larissa acordou sobressaltada.

- LARISSA E MALFOY! – berrou Juliana. (**N/A**** Lari**: MONIQUE E GNOMO!)

- Vocês beberam também... – Larissa concluiu – Me contem vai... Eu sei que foi Whisky de Fogo... Eu sei...

- Agente sabe que tu tava sonhando com o _oxigenado_! – Thaissa provocou.

- CREDOOOO! – Larissa ficou irritada. Mas era verdade.

---

Nike, Day, Indy, Kika e Mione (**N/A**** Lari**: começar a abreviar! É muito nome! P) desceram para o Salão Comunal onde Rony (com uma cara de safado) e Harry (infeliz) já esperavam-nas.

- BUMMM-DINHAAAA! – Monique gritou.

- HÃN? – Harry e Rony perguntavam espantados com as palavras da garota.

- Bom-dia gente... – Kirna interferiu. Rony cochichou pra Harry:

- Essa garota é louca! Fica falando essas coisas em plena luz do dia! Mas já reparou o tamanho da BUNDONA dela? – mas Harry não estava nem aí se a bunda de Monique era grande ou deixava de ser.

- Vamos descer? Quero ver as outras...

- É VAMOS! – todos concordaram com Ingrid.

---

Lari, Ju e Thaty (**N/A**** Lari**: THATY?) passaram correndo pelo Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Não estavam afim de aturar nenhuma das desgranhas da Sonserina. Chegaram no Salão Principal e as outras já estavam tomando café.

- Bom-dia! – disseram as Grifinórias em coro.

- Mau-dia! – as sonserinas responderam.

Lari e Thaty sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória. Ju ficou em pé e discretamente chamou Harry. "Posso falar com você?".

- ...Então ela começou a falar nele SONHANDO!

- Claro que podemos Juliana.

- THAISSA, tu és uma SONSERINA IRRITANTE!

Os dois saíram em direção ao Saguão de Entrada.

- Harry... – Ju começou – Eu sinto muito. Eu realmente não queria ir para Sonserina.

- Hum...

- Eu espero que isso não mude nada entre nós. Eu gosto muito de você e não são umas COBRINHAS qualquer que vão mudar isso.

- Eu acredito em você Ju... – e os dois se abraçaram. Mais conformados, voltaram para a companhia dos amigos.

- Ê GALERA! QUAL O PRIMEIRO HORÁRIO? – a voz de Monique se sobressaia mediante as outras.

"Dayane já disse que você ta linda hoje?".

- PERAÊÊÊÊ GENTE! OLHA A FEIRA! OLHA O PEIXE! – Ju se meteu na balbúrdia.

- EEEUUUU! – Ingrid respondeu.

- Eu falava de outro peixe Ingrid, e não de ti...

- Ah não! – Hermione exclamou – Temo poções duplas com a Sonserina...

- Fala serio!

- Humm... aula com Sexy Severo... – Ju falou marotamente.

- ESSE OLEOSO NOS PERSEGUE! – Larissa falou – ODEIO SEXY SEVERO!

- NÓS ODIAMOS! – Thaissa corrigiu a amiga.

- Ei! Tive uma idéia! – falou Juliana.

Depois de conversarem bastante, elas rapidamente sentaram-se na mesa da Sonserina para tomar café mais sossegadas.

- Thaissa você faz como nós combinamos.

- OK!

- Larissa, você vigia...

- OK!

- Quando eu terminar pegamos a capa de Invisibilidade de Harry e fugimos.

- OK!

- Ei namoradinha do Potter! Ele já chutou a Chang?

- Não enche Malfoy – retrucou Juliana.

- Como você consegue beijar o Potter?

- Eu "não beijo o Potter", ele é meu amigo apenas. Mas confesso que se fosse pra beijar alguém eu lamberia os pés do Harry mas não beijaria essa sua boca, que dela, só sai MERDA! – disse Juliana irritada.

- É, mas não é sua boca que _eu quero beijar..._ – falou Malfoy irritado com a comparação.

Larissa corou furiosamente.

"Graças a Merlin." – disse Juliana.

- A gente se fala, Kaleiko.

Thaissa se debatia de rir da cara de Larissa.

- O QUE SINIFICA "A GENTE SE FALA, KALEIKO" ? – bradou Juliana.

- Sei lá ele é louco... – mentiu Larissa. (**N/A**** Ju**: Ta me devendo essa, viu Larissa?) (**N/A**** Lari**: QUE LINDO!).

- Galera, vamos! Se não agente não executa o plano! – alertou Thaissa.

Saíram com uma envergonhada Larissa e uma indignada Juliana que resmungava: "a gente se fala, como pode?".

Snape aproximava-se da sala e escutava gargalhadas. "Que ódio" pensava. Entrou na sala, que fez silêncio, a não ser por umas risadinhas insistentes. O mau humor de Snape era tão grande que ele resolveu ignorar.

- Hoje vocês vão preparar a Poção Veritasserum, extremamente complexa e serve para a pessoa que a tome fale a verdade. Os ingredientes e o modo de fazer estão no – e virou-se para o quadro – QUEM FOI O ENGRAÇADINHO? – a turma sorria.

E olhou para as três sonserinas.

- Ou, AS engraçadinhas?

- Nem vem! Não fomos nós! – falou Larissa mentindo descaradamente.

No quadro havia os dizeres: "SEXY SEVERO" e uma caricatura de Snape com roupas trouxas de dança estilo John Travolta que rebolava e mandava beijinhos para os alunos.

Rony, Hermione e Harry estavam roxos de rir. Juliana deu uma piscadela para Harry.

- Cem pontos a menos para as duas casas! Vinte pontos a menos Potter, por não parar de rir!

Harry se segurou para não rir mais. A aula foi um desastre para todos. Terminou com um Snape extremamente irritado, uma redação de 80 centímetros sobre as funções do Veritasserum no Ministério da Magia.

---

No salão Principal todos reunidos para o almoço conversando animadamente, exceto Larissa que parecia estar com a cabeça em outro lugar.

- Larissa... Larissa... LARISSA! – berrou Ingrid.

- Hãn? Onde? Cadê? – falava Larissa voltando a terra – que foi INGRID? NÃO PRECISAVA GRITAR!

- Hum... Eu te chamei zilhões de vezes... ta parecendo uma pata LERDA!

Todos riram da comparação de Ingrid.

- Olha... Pata é tu! – falava Larissa furiosa.

- Onde tu tava com a cabeça? – perguntou Hermione.

- Em lugar algum... Tava pensando na vida...

- Sei... pensando na vida... Tu tava pensando era no Malfoy... AQUELE RIDÍCULO! – dizia Juliana com ironia.

Rony que comia descontroladamente se engasgou com a comida, Harry arregalou os olhos, Hermione deixou cair o garfo no chão, as outras olharam para Larissa que estava branca feito cera. E antes que Monique falasse o nome do garoto bem alto, Larissa tapou a boca dela em um reflexo.

- O Mal... cof! Cof! Malfoy? – perguntou Rony ainda meio engasgado.

- Hum... O que é? Não pode não? MAS EU NÃO GOSTO DELE! -resmungou Larissa muito indignada.

- Poder pode... Mas tinha que ser aquele MACACO OXIGENADO? Erg! – respondia Juliana como nojo.

O clima ainda estava um pouco conturbado, pela revelação de Juliana, mas logo foi quebrado pela chegada de dois garotos.

- Oi galera eu sou Simas Finnigan...

- E eu sou Dino Thomas...

- Oh! – os olhos de Simas bateram em Dayane. – Então é você a garota que todos estão falando?

- Você é tão linda! – os olhos de Dino brilhavam. (**N/A**** Nike**: Dayane ta podendo!).

- Han! Brigada... – agradecia Dayane totalmente sem graça.

- Ê pó parar! Eu vi ela primeiro! – disse Rony o que fez Hermione ficar furiosa e levantar da mesa e ir embora.

- Mione! Mione! Espera! – chamava Thaissa.

- Âin Rony! Olha o que tu fez... – reclamava Kirna.

- Ei... mais uma coisa... eu não sou nenhum tipo de mercadoria pra ti ficar dizendo que viu primeiro. – falou Dayane extremamente injuriada e também se retirou da mesa.

- Cara, Rony, como tu consegue ser tão assim? – indagou Harry frustrado com o amigo.

Todos se levantaram e saíram em direção aos corredores, para assistirem suas aulas.

---

Na Grifinória:

- Mione! – Dayane estava indo em direção a poltrona onde Hermione chorava.

- O-oi... – a garota soluçava desesperadamente.

- Mione eu não queria te magoar... Eu não sei porque o Rony faz isso... Ele realmente gosta de você...

- Não parece...

- Claro que gosta – Dayane se ajoelhou em frente a ela. – Vocês foram feitos um para o outro...

- Humpf...

- Eu tenho uma idéia... Eu vou te ajudar com o Rony...

Hermione levantou os olhos que já estavam encharcados de água e extremamente vermelhos.

- Como?

- Ainda não sei como... mas sinto e sei que vai dar tudo certo...

- Dayane você é... uma grande mulher.

- Eu só quero ser sua amiga.

As duas se abraçaram e tornaram-se cúmplices.

---

- Aula de quê agora? – Juliana cortou o silêncio.

- Nós temos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... – disse Thaissa.

- E nós temos Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa... – Kirna completou.

- Que chato! – Ingrid disse.

- Então vamos meninas! – Ju e Thaissa se levantaram e seguiram... Mas faltava alguém.

- Cadê Larissa? LARISSA! – Juliana gritou vorazmente para a garota que continuava sentada perdida em pensamentos. Larissa se assustou e correu ao encontro das amigas. Seguiram para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

O professor Henrique Delvstroy ainda não tinha chegado. As garotas se acomodavam enquanto os outros alunos chegavam.

- Boa-tarde a todos! Bem-vindos a aula de DCAT e eu sou o seu professor (sério?). As minhas aulas são feitas em dupla, então escolham seu par e vamos ao show! (**N/A**** Lari**: professor mongol!) (**N/A**** Nike**: "Vamos ao show..." Isso ai foi gayzao!).

Thaissa e Juliana ficaram juntas. Larissa acabou formando par com:

- NÃO MESMO MALFOY! CAI FORA!

- Algum problema Srta? – Prof Delvstroy perguntou.

- Nenhum professor... – Malfoy respondeu.

Larissa tinha ímpetos de pegar Malfoy, jogar ele no chão, pular em cima dele, chutar a cabeça dele e jogar ele peã janela. Mas ao invés disso ficou calada. (**N/I** **Rique**: Masoquismo puro!).

O professor começou a aula. Muito monótona por sinal. (**N/I** **Rique**: To muito puto!).

- Que aula chata... – Larissa falou baixinho para si.

- Pode até ser... Mas com você tudo fica mais interessante.

- Vai catar coquinho! – falava baixinho.

- Me diz... Como eu faço pra ganhar um beijo seu?

- AHHH... ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

- Menos 30 pontos para Sonserina pelo namorico em sala de aula – o professor falou autoritariamente. (**N/A** **Nike**: Henrique parece uma biba certas horas e outras é chato! Larissa te decide!) (**N/I** **Rique**: Continuo muito puto!).

- EU... NÃO... SOU... NAMORADA... DESSA... COISA! – Larissa falou muito brava e um pouco mais alto do que de costume.

- Em breve vai ser... – Malfoy falou só pra ela.

PLAFT.

Larissa meteu um tapa na cara de Malfoy. As marcas dos dedos dela estavam na face dele.

- Detenção para os dois! Srta. Kaleiko menos 50 pontos para Sonserina pela AGRESSÂO FÌSICA!

- AGRESSÃO FÍSICA? E A AGRESSÃO VERBAL QUE ELE ME TEM FEITO?

- Isso não procede professor... – Malfoy falou calmamente.

A aula tinha terminado. Os alunos iam saindo quando:

- Sr. Malfoy! Srta. Kaleiko! Venham até aqui... precisamos combinar suas detenções.

Os dois se aproximaram.

- Hoje a noite eu quero os dois aqui para cumprir detenção.

- Im-pos-sí-vel! – falou Larissa.

- Porque impossível? – o professor franziu a testa.

- Já tenho uma detenção...

- Então amanhã...

- Tenho outra...

- Depois de amanhã e PONTO FINAL! – falou Henrique.

- Depois de amanhã VIRGULA! Também tenho detenção!

- Srta. Kaleiko, QUANDO a Srta NÃO TEM detenção?

- Deixe-me ver... – e fingiu pensar – eu acho que no NATAL eu NÃO TENHO!

- Menos 20 pontos para Sonserina e respeite SEU professor! A detenção está marcada pra daqui a duas semanas e SUMAM DA MINHA FRENTE!

Saíram. "Tem certeza que esse cara não é parente do Snape?".

---

**N/A**** Lari**: AÊÊÊ! O TERCEIRO CAPITULO CHEGOU! DE JEGUE MAS CHEGOU! Desculpem-nos pela demora! É que ta horrível porque lá no colégio a fan fan ta conseguindo uma fama imensa e acaba que neguinho pega pra ler e passa pra outro e não devolve! Então eu ADOROOO! Mas eu já tow tratando de adiantar uns dois capítulos só pra garantir o sustento de vocês...hehehe... Eu especialmente AMO esse capitulo! Duvido que vocês já saibam com quem eu vou formar par... PPP E até hoje Henrique ta puto comigo... hauhauha... bjussss

**Ingrid: **hauhauha merda! Tu comenta pra fazer graça! Pq tu jah sabe de cor tudo q vai acontecer nessa fan fan! (Claro tu eh uma das escritoras!) Continua comentando... pelo ao menos garantimos um comentário!

**Luiza: **ow amiga continue lendo! Nem q seja soh pra fazer graça mesmo! Hauhau... bjusss

**Fabio: **FicExpresso? Tamo lá... é so mandar o endereço do site! Bjuss

**Mel Morgan Weasley: **Nós amamos SEXY SEVERO! ( eu e Juliana!) Ele eh mó engraçado... gostou do capitulo? Bjinhusss

**Heath**Daqui a alguns anos você descobre o q o titulo tem haver com a fan fan! Hehehe... Agente ama escrever essa fan fan assim como ama os comentários, principalmente como os seussss... bjussssssss

**Mary Jansen**: Será que tu jah riu? DEMAISSSSSSSSS... huahuahau... t dolamos... bjuss

**Ju**: AMIGAAAAAA TU DEU SINAL DE VIDAAAA! Jah leu o capitulo 6 q eu mandei pro teu mail? Te amamossss demaisssssssss... bjusssss

**Lucas**: Não sei como agente vai enfiar o bando de povo q qr entrar na fan fan! Agente dah um jeito! Huahauhau... bjusssssss

**Diego**: Boleto seu viviado em fan fan das Milgas! Agente adora tbm ler e escrever na aula de Gláucio! Se não agente dorme! Hauhauhau... t amo.. bjussss

É ISSO AI GALERAAAAAAAA! CONTINUEM COMENTANDO MUITOOOOOOO E N"S FAXAM FELIZESSSSSSS... BJOESSSSSS


	5. Quadribol

**Cap.**** 04 – Quadribol**

Larissa, Thaissa e Juliana entraram na sala de Snape.

- Srtas, sentem-se – grunhiu Snape.

As garotas sentaram-se um pouco receosas.

- Srta. Krust. Organize meus livros em ordem alfabética. Srta. Kaleiko, faça uma faxina na minha sala. E... Srta. Kelvans... Muito amiguinha do Potter, não é?

- É – disse Juliana, insolente.

- Mais que amigos, como me informou Draco Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy é um idiota e o senhor... – ia xingando o professor quando Larissa puxou suas vestes – se enganou – acrescentou.

- Limpe todos os meus vidros.

- Com esses bichos horrorosos? – ela se espantou.

- Tire-os de lá, bote dentro das bacias em cima daquela mesa e limpe-os. Sem-usar-magia.

- O QUÊ? – gritaram as três.

- Sem-magia – ele disse calmamente e se retirou.

As três ficaram espumando de raiva.

- Doente mental! – disse Thaissa.

- Psicopata maníaco! – disse Juliana

- OLEOSO FEDORENTO! – gritou Larissa.

As três riram.

- Ele fede? – perguntou Thaissa.

- Não, é bem cherosinho, só é oleoso, parece que não banha... – respondeu Larissa.

- E se... E se agente arrumasse uma namorada para ele? Talvez ele deixasse de ser rabugento. – disse Juliana.

- Juliana... ALOU! Quem vi querer uma COISA dessas? – falou Thaissa.

- Tem gente pra tudo – disse Larissa.

- Até pra gostar de _Draco Malfoy_ – Juliana fuzilava Larissa com o olhar. A garota enrubesceu.

- É... Tem gente pra tudo mesmo – disfarçou a garota.

Começaram a trabalhar. No final do serviço Snape chegou, contemplou satisfeito que as três estavam exaustas, descabeladas e sujas.

- Pronto professor – disse Larissa – agora, se o senhor quer fazer um favor a si mesmo, LIMPE regulamente essa sala, porque estava com um cheiro de gordura HORRÍVEL.

Snape corou.

- Não metam o bedelho aonde não são chamadas...

- Hum... Professor? Eu... É... apesar de tudo... a gente não tem nada contra o senhor não... – mentiu Juliana.

Snape corou mais um pouco.

- Que bom, pois vocês estão sobre a minha jurisdição. 50 pontos a mais para Sonserina.

- É... Só mais uma coisinha... – arriscou Juliana.

- Quê?

- O senhor é tão bonito, mas... – recomeçou Juliana.

Snape ficou roxo de vergonha.

- Mas deveria cuidar um pouco mais da sua aparência, seu cabelo, seu rosto... Ah... E devia ser mais bem-humorado. Não que o senhor seja chato e fedorento, mas pod...

- Sumam daqui. – disse Snape em um tom ameaçador – A-GO-RA.

- Sim senhor... – e saíram rapidamente.

- Você ficou LOUCA? – perguntou Larissa – O Snape? BONITO?

- Larissa, eu pensei que tu tivesse sensibilidade! – falou Juliana.

- Tenho! Tenho sensibilidade para saber que Snape vai NOS MARCAR mais do que nunca. – defendeu-se a garota.

- Ô querida! – falou Thaissa – Eu compreendo o que Ju quis dizer! O Snape é uma pessoa _armagurada_, nunca teve amigos. Por isso ele é assim.

- Ahhh... E VOCÊS querem se tornar amigas DELE? – escandalizou-se Larissa.

- Não... Queremos torná-lo _amigável_! Quem sabe com uma nesguinha de felicidade, ele passe a ser menos chato! – falou Juliana satisfeita.

As três riram e entraram no dormitório.

Na manhã seguinte, contaram o plano para os grifinórios.

- Só vocês mesmo para querer tornar Snape _amigável_... – dizia Rony – Dayane você quer um morango?

- Não, Rony. _Eu sei tomar café sozinha._ – ralhou a garota.

- Os testes para Quadribol já foram iniciados. Consultem o mural da sua casa.

- Quem é o capitão da Grifinória? – Monique perguntou em um tom anormalmente baixo vindo dela.

- Eu... – respondeu Harry.

- Ahh...

---

As três Sonserinas foram andando pelo corredor. Entraram na sala comunal, e viram o aviso.

TESTE PARA QUADRIBOL

O Time da Sonserina precisa de candidato para:

- 2 artilheiros

- 1 batedor

Juliana e Thaissa se empolgaram. Larissa nem se importou.

- Vamos nos inscrever! – disse Juliana.

- Para artilheiras! – exclamou Thaissa – Quando acontecerão os testes?

- Ah, não... Amanhã a tarde, depois das aulas...

- E daí?

- E daí Thaissa? Temos de-ten-ção!

- Ah... A gente pede pro Snape!

- Duvido que ele vá deixar. Mas... Vamos pedir.

Larissa fez um muxoxo de impaciência.

- Vamos? – disse irritada. Nem deu tempo para as meninas virem que o capitão era Draco Malfoy.

As aulas transcorriam normais, Thaissa e Juliana estavam afoitas. À noite, seguiram para a detenção. Entraram.

- Hoje as srtas vão passar a limpo e organizar todos os meus pergaminhos. – disse com rispidez.

- Boa noite, professor – disse Juliana com meiguice.

Larissa apanhou os papeis.

- Nossa professor, que "anhanxo" – ia dizer "garrancho", mas Thaissa tapou-lhe a boca.

- Como, Srta. Kaleiko?

- Que interessante. – mentiu a garota.

Fizeram toda a detenção, desta vez, sob o olhar atento de Snape. Quando concluíram, Juliana arriscou.

- Hum... Professor Snape?

- O que foi desta vez srta Kelvans? Se for alguma coisa sobre a minha aparenc...

- Não, não... É sabe... Bom, eu e Thaissa queremos fazer os testes para artilheiras da Sonserina, se... o senhor nos liberar da detenção, claro...

- Me diga Srta Kiss, _porque _eu devo fazer isso?

- Porque o senhor quer que a Sonserina ganhe a taça de Quadribol! – falou Juliana.

- E o que me levaria a crer que _vocês _jogam bem?

- Hum... Professor, quem decide isso é o capitão do time.

Snape corou.

- Vocês têm a permissão. Agora voltem para o dormitório.

- Só mais...

- O que é, Srta Krust?

- Seu perfume é muito cheiroso. – disse Thaissa.

Snape corou violentamente.

- Dormitório! A-GO-RA! – berrou o professor.

No caminho elas iam conversando.

- Ele estava cheiroso! – exclamou Thaissa.

- Ele seguiu teu conselho Ju! – disse Larissa.

- Ahahaha... Ele não é tão difícil... Só falta uma candidata para namorada dele...

- Quem será a louca? – Larissa falou entre risos.

Dormiram rindo-se do plano.

---

Na Grifinória (em algum horário que eu não sei...)

- Bixo, eu acho que eu vou fazer o teste... – disse Monique.

- Quando é? – Kirna perguntou.

- Depois de amanhã. Amanhã tem o da Sonserina.

- Ah... Ju e Thaty vão fazer.

- Talvez eu queira... – disse Dayane.

- CREDOOO DOIDO! Imagina Day em um vassoura! – eram os berros de Monique.

- ADORO! – Dayane falou brava.

Um aluno do segundo ano acabava de chegar perto das garotas, estranhamente envergonhado.

- Day-a-ne. – gaguejou – hum...

- O que é? – Dayane perguntou docemente.

- M-me dá u-um a-autógrafo? – Dayane lançou um olhar mortal ao garoto antes de murmurar "aff" e sair mais brava do que estava.

- Louca... – Ingrid murmurou.

- Mas sim... O que vocês acharam do plano de Juliana a respeito do OLEOSO? – nem precisa dizer que Monique gritou.

- Monique... alow... Menos! – Ingrid a censurou – Eu achei o plano o mais mongol de todos os tempos!

- Por quê? – Kirna indagou.

- Fala serio... QUEM vai querer o OLEOSO? Quem vai ser a retardada que vai se prestar a fazer essa caridade? – (**N/A**** Lari: **QUEM?)

- É verdade doido... QUEM? – Kirna concordou.

- Não tem ninguém... – Monique completou.

- Sim? Precisava rimar? Pra nada isso doido! – Ingrid falou.

O retrato da mulher-balofa (ou seria gorda?) abriu e Harry, Rony e Hermione adentraram no Salão Comunal.

- Oi gente... – Hermione as cumprimentou.

- OIEEE... – cumprimentou Monique feliz. Com o quê não se sabe.

- Eu acho que vou dormir... To cansada... – Hermione falou em um bocejo.

- Então vamos todas! – Indy falou.

- AH NÃO!

- AH SIM... Bora logo galera! Circulando!

- Ingrid eu não sou nenhum cachorro pra te ta me tratando assim!

- Monique deixa de papo e vamo logo! O sono ta é grande! – (**N/A**** Lari**: Ngm ta com mais sono q eu!).

No outro dia pela manhã, todos desceram para tomar café na mesa da Grifinória. Larissa, Juliana e Thaissa não agüentavam ficar no mesmo ambiente que aquelas "cobras" da Sonserina.

- Iai Ju, está preparada para o seu teste hoje? Se quiser alguma ajuda eu te dou – perguntou Harry querendo ajudar a amiga.

- Não precisa não Harry, obrigada! Só torce por mim, pra eu não fazer nada de errado.

- Ta bom!

- E tu Monique? Vai mesmo fazer? – perguntou Hermione.

- Vou sim! Quer dizer nós vamos né Kirna?

- É sim... mas pra que vamos fazer teste?

- Bom galera... Nós temos o Rony, o apanhador, eu. Nós estamos precisando de dois artilheiros e dois batedores... Façam o teste vai vê vocês conseguem entrar no time – falou o capitão do time da Grifinória, Harry Potter.

- E você Day? Vai também fazer o teste? – perguntou Rony olhando para a garota de com cara de abobalhado.

- Não! Vou ser da torcida. Eu, Mione, Ingrid e Larissa, né gente?

- Isso mesmo torce por mim, que eu irei agarrar todas as bolas pra ti! – falava o garoto se sentindo.

- É mesmo? Obrigada! Mas quem disse que eu vou lá só pra torcer por ti? – Dayane falava com desprezo na voz, mas só fazia isso pra ver se Rony desistia dela.

Depois desse corte, Rony ficou calado, todos estavam se contendo para não rir da cara do garoto. Ingrid tratou logo de puxar assunto.

- Sim garotas, como foi a detenção de vocês?

- Foi ótima! Muito divertida... to louca que chegue hoje a noite pra mais uma... COMO TU ACHA QUE FOI? AQUELE OLEOSO SÓ EXPLORA AGENTE! TÔ TODA DOÍDA! – falou Larissa muito irritada pois estava pensando como seria à noite de hoje, pois cumpriria detenção sozinha, as outras iriam para o teste.

- Calma Larissa... Não precisa ficar assim... – Kirna tentava conter os nervos da garota.

O sinal tocou.

- Vamos gente, vão começar as aulas... – chamava Hermione.

- Que nada Mione senta e relaxa... – falava Larissa com a maior calma do mundo... – Não to afim de ir pra minha aula de História da Magia, ô aulinha chata.

- Sim tu vai ter aula com um professor que quase não fala quando se chega atrasado... Nós vamos ter aula com o Snape.

- O OLEOSO? – berrou Monique tirando toda sua alegria do rosto.

- Calma Monique, isso não é o fim do mundo – dizia Ingrid.

- Não que nada. Não é o fim do mundo... Fim do mundo é passar uma semana e três dias sento torturada por ele. – resmungava Thaissa.

Todos se levantaram e foram para as suas aulas. Thaissa e Juliana iam se escorando uma na outra até a sala, elas estavam morrendo de sono e cansadas. Larissa ia bufando de raiva, por ter que ir cumprir detenção a noite sozinha.

Harry, Mione, Rony, Ingrid, Monique, Dayane e Kirna, foram em direção as masmorras onde ficava a sala do professor Snape, faltava um minuto para a aula começar, quando eles entraram na sala. Haviam alguns setemanistas da Corvinal saindo, Cho Chang estava por lá. Quando Harry passou por ela, deu um aceno e mandou um beijo, Harry ficou todo sem graça. (**N/A**** Nike**: essa Cho é só fazer raiva!).

- Hum... Quem é essa garota Harry? – perguntava Ingrid curiosa.

- É... Minha...

- Namorada! Cho Chang é namorada de Harry! – intrometeu-se Rony.

- Não ela não é, ela é uma amiga minha.

- Rony como você é chato... – resmungava Dayane.

Rony calou logo a boca. Todos se sentaram e Snape foi entrando na sala.

- Sentem-se todos! Hoje vamos trabalhar com a poção "Pidicarimitocombila Firios", que tem o poder...

- PIDI... O QUE PROFESSOR? – berrou Monique.

Snape olhou mortalmente pra ela.

- PIDICARIMITOCOMBILA FIRIOS – respondeu Snape no mesmo tom da garota – Que tem como função deixar a pessoa que a bebe mais bonita. (**N/A**** Lari**: Nike de onde tu tirou esse nome hein? Duvido muito se quem a bebe fica mais bonita, com esse nome...)

- PROFESSOR ENTÃO PORQUE O SENHOR NÃO TOMA UMA DESSAS? O SENHOR TÁ MAL VIU! PRECISA DE UMA! – berrou Monique, pouco ligando com o carão que ia levar pela graça.

Todos riram descontroladamente, inclusive Ingrid cuja risada se sobressaia entre as outras.

- CALE A BOCA! E VOCÊS PAREM DE RIR! – Snape estava vermelho de ódio. (**N/A**** Nike**: Vermelho que nem um morango!).

Todos pararam de rir. Mas Rony e Harry ainda não conseguiam se controlar.

- Você me acha feio né Srta. Drinyf? – perguntava Snape olhando com o olhar penetrante em direção a ela.

- Sim professor acho... O senhor deveria se cuidar mais, ser mais... mais... mais... sei lá... Na verdade o senhor não tem jeito, só se nascer de novo, isso é, se Deus tiver pena do senhor! Porque vai ser feio assim longe!

A sala foi tomada por enormes gargalhadas! Todos sorriam da cara de Snape. Ele estava tão bravo!

- CALEM A BOCA! – berrou violentamente que deu pra sentir o chão vibrar. – Srta. Drinyf você ficará de detenção durante 1 semana, e vai ser 1 semana muito FEIA! E menos 80 PONTOS PARA GRIFIN"RIA! – falou Snape muito PUTO!

Todos foram embora no fim do horário.

- Srta. Drinyf, compareça a minha sala depois do jantar. – falou Snape com frieza.

Monique deu as costas e fez que não ouviu. Chegou perto dos amigos, que estavam comentando o fato.

- O que tu fez? Tu ficou louca? – indagou Mione.

- Cara Snape vai te matar, aquele cara é louco – advertiu Dayane.

- Ê, mais foi muito engraçado! – disse Rony sorrindo.

- Não to nem ai para detenção... Só queria mesmo que ele ficasse ciente do quanto ele é feio. – falou Monique.

A aula de História da Magia estava sendo uma aziação total. Juliana e Thaissa estavam nervosas para o teste. Larissa fula da vida por ter que ficar trancafiada uma noite com o oleoso.

Professor Binns continuava falando como quem morreu e ainda não sabe e até Malfoy que devia estar atazanando a vida de Larissa estava em completo estupor!

Pança Parkinson e Emília Buldogue faziam previsões para o futuro de suas vidas amorosas (e elas tinham um?).

- Olha Emília – Pansy falava excitada – Você vai casar com um loiro de olhos azuis!

- Oh Pansy! Será que é o Malfoy? – e as duas soltavam risinhos para o garoto que não estava nem ai.

- Aff...

O sinal bateu. Larissa foi acordar Juliana que estava dormindo.

- Ê Ju!

- Ah Harry... Você é tão lindo!

Larissa olhou pra Thaissa e soltou um risinho. Thaissa deu de ombros.

- ACORDAAA! – Ju despertou.

- Larissa sua escandalosa! O que eu menos precisava agora é de um dos berros de Monique.

- ADORO! Vamos logo! Nós temos Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com as meninas.

Elas iam saindo quando...

- Kaleiko posso falar com você? – Malfoy perguntou ainda com uma cara de sono.

- NÃO! – disse Juliana.

- Eu não estava falando com _você_! – falou o loiro com desdém.

- Como se eu quisesse! – ela estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

- Deixa Ju... Eu vou ver logo o que essa cobra quer!

- Cuidado... Qualquer coisa GRITA!

Juliana e Thaissa seguiram para a orla da Floresta, enquanto Larissa e Malfoy ficaram pra trás.

- Bem esquentadinha essa namoradinha do Potter hein?

- Desembucha logo! – a garota estava sem paciência.

- Próximo sábado vai ter passeio pra Hogsmeade, quer ir comigo?

- Quem te fez crer que eu iria aceitar?

- Você vai aceitar...

- Não vou! – falava mais pra si do que pra ele.

- Então sua resposta é não? – o garoto perguntou frio.

- Não... Sei...

- Te decide!

- Vou pensar Malfoy... Vou pensar...

- Então tchau. – o garoto deu um beijo na mão dela como um cavalheiro e saiu. Larissa xingava-se mentalmente.

- FALAAAAA O QUE ELE QUERIA! – Juliana estava histérica.

- Imagina... Nada demais...

- FALAAAA!

- Me convidou pra ir pra Hogsmeade.

- NÃOOOO!

- Sim...

- ESSE GAROTO É UM CARA DE PAU! SEM-VERGONHA, SAFADO, CACHORRO, LACRAIA, LOMBRIGA NOJENTA, MELECA DO NARIZ, BURRO, OXIGENADO, MACACO RETARDADO...

- Ju calma!

- A PEDRA DO NOSSO CAMINHO, O CABELO DO SNAPE, O CÉREBRO DE PARKINSON, O ESGOTO LÁ DA RUA, OS BICHOS LAMBREGUENTOS DA MASMORRA DE SNAP...

- Chega Ju! Já deu pra entender todo o seu desprezo por ele.

- E isso não é nem o começo! – falou indignada – Mas se era só isso eu to aliviada...

- Por quê?

- Claro que tu não ia aceitar...

- Hum...

- Ou ia?

- Eudissequeiapensar...

- O que?

- Eu ainda vou pensar...

- NÃOOO!

- Meninas vocês poderiam parar de discutir e prestar atenção na aula? – Hagrid falou sorridente.

- Desculpa professor... – falaram envergonhadas. Thaissa somente rindo da cara delas.

A noite despencou e já chegava a hora das duas sonserinas irem fazer o teste. Larissa seguiu emburrada para masmorra amaldiçoando Snape, os filhos dele (se ele tivesse algum!) e os netos dele até as últimas gerações.

Juliana e Thaissa chegaram ao campo de quadribol suando frio e mais do que nervosas. Já haviam alguns _garotos_ lá esperando o capitão do time (que elas não sabiam ainda quem era) então juntaram-se aos detestáveis.

Pouco tempo depois Draco Malfoy adentrava o campo com um armário burro conhecido como Gregory Goyle e um outro garoto conhecido como o "Dragão da Sonserina" porque só agarrava monstro, Marcos Flint.

- Mas o que diabos você faz aqui? – Juliana começava a se indignar.

- Ora Kelvans,eu é quem devia estar fazendo essa pergunta!

- Do que você está falando?

- Kelvans, eu sou o capitão da Sonserina!

- MENTIRA!

- Faça-me o favor! Não tenho tempo para essas baboseiras!

- De qualquer forma viemos fazer o teste... – Thaissa cortou a discussão.

Risada geral. Quase choraram de tanto rir.

- Há-há-há – Juliana falou sarcástica.

- Kelvans... Vocês não devem saber nem montar em uma vassoura!

- Malfoy pelo que eu saiba não há nenhuma restrição em ter garotas no time! E nós temos a permissão do Snape, o querido professor!

- Querido só se for no inferno! – Thaissa comentou.

- Podem ir se preparar para o teste – os alunos saíram – Kelvans e Krust – as garotas viraram – O que eu ganho em troca se deixar vocês fazerem o teste? – as duas se entreolharam – eu sou um sonserino! Nada que eu faço é de graça!

- Nós... – começou Thaissa.

- Fazemos Larissa ir pra Hogsmeade com você...

- Ju! – Thaissa a olhou perplexa.

- Feito! – os olhos dele brilharam – Mas não prometo nada quanto a vocês entrarem no time!

- Certo! – Juliana apertou a mão dele num acordo.

As garotas pegaram _Nimbus__ 2001_ no armário de vassouras da Sonserina e o teste se iniciou. Marcos Flint era o goleiro do time. Goyle um dos batedores. Draco era apanhador e um garoto chamado Blaise Zabini com uma cara de conquistador da esquina era um dos artilheiros.

Formaram-se times e dois garotos esquisitos do quarto ano entraram como artilheiros e um do terceiro ano como batedor. Era difícil saber quem era pior, se os dois guris que não tinham feito nem um gol ou se era o batedor novo que conseguia a proeza de acertar o balaço em si mesmo. (Talvez esse retardado fosse o pior!).

Quando Juliana e Thaissa entraram deram um show. Draco ficou de boca ABRIDA! No fim elas foram escolhidas como as novas artilheiras e um garoto chamado Nott tornou-se batedor (até que era bonzinho!).

Empolgadas as sonserinas saíram, e foram direto para sala comunal, onde ficaram um bom tempo se vangloriando e esperando Larissa chegar (tadinha, ainda na detenção!) para contar a novidade.

Nada dela chegar e já eram 22:30. Dirigiram-se ao quarto e, para felicidade de Thaissa e Juliana, Pança e Buldogue já estavam dormindo.

Conversaram, conversaram, quando de repente entra no quarto Larissa, na ponta dos pés, como quem gostaria de entrar despercebida.

- O que é isso Larissa? Ta escondendo alguma coisa da gente? Hein? – disse Juliana já com mil coisas na cabeça.

- Ow Ju, me poupe... Eu só... Não queria acordar vocês!

- E aí? Como foi a detenção? O que o mongol queria dessa vez? Pra ti lavar as cuecas dele? – dizia Thaissa em meio a gargalhadas abafadas (**N/A**** Indy**: Isso é muito difícil pra Thaissa, MAS...).

- Sabe, até que não foi tão ruim... Mas depois conto pra vocês... Vou dormir... Amanhã ainda tenho que ir na biblioteca pegar uns livros extras... Na hora do almoço, não posso esquecer...

- É... também estamos cansadas... Não sei se tu lembra, mas nós fizemos o teste hoje... – Ju já desanimada porque a amiga não havia perguntado nada.

- Ah... é mesmo... é porque estou com a cabeça tão... longe... como foi?

- GANHAMOS! Sim, somos as novas artilheiras! – berrou Thaissa, tão alto quanto Monique, de maneira que até Buldogue que dorme como uma pedra (**N/A**** Indy**: pedra dorme?) se mexeu!

Larissa simulou uma felicidade enorme e foi se deitar... Mas quem disse que ela dormia? Estava mal, não gostava de esconder nada das milgas... Mas se contasse o que tinha acontecido naquela noite depois da detenção...

FLASHBACK:

- Prof eu já terminei de limpar o banheiro. (**N/A**: banheiro de Snape... Que nojo!) Posso ir?

- Até que enfim! Até uma tartaruga seria mais rápida do que a senhorita! Agora saia da minha frente!

- Com prazer... – disse baixinho.

- O que a senhorita disse?

- Essa detenção foi de morrer... – disse cínica e saiu antes da resposta do professor. Caminhava pelo corredor em direção ao Salão Comunal Sonserino, ainda xingando Snape e PUM!

Colidiu com alguém que parecia vir aéreo também.

- Kaleiko?

- Qui é Malfoy? – a garota ruborizou.

- Posso te acompanhar?

- C-Claro!

- Onde você estava?

- Hum... Detenção com o oleoso e você?

- Você vive de detenção hein?

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não interessa! – Larissa respondeu ríspida.

- Treinava quadribol...- falou emburrado.

- Sério? – falou sem emoção.

- E ai você aceita?

- Aceita o quê?

- O passeio Kaleiko!

- AAHHH! Ainda não sei! – tinham chegado ao dormitório.

- Pensa com carinho...

- T-tudo bem...

- Tchau Kaleiko...

- Tchau Malfoy...

FIM DO FLASHBACK.

Larissa não podia estar apaixonada por ele. "Ele é um idiota!". Adormeceu.

---

Monique até hoje limpava o armário com o estoque de poções.

- QUE NOJOOOOOOOO! – berrava.

- Srta. Drinyf a detenção é para LIMPAR e não GRITAR!

- Mas isso é muito NOJENTO! A quantos anos o senhor não limpa isso? Seu apelido de Seboso tem fundamentos!

- 10 pontos a menos para Grifinória pelo desacato! E continue LIMPANDO!

- Que nojo! Que nojo! Que nojooooooooo!

---

Juliana só deu um cochilo e logo acordou. Estava simplesmente insone e com fome! Talvez ainda achasse alguma coisa, então levantou-se e saiu em direção a cozinha. Certo... O fato era que ela não sabia onde a cozinha ficava. "Que absurdo! O caminho com certeza devia ser indicado com plaquinhas!" Andou sem rumo.

- Ju? – a garota olhou em volta. Não tinha ninguém.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu... – Harry materializou-se na frente dela depois de tirar a capa.

- Que susto Harry!

- Desculpa! Onde você ia?

- Na cozinha... Ou ao menos tentava... Você sabe onde fica? – perguntou envergonhada.

- Claro... Eu te levo lá... – e cobriu ela com a capa. Os dois andavam lado a lado muito próximos. Harry sentia o coração disparar. Chegaram a frente de um quadro com uma pêra e fizeram cosquinha. Uma porta surgiu e eles entraram. Juliana quase levou um susto com a coisa feia que estava lá.

- Oi Dobby! – "nome fofo para uma coisa horrorosa!" pensava. Os olhos do monstrinho brilharam "e que olhões hein filho!"

- O que os senhores desejam?

- COMIDAAA! – Ju falou. Harry riu.

A coisa trouxe uma variedade de coisas. Muito chocolate e coisas gostosas que estavam no jantar. Juliana não agüentou e perguntou

- Tobby você gasta muito colírio para os olhos?

- Como senhora? Meu nome é Dobby...

- Nada nam...

Ju e Harry saíram da cozinha (com algumas comidas no braço!).

- Ju? – Harry começou – V-Você q-quer...

- O que? – perguntou distraída. Ele suspirou e disse.

- Você quer ir pra Hogsmeade comigo? – ela sorriu.

- Claro que quero!

---

**N/A**** Lari**: Mais um capitulo ai povoooooooooo! Sem muito oq falarrrr... eu estou sem palavras por essa indicação ao Oscar... iiii, viajei! Hauahuahua... COMENTEMMMMMMM!

AHHHHHHHHHHH... o quadribol das grifinorias soh vem no prox. Capitulooooo... adooro! Pq foi erro nosso! AHHHHHHH²: Nós adoramos vcs falando adoro!

**Agradecimento de todas:**

**Hermionegranger**: Nós quase morremos de rir com o seu comentário! E que bom q vc gosta da historia! Eu, claro, ainda vou brigar muitoooooooooo com o Malfoyzinho fofo! Eu amo ele, ñ tem jeito! Tu acredita q as outras meninas odeiam ele? Eu adoro! Elas qrem ate dar uns bogues nele! Credoooooo! Eu naum deixo naum! Hehe... Ju e Harry (caso sério...), e naum t preocupa q Dayane naum vai fikr soh naum! Hehee... prox capitulo eh o capitulo q mais aparece macho d tudo qnto eh canto! Hauahua... bjusssssss

**Mel Morgan Weasley**: jah ri demaissssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! Sexy severooooooo... ju tah escrevendo um capitulo pra eleeeeeeee! Hehe... bjusss

**Eric**: ahhhhhhhhh... tu comentou no meu flogggg! Comenta d novo vai! Hehhee... eu adoro tu falando adoro tbmm! Bjussss

**Ju**** Viegas**: pode digitar bastanteeeeeeeee! Viuuuuuu e manda logoooooo, eu naum agüento viver sem fan fan muito tempo! Hehe... bjusss

**COMENTEMMMMMMM DEMAISSSSSSSSS!**


	6. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer**: Nada é nosso! (quem dera o Draco fosse meu!)... Monique só tem os berros dela... Dayane tem a piranha dela de vinte reais... Ingrid o mau-humor... Juliana tem suas comidas... Thaissa é só sorriso... Kirna vai entrar pro Greenpeace... e eu, continuo berrando com o Draco (que não é meu...).

**Cap 5 – Hogsmeade **

De manhã todos estavam extremamente animados. Como de "costume" reuniram-se na mesa da Grifinória para o café.

Harry ficou vermelho quando Juliana foi se aproximando, enquanto Malfoy ficava roxo por Larissa estar indo também.

Rony, como sempre, inconveniente, dessa vez não esperada.

- Dayane, com quem você vai pra Hogsmeade? Com certeza convites não faltaram, mas...

Antes que ele concluísse Dayane disse:

- Olha, se quer saber se posso ir com você a resposta é não!

E se retirou, levando apenas um pedaço de torta de morango.

Ingrid foi ao seu encontro imediatamente.

- Ow Day... Eu sei que esse povo enche o saco, esse monte de fãs... E o Rony também exagera! Mas vamos combinar que se tu sair toda vez no meio de uma refeição, tu vai ficar mais magra do que eu! E teu corpo já ta perfeito...

- Ain... Eu ainda quero perder 3 kg... isso talvez seja até bom...

- Não enche Day! Que saco...

Enquanto isso Malfoy se levanta e vai em direção aos grifinórios. Todos olhavam com ar de reprovação. Principalmente os Weasleys.

- Kaleiko, será que a Srta. podia falar comigo agora?

Juliana, apesar de insatisfeita, olhou para a amiga e sorriu com uma cara de "vai". O que surpreendeu a todos.

- Erg... Sim – e retirou-se com ele.

Antes que qualquer um perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, Juliana e Thaissa, agora "cúmplices" de Draco trataram de puxar outro assunto.

- Pois é... Seremos as novas artilheiras!

- QUE BOM! TORÇAM POR MIM TAMBÉM! – berrou Monique.

- TÁ BOMMM! – Ju gritou também.

- Ei Ju fala mais baixo! Quer estourar meus tímpanos? – Monique perguntou colocando as mãos nos ouvidos.

- Vixi, Monique ta comendo o pão que o trasgo amassou! – Rony falou. Todos sorriram.

- Ai ai... Eu ainda preciso juntar o Rony e a Mione...

- Esses dois são tão bocós!

- Também acho...

Um garoto muito galante chega perto das duas e apresenta-se:

- Prazer lindas senhoritas... Eu sou Blaise Zabini...

- Prazer... – as duas falaram suprimindo um risinho.

- Srta. Ingrid me daria o prazer de sua companhia em Hogsmeade?

- Como você sabe meu nome? – Dayane queria sorrir demais.

- Sei mais sobre você do que imagina _linda_...

- É mesmo? E o que você quer comigo?

- Só quero te conhecer melhor... Será que você gostaria de ir comigo pra Hogsmeade?

- O que me levaria a aceitar seu convite? – (**N/A**** Lari**: Cu doce!)

- Bom... Eu não vou acompanhar ninguém e você também não.

- Quem te disse que eu não tenho companhia? – "Garoto petulante" pensou Ingrid.

- Como eu já disse eu andei pesquisando muito sobre você. E sei que você não tem companhia, a não ser a da suas amigas.

- Hum... – Ingrid fez um murmuro com meio metro de bico – Tu é do FBI, CIA... Anda me espionando?

- Não! Claro que não! Só estou muito interessado em você. – deu um sorriso simpático a ela.

- Oh Ingrid! Aceita o convite dele, ele parece ser uma boa companhia – incentivava Dayane.

- Eu espero que realmente seja uma boa companhia...

- Então você aceita? – perguntou o garoto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Sim, aceito!

- "timo! Esteja pronta então daqui a dois dias... – dizia o garoto todo feliz.

- Ela vai está! – respondia a Dayane pela amiga.

Eles se despediram, as meninas foram em direção a mesa da Grifinória onde todos já estavam se levantando para irem para a aula de DCAT. E Blaise saiu em direção a sua aula de Herbologia, feliz da vida cantando um música assim:

"E por você eu largo tudo, vou mendigar, roubar, matar, até as coisas mais banais, para mim é tudo ou nunca mais. Exagerado, jogado aos seus pés eu sou mesmo exagerado...".

Blaise foi andando cantando a música até chegar na estufa. Ele estava muito feliz, e resolveu ir contar a novidade a Draco, puxou uma cadeira ao lado dele, Draco estava com uma cara de bobo olhando Larissa fixamente.

- Draco...Draco...Draco! – Blaise tentava tirar o amigo do transe cutucando-o.

- Hum... Que é?

- Ei, para de olhar a Kaleiko rapidão e presta atenção em mim...

- Ta me estranhando Zabini? O que te leva a crer que eu vou deixar de olhar a Kaleiko pra eu te olhar? Tu ta louco! – respondia Malfoy secando a garota.

- Ta bom... me escuta então...

- Fala!

- Eu convidei a Clever para irmos juntos a Hogsmeade...

- E ela?

- Ela aceitou! – falou ele empolgadão.

- Ah... Que bom pra ti... – o garoto agora estava quase babando a cadeira só de olhar para Larissa. (**N/A**** Nike**: Garoto idiota! Não tem o que fazer!) (**N/A**** Lari**: Ele não é idiota! É fofo!) (**N/A**** Kika**: AdoOoOoro!) (**N/I**** Rique**:se decidam!).

- Por favor, Sr Malfoy e Sr Zabini fiquem quietos... E Sr. Malfoy a aula é pra cá e não pra onde está sentada a Srta. Kaleiko... Ah! E limpe sua boca, você está todo babado! – falou a professora.

Todos riram muito. Draco e Larissa ficaram muito sem graça.

---

Na aula de DCAT:

- Gente! Gente! O Blaise Zabini convidou Ingrid para ir a Hogsmeade com ele! – Dayane estava mais empolgada do que a própria Ingrid.

- É Ingrid... Ele é gatinho... – disse Kirna.

- Uhm! Ele é um sonserino e ainda é amigo daquele loiro intrometido. – resmungava Rony.

- É Rony, mais pelo ao menos ele é legal e educado – defendia Dayane.

- Você está querendo dizer que eu sou chato e mal-educado?

- Não é isso que ela queria dizer... Ela... – Kirna tentava amenizar a situação, mas foi impedida pela voz do professor.

- Por favor, fiquem em silencio!

- Ah! Ele é tão lindo! – suspirava Mione – Que pena que é mais velho.

- Talvez não seja tanto assim... – dizia Kirna.

- VAMOS PERGUNTAR a idade dele! – berrava Monique.

- Perguntar o que Srta. Drinyf? – perguntava o professor com cara de brabo.

- É... Ah! – ela tentava enrolar – hum... professor, qual sua idade?

- O que isso tem haver com a aula Srta.?

- Nada professor, mas sou curiosa demais, o senhor poderia me dizer.

- Hum! Tenho 17 anos.

A turma toda fez um coro "Ô".

- Com essa idade o senhor já pode dar aula? Como? – dizia Rony.

O professor deu as costas e virou para o quadro.

- Ô PROFESSOR FALE! – berrou Monique.

- Ta bom vou falar, mas Srta. Drinyf não grite. Bom eu não sou um bruxo normal, desde pequeno aprendia as coisas muito rápido, aos cinco anos já sabia fazer muitos feitiços – a cada coisa que ele falava a turma fazia um "Ô" em coro – hoje já sou formado... pronto, agora vamos começar a aula.

- Ah! Ele é tão inteligente e tão lindo! – suspirava ainda mais que antes, Hermione. (**N/A**** Nike**: Te acha Henrique!) (**N/I**** Rique**: Gostei, melhor do que ser viado!).

- E ainda tem apenas 17 anos... Que tal? Perfeito! – falava Monique querendo empolgar a amiga.

Rony fez cara feia, um grande bico e cutucou Harry, mas Harry não deu a mínima atenção a ele. O "sim" de Juliana ainda o deixava bobo.

---

O sinal tocou e Larissa, Juliana e Thaissa saíam da aula de plantação (OPA), Herbologia.

- Fala Larissa! O que aconteceu quando vocês saíram da mesa? – perguntavam curiosas.

- Ah gente... Só aceitei ir pro passeio com ele! – falou vermelha.

- Tem certeza? – Juliana falou chateada.

- Juro... – respondeu sinceramente – e você Ju... Onde é que estava ontem a noite?

- AHHH! Eu fui na cozinha...

- Só lá? – Thaissa perguntou rindo gostosamente.

- É que eu acabei encontrando com o Harry... – corou que nem um morango.

- E?

- Ele me convidou pra Hogsmeade... – as duas começaram a gritar:

- QUE LEGAL! QUE LEGAL! QUE LEGAL!

- Dãã! Vocês duas são tão mongóis!

- QUE MONGOL! QUE MONGOL! QUE MONGOL!

- Parem suas retardadas! Eu sei que vocês podem achar lindo...

- QUE LINDO! QUE LINDO! QUE LINDO! – as meninas pararam ofegantes e rindo. (**N/A**** Lari**: momento de descontrole!).

- E você Thaissa não vai com ninguém? – Juliana perguntou calma.

- Não... Estou LIVRE, LEVE E SOLTA!

- Hum... Cuidado pro vento não te levar...

- Calma! Ainda não virei Ingrid...

- Grãã... Gruuu... Gree... – um garoto-armário acabara de chegar na frente delas.

- Hum... O que isso? – Larissa perguntou interessada.

- O que foi Goyle? Alguma coisa sobre o quadribol? – "Isso é uma pessoa?"

- Gragru... Griii... Hogsgree... Meadegraa... Traizaa... – parecia um trasgo falando.

- Eu acho que TRAIZA era pra ti Thaissa! – Larissa e Juliana riam da cara horrorosa de desgosto dela.

- Ele quer ir pra "Hogsgree" contigo! – Ju falava morta de rir. Thaissa as puxou deixando o retardado do Goyle sozinho.

O QUE SE PASSA NA CABEÇA DE GOYLE:

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Crabeeeeee!"

Dayane, Kirna, Monique, Ingrid e mais o trio (ou seja, uma cambada) saíam da aula de DCAT em meio a uma barulheira enorme de garotas taradas que queriam convidar o professor Henrique (quase que Hermione ia também).

- Grupatumpo... Gralururru...

- Hum... Desculpa, mas que língua você fala? – Dayane perguntou.

- Deve ser "Crabbeis"! – Harry falou rindo. Rony juntou os punhos.

- O que você quer Crabbe?

- Greru... Compraria... Kiririna...

- O QUÊ? – Monique tentava traduzir.

- Kiririna... Hogsmearte...

- KIRIRI O QUÊ? – a garota berrava. Crabbe apontou pra Kirna.

- Hogsmeate... – Kirna sorriu educada e constrangida quando o garoto falou.

- AH FALA SÉRIO! – Monique cortou logo o barato dele – VOCÊ NÃO TEM A MÍNIMA CHANCE! – vociferou e todos saíram.

O QUE SE PASSA NA CABEÇA DE CRABBE:

"O que eu estou fazendo mesmo aqui? Goyleeeee!"

O encontro dos dois:

- Kiririca...

- Hogsgree...

- Curuquito...

- CO-MI-DA! – a única palavra em português que conseguiram falar até hoje! (**N/A**** Lari**: Finjam que eu não escrevi isso!)

---

No almoço:

- Srta. Traiza e Kiririna aceitam os retardados do Crabbe e do Goyle em casamento? – Ingrid perguntava e todas riam, menos as duas que fecharam a cara.

- Meu Deus... O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – Kirna perguntava indignada. PAM! Thaissa tinha acertado uma torta de abóbora na cara de Ingrid.

- Thaissa! – revidou com uma bomba de carne, onde Thaissa deu uma de Matrix e foi para na cara de Kirna.

- GUERRA DE COMIDA!

- Pra quê Monique gritou isso doido?

- OLHA A CABEÇA JU! – Monique berrou. Juliana não desviou a tempo. O cabelo ficou todo sujo de mingau.

PLOFT. Rony mergulhou a cabeça em uma travessa de salsichas.

- JESUSS! O RONY VAI SE AFOGAR NAS SALSICHAS! – Hermione gritou. O salão Principal todo começou a entrar na guerra também.

- Dayy... – Ju chamou calmamente.

- Oi! – a garota gritou sem-emoção.

- TÁ NA HORA DE COMER ALMÔNDEGAS! – e começou a lançar as almôndegas.

- NÃÃOOOO! ALMÔNDEGAS NÃÃOOO!

Larissa tentava se esconder debaixo da mesa.

- AQUII! – Monique gritou apontando o esconderijo.

- MONIQUE EU TE ODEIO! – a garota berrou quando Harry, Juliana e Kirna derrubaram travessas de sopa na cabeça dela, deixando-a parecida com o Monstro do Lago Nes.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

- TODO MUNDO ATACANDO SEXY SEVERO! – Juliana berrou.

PAM! PLOFT! Sexy Severo estava sendo soterrado de comida. Parecia uma grande lesma nojenta cheia de meleca.

- CREDOOOO DOIDO!

- SÓ ASSIM ELE LAVA O CABELO!

De repente ouve-se uma voz grave, falando em alto e bom som ligeiramente irritada:

- Quem começou esta brincadeira FORA DE HORA? – era Minerva McGonagall.

Todos permaneceram calados.

- EU FIZ UMA PERGUNTA E EXIJO RESPOSTA!

Silêncio total.

- Se vocês não falarem AGORA já era o pas...

Uma voz bem mais calma a interrompeu.

- Minerva, permita-me interrompê-la... – ela apenas deu um sorrisinho não muito satisfeita.

- Eu entendo que vocês queiram se "divertir" um pouco... Mas acho que esta não é definitivamente a melhor maneira! Que tal deixar pra se distrair no Sábado em Hogsmeade e se comportar por enquanto? Acho que não querem perder esse passeio...

Concluiu Dumbledore calmamente e, um segundo depois, com um piscar de olhos, tudo estava limpo.

Todos saíram preocupados com o possível cancelamento do passeio de Hogsmeade caso não se comportassem.

---

Os Sonserinos tiveram aula de DCAT com os Corvinais e os Grifinórios, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com os mongóis da Lufa-lufa. (**N/A**** Indy**: Pra nada chamei eles de mongóis!).

Nada de muito extraordinário aconteceu nessa tarde. Todos com medo. As detenções de Thaissa, Juliana, Larissa e Monique foram "normais".

Amanheceu. Todos foram tomar café pontualmente. Apenas uma dorminhoca não queria levantar.

Uma voz de choro tentava acordá-la:

- Ingriiid! Acorda, agente vai se atrasar! – era Dayane.

Ela virava prum lado, virava pro outro e nada de se levantar. O máximo que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Ow Day, me deixa!

- Indy vamos! Todo mundo já desceu!

- Não quero assistir aula hoje! Que saco!

- Mas nós temos que ir!

Depois de tanta insistência, Ingrid levantou com aquele sono e foi se arrumar. Dayane só esperando.

Nem deu tempo de tomarem café, saíram discutindo quem tava com mais fome. (**N/A**** Indy**: Claro que era EU!).

No meio do caminho, quando estavam se dirigindo a sala de Sibila, para aula de Advinhação, escutaram os murmúrios de alguém.

"Não agüento mais! Preciso de FÉRIAS e por um BOM TEMPO... Hoje falo com Dumbledore!".

Logo depois ouviram um miado e um barulho de porta abrindo, se apressaram e foram para aula.

Encontraram-se com Harry, Rony, Monique e Kirna, que já estavam há um tempinho esperando a professora e nada.

Quando Dayane e Ingrid sentaram, a velhinha chegou. Como sempre com coisa pro lado de Harry, mas a aula correu bem.

- 5 pontos a menos para Sonserina, Sr. Zabini!

- Velha caduca...

- O que o Sr. disse?

- Hum... Aprovo a maneira que a Sra. educa! – falou sonsamente.

Larissa, Juliana e Thaissa se entreolharam e soltaram risinhos com a resposta do garoto.

- Kaleiko... – Malfoy chamou baixinho.

- O que foi? – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Amanhã depois do passeio de Hogsmeade vai ter uma festa, só para sonserinos em uma das masmorras antigas... Quer ir?

- Eu não sei... – instintivamente olhou para as amigas.

- Elas também podem ir... São sonserinas...

- Amanhã eu te dou a resposta então...

- Ok... O traje são vestes de gala.

- Tudo bem...

A aula terminou e elas saíram em direção ao Salão Comunal.

---

- AHHH!

- Monqiue, CALMA!

- AHHHH!

- Cala a boca Monique! Vai dar tudo certo!

- AHHH!

- Alguém estupora essa garota!

- _Sonorus_

Monique falava mais não saía som! Todos aplaudiram...

- Até que enfim alguém fez isso! – Ingrid começou – Nossos tímpanos agradecem!

- Vamos Monique ta na hora do teste! – e Kirna saiu com ela pro campo. O crepúsculo estava muito bonito.

Kirna e Monique chegaram no campo tremendo mais do que vara verde.

- Oi garotas... – Harry as cumprimentou.

- Oi... – Kirna falou por ela e por Monique que só abriu e fechou a boca.

- Vocês duas vieram para as vagas de artilheira não é?

- Sim... – balbuciou.

- Bem-vindas... Eu sou o capitão e apanhador, Rony, o goleiro e Gina uma das artilheiras.

- Hum...

- Peguem uma vassoura e vamos...

Elas pegaram vassouras Cleansweep e saíram para o campo.

Neville também estava lá para fazer o teste para batedor, mas mal conseguia segurar o bastão. O teste transcorreu bem. Monique e Kirna tinham talento para coisa. Tudo seria perfeito se Neville acidentalmente não tivesse confundido o balaço com a cabeça de Monique.

- MONIQUEEEEEEEE! – Kirna gritou.

PLAFT. Monique caiu na grama esparramada. Harry tirou o feitiço sonorus. (**N/A**** Lari**: Não lembro como!).

- NEVILLE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Rony perguntou irritado.

- Foi sem querer!

- VOCÊ MATOU MONIQUE!

Kirna começou a chorar com a afirmação.

- - AÊ MONIQUE MORREU! -- IGNOREM!

- MONIQUE ACORDA POR FAVOR!

- Ê galera... Eu to legal...

- MONIQUE VOLTAAAAA!

- Eu to bem... Só com uma dor desgraçada na cabeça.

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

- KIRNA! EU TÔ BEM PORRA! (**N/A**** Kika**: Adoro a forma que Monique me trata!).

- Ah... Snif... Tudo bem... – e sorriu.

- Vocês estão no time! – Harry falou aliviado.

- Estamos? – Neville perguntou.

- Elas estão! (**N/I**** Rique**: coitado do Neville).

- EBAAAAA!

---

O dia tão esperado do passeio chegou. As garotas estavam extremamente ansiosas. Se encontraram no Saguão de Entrada onde Filch já estava despachando os alunos. Juliana e Harry estavam mais vermelhos que um pimentão. Larissa e Ingrid ainda esperavam seus pares. Dayane, Thaissa, Monique e Kirna iam sozinhas.

- Kaleiko! Clever! – vozes chamaram as garotas que viraram.

- Oi Malfoy!

- Oi Zabini...

- Então vamos! – Malfoy pegou Larissa pelo braço e deixou Ingrid e Zabini mais atrás.

- Como você está? – o loiro perguntou.

- Hum... Bem e você?

- Melhor agora...

Passaram por Filch e entraram em uma carruagem à porta. Zabini e Ingrid entraram, seguidos de Pança e Goyle e Buldogue e Flint. Pança e Buldogue lançaram olhares fulminantes a Larissa que estava com Malfoy e a Ingrid, por ser Grifinória. Estavam literalmente em um ninho de cobras.

Juliana e Harry, Rony e Hermione, Kirna, Thaissa, Monique e Dayane entraram em outra carruagem morrendo de pena das outras duas. Quando chegaram em Hogsmeade cada um foi prum canto.

- Nossa... Que interessante! – Larissa estava extasiada com os Logros da Zonko´s, local onde um Malfoy, muito relutante, a levara.

- Puro lixo!

- Malfoy você é tão chato!

- Eu chato? Você parece uma criança olhando essas bobagens e eu é que sou chato.

- Você é chato e triste!

- E você não teve infância!

- E você teve Sr Malfoy? Difícil de imaginar... – a garota cruzou os braços.

- Eu não vou discutir com você! Logo hoje...

- AH!

- Vamos embora daqui... – e puxou ela e saíram da Zonko´s.

---

- Zabini, são lindas! Obrigada... – Ingrid agradecia às flores que Zabini acabara de comprar para ela.

- Por favor... Me chame de Blaise... – a garota sorriu – Me conte então como é o Brasil...

- O Brasil é maravilhoso! Eu amo o meu país... Apesar dos problemas é um bom lugar... – o garoto parecia hipnotizado com as palavras dela.

- Que bom... – falou sorrindo.

---

Harry e Juliana estavam na Dedosdemel.

- Ah... Isso deve ser uma delícia!

- São mesmo... Os sapos de chocolate sempre trazem uma figurinha de bruxo famoso.

- Que massaaaaaaaaa! Eu vou levar esse então... Esses também! – bombas de pimenta.

- Ah! Me dá aqui... Deixa que eu pago! – a garota ruborizou.

- Não Harry... Vão pensar que eu to te explorando! Deixa que eu pago...

- Eu insisto Ju... – e depois de muita relutância ela deixou ele pagar.

---

- Day, vamos conhecer juntos Hogsmeade. – dizia Rony.

- Não, prefiro a companhia da Mione. E não me chame de Day, não lhe dei essa intimidade. – respondia a garota grosseiramente.

Hermione e Dayane saíram para um lado andando e conversando. Thaissa, Monique e Kirna ficaram admirando uma lojinha cheia de bonequinhos encantados.

- Monique! Kirna! Esses aqui são os novos batedores da Grifinória, eles foram escolhidos ontem, pois no dia do nosso teste eles não puderam aparecer. – Rony mostrava dois garotos que o acompanhavam.

- Oi, prazer, sou Pablo Vistok. – era uma garoto de cabelos pretos e arrepiados, de olhos verdes, magro, de cor parda e um pouco mais alto que Monique, que por acaso ficou fascinada com a beleza do garoto.

- Oi! Me chamo Caio Bernaf – um menino de cabelos espetados, olhos castanhos, corpo definido, moreno e de um sorriso galanteador, que deixou Kirna nas nuvens.

Monique e Kirna estavam encantadas com os garotos, eles eram lindos.

- Vamos andar... – convidou Pablo.

Enquanto Caio, Rony e Pablo iam andando na frente as três garotas ficaram um pouco atrás para darem uma averiguada na bunda dos novos gatos. (**N/A**** Nike**: Só tarada!) (**N/A**** Lari**: vcs são horríveis!).

- Uh! Eles são muito bem providos de bunda! – exclamou Thaissa.

- Hum... Não te apaixona... Pelo ao menos, não por Pablo – resmungou Monique.

- E nem pelo Caio – completou Kirna.

- Ih! Hum... Não gostei! Podem arranjar uma companhia pra mim... gatinho e do bundão! – Thaissa falava com um tom de mandona.

- Serve o Rony? – Monique falava só pra zuar com a cara da amiga.

- Há! Há! Muito engraçado... Não gostei da opção e muito menos do monopólio dos garotos.

- Foi mal Thaissa... Não esquenta... – pediu Kirna.

- Ei garotas vamos! – chamou Caio.

Eles andaram até o Três Vassouras, sentaram-se todos em uma mesa e pediram seis cervejas amanteigadas. Um garoto foi-se aproximando da mesa deles.

- Olá! – dizia o garoto.

- Oi! – disseram em uníssono.

- Por favor, eu queria dar uma palavrinha com esta linda moça, se me permitem – e apontou para Thaissa, que ficou ruborizada com a colocação.

- POR MIM TUDO BEM! – berrou Monique.

- Me daria o prazer de sua companhia? – o garoto tinha os cabelos lisos pretos, olhos excepcionalmente castanhos e um rosto bem desenhado. Além de um corpo de deixar qualquer uma sem fôlego.

- C-Claro... – ela conseguiu balbuciar. Levantou-se e pegou o braço que ele lhe oferecia.

- Desculpe-me se fui mal-educado... Prazer, sou Marco Bolts...

- prazer, eu sou Thaissa Krust...

- Você é linda Thaissa...

- Obrigada.

E saíram andando pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

---

- Mas eu quero água! – Larissa dizia furiosa.

- Água? Eu não vou comprar água pra você... Que coisa de pobre! Uma cerveja amanteigada é muito melhor... – Malfoy retorquiu.

- EU-QUERO-ÁGUA!

- Ta... Ta... Eu compro água...

- Agora eu quero uma cerveja amanteigada!

- Não mesmo! Agora nós vamos tomar água!

- Seu chato!

- Tudo bem então... Agente compra um suco de abóbora!

- Feito! – ela concordou.

---

- Ingrid você é sempre tão linda assim? – o mel do garoto chegava a escorrer.

- Hum... – estava muito envergonhada. Os dois estavam no barzinho da Madame Pufosa (**N/A**** Lari**: Não lembro o nome desse lugar! É aquele... isso! Esse! O que o Harry foi com a Cho!) Cheio de casaizinhos apaixonados tomando chá – Blaise, vamos sair daqui... – o lugar a deixava constrangida.

- Claro minha rosa...

Pagaram (O Blaise pagou!) e saíram para dar uma volta. Ingrid avistou Thaissa conversando animadamente com um garoto ("Céus que Deus Grego!"), tratou de puxar Blaise pela gola do suéter e foram até lá.

- Oi Thaissa!

- Oi milga! Se divertindo?

- Muito... – falou sem emoção na voz.

- Sei... – falou rindo da cara da amiga.

- Marco... Essa é a Ingrid e o Blaise...

- Prazer... – Ingrid disse animada.

- Pra-zer! – Blaise falou com uma voz mortífera para Marco.

- Blaise, _querido_, você não está com ciúmes está?

- Claro que não, _minha flor_... – falou sério.

Os quatro saíram juntos. Zabini não tava gostando nadinha desse tal de Marco. Onde já se viu? Paquerar Ingrid assim! "Ingrid é minha e acabou!" Caminhavam alegremente, de repente avistaram uma multidão.

- O que é aquilo? – Ingrid perguntou interessada.

- Doido, deve ser alguma LIQUIDAÇÂO! – Thaissa respondeu.

- BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!

- Eu acho que não é uma liquidação... – Marco falou devagar.

As garotas (MAROCAS!) chegaram mais perto e quase caíram duras com o que viram. Juliana rolava no chão com uma japonesa (O que seja! Ela tem olho puxado e acabou!).

- BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!

- Harry o que aconteceu? – Ingrid perguntou assustada.

O garoto estava com um olho roxo, mas respondeu:

- A Cho me viu com Ju e pulou em cima dela. Ai elas começaram a rolar no chão e quando fui tentar separá-las acabei levando um soco de Ju na cara!

- Eu adoro esses atos violentos de Ju! – Ingrid reprovava.

- BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! – Thaissa já gritava também.

- Thaissa! Separa elas!

- Eu não! E levar um BOGUE como o Harry? Não obrigada...

- BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!

- Alguém separa essas duas!

Monique e Kirna chegaram acompanhadas de dois garotos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntaram em uníssono.

- Ju... – Ingrid apontou.

- VEM CÁ! – berrou Monique – UMA DESSAS VACAS LOUCAS AÍ É JU?

- É... – Thaissa falou divertida.

- Alguém já tentou separá-las? – Kirna perguntou.

- Já... Mas o Harry acabou ficando de olho roxo! – Ingrid respondeu.

- Vixi... Essa japonesinha é forte hein? – disse Monique.

- Não! Foi Ju! – todos olharam para Harry que deu de ombros.

- UH! QUE ISSO? JU ESTÁ DESCONTROLADA! – Monique berrou.

- Quem seria o retardado que pularia ai? – Thaissa perguntou.

- É verd... – Ingrid teve uma idéia – Zabinizinho... meu amor...

- Oi querida...

- Separa a Ju e a Cho pra mim... – falou manhosa.

- Claro...

O garoto pulou no mar de socos e pontapés, e conseguiu, pelo ao menos um pouco, separar as duas que gritavam:

- SUA HORROROSA! AGARRANDO O **MEU** HARRY! – gritava Cho.

- O SEU UMA OVA! SUA DISCARADAAAAA! – e puxava o cabelo de Cho.

- Calma meninas... – Zabini tentava amenizar.

- QUEM É VOCÊ? - Ju perguntava. Acabou dando um chute nas partes dele que urrou de dor.

- Oh! Não faz isso com ele Ju! – Ingrid ia acudir o garoto.

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS DUAS PODIAM PARAR DE BRIGAR? – berrou Harry.

- NÃO! – as duas gritaram de uma vez só.

E começaram a puxar uma o cabelo da outra. A multidão se juntava cada vez mais, para ver o show. No meio da maré de gente, Larissa aparece.

- O que é isso? – ela olhou para as duas garotas descontroladas que agora rolavam no chão. – JU!

- Tinha que ser essa sua amiga! Ela adora uma briga... – falou Malfoy com repugnância.

- Malfoy nós temos que fazer alguma coisa!

- Eu não tenho que fazer nada... – retorquiu o loiro.

- Malfoy se você não me ajudar eu acabo com tudo entre nós!

- E existia algo entre nós Kaleiko? – ele retorquiu levantando uma sobrancelha.

- NÃO!

- ENTÃO PORQUE ACABAR COM O QUE NEM COMEÇOU?

Os dois começavam a gritar.

- COMO PODE TER TANTA CERTEZA DISSO?

- QUEM NÃO QUER NADA COM NADA AQUI É VOCÊ! – o loiro berrou.

- VAI DIZER AGORA QUE A CULPA É MINHA... – a garota estava furiosa.

As pessoas paravam de olha briga de Cho e Juliana para observar Larissa e Draco.

- IMAGINA! SOU EU QUE SOU DO CONTRA!

- EU NÃO SOU DO CONTRA!

- É SIM!

Os dois estavam extremamente irritados.

- Ê GALERA! A BRIGA É AQUI! – Juliana berrou segurando a cabeça de Chang. Os dois bufaram.

- AFF... – Larissa saiu daquela multidão. Malfoy a seguiu.

- KALEIKO! PODE ESPERAR QUE EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI!

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME DAR ORDENS?

- VOCÊ É IRRITANTE GAROTA!

- E VOCÊ É DESPREZÍVEL!

- PÁRA DE ANDAR KALEIKO!

- FALA LOGO E ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

- VAI NA FESTA HOJE?

- VOU!

- ENTÃO AGENTE SE VER LÁ!

- XAU MALFOY... XAU!

Thaissa e Ingrid que observavam a situação de longe deram de ombros com o desfecho da briga dos dois. Juliana dava agora um mortal duplo e liquidava Cho.

- Toma isso sua japonesa de esquina!

- É... Chi...Ne...Sa... – a garota cuspiu sangue.

- O que seja sua orientalzinha de araque!

- FALA SÉRIO! – Larissa voltou ao local – _Petrificus__ Totalos!_ – dale feitiço de corpo preso nas duas, se acalmaram logo.

- AÊÊÊ! – Ingrid gritou feliz

- Ju, eu pensei que a violenta do grupo era Monique – Larissa falou com sarcasmo.

- Ah me deixa! Essa garota conseguiu me tirar do sério!

- Percebi... E vamos voltar pra Hogwarts que eu não agüento mais ficar aqui!

A galera toda voltou pra Hogwarts.

---

Na Grifinória:

- Cadê todo mundo? – Dayane perguntou para Monique e Kirna que acabavam de chegar no Salão Comunal.

- SEI LÁ! – Monique respondeu alegre.

- Bom... Thaissa, Juliana e Larissa tão na Sonserina e Ingrid foi levar o Zabini para enfermaria... Coitado... Tava sangrando tanto...

- É... eu soube das novidades... – Day sorriu.

- E que novidades hein? – respondeu Kirna.

---

Na Sonserina:

- MALDITA HORA EM QUE EU ACEITEI IR PRA ESSA FESTA!

- Ah Larissa... Agora eu quero ir... – falava Thaissa.

- EU SOU UMA RETARDADA! LOUCA! MONGOL!

- Ai... Aquela Changalinha acertou minha perna... – comentava Juliana.

- E AGORA?

- Eu só sei que eu vou tomar logo meu banho...

- Onde eu meti minha sandália? – Juliana revirava o malão.

- JU HELP MEEEEE!

- Larissa se eu não te conhecesse bem eu diria que você está nervosa para um encontro com aquela COISA LOIRA!

- AFF!

As garotas ficaram prontas em meio a uma grande balbúrdia. Pança e Buldogue também deram o ar de sua desgraça e se arrumaram lançando olhares turbulentos para Larissa.

Voltando para Grifinória:

- Monique ta ate nas nuvens!

- AHHH! – a garota suspirava.

- Conta tudo Monique! Kirna também...

- Bom... O Pablo...

- E o Caio...

- São tão fofos! – Monique e Kirna falaram juntas.

- Quem diria hein? Vocês duas... Aprontando por aí...

- EU NÃO FIZ NADA DEMAIS!

- Nem eu... Nós apenas conversamos...

- Sei... – Day riu.

---

Voltando para Sonserina:

Larissa (extremamente furiosa), Thaissa (pronta para festejar!) e Juliana ("ainda bem que preto emagrece") desceram para o Salão Comunal onde Draco (lindo em uma veste preta e elegante) já esperavam-nas.

- Vamos?

- VA-MOS... – Juliana falou com raiva pra ele.

- Let´s go galera! – Thaissa falou agitada. (**N/A**** Thaty**: Eu nem gosto de festa. Né? P)

- É o jeito... – Larissa respondeu.

Saíram os quatro do Salão Comunal em direção a umas masmorras que não eram mais utilizadas.

- MALFOY... – Juliana explodiu – SE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI LEVAR AGENTE PRO ESCURINHO E SAIR ILESO TÁ MUITO ENGANADO!

- Não se preocupe Kelvans, eu não levaria você pro "Clarinho" imagina pro "Escurinho"... – falou com desdém.

- SEM GRAÇA!

Chegaram em frente a um quadro de um bruxo mal-encarado. Draco disse a senha e eles entraram. A sonserina inteira devia estar lá. Tocava um som alto e haviam muitos pessoas dançando.

- AH VAMO DANÇAR JU! – Thaissa puxou Juliana para pista de dança.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa Kaleiko?

- Hum...

Malfoy arrastou Larissa para um balcão de bebidas.

- Whisky de Fogo, Vodka de Dragão, Tequila de Quimera ou Cerveja Amanteigada? – perguntou um elfo horroroso.

- Eu quero logo um Whisky de Fogo... – Larissa pediu.

- Como? – Malfoy perguntou surpreso.

- Isso mesmo... Me dá o que você tem de mais forte!

- Kaleiko você pirou! – Larissa somente revirou os olhos com o comentário. Pegou o Whisky de Fogo e virou de uma vez. (**N/A**** Kika**: eu não conhecia o lado pinguço de Larissa!).

- Vamos dançar! – puxou Draco para a pista de dança. O loiro entrou no ritmo dela visando tirar qualquer casquinha que pudesse.

- LARISSAAAA! – Thaisse e Ju chegaram perto.

- VAMO LÁ GENTE! – outro copo, agora com Vodka de Dragão, que Larissa virou. (**N/A**** Nike**: Pinguça!) (**N/A**** Lari**: P).

- Larissa eu acho que você não deveria beber assim... – Malfoy a interrompeu.

- NÃO ENCHE MALFOY!

Os dois começaram a dançar juntos uma musica romântica. Juliana e Thaissa apostavam com Marcos Flint quem bebia mais. Daqui a pouco só se via Thaissa dançando em cima de alguma mesa, garotas e garotos se agarrando, Juliana conversando com um garoto do 7 ano a respeito da Concenção de Bruxos de 1785, Larissa virando mais algum copo de Tequila de Quimera com Malfoy.

- AI QUE SONO! – Larissa falava um pouco zonza.

- Quer ir embora Kaleiko?

- SHO MAIS UM COPO DE WHISHIK!

- Chega Kaleiko... Você não ta bem!

- EU TÔ ÓTIMA! – a garota falava animada. Malfoy a carregou e levou pra perto de Juliana que conversava sobre "nutrição e alimentação na adolescência" sabe-se lá com quem, porque o garoto do 7 ano dormia com a cabeça sobre a mesa. Malfoy travava uma guerra contra Thaissa que não queria sair de jeito nenhum de cima da mesa. Levar as três para Sonserina sem acordar ninguém parecia uma missão impossível.

Thaissa seguia na frente alegremente parecendo um coelhinho saltitante. Malfoy carregava Larissa que a essa hora estava desmaiada. E Juliana vinha conversando intelectualmente com ele.

- Sabe Mal-Foi... Eu não gosto de ti, bixo... Tu fica te achando essa loira poderosa que tu não é... Embriagando as minhas amigas querendo tirar proveito da situação.

Malfoy tava pra soltar um feitiço estuporante em Kelvans. Mas carregar Larissa já estava sendo bastante ruim. O pior ainda nem tinha vindo. Thaissa começou a cantar alguma coisa como "cinco patinhos foram passear" em uma voz desafinada. Juliana agarrou Draco pelo pescoço e começou:

- EU VOU BEBERR PRA ISQUECERR MEUS PROBREMA!

- Cala a boca Kelvans!

- BEBE NEGONAAA! – Thaissa completou.

- Malfoy quem ti disse que a fess-taa já acabou?

- Eu concordu com tudo que Ju dissee... – Thaissa falou alegre. Juliana e Thaissa saíram alegres pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

- Kelvans! Krust! Voltem já aqui! – Malfoy chamava furioso. Mas as garotas sumiram de vista. – Bem feito, quero ver o que vai acontecer com vocês amanhã de manhã... – e saiu para Sonserina com Kaleiko.

---

**N/A**** Lari**: Jesusssssss... Esse capitulo eh enorme! Naum tinha noção! Eu amo ele... Ri demaisssssssssss...

To postando rapidinho... Obrigada a todos q estão comentando! Nós adoramos os coments, rimos demais com eles...

**MelMorganWeasley**: ADORO! O Malfoy é lindoooooo... Safado tbm... Egocêntrico: demaisssss, mas é lindooooooo e mal! Amo ele... bjus

**Ana Granger Potter**: Jah riu demais? Monique agradece por você gostar dela! Ela fica puta qndo agente faz ela parecer uma retardada... bjuss

**Hermionegranger**: EU NAUM VOU DEIXAR ELAS SEREM MÁS COM O NOSSO DRAQUINHO LINDO! Eu e ele... Ele e eu... Soh nessa fan fan mesmo...

**Sarah-Lupin-Black**: I ai muié? Gostou do capitulo? Esperamos q simmmm! Bjus

**Matt**: SONSA DO BD? Creio que naum... hehehe... Continua lendo demaisssssssss...

COMENTEMMMMMMMM! BJUSSS (To parecendo Monique berrando desesperadamente!) COMENTEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!


	7. Ressacas,pedidos e explosões

**Cap 06 – Ressaca, pedidos e explosões**

- Ainda bem que hoje é Domingo... – Ingrid dizia.

- PÉ DE CACHIMBO! – Monique berrava.

- Não enche Monique! – Dayane a interrompeu.

- Gente... Você conseguem ver o que eu to vendo?

- O quê Kirna? – perguntaram em uníssono.

- Ali... Parecem ter duas pessoas deitadas na beira do lago.

- Ah não... Eu acho que são dois galhos de árvore... – Ingrid respondeu.

- QUE GALHÕES PRETÕES HEIN? – berrou Monique.

- Vamos lá ver o que é... – sugeriu Dayane.

---

- Ai que dor de... – Larissa acabara de acordar. Estava com uma baita dor de cabeça. Olhou ao seu redor. Apavorou-se. Não estava na sua cama.

- Dormiu bem Kaleiko? – Malfoy saía do banho.

- Seu... Seu... TARADO! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO? – o loiro correu para calar a boca dela.

- Cala essa boca Kaleiko! Eu não fiz nada, você que bebeu um pouquinho demais... – falava em um sussurro.

- Onde eu estou? – ela imitou o tom dele.

- No meu dormitório.

- COMO?

- Cala essa boca se não vai acordar esses dois! – Malfoy apontou para uma montanha de cobertores em que se via Crabbe e Goyle.

- Malfoy você se aproveitou de mim! – falou brava.

- Eu não fiz nada Kaleiko! Olha... – apontou para uma poltrona com um cobertor – eu dormi ali!

- Hum...

- Se não acredita o problema é seu... – falou com desdém.

- Onde estão as meninas?

- Dois que não sabem...

---

- GENTE! ISSO É THAISSA! – Monique berrou.

- E JU! – Ingrid completou.

- O que elas estão fazendo aqui? – Kirna perguntou.

Thaissa e Juliana não estavam nada bem, mas dormiam tranqüilamente no gramado. As amigas chegaram perto e, observando as feições delas deduziram o que acontecera na festa da Sonserina.

- Que cheiro horrível! Blargh! – falou Dayane quando tentava acordar Juliana com um beijo.

- Vamos jogar água do lago nelas pra ver se elas acordam.

- Boa idéia, Monique – disse Ingrid já com as mãos cheias de água prontas para dispararem contra os rostos de Thaissa e Juliana.

- NÃO! – gritou Kirna correndo para impedir que Ingrid jogasse água nas meninas – Isso é perigoso. Elas podem sofrer um choque térmico. (**N/A Lari**: Defensora dos frascos e comprimidos...).

- Então como vamos acordá-las? – indagou Ingrid.

- POXA! Ia ser legal molhá-las. Vamos sacudi-las – opinou Dayane.

A opinião de Dayane foi feita com tanto entusiasmo que ela chegara a falar mais alto que Monique. Mas não foi preciso sacudir as meninas, pois a balbúrdia que faziam se encarregou de acordar as duas.

Os cabelos de Juliana estavam assanhados como nunca e cheios de folhas secas. Thaissa bocejava e seus olhos balançavam como pêndulos. (**N/A Thaty**: Influência da aula de Física!).

- To mal demais, viu? – falou Thaissa depois de muito esforço.

- Como viemos parar aqui, Thaissa?

- Era isso que eu ia perguntar, Ju. Mas ao invés de ficarmos conversando é melhor tirarmos vocês daqui... – disse Kirna, preocupada com as amigas.

- É, e não seria nada fácil explicar pra algum professor porque vocês dormiram do lado de fora do castelo. Dumbledore não ia gostar nada de saber que vocês beberam tanto assim ontem. – completou Ingrid, tentando levantar Juliana.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo – Kirna via a dificuldade de Ingrid e se oferecia para ajudar.

- Levanta, Thaissa. Ou tu vai ficar ai? – perguntou Monique com toda a sua delicadeza.

- Ô Monique tu é muito chata – Dayane se injuriou com a falta de consideração de Monique e fora ajudar Thaissa a ficar de pé.

Monique, Dayane, Ingrid e Kirna aceitaram a missão de levar Thaissa e Juliana para a Sonserina. O problema era que elas não sabiam aonde ficava.

- Alguém faz idéia de onde fica a Sonserina? – perguntou Dayane.

- NAS MASMORRAS! – berrou Monique.

- Isso é óbvio... – comentou Ingrid.

Com o auxílio de Krust e Kelvans, as quatro meninas conseguiram levá-las às masmorras. Não podiam entrar. Deixaram as duas e voltaram para o seu dormitório.

- Me guia... – suplicou Juliana.

- Ta bom. Segura o meu braço. Mas caminha rápido, para que não percebam que estamos de ressaca.

- Eu vou tentar, Thaissa.

As duas caminharam, e como tropeçavam, a caminho do dormitório. Juliana desejava que Pansy e Emília não estivessem lá, pois perceberiam o quanto ela e Krust tinham se "divertido" na festa, e fofoqueiras do jeito que são, com certeza falariam para Snape. Não. Juliana realmente não queria que elas nem ao menos duvidassem do que se passara na noite anterior.

Thaissa, que literalmente puxava sua amiga, de repente parou e arregalou os olhos. Ela estava muito surpresa com o que via.

- Ai! – Juliana estava no chão, estatelada – Pra nada tu fez isso. To puta. Me ajuda a levantar e vamos logo pro quarto. Preciso tomar banho. Depois agente desce pra tomar café. To com fome. THAISSA!

Sem se mover e nem ao menos ter escutado uma palavra que Juliana falara, Thaissa, querendo acreditar que o que via era alucinação. Ela tomou fôlego e, esnobando Juliana que continuava resmungando no chão, falou em tom de repreensão.

- Larissa Kaleiko, eu não estou vendo você sair do dormitório de Draco, estou?

- Não... Você está tendo uma alucinação... Não acredite em tudo o que seus olhos vêem... – disse Larissa. Juliana arregalou os olhos.

- O QUE? LARISSA NO QUARTO DO MALFOY? – bradou Juliana.

- Ju, dá pra falar mais baixo! – Larissa fazia uma cara de dor e levava a mão à cabeça – Se tu continuar falando nessa altura, o castelo todo vai ouvir.

- Não to nem ai se ouvir ou não. Quero saber o que tu fazia ai!

- Eu dormi aqui! – Larissa falava toda calma – Mas antes que tu comece a berrar igual a Monique, me perguntando porque eu dormi aqui, vou logo explicar tudo. Bom, mas antes vamos para um lugar mais discreto.

Thaissa ajudou Juliana a se levantar e seguiram as três para o dormitório. Thaissa sentia uma forte dor de cabeça e só pensava em tomar um banho quente, mas sabia que ia ter confusão quando chegassem ao quarto. Ela conhecia suas amigas. Juliana, de tão pasma com a situação, permaneceu calada. Mas ela sabia muito bem o que ia dizer a Larissa. Kelvans odiava Draco e não aceitava que sua amiga estivesse de casinho com ele. Larissa se tremia toda por dentro. Sabia que, especialmente Juliana, passaria um sermão enorme nela. Ela não fizera nada – fizera?

Entraram no dormitório e Pança e Buldogue dormiam a sono alto. Seguiram para o banheiro querendo privacidade, então lançaram um feitiço isolador para não acordar as monstrinhas. (**N/A Thaty**: Será que elas também tavam bêbadas? Será?).

- COMEÇA LOGO A SE EXPLICAR DONA KALEIKO! – Juliana estava agoniada só de pensar no que Larissa fazia no quarto de Draco.

- Ju... Por favor... Não berra não...Minha cabeça ta rodando... – dizia Thaissa.

- Sinceramente gente, eu não lembro de nada... Mas o Draco me jurou que não aconteceu nada... Ele até dormiu na poltrona... – e contou o que se passou no quarto.

- E TU – Juliana ia berrando – acreditou nele? – baixou a voz.

- Bom... Eu não tive alternativas...

As duas se entreolharam e Thaissa disse:

- É gente... Agora nós não podemos fazer nada... Se aconteceu algo ou não, só Draco sabe. Por favor, não discutam meninas, agora vou banhar.

No que Thaissa entra no Box as outras duas, ainda pensavam em continuar a conversa, mas acabaram pegando no sono.

---

Enquanto isso as grifinórias estão tomando café e debatendo a respeito da festa na Masmorra.

- Um absurdo! Sem palavras!

- Mas elas podem ter sido forçadas a beber tanto, Ingrid. Não foi culpa delas, eu sei.

- Ta bom Kirna, sendo ou não, foi um absurdo, uma irresponsabilidade daquelas duas ter dormido no meio da grama! Se aquele famoso "Filch" pegasse elas... Já era! Talvez fossem até EXPLUSAS daqui!

- Ai... Essa festa deve ter sido SÓ BAGUNÇA! – exclamava Monique.

- Tudo bem, elas vacilaram, mas calma Indy... e oh, será que elas tem remédio? Devem ta com dor de cabeça... Tadinhas... – dizia Dayane melancolicamente.

- MEU DEUS! Falando em dor, cadê o Blaise? Tenho que ir visitá-lo.

Ingrid saiu às pressas da mesa e dirigiu-se a área medica.

- Blaise Zabini.

- Aquela cama ali – informava Madame Pomfrey.

A garota ia retirando-se quando:

- Hum... Você que é Ingrid?

- Sim... Eu mesma – agora ela sorria timidamente – Por que?

- Zabini fala muito em você quando está dormindo – respondia a Madame entre risinhos abafados.

Sem saber o que dizer, Ingrid riu e dirigiu-se à cama.

Lá estava Zabini, deitado, olhando para o lado, meio pensativo.

- O que tu pensa hein?

- I-n-g-r-i-d m-e-u a-m-o-r – fala Blaise gaguejando. (**N/A Indy**: sem comentários, sei q vcs vão pensar besteira agora) (**N/A Lari**: ADORO! Jah ri demais! E ele não gaguejou, ele SOLETROU teu nome! Hauhauha) – não esperava você aqui.

- Quer que eu vá embora?

- Não, CLARO que NÃO – respondeu desesperado.

- Ah, pensei...

- Não, a única coisa que penso aqui... É... em VOCÊ!

- Sim, chega... Como é que tu ta?

- To bem melhor... Acho que já posso sair...

Madame Pomfrey só observava os dois pombinhos à distancia, que já estavam de mãos dadas e no maior love, então interrompeu:

- Acho que o Sr. Zabini já está bom o suficiente pra sair e passear com a namoradinha esta linda manhã, está liberada.

Imediatamente Ingrid ficou mais vermelha que um tomate e Blaise abriu um sorriso inexplicável.

---

Agora o assunto das meninas não era mais Ju/Larissa/Thaissa e sim, Ingrid/Blaise.

- São tão bonitinhos... – meigamente falava Dayane.

- E a bunda dele? – Meu... É muito grande! – se empolgava Monique.

- Tarada! Mas é mesmo... – retrucava Kirna.

Os dois agora estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore em frente ao Castelo conversando.

Thaissa, que só agora saia do banho se deparou com Juliana e Larissa estiradas no chão, roncando de tanto sono.

Enquanto Ingrid estava em altos loves com Blaise, Kirna, Dayane e Monique ainda conversavam sobre tudo que tinha acontecido na noite passada.

- EI DOIDO! Até agora as meninas não apareceram pra tomar café... – como sempre berrou Monique.

- Nunca sei... Acho melhor agente arrumar um jeito de ir ao dormitório delas pra saber o que ta acontecendo. – falou Kirna.

- Também acho!

- ENTÃO VAMOS LOGO! – Monique se empolgou.

---

Larissa acordou de repente, Juliana ainda estava dormindo no chão do banheiro, voltou ao quarto e encontrou Thaissa também dormindo, Larissa estava com sono e muita fome, então resolveu ir até a cozinha, procurar alguma comida que sobrara do café.

Ao chegar na cozinha Larissa sentou-se e começo a pensar... Estava tão preocupada que mal conseguia comer.

- Será que Draco estava falando realmente a verdade? Ou será que ele se aproveitou da situação e...

- Kaleiko! Você está melhor? – perguntou Draco que a pouco entrara na cozinha sem que a garota percebesse.

- Malfoy, hoje eu não to nem um pouco disposta a ficar ouvindo suas baboseiras!

- Como sempre esquentadinha não é?

- Malfoy, vai...

- Ei! Calma... Eu só queria saber se você está melhor!

- E por que esse interesse? – falou Larissa com ar de deboche.

- Porque eu queria ter uma conversa muito séria com você!

- Eu posso saber sobre o quê você quer conversar comigo?

- Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta... – o garoto travou por um momento.

- Eu já disse que não to com paciência pra nada hoje, por isso vê se desembucha logo! – respondeu Larissa mais irritada do que uma uva com o silêncio de Draco.

- Kaleiko... – Draco estava mais vermelho que uma acerola e nervoso como nunca – Você quer... Namorar comigo?

- Hãn? Como? – falou Larissa completamente surpresa.

- É... Namorar comigo! Você aceita né? Eu comprei até um presente... Um anel de diamantes, o mais caro e bonito da loja!

- Draco você está tentando me COMPRAR com seus presentes?

- Claro que não! Mas se você não quer...

- NÃO! Eu quero... Ele é muito bonito. (**N/A Thaty**: INTERESSEIRA!) **(N/I Rique**: demais!).

- Sabia que você aceitaria meu pedido!

- Olha aqui, eu não aceitei nenhum pedido seu, eu só aceitei o anel!

- Então quer dizer que você não quer namorar comigo? – falou Draco como uma voz de desdém, como se não tivesse dando a mínima importância para a decisão de Larissa.

- É... Eu não falei isso! Quer dizer... Eu vou pensar! Mas o anel é meu!

- Tudo bem! Vou esperar ansiosamente sua resposta. Pense com muito carinho! – disse Draco com um olhar que deixou Larissa com vontade de se atirar em seus braços. (**N/A Kika**: Novidade! Larissa ta com vontade de fazer isso desde o começo da FAN FAN!) (**N/A Lari**: CLARO! Ele é lindo!).

Draco saiu da cozinha e deixou Larissa novamente sozinha, perdida em seus pensamentos... Não parecia verdade o que estava acontecendo! Ela realmente queria aceitar o pedido...

---

Juliana acordou parecendo que uma manada de vacas (?) (OPA!) ou melhor, uma manada de elefantes tinha passado por cima dela. Tomou um bath básico e quando saiu Larissa não estava no quarto e Thaissa dormia de qualquer jeito na cama.

- Ê Thaissa! ACORDA AÊ!

- Me deixa Ju...

Ainda bem que era Domingo, então todo mundo relaxava. Juliana saiu do Salão Comunal disposta a dar uma voltinha e respirar um ar fresco. (**N/A Lari**: Gente... Você sabem por que a mata é virgem? Hum... Porque o vento é fresco! Hauhuaha). Parou quando ouviu vozes. (**N/I Rique**: Quem fez essa nota tão...?).

- Meu Deus, o que agente vai fazer agora? – Juliana reconheceu o tom choroso de Dayane.

- Monique sua... DESCONTROLADA! – Kirna falava braba.

- Oi galera... O que vocês estão fazendooooo – Juliana travou no meio do ato.

- OI JU! – Monique dizia.

- oooo

- FALA BAIXO Monique! – Kirna estava um pouco nervosa.

- oooo

- Alguém destrava Ju! – pediu Dayane.

- O-QUE-VOCÊS-FIZERAM? – Juliana conseguiu dizer.

- NÓS NÃO! Monique! – disse Kirna furiosa.

- EUUUU? – Monique dizia inocentemente olhando para o amontoado de roupas pretas que estavam na frente dela.

- ISSO É... – Juliana apontou.

- É... – disse Monique. Juliana abriu um sorriso.

- SEXY SEVEROO! – disse – UÉ, PORQUE ELE NÃO ACORDA?

- PORQUE MONIQUE ESTUPOROU ELE! – disse Kirna rápido.

- COMO? ESTUPROU? MONIQUE SUA TARADAAAAAA! – berrou Juliana.

- DEUS ME LIVRE! – berrou Monique.

- Mas como foi isso? – perguntou Ju.

---

Larissa ainda apreciava o seu lindo anel de brilhantes.

- Senhora... Ainda quer comida? – perguntava Dobby, que fez Larissa sair do transe e levar um grande susto quando bateu os olhos naquele ser desprovido de beleza.

- Ah! Comida? Não, não quero... Obrigada! – "que elfo mais feio!".

Dobby se curvou em sinal de respeito e retirou os pratos de comida e o prato onde Larissa havia comido. Na verdade ela só "beliscou" porque o que Draco havia falado, a deixou lerda demais, a ponto de esquecer até a dor de cabeça e a fome.

Larissa se levantou da mesa e saiu da cozinha. Andava sem rumo, não fazia a mínima idéia onde ir, só deixou que os seus pés a levassem.

---

No Jardim:

O dia realmente estava muito lindo, o jardim de Hogwarts estava muito florido (**N/A Lari**:Isso porque lá eles estão no Outono!) e cheio de alunos. Alguns alunos conversavam, outros estudavam, alguns namoravam.

- Esse passeio foi a melhor coisa que podia ter me acontecido nesse Domingo. Adoro a tua companhia. – Blaise acariciava os lindos cabelos de Ingrid. Os dois estavam em baixo de uma das árvores.

- Eu também gosto muito de estar com você! Mas às vezes eu não gosto quando você fica me elogiando ou querendo me agradar, de qualquer forma, parece que tu és submisso a mim! – Ingrid estava deitada no colo dele, tentando encontrar a melhor forma de falar isso tudo sem magoá-lo.

- Oh! Minha querida se isso te deixa chateada eu deixo de fazer... Mas eu te trato assim, para demonstrar o quanto te adoro.

- Não é que eu queira que tu pare de me tratar assim, mas é que tu fica parecendo um... tonto, não me fala outra coisa, senão me elogiar – a garota ficou meio sem graça falando isso ao rapaz. (**N/A Lari**: É porque ele é retardado!).

- Tudo bem! Não tem problema querida – e deu um grande beijo na garota!.

---

Horas depois, no jantar:

A maioria dos alunos estavam reunidos no Salão Principal para o almoço. Rony, Harry e Mione e as 7 garotas estavam reunidas na mesa da Grifinória.

- Gente, o que vocês andaram aprontando a manhã toda que não vimos vocês? – Hermione indagava.

- Ah! Nós! Estávamos passeando ai pelo castelo... – enrolava Dayane.

- Hum... Sei... Passear né? – Rony olhava as garotas desconfiado.

- Digam gente! Onde vocês andaram... – implorava Harry, ainda com o olho meio roxo.

Nessa hora todos os alunos do Salão começam a rir.

- O que foi? – Larissa perguntou com cara de palerma, ainda pensando em Draco.

- Olha o Snape! – Rony apontava o professor, que estava quase sentado na sua cadeira junto a mesa dos professores. Snape estava todo pintado, com uma sombra nos olhos azul cintilante que cobria de suas pálpebras até a sobrancelha. Seus lábios estavam em um tom vermelho maravilha. Suas bochechas estavam imensamente rosas, resumindo... Ele parecia uma dragqueen.

Aluno nenhum conseguia se controlar, foi riso geral. Minerva McGonagall estava quase da cor das suas VÉRTICES (**N/A Lari**: Monique como é ficar da cor das suas VERTICES? Eu pensei que fosse VESTES! Esse erro eu não podia deixar passar!), roxa, de tanto rir. De todos no salão os únicos que não riam era Dumbledore e Snape, que até agora não entendia o motivo dos risos. (**N/A Nike**: SNAPE LERDO!).

- O que se passa com esses alunos? – Snape fazia uma cara de desprezo, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia bocó, pois era o único que não entendia nada.

- Te olha um pouco aqui – Henrique lhe ofereceu um espelho que tinha acabado de conjurar – Você está um tanto cômico!

Snape pegou o espelho e se mirou. Fez uma cara de assustado, quando se tocou que todos ainda riam, ele ficou vermelho de ódio, o que fez dá um maior destaque a sua "pintura drag".

- Agora só falta ele fazer um strip e começar a dançar "It´s rainning man, ALELUIA!" – zoava Larissa, cantando a música de um jeito totalmente gay. Harry, Rony e Hermione se acabaram de rir nessa hora.

A mesa da Grifinória era a que mais se ouvia risos. Snape metralhou com o seu olhar Harry, Rony, Mione Juliana, Dayane, Thaissa, Monique, Larissa, Ingrid e Kirna um a um, seu ódio aumentava cada vez mais.

- Silêncio! Alunos, por favor! – Dumbledore levantou muito sério da cadeira. – Silêncio!

Todos calaram.

- _Limpar_ – com a varinha apontada pra Snape, Dumbledore limpou o rosto dele – Creio que o Professor Snape não tenha feito isso em seu rosto por querer, ele deve ter sido vítima de alguma brincadeira de mal gosto. Espero que esse alunos, ou alunas – e deu uma olhada rápida para Harry e cia na mesa da Grifinória – Não façam mais esse tipo de coisa. Por favor vamos jantar e depois vão todos para o seu dormitório.

Ainda bem que as meninas faziam aquelas coisas e não eram punidas. Após o término do jantar as Sonserinas foram para Sonserina e as Grifinórias para a Grifinória. (Sério?).

Larissa estava com dor-de-cabeça de tanto pensar em Draco e com os olhos ardendo de tanto observar o seu diamante.

- Vem cá Larissa Kaleiko da Silva Pereira (?) o que é esta COISA na sua mão? – perguntava Juliana Kelvans. Larissa tentou desvencilhar-se sem sucesso.

- AH... Isso...

- É LINDO! – disse Thaissa histericamente – ME DEIXA VERRR!

- ISSO É UM ANEL! – gritou Juliana.

- Um anel? Imagina... – Larissa disse com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz.

- QUEM TE DEU? – berrou Thaissa interessada.

- NÃO! – Juliana levou as mão à boca – FOI ELE!

- Ele quem? – fingiu Larissa.

- DRACO MALFOY! – Juliana disse assustada.

Larissa ficou nervosa mais abriu o jogo.

- Sim... Foi ele... Me pediu em namoro...

- E VOCÊ ACEITOU? – vociferou Juliana.

- NÃO... Mas...

- MAS O QUÊ KALEIKO?

- Euvouaceitar...

- O quê? – disse Thaissa em uma voz irritante. Larissa suspirou.

- Eu vou aceitar... – e ignorou os olhares de espanto de Thaissa e Juliana.

---

Kirna, Dayane e Hermione foram dormir e as piradas da Ingrid e Monique, sem nada pra fazer, saíram do Salão Comunal querendo encontrar diversão. Monique em toda a sua santidade soltou sem querer algumas bombas de bosta altas o suficiente para acordar o castelo inteiro.

PAM! PUM! BAM!

- Monique o que tu fez dessa vez? – Ingrid perguntou desesperada. Monique ria sem sair do lugar. (**N/A Lari**: Pra nada isso!).

Escutaram passos.

- NÓS VAMOS SER PEGAS! – berrou Monique.

- Se tu continuar gritando agente vai mesmo! – e Ingrid deu um puxão nela. Mas antes de virarem o corredor escutaram:

- MENININHAS! Paradas!

- CORRE! – berrou Monique desesperada.

Era o novo zelador, o substituto de Filch... Joel. Baixinho, com a cara um pouco parecida com a de um gnomo. (**N/A Indy**: Muito idêntico ao Mestre Fioda!), a voz... Bom, de quem ia dar um esporro básico.

Ingrid e Monique bem que correram, mas ele foi rápido ao dizer:

- _Paralisium._

As duas perceberam que não tinham como escapar.

- ONDE É QUE AS SRTAS PENSAM QUE VÃO? – disse o baixinho brabo.

- AGORA PRA LUGAR NENHUM! – berrou Monique com sarcasmo.

- MENININHA BARULHENTA! Vamos logo as duas pro dormitório, isso não é hora de ficar passeando pelo corredor – e foi enxotando Monique e Ingrid – E limpem essa sujeirada toda!

- _Limpar_ – disse Ingrid e tudo ficou brilhando como se tivesse acabado de passar Brilhante com OMO Multiação (ADORO! Omo é pra roupa né?) Monique fez cara de bunda. (**N/A Thaty**: Sabão econômico é bem melhor! Tão bom que não precisava ser tão barato! Huah)

- Bom... – disse Joel confuso – era pra vocês limparem sem varinha...

- Hum... – resmungou Monique.

- Vamos logo! – disse Joel.

- Que baixinho tagarelo! – berrou Monique em frente ao quadro da mulher-gorda em um som bem audível.

---

O sol nasceu incrivelmente brilhante no dia seguinte. As sonserinas seguiram para aula de DCAT, enquanto as Grifinórias teriam Herbologia.

- Bom-dia classe! – Prof° Delvstroy começou a aula – Agradeço a presença de vocês aqui, pois faz praticamente 500 anos que nós não temos aula de DCAT, não imagino o porquê disso.

- Caraca esse professor é realmente um pedaço de mal caminho... – diz Thaissa – A Mione tem razão...

- Abram seus livros na pág. 502...

- O que a Mione tem haver com isso? – perguntou Larissa.

- Ela tava paquerando ele... – respondeu Thaissa. As 3 amigas soltaram risinhos.

- Posso saber o motivo das risadinhas? – Henrique parou a aula.

- Pansy Parkinson nos azarou com feitiços pra animar professor! – mentiu Larissa descaradamente. – Mas presumo que tenha saído errado...

Ju e Thaissa para esconder a surpresa e tentar não rir fizeram uma cara de enterro.

- 10 pontos a menos pra Sonserina Srta. Parkinson...

- Mas professor...

- Sem mais nem menos! E uma noite de detenção...

Larissa piscou para as amigas. (**N/A Lari**: Foda-se Parkinson!).

---

- AHHH! – berrava Dayane. Uma planta horrorosa tentava arrancar os cabelos delas com as mãos.

- DAY! DAY! – Ingrid tentava ajudá-la.

- FIGHT! FIGHT! – berrava Monique – 3x0 pra planta feia!

- MONIQUE AJUDA, PORRA! – Dayane perdeu a compostura.

- Calma gente... – dizia a Prof° Bellsprout (**N/A Lari**: Viciada em pokemon!).

- _Estupefaça_ – Harry ia estuporar a planta mais Kirna acabou se metendo na frente com pena dela. (**N/A Kika**: Pra nada eu fiz isso!) (**N/I Rique**: Comercial do Greenpeace!).

Dayane saía gritando que nem uma louca pela estufa. A planta feia agarrada no cabelo. Deu um giro de 360° e sem querer atingiu Ana Abott, uma lufa-lufa, em cheio na cara. Ana caiu desmaiada.

- DAYANE PÁRA! – Ingrid tentava ajudar – ASSIM TU VAI MATAR TODO MUNDO! – outro giro e Dayane acertou Hermione em cheio.

- Façam alguma coisa! – dizia Sprout desesperada.

- A PROFESSORA AQUI É A SENHORA! – berrava Monique – 11x1 pra planta feia!

Harry puto da vida, por quase ter sido acertado, falou de brincadeira:

- Vô já soltar um _Avada Kedavra_ nessa planta!

Pânico geral. Parvati Patil berrava estericamente:

- FUJAM! TEM UM COMENSAL DA MORTE AQUI!

Uma correria danada e a planta na cabeça de Dayane era o menor dos pormenores. Monique tentou controlar a situação com um fetiço, mas acabou...

PUM!

---

- Meu Deus o que foi isso? – Larissa perguntou espantada com o som de explosão.

Ignorando o professor Henrique os alunos correram para a janela.

- Credo doido! Quem fez isso? – perguntava Ju.

Os alunos saíam desesperados do local que um dia fora uma estufa.

- Quem foi o bossal que explodiu a estufa? – perguntava Thaissa.

- Olha gente! – Larissa apontou – Tem um até com fogo na cabeça!

- Onde? – perguntou Ju.

- Que nada, isso é o Rony! – explicou Thaissa.

- Ah é mesmo!

---

- Srta. Drinyf o que a Srta. pensa que fez? – a professora Sprout perguntava com espanto para Monique.

- Ê PROFESSORA! ALGUÉM TINHA QUE TOMAR UMA PROVIDÊNCIA! ISSO AQUI TAVA PARECENDO UM NINHO DE GATO!

- Mas a Srta. EXPLODIU a estufa e matou CENTENAS DE ESPÉCIMES!

- PROFESSORA A SRA. É MUITO EXAGERADA! MORREU UMA PLANTINHA OU OUTRA!

- Uma plantinha ou outra? – a voz de Sprout ficou fraca. Era de conhecimento geral que Sprout era louca por suas plantinhas feinhas. – Dumbledore... JÁ!

- Até nós professora? – perguntou Ingrid.

- TODAS AS NOVATAS! – berrou Sprout.

- Mas Kirna ta estuporada! E Dayane ta quase sem cabelo!

- _Finite Incantetem._ – Kirna acordou tonta – _Cortis._ – o cabelo de Dayane cortou-se em V dando-lhe um novo visual.

---

**N/A Lari**: Nunk ri tantoooooo... Bom, agradecemos a todo mundo q tah comentando aki! Naum vai dar tempo hj de ter agradecimento individualll! Hehe, desculpemmm... heheh, bjussss.

**N/A Ju**:Uhuhuhu, que emoção sou eu q to postandoooooooooooooooo!Sim..Galera, valeu pelos coments, a gente fica muito feliz, porque pelo menos pra mim é meio complicado escrever a fanfan!Mamãe briga comigo td vez que eu passo 6 horas seguidas escrevendo!Mas vale à pena, porque vcs estão gostando!Viu como eu escrevo muito?Até um simples comentário vira uma redação!

Hehehehehehehehe...Bjins para todos!CONTINUEM A COMENTAAAAAR!


	8. Ninfas

**Cap 07 – Ninfas**

As garotas seguiam putas pra sala de Dumbinho, sabiam que iam levar um belo de um esporro pra não falar que poderiam ser até expulsas.

- Monique, tu tem que te controlar! – dizia Ingrid – Que merda é essa de querer explodir a estufa?

- Ê galera... Não foi porque eu quis... – defendia-se Monique.

- Oh, gente... Monique não ta errada não! Já pensou se ela não tivesse feito isso! Ninguém ia tomar nenhuma atitude! E o que seria do meu cabelo? Fora as outras coisas que aquela planta maluca poderia ter feito comigo! Porque se dependesse daquela professora... Assim que chegaram na sala de Dumbledore ele já sabia de tudo o que se passara na aula de Herbologia. Elas então silenciaram, e paradas em frente a ele esperavam o maior esporro de suas vidas. (**N/A**** Thaty**: Pra nada... Nem foi tão grave assim!) (**N/A**** Lari**: Imagina! Explodir estufas é uma coisa normal!) (**N/A**** Kika**: Concordo com Larissa! Muitoooo normal!) (**N/A**** Indy**: Thaissa, por favor, o que não é normal pra ti?).

Dumbledore as observou pensativo e depois de uma leve reclamação sobre as consecutivas travessuras delas falou:

- Sentem-se que eu tenho um assunto bem mais sério para falar com vocês, mas é preciso que Krust, Kelvans e Kaleiko também estejam presentes.

Dumbledore chamou um elfo doméstico e pediu que ele fosse chamar as três alunas que assistiam aula de DCAT. Assim que receberam o chamado elas pensaram: "Ele só pode ter descoberto a bebedeira de Sábado!". Se levantaram, pediram licença ao professor, e se retiraram. O medo de terem sido descobertas as acompanhou.

- Lascou tudo! – disse Juliana – Dumbledore descobriu tudo! Agente ta lascada! Nós vamos ser expulsas!

Larissa se tremia toda:

- Foi Draco o culpado! Dumbledore devia chamar era ele! Que absurdo!

Chegaram na sala do diretor e para surpresa delas as Grifinórias também estavam lá.

- Sentem-se meninas! – disse Dumbledore com uma aparência calma.

As meninas sentaram-se.

- Estava esperando o momento certo para ter essa conversa com vocês, mas eu não esperava que fosse tão rápido...

As garotas se entrolharam sem entender nada do que Dumbledore falava.

- Evitei ao máximo que essa nossa conversa acontecesse mais como vocês estão "passando dos limites" é necessário que vocês saibam logo de toda a verdade.

- Ah Dumbi, quer dizer, Dumbledore, fala logo! – disse Ingrid extremamente preocupada com o que iria ouvir.

- Srta. Clever, não se preocupe com o que irá ouvir! Isso não prejudicará nenhuma de vocês, pelo contrário...

- MESMO ASSIM! DESEMBUCHA LOGO QUE ESTOU FICANDO NERVOSAAA! – falou Monique "calma" como sempre.

- CONTROLE-SE Srta. Drinyf.

Monique ficou um pouco desconcertada e permitiu que Dumbledore começasse a falar.

- Existe uma lenda na Grécia Antiga onde Zeus, o deus supremo, tinha em seu templo 7 ninfas com diversos poderes...

- LE-GAL... – comentou Monique. Dumbledore lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

- Creio eu que as ninfas de Zeus estejam em Hogwarts...

- Hum... e? – perguntou Ingrid.

- Mas... Como isso é possível? – disse Kirna um pouco confusa – Isso foi há muito tempo!

- Certamente que foi Srta. Stronger... Mas desde que vocês pisaram na Grã-Bretanha eu tenho conhecimento das suas magias "ilegais" e dos seus poderes ocultos. Outra característica das ninfas é que elas seriam amigas inseparáveis e se vocês não as são eu tenho dúvida disso...

- Dumbledore elas encarnaram na gente? – perguntou Juliana.

- Não é que elas tenham encarnado em vocês. Como eu já disse vocês são amigas e inseparáveis assim como elas, e o mesmo laço que as une unia as Ninfas de Zeus e com isso vocês conseguiram poderes como os delas, diferente de todos as outras bruxas.

- Credo se eu tivesse sido encarnada sei lá o que eu faria! – falou Larissa.

- Eu te levava lá no Pai-de-Santo de Codó! – comentou Thaissa rindo.

- Sim... Mas quais são os nossos poderes? – perguntou Ingrid.

- Isso, vocês terão que descobrir sozinhas...

- Ahhh! Assim não tem graça! Fala aí! – disse Dayane.

- Não... isso será por conta de vocês! Mas não se preocupem... Vocês não vão demorar a descobrir!

---

Na Grifinória:

- Rapaz... Eu acho que Monique é a Ninfa do grito! Ou talvez do berro! – dizia Ingrid

- Hummm... SÓ PORQUE EU SOU FELIZ! – berrou Monique.

- Monique mais não é porque uma pessoa é feliz que ela sai berrando feito uma LOUCA!

- Dayane... Vai te lascar! Vai tu também viu Ingrede! – respondeu Monique irritada.

- Iii... Monique passou da Ninfa do berreiro pra Ninfa do stress!

- Galera fala baixo... Eu acho que ninguém devia saber disso! – falou Kirna.

- Manda Monique falar baixo! Ela que é a Ninfa do Berreiro aqui! (**N/A**** Nike**: Não gostei de como estou sendo retratada! Uh! Suas chatas! To parecendo uma retardada!).

---

Na Sonserina:

- Meu sonho é saber de que eu sou ninfa... Acho que sou Ninfa dos Mares...

- Por que Ju?- perguntou Larissa realmente tentando entender.

- Ow... Onde é que as baleias vivem?

Isso foi o suficiente paraThaissa se debater em todos os lugares possíveis de tanto rir.

- ADORO!- respondeu Larissa- Menos Thaissa!

- Falando sério Kaleiko... Eu acho que tu é a Ninfa da Paciência...

- E por que seria?

- Por que filha, haja paciência pra agüentar Draco Malfoy!

- As vezes eu penso a mesma coisa...

- Sim Larissa, tu já deu uma resposta pro loiro oxigenado?

- Oh Ju... Num chama ele assim! Ainda não... mas acho que vou falar com ele hoje depois do jantar. – respondeu Larissa.

- Mais tu tirou da tua cabeça essa idéia ABSURDA de aceitar o pedido, né? – perguntou Juliana com esperança que a amiga realmente tenha desistido.

- Não Juliana... eu não mudei de idéia não... Vou aceitar o pedido dele sim, e se você quer saber acho que to gostando dele sim! Ele tem um jeito tão...

- MONGOL, tão MONGOL!

- Ainda bem que tu é assim... – disse Larissa sarcástica.

---

O jantar chegou e as meninas já estavam com a cabeça dolorida de tanto matutar para saber que tipo de ninfas eram.

- Então gente, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Mione.

- Hum... Nada demais... – respondeu Ingrid.

- Dumbledore só pode amar vocês, porque o tanto que vocês já aprontaram...

- Não é brinquedo não... – respondeu Monique em uma voz baixa.

- O que foi Monique? – perguntou Harry.

- Ela ta de greve...

- Por que?

- Porque já que é para o bem de todos os ouvidos e felicidade geral dos tímpanos, digo a todos que agora falarei mais baixo ou pelo ao menos vou tentar – disse Monique não tão alegre.

- Até que enfim, já tava na hora! – Juliana comemorava.

- Oh Ju! Não enche... Tadinha, ela só é feliz... – Dayane, meiga como sempre defendia a garota.

- Poxa ela e feliz além da conta! – Ingrid reclamando como sempre.

- Ô gente deixa ela... Vamos comer – pediu Kirna.

- Bom... Ainda bem que Monique tomou essa decisão sensata... – comentou Larissa.

- Só falta tu tomar uma também Kaleiko! – atiçou Juliana.

- Larissa, Draco está acenando para ti. Acho que ele quer falar contigo.

- Brigada, Thaissa. Vou lá falar com ele. Me dêem licença.

Larissa levantou e saiu andando em direção a Draco.

- Kaleiko... Quanto tempo né?

- Não seja exagerado Malfoy, nem faz tanto tempo assim.

- Para mim cada minuto longe de você parece uma eternidade!

- ADORO! E esse migué tu não me vende? – disse Larissa com um ar de deboche, mas no fundo estava encantada com as palavras de Draco. (**N/A**** Nike**: Larissa LERDA!) (**N/A**** Lari**: LERDA é tu!).

- Eu estou sendo apenas sincero, mas se você não quer acreditar... – falava Draco com aquele ar de galanteador e ao mesmo tempo chantagista.

- Ah Draco...

Antes que Larissa completasse a frase Draco lhe encarou de uma maneira que ela quase desmaia e disse:

- Acho que nós temos um assunto pendente.

Larissa ruborizou.

- É – é ver-da-de...

- E aí? O que você decidiu?

- Bom... Fique sabendo que eu NÃO sou qualquer uma, que eu NÃO sou sua escrava e que eu SOU ciumenta...

- Kaleiko, sim ou não? – ele falou impaciente.

- Hum... Sim... – ela falou baixinho.

- Como? Eu ainda não ouvi... – falou com um sorriso na cara.

- SIM SEU CHATO!

Nesse momento ele calou a boca dela com um big beijo. (**N/A**** Lari**: Finalmente!) (**N/A**** Nike**: Ô mala!) (**N/A**** Indy**: Já era tempo! Não agüentava mais!).

---

- Mais que indecência! – dizia Juliana. Thaissa e Ingrid seguravam-na pelas vestes.

- Calma Ju!

- Larissa não tem jeito! Ou melhor, ela não tem salvação! Esse menino vai atormentar ela e nós pelo resto de nossas vidas!

- Ô Ju deixa ela! Pelo ao menos ela ta feliz! – Monique falava em um tom de gente normal – MAS SE ESSE LORO BRANQUELO DEIXAR ELA TRISTE EU DOU-LHE NELE! – ela voltava a falar no seu tom normal.

- Calma Monique não é pra tanto – Dayane a mesma calma e meiguice de sempre.

- Eu concordo com Monique. Na verdade acho que Larissa não devia nem ter aceitado, mas já que ela quis, fiquem de olho – advertiu Harry.

- Larissa não é tão ingênua assim.. Deixem que ela sabe o que ta fazendo – dizia Ingrid.

- Bom que saiba mesmo... – retrucou Juliana.

- Pow gente... Essa nossa vidinha mais ou menos...

- É verdade Thaissa... – concordou Kirna – estamos tão paradas!

- Ei galera! Dia das Bruxas ta chegando... – falou Monique.

- FESTA! – gritou Juliana.

- Vocês são horríveis... – disse Ingrid – Há uma semana atrás vocês tavam aí de ressaca...

- Eu já to pronta pra outra! – respondeu Thaissa.

- Eu também! – concordou Juliana.

- Mas sem cachaça! – completou Thaissa.

- Sei... – disse Ingrid.

- Vamos fazer uma festa à fantasia! – sugeriu Monique.

- É... Mas todo mundo tem que ir com uma fantasia do dia das bruxas! Já pensou, por exemplo, Monique se veste de foca! Aí bagunça tudo...

- Por que eu iria me vestir de foca? – perguntou Monique brava.

- Monique, alow, foi só um exemplo!

- Vocês são todas chatas...

- Eu não digo nada...

- Deixa Ingrid... Monique ta na TPM!

- Eu já menstruei esse mês besta!

- Não seja por isso! – respondeu Thaissa – Então tu ta na Tensão PÓS Menstrual!

- HÁ!HÁ!HÁ! – a garota sorriu sarcástica.

- Vamos voltar pro assunto da festa que ninguém quer saber do ciclo de ovulação de Monique... (**N/A**** Kika**: Falta do que fazer!).

- É mesmo... – concordaram.

- Todos a favor da noite do Terror? – perguntou Juliana.

- SIM!

- ÊBA! FESTAAAA! – berrou Monique.

- Eu sabia que essa greve de Monique não ia durar tanto...

---

Draco e Larissa só agora pararam de se beijar. (**N/A**** Nike**: Pô! O maxilar desses dois não ta doendo? Só secura!

- Draco Malfoy! Assim você me mata nos nossos primeiros minutos de namoro!

- Calma... Você se acostuma... – disse galante.

- AFF...

- O que foi?

- Eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão...

- Linda?

- Egocêntrica!

Os dois sentaram-se na mesa da Sonserina. As garotas do Salão (principalmente as da Sonserina) fofocavam sobre o novo par. (**N/A**** Lari**: "Ta na boca do povo BABADO NOVO!") (**N/A**** Kika**: "na boca do povo Fofo-fofoca!")

- Parabéns Srta. Malfoy... – Blaise Zabini a cumprimentava cordialmente.

- Blaise certo? Obrigada... – Larissa agradeceu educada – Mas é Srta. KALEIKO! Eu _s_ estou namorando o Malfoy, nós _não_ casamos! É ruim hein?

- Desculpe... Mas é que já tem até anel! – e apontou para o dedo da garota.

- Ah... Isso... – ela levantou a mão envergonhada. A luz bateu no diamante que fez farol quase cegando todos os presentes.

- Draco é tão exagerado! – Zabini falava colocando as mãos nos olhos. Larissa abaixou a mão.

- ÔÔÔÔHHH! – murmúrio geral.

- Zabini, eu sou um Malfoy! Não ia dar uma coisinha qualquer...

- Uma boa escolha...

- Narcisa me ajudou... – respondeu Draco.

- E **quem** seria Narcisa? – perguntou Larissa.

- A amante dele... – Blaise falou.

- DRACO!

- Não liga pra esse idiota! Narcisa é minha mãe!

- AH!

- E por falar nisso ela ta doida para conhecê-la...

- Não vejo a hora... – Larissa respondeu sem emoção na voz.

---

- Monique! Kirna! – Harry chamava-as – Vou marcar os nossos treinos de Quadribol nas terças e quintas. Saiu o cronograma e o primeiro jogo é Grifinória versus Corvinal.

- QUE LEGAL! – berrou Monique.

- Ai Meu Deus, tadinho dos meus ouvidos... – resmungava Juliana que estava sentada ao lado de Monique.

Monique fez bico e se calou.

- E quando será que aquele loro EGOCÊNTRICO vai marcar nossos treinos Ju? – dizia Thaissa.

- Talvez quando ele usar os miolos para uma coisa sensata, não para pensar em elogios para si. Mas, claro que, isso nunca vai acontecer, já que os miolos daquele ali apodreceram por falta de uso inteligível! – Juliana falava com desprezo.

Juliana já não era muito amigável com o garoto, imagina agora que ele virou namorado de uma de sua amiga, que na opinião dela tinha perdido o pouco de juízo que já tinha.

-Calma Ju! Ele vai ter que marcar os treinos logo! – tranqüilizou-a Harry.

- Tomara mesmo se não esse OXIGENADO VAI SE VER COMIGO!

- Ê Ju... Menos, por favor! Assim tu ta parecendo Monique – resmungou Kirna.

- É... Verdade... – disse Harry.

Nesse momento Juliana corou como uma uva e todas as amigas perceberam o clima que estava rolando entre os dois.

---

- Draco, já ta sabendo? O primeiro jogo é Grifinória versus Corvinal.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso?- falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Depois **nós** jogaremos! Precisamos treinar...

- Zabini... Faz um favor... Fecha essa matraca!

- Mas Draco...

- Vamos Larissa...- e puxou a namorada pelo braço deixando Zabini sozinho.

- Ei Draco! Me larga! Ta pensando o quê não sou nenhuma cachorrinha pra te chamar e eu ir! – parou abruptamente.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Você é irritante as vezes...

- Igualmente! – Larissa respondeu.

- Mas você é pior...

- **Você** é pior! E daqui eu não saio!- ela cruzou os braços.

- Nem eu! – ele imitou ela.

- PRONTO!

Zabini (mala) depois de ter sido deixado a sós pelos dois "pombinhos" que mais pareciam dois "dragõezinhos" soltando fogo pelo nariz, foi atrás de dona Ingrid que estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória.

- Credo doido, lá vem o Blaise... – disse Thaissa.

- Ingrid, meu sonho é saber como tu consegue SUPORTAR ESSE MALA! – perguntou Juliana.

- Ô gente, ele nem é mala assim... Quer dizer, só um pouco- falou Kirna como sempre querendo defender a todos. (**N/A**** Kika**: Só eu mesmo! Hehehe).

- Ah... é... Só um pouquinho... – falou Dayane com um tom irônico.

- Ê galera... Vê se para de esculhambar ai! Coitado... Ele nem é assim...

- Hum... Ingrid tu só ta falando isso porque ele vive te babando!- disse Juliana.

- Ju, que absurdo... Isso não tem nada a ver! Acho melhor eu falar com o Blaise pra saber o que ele quer dessa vez!

- O que ele quer? Ah, nem te conto!- bagunçava Thaissa.

- Ohhh Thaissa... Como tu é sem graça!

- É nada... Foi engraçadão! – respondeu Kirna.

- Gente... TCHAU!- falou Ingrid já muito irritada com as amigas e foi ao encontro de Zabini.

Quando ela levantou Blaise já estava parado na sua frente.

- Oi Ingrid...- dessa vez com uma voz mais grossa, chega de mel! (**N/A**** Lari**: Zabinho decidiu virar homem é?).

- Blaise! – dizia Ingrid meio surpresa com a maneira que o garoto falou com ela.

- Você poderia conversar comigo um minuto?

- Um minuto só é? Você ta com pressa?- falou Ingrid caçoando com Zabini.

- Não, pensei que VOCÊ que tivesse... Saiu da mesa bruscamente.

- É que eu me irritei com as meninas, mas isso não vem ao caso! O que você queria falar mesmo?

- Vamos andando...

- Sim, fala!

Foram conversando.

- O que? Ah ta, tudo bem! É isso que você quer? É isso que você acha? Certo! Pra mim ta tudo ótimo!

- Eu só acho que você não gosta de mim... Talvez seja melhor nós nem continuarmos o que estávamos começando! – Zabini ia diminuindo a voz cada vez mais, quase Ingrid não entendia nada.

- Eu já entendi Blaise, já entendi! Já disse que se essa é sua decisão, tudo bem! Talvez você esteja certo... – ela falava calmamente.

- Será que você não entendeu que eu gosto de você? Não era essa a decisão que eu queria tomar, mas você nem liga pra mim.

Ingrid permaneceu calada. (**N/A**** Lari**: Quem cala consente!).

- Quer namorar comigo?

Surgiu aquela cara de interrogação no rosto da garota.

- Eu entendi mal ou há um minuto atrás você queria "acabar" e agora está me pedindo em namoro? (**N/A**** Nike**: Blaise indeciso! Tadinho! Indy quer fazer doce!).

- Então você não quer?

- Não... Quer dizer... Quero... AH, sei lá!

Zabini olhou firmemente nos olhos dela.

- Com uma condição...- ela disse- Eu não sou nenhuma bonequinha de porcelana que pode quebrar a qualquer hora... então...

- Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! – e puxou ela para um beijo tenro e calmo.

---

- NÃO VOU E PONTO FINAL! – berrava alguém no Saguão de Entrada.

- E PRA ONDE VOCÊ QUER IR?

Zabini e Ingrid se assustaram e correram para ver quem estava fazendo essa fuzarca. **Claro** que tinha que ser Larissa e Draco.

- MALFOY! QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE DIZER QUE O MEU NOME NÃO É "PANÇA" PRA VOCÊ FICAR ME DANDO ORDENS?

Draco bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Esses dois vão bater o recorde de namoro mais rápido do ano...- disse Ingrid.

- Larissa é sempre assim? Tão... tão briguenta?

- Não é nem que seja briguenta... Ela é do contra... Se você diz que é verde ela diz que é azul, se diz que é rosa ela acha que é vermelho! E ainda por cima ODEIA ser mandada...

- Só né? Malfoy gosta de garotas assim, de personalidade forte... E não dessas bobinhas que fazem tudo que ele quer...

- Sendo assim acho que dura mais um pouco!

Os dois riram e riram mais um pouco. (**N/A**** Indy**: Pra nada tu completa com isso Larissa!).

- AFF... – bufou Larissa e saiu pelas masmorras.

- KALEIKO! VOLTA JÁ AQUI!- Draco saiu atrás de Larissa.

Blaise e Zabini (OPA!) Blaise e Ingrid ficaram se agarrando pelo corredor. (**N/A**** Indy**: Larissa tu qr me queimar ou oq? Tudo bem não somos santos, mais pow...).

---

Todos que estavam na mesa da Grifinória se levantaram e foram saindo do Salão Principal.

- Cadê Larissa? – dizia Monique.

- Hum... Deve ta com aquele garoto!- Juliana continuava puta, mas ficou logo com uma cara melhor quando Harry chegou perto dela.

- Ô Ju, deixa ela!- Harry segurava a mão da garota, o que fez ela ficar da cor de um tomate- Você fica tão linda dessa cor.

A garota ficou mais vermelha ainda e começou a ficar com a perna bamba quando ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Cof! Cof! – Rony forçava uma tossia atrás dos dois- Gente ta na hora de irmos dormir! Vamos Harry.

Rony conseguia ser inconveniente nas melhores horas.

- Rony mala!- Dayane resmungava.

- Ah! Tudo bem Rony!- Juliana falava sem graça.

Ela soltou a mão de Harry, e se despediu de todos.

- Vamos, Thaissa – chamou Ju.

Elas foram embora para Sonserina e os outros e Harry foram para a Grifinória. Quando chegaram na Sonserina constataram que Larissa já dormia, então todos foram dormir porque a noite estava muito longa!

---

No meio da noite Ingrid acorda sendo cutucada por alguém. Era Dayane.

- Ingrid! Ingrid! Eu to com medo!

- O que foi Day?

- Eu vi... Uma coisa... Saindo daqui... E essa coisa levou alguma coisa minha! Só não deu pra ver o que era!

- Day eu to morrendo de sono e tu me acorda pra dizer isso? Deve ter sido uma barata!

- Nossa, essa barata é marruda hein Ingrid? Ow sério... Vamos ver o que era! Ela pode ter levado alguma coisa importante minha!

- Hum... Como tua piranha de 20 reais né? Ta Dayane! Vamos!

As duas foram rumo a sala comunal... Quando vem um bichinho saindo do dormitório das meninas...

- Ai ai, era aquilo! SOCORROOOOO! Nossa Senhora de Misericórdia! Meu Jesus Pantocrator! (**N/A**** Lari**: Já ri demais! Influência da prova de Artes é?).

Dayane não parava de pular desesperada.

- O nome disso é "ELVIS", Hermione já me mostrou uma foto de alguns deles, são bonzinhos, relaxa!

A garota se acalmou e finalmente voltaram a dormir.

---

De manhã, todas grifinórias estavam de pé, menos Ingrid que não queria levantar de jeito nenhum.

- Que saco! Acordar uma hora dessas! Sinceramente, a gente devia acordar a hora que quisesse e assistir as aulas que quisesse também!

- Se fosse assim eu não assistia nunca as aulas de Poções!- dizia Monique rindo feito uma uva!

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu hein Ingrid?

Kirna como sempre calma e preocupada.

- Pow, um ELVIS veio perturbar Dayane e me perturbar também! Acordou agente no meio da noite roubando alguma coisa!

- Ai que lindo!

- Lindo? Valeu viu Mione, você é muito legal!- dizia Ingrid mais revoltada do que nunca.

-Era um ELFO Indy... Ele deve ter achado achado alguma meia ou outra roupinha por aí, solta! Então ele é livre agora!

- Não me interessa! Ele me acordou!

- Larga de ser chata Ingrid! Tu parece uma velha!- falava Monique caçoando com a garota.

Antes que Ingrid respondesse qualquer coisa, Dayane, que estava no banheiro apareceu com uma cara de interrogação.

- Acho que perdi minha meia ROSA!

- Qual das?- Monique falou com ironia. Hoje ela tava uma coooooisa!

- Foi o ELVIS que capou... Aff...

Ingrid se arrumou muito rápido e desceu sozinha. Na testa dela tava escrito "to mal-humorada".

---

Larissa acordou rindo que nem uma uva de alguma coisa que ela não lembrava (**N/A**** Lari**: MENTIRA! Foi das besteiras que Ingrid escreveu!). Thaissa ainda dormia e Juliana já se arrumava.

- Bom-dia!- disse Juliana feliz.

- Hum... Acordou feliz Ju?- perguntou Larissa sorridente.

- Não tanto como tu...

- É... Nem sei porque to feliz...

- Que bom que aquele **oxigenado **pelo ao menos te deixa alegre! – falou ainda feliz.

Depois que as três se arrumaram, desceram e Draco, junto de Zabini, esperava Larissa.

- BOM-DIA MEU LOIRO EGOCÊNTRICO! – disse Larissa.

- BOM-DIA MINHA DRAGÃOZINHA DO CONTRA! – Draco imitou.

- Malfoy... DRAGÕES SÃO GORDOS! Por acaso...

Já se sabe que Larissa e Draco começaram o dia brigando. (**N/A**** Kika**: só tenho dizer que eu adooooro exas coisas!).

---

Dayane, Monique, Kirna e Ingrid caminhavam em direção ao salão principal no caminho encontraram com as amigas sonserinas.

- Olha Thaissa e Ju! – falou Dayane.

- Oi gente! Não sei porque, mas to tão feliz hoje!- disse Juliana.

- Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo! Eu to mal demais...

- Porque Ingrid?- perguntou Thaissa.

- Porque aquele Elvis interrompeu o meu sono, isso é um absurdo! Ele não tem o direito! – Ingrid falou irritada.

- Ê galera... Eu to morrendo de FOME! Será que dá pra falarem menos e andarem mais?

- Ta Ju, vamos! Mais cadê Larissa!

- Sei lá... Deve ta em algum lugar se agarrando ou brigando com aquele oxigenado nojento!- respondeu Juliana- Sim, mais vamos parar de falar neles, hoje eu to muito feliz pra começar a me irritar com qualquer coisa.

Enfim, todas chegaram até o salão principal (**N/A**** Kika**: AEEE!) e sentaram-se todas na mesa da Grifinória.

- Kirna, meu sonho é saber o que tu tem viu bixo? Ta tão calada hoje... Ainda não te vi falar nada! – disse Thaissa preocupada com a amiga.

- É... O Caio... Agente nunca mais se falou...- respondeu Kirna com um tom meio tristonho.

- Ah não fica assim...- consolou Dayane.

- Vocês só se viram aquele dia? – perguntou Juliana.

- EGUASSS KIRNA! Ta te chamando de C&A! Use e abuse!

- Não é nada disso Thaissa!- Juliana explicou.

- Não tem problema Ju. E tu Thaissa tem olhado o Marco?- Kirna perguntou só para irritar a amiga, sabendo que ela diria não.

- NÃO! – Thaissa ficou fuirosa- E tu Monique, tem visto o Pablo?

Monique coitada, nem tava no meio desse arranca-rabo e só sobrou pra ela.

- Não - e fez bico toda triste.

- Hum! Vocês tão mal viu bixo!

- Ô Ju, só porque tu já tem o teu, deixa elas- Dayane como sempre em defesa dos coitados.

- Ai ai... Adoro essas coisas de vocês...- falou Ingrid rindo.

- Só porque ta namorando com Blaise – disse Dayane só para provocar a garota. (**N/A**** Indy**: é só o que Day tem feito esses dias!).

- Namorando é? Eu não tava sabendo...

- Nem eu Thaissa!- Juliana dizia com uma cara indignada.

- Zabini? Só Ingrid pra agüentar... É, dois malas!- berrava Monique.

- Hoje vocês tiraram o dia para me atentar né? Tudo bem...1...2...3... Paciência, calma...

- Ih, ta ficando louca...- ria Thaissa.

- Sim, to namorando o Blaise sim e por enquanto estamos muito bem!

- Que bom Indy...- falava Kirna sempre apoiando as amigas, mas com o jeito tristonho ainda por conta de Caio.

O sinal tocou.

- AULA GALERA!- dizia Monique animada. (**N/A**** Lari**: Até parece! Na vida real não sou nem um pingo impolgada pra assistir aula!).

As aulas foram a mesma coisa de sempre, aula nova, um bando de aluno com cara de sono e uma pilha de dever. "As largadas ao vento", Monique, Kirna e Thaissa, continuavam tristes esperando os seus príncipes encantados, Pablo, Caio e Marco. "As apaixonadas", Juliana, Ingrid e Larissa riam com as paredes. "A toda poderosa" Dayane só tentava animar as meninas, claro! Ela só precisava piscar para ter quem quiser aos seus pés. Todos estavam na mesa da Grifinória jantando.

- Ô meninas, não fiquem assim, animem-se.

- Hum! Tu só fala assim pode ter quem quiser aos teus pés- Kirna já tava quase chorando.

- Ô gente garoto algum merece que vocês fiquem assim por eles. Eles são tão idiotas!- Mione falava olhando rápido para Rony.

- Eu não acho que todos sejam idiotas! Acho apenas que há certas garotas que não são interessantes. – retrucou Rony.

O comentário dele foi motivo de sobra para deixar "as largadas ao vento" mais tristes ainda e Mione se calar.

- Ai Rony como você é mala! – reprovou Dayane.

- Sim galera VAMOS ACABAR COM ISSO! Thaissa, Kirna e Monique coloquem um sorriso no rosto, e tu também Mione- Ingrid falava toda feliz como se isso fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Todos estavam se servindo quando chega Zabini, o mala.

- Oi! Será que eu também poderia sentar aqui na mesa com vocês?

Rony, Harry e Mione arregalaram os olhos, era um pouco estranho um Sonserino querer ser amigo de um grifinório, imagine sentar na mesa da Grifinória. Parecia coisa de louco, só mesmo aquelas novatas para conseguirem esse tipo de coisa. (**N/A**** Nike**: Se sinta a "Bala que matou Kennedy").

- Eu acho que pode sim- Ingrid respondia com um pouco de incerteza, olhando para todos os alunos da Grifinória, que estavam com cara de quem viu Fantasma, MINTIRA! Porque isso eles olham todo dia, parecia que tinham visto Voldemorte. (**N/A**** Nike**: Por acaso ele ainda não deu o ar de sua graça!).

- Ah! Claro! Senta!- Harry falou para quebrar o clima.

- Obrigado!- Zabini sentou ao lado de sua namorada. Os outros grifinórios comentavam agora como era estranho um sonserino entre grifinórios.

- Blaise o que te deu? Tu é louco ou realmente gosta de chamar a atenção?- Ingrid estava pasma com a audácia do garoto.

- Os dois. Adoro chamar a atenção e sou louco por você- antes que ela pudesse responder algo, ele tascou um beijo nela.

O que fez o zumbido dos grifinórios aumentar mais, claramente que o assunto era os pombinhos Zabini e Ingrid. Gente desocupada é uma coisa!

E depois de um belo beijo que parecia de novela, só faltou trilha sonora, na próxima vez eu coloco.

- Kaleiko, Draco disse pra eu te falar que há um lugar lá na mesa ao lado dele só esperando por ti. – Blaise falava quase sem ar, CREDO DOIDO! Ingrid vai matar o garoto antes do fim da FIC, CALMA INGRID!

Larissa levantou os olhos para olhar a mesa sonserina, o oxigenado deu um sorriso pra ela, e ela retribuiu dando língua. (**N/A**** Lari**: QUE COISA MAIS RETARDADA PRA SE FAZER!).

- Que éisso Larissa?- Juliana indagava com cara de séria pra dizer que ainda estava chateada com a amiga, mas no fundo ela estava se controlando para não rir da cena que era cômica.

- Esse garoto deve achar que eu sou escrava dele – Larissa tava puta – Vou lá coisa alguma!

- Aê! Ainda bem que tu não é idiota! – vibrava Ju.

Larissa só deu uma olhada calibre 32 para Ju em resposta ao comentário da amiga (Ixi vai ter fight!).

- Ju deixa ela. Vamos passear? – Harry puxou a garota pela mão e foram em direção as masmorras. (**N/A**** Nike**: Harry estraga prazer, ia ter porrada!).

Para felicidade de Thaissa, Kirna e Monique um casal já tinha se retirado da mesa, a melosidade dos casais estavam deixando-as tristes demais. Como Zabini e Ingrid não se deram ao trabalho de sair da mesa, elas que saíram.

- Ai meu Senhor do Bonfim... Essas três estão me preocupando – Dayane já estava com cara de desânimo pois tentou durante todo o jantar animar as amigas e não teve sucesso.

- Que nada Dayane, não te preocupa, elas logo esquecerão eles – Rony sempre falando merda.

- AFF! – bufou Dayane – Vou procurar as garotas.

- Ah! Eu e Zabinho vamos dar uma volta – informou Ingrid, indo embora com o namorado.

- Bom, e eu acho que eu vou dormir – e Hermione se retirou da mesa.

- Poxa! Fiquei só – resmungou Rony.

Todos os seus amigos tinham deixado-o sozinho e já tinha recebido olhares de desprezo na mesma noite. (**N/ANike**: Ele ta mal viu bixo?) (**N/A**** Kika**: demaisss...) **(N/A Indy**: bestaaaa!) (**N/A**** Thaty**: ngm manda ser incoveniente).

- Rony! Rony! – era Pablo e Caio indo em direção a Rony, que estava andando sozinho em direção a torre da Grifinória.

- Oi! – falou Rony, meio entusiasmado, alguém tinha lembrado dele.

- Ei, tu tem visto as meninas, Kirna e Monique, poxa faz um tempo que nós não as vemos... – dizia Caio.

- Será que elas tão se escondendo da gente? – completou Pablo.

- Ou vocês que se esconderam delas? Elas passaram o dia triste porque vocês nunca mais deram sinal de vida – dizia Rony (**N/A**** Nike**: Rony BOCUDO! Isso não se fala assim!) (**N/A**** lari**: É vero!) (**N/A**** Indy**: idiota!).

Os dois garotos dispararam em direção ao quadro da mulher-gorda para entrarem no Salão Comunal Grifinório.

Lá dentro, Dayane, Kirna, Mione e Thaissa (que é da Sonserina mas estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória a convite das garotas) conversavam sobre o mundo bruxo. Monique lia em um canto uma carta que a mãe dela tinha mandado a dois dias (só demorou assim porque a coruja teve que atravessar o Atlântico, TADINHA!).

A mãe dela falava milhões de coisas como: te comporta (coisa impossível!), toma juízo, escova os dentes direitinho (Não! Ela vai ficar com bafo!), fala baixo (ela conhece a filha que tem). E falava novidades do Brasil (novidades o CARAMBA!), porque nada mudou, os corruptos continuavam soltos, uma galera sem emprego e a violência crescendo. É, fazer o quê? Esse era o país dela, mas nem por isso ela deixava de gostar dele.

A conversa das garotas e a leitura de Monique foram interrompidas com a chegada de dois garotos cansados de correr.

- Kirna...

- Monique...

- Queremos falar com vocês – diziam ao mesmo tempo Caio e Pablo.

- ÉÉÉSSEEE! Santo Antônio atendeu as preces de vocês! – caçoava Dayane. (**N/A**** Kika**: Adoro Dayane!).

- Oi! – Monique disse mais animada. Kirna era só sorriso.

- Bom... – Pablo começou – estávamos procurando vocês.

- É... Parece que vocês estão fugindo de nós...

- Isso não procede... – falou Monique.

- Hum... Podemos conversar... – disse Caio meio envergonhado.

- **A sós...** – completou Pablo.

- Rapaz... POR MIM TUDO BEM! – berrou Monique.

**- **ENTÃO VAMOS! – Pablo puxou ela.

- Vamos Kirna? – Caio falou estupidamente vermelho.

- Hum... (**N/A**** Kika**: Diz q eu loka p/ vê o pikeno e ainda kerendo fzer cu doce! ADORO!) (**N/A**** Thaty**: Parece um pouco com a vida real, né?).

---

Monique e Pablo saíram para um passeio na orla do Lago.

- OLHA A LULA! – berrava Pablo.

- LULA MOLUSCO! – Monique berrava do outro lado.

- COMO?

- BOB ESPONJA! TU NÃO CONHECE NÃO?

- AHHH! MEU IRMAO JÁ ME MOSTROU...

- QUANTOS ANOS ELE TEM?

- 8 ANOS!

Falavam como se estivessem em lados opostos do Morumbi.

---

- Monique encontrou a alma gêmea dela... – dizia Dayane na Torre.

- Bixo... Agente não precisava fazer nem muito esforço para escutar!

---

- QUANDO VÃO COMEÇAR OS TREINOS? – perguntou Pablo.

- HUM! EU ESQUECI E TÔ COM PREGUIÇA DE VER! – (**N/A**** Nike**: Bixo, pra que essa mongolice?) (**N/A**** Lari**: é porque eu realmente esqueci!).

Depois de tanta gritaria os dois deitaram-se sob uma das espessas árvores, um pouco roucos.

- Você ta gostando de Hogwarts? – ele disse apoiando a cabeça sobre a mão, fazendo charme.

- Muuuuuito! – ela respondeu indo ao delírio.

- Que bom... Monique eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Faz...

- Posso te beijar? – os dois já estavam muito próximos.

- Já deveria tê-lo feito... (**N/A**** Nike**: CREDO! Isso parece desespero!) (**N/A**** Day**: Aff... Isso não parece desespero, isso é desespero!).

Vocês já sabem o que aconteceu depois. Monique mais do que ninguém.

---

Kirna e Caio ficaram conversando pelo Salão Comunal.

- Hum... Como você está? – pimenta-Caio perguntava.

- Bem... – pimenta-Kirna respondia.

- Ah...

- Poisé...

- Quando vamos treinar?

- Não vai demorar muito...

- Onde será que Pablo ta com Monique?

- Ah! – Kirna apontou para duas pessoas pela janela.

- Será que eles dois combinam?

- Acho que sim... Monique é super extrovertida e alegre.

- Não mais do que o Pablo te garanto!

- Então eles combinam...

- É...

Thaissa já ia para o seu dormitório e Ingrid e Dayane já estavam subindo.

- Bom... Eu já vou...

- Ah... Tudo bem... Boa-noite Kirna.

- Boa-noite... – o garoto deu um beijo no rosto dela e foi embora.

As garotas subiram.

---

Thaissa chegou na Sonserina e só encontrou Ju.

- E aí? Cadê Kaleiko?

- Por aí... – disse Juliana feliz.

- E você onde estava?

- Eu saí pra conversar com o Harry... – falou vermelha.

- Conversar é? Sei...

- Thaissa... Preciso te dizer uma coisa...

- O quê?

- O HARRY É MUITO DEVAGAR!

- Como assim? – falou rindo.

- ELE É LERDO! MAS AO MESMO TEMPO... isso é...

- Chato?

- Não... Fofo...

- Bixo... Tu pirou...

- ADORO Thaissa!

- Sim... Vamos deitar e esperar por Larissa...

- É...

Larissa recebera uma carta de Draco que dizia para ela subir até a Torre mais alta de Astronomia.

- Draco?

- Aqui...

Ele estava sentado no chão, sério, observando o luar. Larissa deu um beijo rápido nele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- O que foi?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso... – disse seco.

- Então não fala!

- Você é tão diferente... E ao mesmo tempo tão igual...

- Draco... EU ACHO QUE TU PIROU!

- Você é louca...

- Hum... Você também...

- Não, não sou!

- É SIM!

- Hum...

- Ei pow... Não fica assim... Seja lá porque seja...

- Vocês correm perigo...

- Quem?

- Você e suas amigas imprestáveis...

- Posso estar namorando COM você, mas elas AINDA são minhas amigas!

- Eu sei... – falou sem-emoção.

- Por que estamos em perigo?

- Lord Voldemort...

Larissa sentiu um arrepio diferente subir pela espinha. Estremeceu.

- Com medo Kaleiko? – ele falou brincando.

- Eu não tenho medo de um EXIBIDO qualquer!

- Sei...

- Me ensina...

- O quê?

- Uma maldição imperdoável...

- COMO? – Draco se engasgou.

- Você ouviu...

- Por que o interesse?

- Curiosidade...

- Só curiosidade? – ele perguntou. Ela andou até ele.

- Você não me conhece... – falou baixinho no ouvido dele.

- Ensino... – falou antes de beijá-la.

---

**N/A**** Lari**: OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Oi! OIIIIIII!

Sim, esses nossos capítulos estão ficando uma cooooisa! Muito grande, aff... Esse aki deu 16 paginas no Word com uma letra PIKINININHA! Hauahua... Adoro!

A boa notícia é que nós estamos atualizando mais rápido! A má notícia é que se VCS NÃO COMENTAREM AGENTE NÃO POSTA! – vociferei agora. Mas no sério... Bora comentar ai galera... Se nós naum recebemos no MINIMO 5 reviews já era... hauhauh...

Bjinhus... Aos agradecimentos:

**Hermionegranger**: NÓS AMAMOS SUAS REVIEWS! Dayane jah se recuperou... hauhauh... AHHH (Larissa suspirando) eu e o Dracooo... Caso sério... As vezes eu tiro os coments d Henrique pq são um pouco estranhosss... hauhau ele eh meio lerdo, e ele chama nossa fan fan de PORNOGRAFICA! Pra nadaaaaa!

Bjus daqui do Brasil...

**Eric**: I ai? Rapaix, nós estamos vendo sua proposta de participar da fan fan! Não sabemos ainda onde! Hauhau... bjinhus...

**Larissa Kaleiko**: Pra nada isso! Pq eu comentei? Ah foi pra avisar um ngcio pra Ju! Hauhau... ADORO!

**Juliana Kelvans**: Como vão os novos capítulos? To muito ansiosa... Jah escreveu a parte de Sexy Severo? Te amo...


	9. O Misterio de Snape

Cap. 8 – O mistério de Snape 

O friozinho de outubro começava penetrar na carne do "HOGWARTIANOS" (**n/a Ju:**Jah começo com besteira).Algumas coisas haviam mudado.Juliana tornou-se distante.Larissa teve a (IDIOTA) idéia de aprender Maldições Imperdoáveis com seu namorado(IDIOTA).Ele ficou emocionado, mas isso estava longe de ser uma "coisa" divertida.No café da manhã, Todos conversavam e Juliana lia um livro intitulado "Dietas Mágicas do Doutor Magrillo Finnus".Harry, antes amigo e íntimo da garota, não sabia nem como falar com ela.Ele sabia o porquê.

FLASHBACK GIGANTE:

-Vamos brincar no bosque, enquanto seu lobo não vem!Vamos brincar no Bosque... – Juliana cantava alegremente enquanto se dirigia à biblioteca.Ela gostava muito de ler, e apesar da sua agitada vida na escola, tirava um tempinho para isso.

Já estava quase lá quando se deparou com uma cena estranha.Harry, muitíssimo vermelho, conversava com uma Cho afetadíssima, que mechia no cabelo.Juliana percebeu que ela falava e fazia esforço para chorar.

-Você me enganoooooooou...

-Cho...-Harry tentava se explicar-Eu não te prometi nada, eu...A gente, quero dizer...

-Não...Foi você – retrucava a garota choramingando – Foi tão lindo Harry, como você pôde se esquecer?

- Eu não esqueci, Cho...Você não respondeu às minhas cartas...

- Não tinha como!-ela respondeu-Estava longe!

"Estava longe" , pensou Juliana com ironia. "Que ridícula"!Resolveu sair do escnderijo.Cho percebeu que a garota estava ali(Juliana fazia um esforço sobre-humano para não matar Cho). "Se pelo menos eu fosse a Ninfa da Morte..." Cho rapidamente se abraçou a Harry.

-Mas ainda bem que você não esqueceu...Podemos recomeçar do zero, como você disse...Sem aquela BALEIA intrometida...

Foi aí que Harry percebeu (**N/A** Ju: A MAGNÍFICA) presença da amiga.Ele gelou.Juliana não queria que Harry a visse com lágrima nos olhos.Juntando toda força que tinha,cinicamente continuou subindo as escadas como se jamais tivesse olhado aquela cena.Depois correu até encontrar um lugar bem escondido para chorar.

-Aqui, Larissa.

-Nam...Que diabos...

-Então ta, aqui não.

-Ah,não.Aqui ta bom.

Draco e Larissa entraram na sala.Ele puxou-a para junto de si.

-Antes, um beijo...

-Não!Aula primeiro.

-Tá bom, então...

-Ah...Agora eu quero o beijo...

Ela o puxou.Beijaram- se por um longo tempo, apaixonadamente.

-Draco...- disse ela tentando se desvencilhar – Eu preciso das aulas.

-Ah...Deixa pra depois...

-Não...

Começaram a aula na sala escura.Larissa cismava em aprender as Maldições.

-Vamos continuar com a Cruciatus.

- Ta bom!

- Você diz _"Crucio"_,OK?Vou pegar o rato.(n/a Ju:Tadinho do ratinho!)

- Ta bom. – e dizendo isso a garota acendeu uma vela que iluminava parcialmente a sala.

Tudo pronto.Larissa sentia-se nervosa.O rato estava parado no chão.

- Lembre-se,concentre sua raiva.Você está progredindo.

Ela pensou em alguém mutilando suas amigas.Ficou furiosa.

- "CRUCIO"!- ela gritou.Mas não escutou guinchos.Gritos agudos cortavam a sala, GRITOS DE GENTE!Soltou a varinha rapidamente.

- FUJA!- berrou Draco.

- NÃO! – disse Larissa.Pegou rapidamente a vela e iluminou o rosto que soluçava.

- JU!O QUE É QUE TU TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

- Ah,não...Essa Kelvans é um carma…- reclamava Draco.

- Cala a boca seu idiota e me ajuda a tirar ela daqui!-gritou Larissa.

- O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – os gritos atraíram ninguém mais que Severo Snape.Então parou, horrorizado com o estado de Juliana.Pálida, com olheiras, macilenta, os olhos brilhavam de lágrimas. – Kelvans?

- Anhhhh...

Juliana parecia em estado de choque.Rapidamente, Snape a carregou para a ala hospitalar, acompanhado de Draco e Larissa,que estava muito a garota em uma cama.

-Madame Pomfrey? – chamou.

Mas quem surgiu decididamente não foi Madame Pomfrey.

-Mar...Margot?

-Sou eu sim, Severo.

-O que você est...

-Vim ajudar Tia Papoula.

-Mas v...

-Onde está tio Alvo?

Ele não respondeu.Ela limitou-se a rir da cara de pateta de Snape e examinou Juliana.

-Ora, mas que absurdo... – Larissa quase morreu quando a enfermeira virou-se para ela – Essa menina têm se alimentado?

-Não...Não sei, eu...

-Ela está com uma anemia profunda...

-Anemia? – perguntou Draco.

-Doença trouxa.Que horror...Ela está muito fraca.Queimando de febre.

Larissa deu um soluço seco.

-Ah, não se preocupe querida!Embora a situação dela seja grave,com uma poçãozinha que eu vou pedir para o Severo fazer e alguns dias de repouso, ela vai ficar bem. - Mas Larissa chorava de remorso. Se achava culpada. – Bom...E agora deixem-na dormir, amanhã poderão visita-la. Sev... Hum...Professor Snape, prepare para mim aquela poção antianêmica.Não posso faze-la porque a Lufa-Lufa treinou qudribol hoje e praticamente todos os jogadores estão aqui...Faça o quanto antes.

-Sim, mademoiselle Pomfrey.

Larissa embora muito perturbada, percebeu o constrangimento de Snape com a tal de Margot.O professor virou-se para os alunos.

-Dormitório.

Quando chegaram à Sala Comunal, pela primeira vez não estavam brigando.Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Larissa.

-Como eu sou horrível...

Draco não falava nada.Apesar de não gostar muito de Juliana, entendia o sofrimento da namorada.Passaram boa parte da noite deitados no sofá, ele a consolando.Ele era péssimo nisso, mas só a companhia dele sem nenhuma briga já era grande consolo para a garota.

Na ala hospitalar:

Juliana foi chamada por Margot.

-Querida, tome um banho.

Ela se arrastou para o banheiro do hospital.Estava mal çou a chorar.

-Não se preocupe, meu anjo.Você está muito fraca!Tome seu banho é seu nome?

-Juliana Kelvans – saiu em um fio de voz.

Banhou-se, enxugou-se e vestiu o pijama, mas com muita dificuldade.Deitou e cochilou.Foi novamente acordada por Margot, que agora tentava empurrar uma poção na boca da menina.

-Tome,querida.Você irá se sentir melhor.

Juliana bebeu e sentiu uma quentura percorrer seu corpo.Antes de adormecer,escutou uma conversa de Snape e Margot.

-Muito obrigada, Snape.

-De nada, Pomfrey.

-É estranho te chamar assim.

Juliana abriu um tantinho do olho e pôde ver que Snape corava.

-Você quem quis assim.Boa noite, Pomfrey.

E saiu.A enfermeira suspirou, sentou-se na cama de Juliana, que fingia que dormia.Acariciou os cabelos da garota.

-Ah, menina...Porque ele é assim?

"Ahn?",pensou Juliana.Mas exausta de tudo, adormeceu.

---

No outro dia:

-ELA VAI MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!NÃO DEIXA ELA MORRER, DUMBLEDORE!EU VOU ME MATAAAAAAAAR!

-SRTA STRONGER! – Dumbledore já esperava essa reação – Controle-se.A srta Kelvans NÃO vai morrer!

Todos estavam preocupados com a suituação de Juliana, mas Harry e Larissa pareciam fora de si.

Ao chegarem na ala hospitalar, onde Juliana tranqüilamente dormia,todos sentaram-se à sua volta, esperando que ela acordasse.Harry, não resistindo a um impulso, aproximou-se da cama, pôs a mão sobre a testa de Juliana.A sua mão passou para o rosto, ele não pôde se conter.Acariciava os longos e lisos cabelos negros da garota., quando ela acordou.Percebendo o que ele fazia, ela muito corada, sentou-se abruptamente.Harry também corou muito e se sentou.

-JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU – Kirna se jogava em cima dela – Tu ta bem, eu fiquei tão preocupada...

-Não te preocupa Kirna, eu to bem...Ai, ta me esmagando...

Todos riam.Monique fez a pergunta que não queria calar.

-Ju,O QUE ACONTECEU CONTIGO?

-Psiu, Monique!Não acorda o povo...

-Sim,mas fala!

Ela tornou a corar.

-Eu estava...estava...indo para a biblioteca e... – Harry sentiu uma contração no estômago – Estava muito triste...Não sei porque, – o estômago de Harry afundou – juro que não sei...Enfim, me senti mal...Muito mal...Me senti tonta que desmaiei dentro daquela sala e... – Foi a vez do estômago de Larissa sumir – Quando acordei, estava me sentindo pior...Não conseguia falar,nem me levantar,aí eu escut... – olhou para Larissa – Digo...Senti uma dor horrível e consegui gritar, depois acho que o professor Snape me trouxe pra cá.Foi só isso.

Ela não mencionou o episódio de Cho, nem que sabia que tinha sido Larissa quem lançara o Cruciatus nela.

FIM DO FLSH BACK GIGANTE

Depois de relembrar esse episódio, Harry fitou Juliana que lia, absorta o "Dietas Mágicas".Tornara-se amiga de Margot Pomfrey,sobrinha de Madame Pomfrey, que fazia acompanhamento nutricional com ela.Depois do café da manhã, Juliana foi dar uma volta no lago.Harry decidiu falar com ela.Aproximou-se.Encarou-a.

-Ju...

-Harry,não me leve a mal...Eu quero ficar sozinha.

Ele ignorou.

-Preciso conversar com você.

-Pra quê?Você quer falar sobre Cho Chang?Olha Harry,você gosta dela,ela gosta de você.Eu sou sua amiga.Não é difícil entender.Eu sou a intrometida da história.Você não tem que me explicar nada,você faz da sua vida o que você quiser.

-Certo...Agora me escute.Cho Chang fez aquilo para te provocar.Eu não gosto dela,não tenho nada com ela,não QUERO nada com ela.Também não é difícil entender.Depois daquela briga de vocês duas em Hogsmeade( Juliana corou) eu percebi que teria que fazer uma escolha.Eu escolhi ser seu amigo.

Os olhos de Juliana se encheram de água e ela deu um abraço muito forte em Harry.

-Ah, Harry...Você não devia...

-Você merece...

Eles não perceberam que Rony chegava.Se soltaram , e muito próximos um do outro, Harry começou:

-Ju...Eu...Queria te dizer que...Que...

-E aí, Harry?Tava te procurando!Oi, Ju! – Rony, com toda sua insensibilidade, comprimentava os amigos.

"Porque eu não mato Rony?"

-Day...Vamos comigo na minha orientação nutricional? – Juliana chamava a amiga.Aí você conhece Margot.

-Claro, Ju.

Ela deu um beijo de despedida nas amigas que estavam ao seu lado na mesa do café da , beijou Mione, Rony, e muito vermelha, beijou Harry.

-Tô indo, galera...

As duas amigas seguiram para o hospital, quando estavam próximas, ouviram as vozes de Margot e Snape:

-AI, Pomfrey!

-Não amola, Snape.

Elas não entraram. Pararam na porta para escutar.

-Porque você está me tratando assim, Pomfrey?

-Foi você quem começou!

-Eu vou embora então!

-Deixe de ser infantil, Snape!

-Eu?

-Quer saber?Vá embora!

-Depois não se faça de vítima, Pomfrey!

-Eu não me faço de vítima.

-"É estranho te chamar assim..." , ora, francamente.

-SAIA DAQUI!Seu grosso!

-Grossa é você!

-Saia daqui se você não quiser ter outro ferimento!

As meninas escutaram passos violentos.Afastaram-se da porta.

BAM!Snape estava transtornado.

-Menos 20 pontos para Grifinória, srta Aniston, por estar me olhando!

Juliana segurou Dayane para conter um acesso de fúria da menina.

-Calma Day...

-VINTE PONTOS!O que é que ele quer?Que eu FURE meu olho?

Juliana não pôde conter uma risada.Quando entrou na sala, para seu espanto, Margot estava chorando.Era a primeira vez que Dayane via a sobrinha de Madame Pomfrey.Ela tinha cabelos lisos, na altura dos ombros, de um preto TÃO preto, que até assustava.Seus olhos eram igualmente sombrios, ela não era tão alta e embora parecesse o contrário, era extremamente doce.

-Entrem queridas, entrem...

-Margot?O que aconteceu?O que Sexy...Ops, o prof. Snape tinha?

-Um ferimento no braço, ele se machucou quando fazia sua poção anti-anêmica.

-Ah,ADORO!

Margot sorriu tristemente.

-Essa é minha amiga Dayane.Dayane Aniston.(n/a Ju: My name's Bond. James Bond!)

-Muito prazer.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta,Margot?

-Hum...

-Porque você estava chorando?

O rosto da enfermeira passou de branco cera a vermelho pimentão.

-Ah, é que...Não...Não estou passando muito bem, meninas...É só isso.

Depois de tomar sua poção, Juliana saiu da enfermaria junto com Dayane.As duas com a pulga atrás da orelha.Dayane chegou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória contando a novidade pros amigos:

-VINTE PONTOS? – Monique vociferava.

-Ele não pode... – falava Mione esganiçada.

-Ele é um psicopata – reclamava Rony.

-Eita...Juliana deve estar cheia de idéias – falou Harry.

---

Já na Sonserina...:

-Vocês sabem o que isso significa, não é? – disse Juliana excitada.

-Detenções... – falou Thaissa com desânimo.

-AH,NÃO! – gritou Larissa.

-Tu faz coisa muito pior, Larissa. – disse Juliana rispidamente.A outra ficou pálida.-Então, a gente tem que descobrir:

1)Daonde Sexy Severo conhece Margot.

2)Qual é a ligação entre eles...

-Ju, acho que tu ta pirando... – disse Thaissa preocupada.

-Se importa tanto em arranjar uma demente que namore o Snape e acaba se esquecendo dela mesma... – disse Larissa com azedume.

Juliana corou violentamente.

-Não sei do que tu tá falando! – disse a garota envergonhada.

-Aham... – limitou-se a outra a responder.

Thaissa controlava-se (em vão) pra não rir.

---

Na segunda-feira, Juliana compartilhou seus planos com todos os amigos.

-PIROU! – berrava Monique.

-Que idéia mongol! – reclamava Ingrid.

-Eu achei ótima! – dizia Kirna, toda romântica.

-Kirna, nós estamos falando de Snape! – reclamava Hermione.

-Ah, tadinho, gente. – dizia Dayane, sempre meiga.

-TADINHO? – gritava Monique – E os teus VINTE PONTOS?

-Ah...

-Se for pra ele largar do nosso pé... – Dizia Thaissa – Acho que vale à pena...NÃO! Retiro o que eu disse!

Juliana cruzou os braços.

-Quem vai me ajudar? – perguntou desafiante.

-Eu. – disse Kirna. – Pode deixar as Bombas de Bosta comigo.

-Mas é pouco tempo, Ju. – dizia Harry, temeroso. – Tem que ser coisa que atraia mais atenção, por mais tempo.

-Hum...

-Que tal no dia da festa das Bruxas?

-Perfeito! – disse Juliana. – Quem fica esperando na porta pra ver se ele não vem?

-Eu. - disse Harry imediatamente – Com a minha Capa da Invisibilidade.

-Mas...Harry...Você não...não gosta do Snape...

O garoto corou um pouco.

-É pra te proteger, Juliana, que ele está fazendo isso! – disse Larissa impaciente.

Juliana ruborizou um pouco e murmurou um "obrigado" quase inaudível.

---

**N/A Lari**: Naum me matem! Matem Ju, ela q escreveu o capitulo curto! Hehehe... q amigona q eu sou hein? Hauhauha... Os próximos virão maioresss... I promisse... hehhe...

Agradecemos especialmente à:

**Hermionegranger**: Jah ri demaisssss do teu coments! Hauhau... Monique ainda vai dar muitos berros nessa fic até ngm agüentar mais! Eu mesma naum agüento, hj ela deu alguns q quase eu morro! Draco e eu, eu e Draco... Viu Juliana chamando ele de IDIOTA? Vou bater nelaa! Ele é lindo...

O Blaise é uma mala sem alça e sem rodinha na chuva e de papel pra piorar! Não gosto mto da melosidade dele, mas se supera! Ainda tenho esperanças de q ele vire homem (q nem o Draco)... O Harry, bom eu naum vou falar mal do Harry se naum eu apanho de JU! Hauhau... Mas ele é lerdo tbm... (naum diz q eu t disse isso! Hihi)

Próximo cap tu vai sber qm eh o amor de Day... Segundo Ju, é o "núcleo casal impossível da trama!" hauhau... Até hj Dayane só escreveu uma fala nessa fan fan, tu acredita? ADORO!

Pode xingar Henrique a vontadeeeee! Agente viveeee xingando ele! Uahuahuah... Ele até se acostumou! Muito malaaaa... esse retardado q vai narrar um dos jogos de quadribol! OPA, spoilerssss! Vou me calarrr... bjusss

**Eric**: Nunk mais apareceu no MSN neh? Ainda estamos projetando um lugar pra vc aparecer na fan fan! Hehehe... bjinhus

**Sarah-Lupin-Black**: Ainda bem q eu to falando contigo no MSN agoraaa! Relax q eu t passo o mail das outras... Ahh... Essa coisa de loucuraaaaa, fica longe d mimmmmmm, eu sou uma garota muitooo normal! Bjinhusss... E pode comentar viu! Eu sempre t mando o cap antes de postar (exageradaa! Uahua) bjus

**Anita McGonagall**: (Larissa dando GRANDES pulos!) (mais Um) (mortal duplo) (mais quieta) Oiii... hauhau... eu sou altamente descontroladaaaa! Heheh, naum liga... q bom q c tah gostandooo, o importante eh rir demaisssssss! Muitoo... bjinhus

**Ju Kelvans**: Claro q eu AMO Sexy Severo! Naum mais do q o Malfoy, mas continuo amando ele! Hehheeh... Te amo milgaaaa... Jah ri demais do q tu me mandou!

PRA TODAS AS PESSOAS Q LÊEM E NAUM COMENTAMMMMMM:

PODEM COMENTARRRRRR NOWWWWWWW!

AUTORAS LOUCAS E DESESPERADAS POR REVIEWS!

COMENTEMMMMMMMMMMMM...

E só postamos com cinco! Bjinhusssssss Lari


	10. O Lual Do Terror

Cap. 9 - O Luau do Terror 

Juliana, Thaissa e Larissa entraram no salão principal.

-Então VAI ter tuas aulinhas especiais com teu namorado – dizia Juliana com raiva. – Eu não estou lá para atrapalhar.

O olhos de Larissa se encheram de lágrimas.

-Ju, tu está sendo injusta...Lógico que...Ah!Tu entendes...

-Faz o que tu achar melhor – respondeu a garota secamente.

Sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória.

-Ah Kirna, tu é uma besta – falava Ingrid – Caio é bonitinho!

-Ou gente... – Kirna corava feito uma uva.

-É KIRNA!QUAL É O TEU PROBLEMA? – não preciso dizer QUEM berrou isso, precisa?

-Oi galera – chamou Thaissa. – E a festa do dia das Bruxas?Vai ser à fantasia mesmo?

-Thaissa só fala em festa – disse Kirna tentando desviar do assunto de Caio.

-Ahn...Acho que não...Até agora não botaram nenhum aviso nos murais das Salas Comunais... – esclareceu Mione.

Monique parecia extremamente pensativa.

-Festa à fantasia seria legal... – dizia Thaissa quando Monique interrompeu bruscamente:

-Tô com saudade do Brasil... – falou baixinho(**n/a Ju**: MILAGRES ACONTECEM!).

-Hã?

-É ISSO! – e pareceu sair do transe – TÔ COM SAUDADE DO BRASIL!

-Monique, o que diab...

-"BRASIL!MEU BRASIL BRASILEIRO!DO MULATO FACEIRO!QUERO CANTAR-TE NOS MEUS VERSOS!"

-EIIIII! – gritou Dayane e subitamente Monique se calou e levantou.

-Vou falar com Dumbledore. – disse e saiu.

-Amarra essa louca! – disse Thaissa rindo.

-Sim, onde é que a gente tava mesmo?

-EM CAIO – falou Juliana um pouco alto e o menino olhou para ela, depois para Kirna e sorriu.A garota ficou roxa de vergonha.

-Ô,Ju!Fala baixo...

-Foi mal...

-Sim, mas tu gosta dele, não gosta?

---

Na sala de Dumbledore.

-Srta Drinfy, nem eu teria uma idéia tão interessante. – falou Dumbledore com os olhos azuis cintilando para a garota.

-O senhor GOSTOU?

O diretor franziu um pouco a testa quando ela gritou.

-Sim.Uma praia...Vai nos custar bastante trabalho, mas creio que o resultado será bom.

Ao sair da sala com um sorriso enorme, Monique encontrou com Pablo.

-Quero falar com você. – ele disse.

---

Voltando ao Salão Principal:

-Oi, meu amor? – murmurou Blaise no ouvido de Ingrid, assustando-a.

-Oi! – disse ela animada.

-Vamos dar umas voltinhas? – perguntou o menino.

-Claro... - disse Ingrid.

E saiu da mesa.Inspirada, Larissa disse:

-Vou ver o que o Draco ta fazendo. – disse ameaçadoramente e lançou olhares significativos para Hermione.

-É...Acho que eu vou na biblioteca...Vamos Rony?

-Não to muito AI!Vamos, vamos...

-Noooooossa, meninas, eu quero mostrar umas coisinhas pra vocês...

Disse Thaissa e se retirou com Kirna e Dayane.

Harry observou Juliana comendo desesperadamente um prato de salada de frutas.Ela levantou a cabeça.

-Hã? Todo mundo foi embora? Harry, vamos dar uma voltinha?

-Hum...Claro... - respondeu o garoto.

Dirigiram- se para fora do castelo e caminhara pelo lago.Estavam calados.Juliana arriscou.

-Harry, você é tão...tão sério...Você está preocupado?

-Quase sempre.Você sabe, Voldemort...

-Ham...

-Até agora não aconteceu nada de estranho...

-É , você tem que estar sempre atento. – falou a garota muito séria.

Harry se lembrou do Prof. Moody: "VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!".

-Mas vamos mudar de assunto – falou ele.

-Ok.Então...E o plano?Ainda está de pé?

-Claro...

-Só não sei como eu vou fazer para abrir a sala de Snape..._Alorromora_ não deve funcionar...

-Eu te empresto o canivete que o Sirius me deu.

-Sirius?

-Meu padrinho, Juliana.Ele morreu, não quero falar sobre isso. – ele foi grosso com a amiga , pois falar em Sirius ainda doía.

-Sinto muito, eu não sabia. – ela disse tristemente.

-Não...Desculpa...É que eu fico meio nervoso...

-Então vamos mudar de assunto de novo.Vamos entrar?Ta um pouqinho frio aqui fora, não ta?

-Vamos...

Entraram no castelo, e Harry teve uma idéia.

-Deixa eu te mostrar um lugar!

Puxou a amiga até uma porta de madeira muito grande.

-Essa é a Sala Precisa...

-Como assim?

Eles entraram, e encontraram uma lareira crepitante.

-Assim – ele disse simplesmente.

Os dois passaram algum tempo dentro da sala, quando escutaram um barulho lá fora.

POF!

-É melhor a gente sair daqui... – disse Juliana com medo.

-Ahnnn...Vamos... – disse Harry a contragosto.

Foram andando, não identificaram o barulho.No meio do caminho, Harry parou abruptamente.

-Ju...Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

-Quê? – falou ela com simplicidade.

-Bom...Não é tão...fácil dizer...

-Pode falar...

-Eugostomuitodevocê...

O rosto dela iluminou-se.

-Eu também! – e o abraçou muito forte.

Novamente eles se sentiram muito próximos um do outro.Fitaram-se por um tempo,até que começaram uma tímida aproximação...Estavam cada vez mais próximos...

-Potter!Kelvans! – era Snape.

Eles se separaram como se um desse choque no outro.

-Procurem outro lugar para essa finalidade – disse ele crispando os lábios, deixando Juliana e Harry altamente constrangidos. – E vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória por conta desse comportamento.

-E da Sonserina? – perguntou Juliana.

-Claro que não,Kelvans.Eu sei que o Potter a induziu a esse tipo de comportamento...

Harry ficou vermelho de ódio.Juliana queria rir da cara do amigo.Snape saiu.

-Vamos, Harry? – perguntou ela com vontade de rir.

Ele olhou para ela e não pôde deixar de rir também.Andaram pelo castelo, sem rumo, e pararam quando viram Monique que vinha com um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

-OI GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – ela gritava animadíssima.

-Que felicidade é essa, hein Monique?

-Eu tava procurando vocês, onde vocês estavam?

-Ahh...Por aí... – disse Juliana sem graça.

-HUMMMMM... – fez Monique com uma cara de VOCÊS,HEIN!

-Sim, mas diz quais são as novidades? – despistou Juliana.

-A festa do Dia das Bruxas.Vai ser um Luau.

-Luau?Aonde, no Campo de Quadribol? – perguntou Juliana sarcástica.

-Não. – Monique disse – Dumbledore vai "fazer" uma praia no Salão Principal.

-HÃ? – perguntaram Harry e Juliana juntos.

-Uma praia.Mas essa parte é segredo...Não contem pra ninguém! – Monique falou e saiu, deixando os dois cheios de dúvidas.

-Devia ser nisso que ela estava pensando quando disse que estava com saudade do Brasil, hoje de manhã. – concluiu Harry pensativo.

-É...Mas não é só por isso que ela ta tão feliz assim. – falou Juliana com um sorriso nos lábios.

---

A notícia do Luau do Terror(era o que diziam os folhetos nos murais) estava deixando os alunos excitadíssimos.As únicas que sabiam o que realmente ia acontecer eram as milgas e Harry, que fingia que não sabia, para não irritar os amigos.A hipóteses sobre a festa eram as mais absurdas possíveis.Thaissa chegou um dia se debatendo de rir e contando que ouvira um menino da Lufa-lufa dizer que o Luau ia ser na Floresta Proibida.Faltava uma semana para a grande festa, espectativa para todos, e Juliana estava excepcionalmente excitada, pois nesse dia, executaria seu plano.

-Mas eu ainda não entendi...Pra que tu vais entrar na sala dele?Aliás, como que tu pretendes descobrir alguma coisa sobre Margot? – perguntava Ingrid na mesa de café da manhã.

-Eis aí a parte mais genial do meu plano. – dizia ela com um olhar maníaco – Eu vou entrar na sala de Sexy Severo, e com um pedacinho de cabelo de Margot, vou executar o feitiço ilegal _Memorarim Revelartis_ (**n/a Ju:**REVELARTE!Hehehehe).É assim, eu pego a penseira dele, jogo o cabelo dela,digo as palavras e meto a cabeça dentro!E todas as memórias dele em relação à ela vão aparecer, em grau crescente de importância.

-Hã?Daonde que tu tirou esse feitiço, Ju? – perguntava Dayane incrédula.

-Magias Ilegais de Growclivo Mendler.

-Credo, esse aí nem eu li... – disse Mione abismada.

-Ju, você vai fazer uma Magia ilegal? – censurou Harry.

-Olha quem fala... – respondeu ela rindo.

-Escutem só.Eu vou lá.Harry vai ficar na porta com a Capa.Kirna, vijia Sexy Severo.Se ele fizer menção de sair daqui, tu aperta a moedinha que vai estar dentro do teu bolso.Harry vai ter uma similar, que vai esquentar.Se isso acontecer,Harry vai me resgatar.Entendido? – continuava ela com um brilho febril nos olhos.

-Aham – Harry e Kirna confirmaram.

-Ju, tu é uma PSICOPATA! – falava Monique.

-E vocês.Façam de tudo pra Sexy Severo ficar aqui.Quanto mais tempo eu tiver, melhor! – completou.

-'Xá com nóis! – disse Thaissa. (**n/a Ju**:isso foi mongol!)

Nessa hora Larissa chegou.Parecia que ia cuspir não só fogo, mas o dragão inteiro de tanta raiva.

-Credo, Larissa...Que cara é essa? – disse Kirna.

-AQUELA MEDONHA DAQUELA PANÇA CONVIDANDO O CANALHA DO DRACO PRA IR AO BAILE!

-Ei, é pra escolher par? – perguntou Juliana.

-É – disse Ingrid animada – Eu vou com Blaise.

-Ohhhhh,sério? – falou Dayane rindo.

-...EU VOU BATER NELA...

-Pablo me convidou... – falou Monique.

-...E ELE AINDA FICA CHEIO DE RISINHO...

-Ahhh, quem será que vai convidar Kirna? – falou çou.. – falou Kirna.

-...MAS ELE ME PAGA, AQUELE IDIOTA...

-Ei, alguém faz o favor de calar a boca de Larissa? – perguntou Thaissa impaciente.

-...É UM ABSURDO...

-Só conheço uma pessoa pra gritar mais alto... – disse Juliana – Monique, se manifeste, por favor!

-...VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO NEM AÍ E EU...

-CALA A BOCA LARISSA! – MEGAvociferou (**n/a Ju**:MEGAvociferou?) Monique.

Ela se calou de repente.

-Agora senta aí e conta pra gente o que aconteceu...SEM GRITAR – ressaltou Dayane.

-Eu cheguei na Sala Comunal da Sonserina e encontro Draco rindo e Pança ajoelhada nos pés dele e Buldogue desmaiada.As duas retardadas estavam brigando por ele e a "vencedora" estava implorando pra ele deixar de namorar comigo para ir no baile com ela.VOCÊS GOSTAM?E ele deixou isso acontecer porque achou divertido!EU POSSO COM ISSO?

Thaissa se debatia mais do que de costume, todo mundo estava passando mal de tanto rir...

-Bicho...Nunca ri tanto! – dizia Juliana.

-Ah, VOCÊS ACHAM GRAÇA, É? – Larissa gritou com veemência.

-Ah, Larissa, me poupe! – Juliana ultimamente tinha sido dura com a amiga – Deixa de infantilidade!Olha bem pra Pança...

A outra se acalmou um pouco.

-Larissa, eu quero conversar contigo. – era Draco.

-Sai.Da.Qui. – a namorada falou entre os dentes.

-Não.Saio. – respondeu o garoto da mesma forma.

-Ótimo, então fica aí falando com as paredes...

-Larissa, eu não acredito que você está chateada por causa da Pansy...Eu fiz aquilo pra te divertir!

-Pra mim?

-É, pensei que você ia adorar ver a Pansy de idiota...

-Vendo por esse ângulo, fica bem mais interessante.Eu conc... – Juliana se meteu.

-Não se mete, Kelvans! – rosnou Draco.

-Eu ia te ajudar, seu idiota!

-Ah, foi mal, então – disse ele meio desconcertado.

-Você é um mal agradecido!

-E você não se cansa de ser chata...

-Olha quem fala...

-EI, A BRIGA É COMIGO! – berrou Larissa.

-Ah, chega...Vamos, Harry?

-É, vai namorar o Potter...Se agarrar com ele por aí...

-É, vou mesmo – disse Juliana sem se conter – até nisso eu acho que ele é melhor que você, Malfoy.

Larissa, que antes estava preocupada em brigar com Draco, agora estava preocupada em segurá-lo.

Juliana deixou o Salão rindo mais que uma uva, acompanhada não só de Harry, mas com todo mundo.Kirna sibilava algumas coisas no ouvido de Rony, e o garoto afirmava com a cabeça tudo que ela dizia, mas estava estranhamente pálido.Dayane foi impedida de andar por:

-JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO, COLIN!

-Dayane, por favor!

-SAI DAQUI!

O garoto saiu arrasado.

-O que foi isso hein? – perguntou Ingrid.

-Colin...Pela milésima vez pede pra namorar comigo.

PAFT!

-Que diab...

Kirna batera em Rony pra tira-lo do transe.

-PRESTA ATENÇÃO, RONY!TU VAI FAZER AGORA O QUE EU TE MANDEI, OU AÍ TU VAI VER O CÃO CHUPANDO MANGA NA TUA FRENTE. – era a primeira vez que Kirna se zangava daquela forma, e Rony parecia ter visto Aragogue de novo. Ela arrastou Rony para a Sala Comunal (todo mundo seguindo, Juliana resmungando "ainda bem que eu sou Sonserina").Pararam na entrada.

-VÍSCERAS! – berrou Kirna para a mulher gorda.

-Mais claro impossível. – disse a mulher gorda irritada com o grito.

-ABRE LOGO ISSO AÍ!

O buraco do retrato se abriu, Kirna pôs só a cabeça dentro.

-HERMIONE, VEM AQUI AGORA!

A garota deu um pulo de susto, vários livros caíram.Um pouco chocada com a ira de Kirna, já que ela era uma garota muito doce, ela se dirigiu.

-O que foi?

-O RONY QUER TE FALAR UMA COISA,não quer Rony? – falou ameaçadoramente. – E NA FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO!

-Quer? – Mione perguntou muuuuuuuuuito vermelha.

-Que...que...quero.

O acesso de fúria de Kirna pareceu cessar.Olhou pra Rony, deu um sorriso para encoraja-lo.Totalmente animado com a força de Kirna(ele não sabia o que estava emanando dela, mas sabia que passara para ele uma confiança que ele não tinha), ele se enrijeceu e falou sem pestanejar:

-Mione...Quer ir ao Baile comigo?

Os rostos dos amigos se iluminaram num sorriso, os olhos de Hermione brilharam, e Rony, surpreso com a própria ousadia, corou.

-Claro. – ela falou.

O olhos de Kirna brilharam de satisfação.

---

-Professor, esqueci meu caldeirão! – disse Thaissa.

-Vá buscar, Krust, se não você vai fazer a poção na sua cabeça. – disse Snape, mau humoradérrimo.

Monique entrava na sala.

-VOU DEIXAAAAAAR!AVIDA ME LEVAR, AOND...

-Cale-se, srta Drinfy.

-Êta...Ô mau humor...

-Sente-se.

-...ainda não recebeu mesmo nenhum convite pro Baile, Kelvans?

-AH, MALFOY ME DEIXA!

-Ai, Rony, para de mexer nos meus cabelos...

-AH, Mione, eles estão lindos hoje...

-TU VAI APANHAR, SUA PANÇA!

Snape observou a sua turma.

-CALADOS! – ele vociferou. – Não quero escutar nem um pio!

A turma repentinamente se calou. – Aonde se meteu Krust?

-Opa, meu nome! – Thaissa acabava de chegar. – Professor, o senhor não acha que o dia está lindo?

-Sente-se.

Thaissa não se dirigiu, ela flutuou até sua mesa, ao lado de Juliana.

-O que foi, hein?

A garota riu, seu olho brilhou.

-A-di-vi-nha!

-Humm...Ta difícil...Marco?

Thaissa abriu o maior sorriso que podia.

-Aham!

-Me conta como foi!

-Eu saí e fui correndo buscar meu caldeirão e no meio do caminho esbarrei com ele.Fiquei morta de vergonha, aí eu ia saindo rapidão e aaaaai...Ele me puxou... – e ficou vermelha – E me convidou pra ir ao Baile com ele... – ficou mais vermelha – E me deu um beijo...

-Que lindo... – disse Juliana quando Malfoy, que junto com Larissa, escutava a conversa, acrescentou:

-Só a Kelvans continua encalhada...

Thaissa fechou a cara, Larissa começou a brigar com ele.

XUÁ.

-Kelvans, Krust e Kaleiko!O que significa isso?

-EU joguei minha bile de tatu na cara do Malfoy, professor. – disse Juliana descaradamente.

A turma gargalhou, com exceção dos Sonserinos.

-Detenção.Uma semana.As três.

-Ai, que meda! – disse Juliana com sarcasmo.

Draco, furioso, foi se limpar.

---

Faltavam três dias para o Baile.Os alunos estavam em polvorosa.Juliana, Thaissa e Larissa passeavam alegremente pelo lago, embora fizesse frio.

-Marco é tãããããããão lindo!

-Draco, por causa da confusão com a Pança, me mandou flores essa manhã!

Juliana, em silêncio escutava as duas e bebia uma cerveja amanteigada contrabandeada de Hogsmeade.De repente, as amigas se viraram abruptamente para a garota.

-E o Harry? – disseram juntas.

Juliana se engasgou com a cerveja amanteigada.

-Quê que tem? – falou disfarçando.

-Vocês num... – perguntou Larissa curiosa.

-Não.Nós somos e seremos AMIGOS, Larissa! – disse a menina com um quê de irritação na voz.

-Sei...

Nesse momento, Kirna passeava com um menino no lago, eles pareciam extremamente sem graça.A amiga não notou a presença das outras.As três observaram o menino se inclinar para beijar Kirna e ela se afastar delicadamente.

-Ah, deixa de fazer doce... – murmurava Thaissa.

-Tá na cara que ela ta doidinha por ele... – sibilou Juliana para as amigas.

-Hum...Ele é gatinho... – comentou Larissa.

O garoto novamente se aproximou de Kirna:

-Vai, vai, vai... – torciam as amigas.

-CAIOOOOOOOOO!

O garoto levou um susto.Kirna se afastou.Ele ficou extremamente irritado.

-O QUE É PABLO?

-EU TÔ NAMORANDO!

-QUÊ!

-EU TÔ NAMORANDO MONIQUE, CARA!

As três amigas viram o garoto se aproximar de Caio aos pulos.Mas nem se importaram mais, pois estavam pulando também.

-QUE LINDO! – elas gritavam, e foi aí que Kirna percebeu a presença delas, deu um beijo no rosto de Caio e o deixou com um Pablo feliz da vida.

Depois que elas comemoraram juntas, Kirna perguntou:

-Por acaso vocês estavam me espionando?

-Certamente – respondeu Larissa com uma cara de quem está fazendo a coisa mais certa do mundo.

-Que absurdo! – a garota ficou indignada.

Juliana , cara de pau, ainda completou:

-Pra quê tu fica fazendo doce se tu gosta dele?

Thaissa resolveu atentar.

-Ju, sinto muito, mas tu não tem moral pra falar... – e abafou um riso.

-Não entendi – mentiu Juliana ruborizada.

-Ah, Kirna, não te zanga não...A gente não fez nada de mais. – disse Larissa.

-Sim, mas pelo menos tu aceitou o convite dele?

-Como é que tu sabes que ele me convidou?

-Ora...É obvio...Todo mundo ta convidando todo mundo, faltam três dias para o Baile.

Juliana ficou aflita. "Com quem eu vou, meu senhor?"

---

Dois dias.Juliana contabilizava:

-Ingrid e Zabini, Marco e Thaissa, Caio e Kirna, Pablo e Monique, Malfoy e Larissa, Rony e Mione.Falta eu e Dayane.

Na mesa do café a conversa era animada.

-O Luau vai ser muito massa.Praia é tudo de bom.

-FALA BAIXO NINGUÈM PODE SABER!

-AI, Monique...

Juliana foi a última achegar.

-Bom dia, Ju. – disse Harry.

-Bom dia. – disse ela secamente.

-Credo...O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Ingrid, porque Juliana estava com cara de poucos amigos.

-Adivinhem QUEM me convidou pro Baile?MARCOS FLINT!

Todos riram, menos Harry.

-Larissa, Malalfoy ta pedindo pra ti ir na Sala Comunal falar com ele.Ai...Acabei de ter um PAU com ele.

-Malafoy?Porque?perguntou Thaissa.

-Porque nunca mais a gente treinou!Aí eu disse, ou a gente treina, ou nós duas saímos do time.Malafoy é MALA + MALFOY.

-Adoro! – falou Thaissa.

-O treino é hoje à tarde. – ela falou – Ingrid, avisa Zabini.

-Tá...

---

Depois das aulas, o time da Sonserina se reuniu para o treino.

-Kelvans, Krust e Zabini, voc...

-A gente sabe o que fazer. – sentenciou Juliana.

-Eu sou o Capitão, Kelvans.

-Eu não sou retardada,Malfoy!Eu sei disso.Péssimo capitão, por sinal!

-Tá zangada porque?Ninguém quer ir contigo ao Baile?

-Vamos treinar- disse Juliana controlando a fúria.

O trio Kelvans-Zabini-Krust era o mais comentado da escola.Eles treinaram até altas horas.Só pararam quando Madame Hooch gritou com eles.Imundos, eles entraram no Salão Principal na hora do Jantar.Draco chamou Larissa, que foi sentar-se na Sonserina com ele.

-E aí,Ju?Como foi? – perguntou Harry.

-O Zabini é dez! – falava a garota, e Ingrid ria. – Os batedores, como é mesmo o nome daquelas pestes?Sei lá...Enfim são péssimos...E Malfoy...Sem comentários...Não pegaria o pomo nem se fosse do tamanho da cabeça dele.

Todos riram.Mas Harry ficou com uma pontadinha de ciúme de Zabini, ele queria que Juliana também o achasse dez.

-Vocês estão sabendo? – Perguntou Mione.

-Quê?

-Tem um professor novo de Estudo dos Trouxas.

-Aié? – disse Monique – Nem reparei.

-Olha ali.Ele é novo.Não tanto quanto o professor Delvstroy, mas é.Deve ter seus vinte e três...Ah, ele é bonito... – comentou Mione.

-Há quanto tempo ele está aqui? – perguntou Ingrid curiosa.

-Ah...Quase um mês...

-Pra quê tu falou isso agora, Mione?

-A, sei lá...Ele é um homem bonito.

Rony se levantou com raiva e Mione foi atrás dele.

-Que é que tu tem hein, Dayane? – perguntou Thaissa ao perceber a cara da amiga.

-Hum...Não é difícil saber...Ela teve que recusar mais de quinhentos mil convites para ir ao baile depois de amanhã, fora os de namoro e casamento... – disse Ingrid entediada.

-Ah...

-E por último, o professor Delvstroy a convidou para ir ao baile... – acrescentou Ingrid.

-O PROFESSOR? – berrou Mnique.

-E o que é que tem? – perguntou Dayane irritada.

-O quê, tu aceitou?

-Não.Aceitei o do professor MacNash.

-QUEM? – perguntaram em uníssono.

-O novo prefessor de Estudo dos Trouxas. John MacNash.

Levantou-se decidida, deixando os amigos perplexos.

---

Um dia.Juliana estava agoniada demaaaais. "Ainda tenho um dia!Um dia!" , pensava.Já havia recusado convite de Marcos Flint, Miguel Corner( ficou sabendo que ele namorara a irmã de Rony, e eles terminaram porque ele era muito galinha) e Linnus Aberdolt, um QUINTANISTA da Corvinal.Ela adorou.

Na manhã do dia que antecedeu o baile, ela estava desanimadíssima.Novamente, foi a última a se sentar na mesa.

-Bom dia, gente... – falou, tentando disfarçar a tristeza.

-Kelvans?

Ela virou-se lentamente.Era Miguel Corner.

-O que foi, Corner?

-Pela última vez...Você quer ir ao baile comigo? É pegar ou largar.

Juliana suspirou. "Fazer o que...", pensou.

-Então t...

-NÃO! – esbravejou Harry. – Ela vai comigo.

Juliana irritou-se.Quem ele pensava que era?

-Quem disse que eu vou com você? – e Harry ficou extremamente sem graça.Ela virou-se para aceitar o pedido, mas com raiva, percebeu que o garoto dirigia-se à mesa da Corvinal para convidar Cho Chang.Ela virou-se para Harry.

-Porque você fez isso?

-Pensei que você não queria ir com o Corner...

-Ah, seria muito legal se você me perguntasse antes...

Eles discutiam um pouco alterados.

-E que história é essa de que eu vou com você?

-Você não quer?

Juliana titubeou.

-Eu sou sua última opção... – acusou Juliana.

-Não seja ridícula, eu já queria te convidar a muito tempo! – Harry estava realmente muito irritado com a amiga.

-NÃO MINTA PARA MIM, HARRY POTTER!

-Se você não acredita, o que eu posso fazer?

Juliana vacilou ao ver a tranqüilidade de Harry.

-Você vai comigo. – ele concluiu. – E ponto final.

Juliana bufou.

-E o plano de Snape?Tá de pé?

-Está.

---

No sábado de manhã, o café foi servido na Sala Comunal de cada casa.Os alunos foram proibidos de sair.As portas estavam sendo guardadas por exércitos de elfos domésticos.

-EU MEREÇO! –disse Juliana – Passar uma tarde com esse povo...EU MEREÇO!

Snape entrou na sala.

-Em virtude do Baile que acontecerá hoje à noite, o diretor pede que os alunos permaneçam na suas Salas Comunais, pois a organização da festa será _surpresa_ para todos.– disse com a voz entediada.Voltou-se para as 3K(como eram conhcidas na Sonserina Larissa,Thaissa e Juliana) – Quanto à vocês, esqueci-me de avisa-las, as detenções começam na segunda feira.

-Eita, mas o senhor não esquece mesmo, hein? – reclamou Thaissa.

Snape riu de satisfação.

-Jamais, srta Krust.

E saiu.

-Oi dragãozinho! – era Draco.

-Oi trasguinho! – respondeu Larissa.

-Kelvans, Krust, se toquem...Eu quero namorar...

Juliana e Thaissa se limitaram a bufar e sair de perto.As duas passaram a tarde jogando xadrez bruxo, snaps explosivos e conversando.Larissa, um pouco amassada (**n/a Ju:**EITA LARISSA!), entrou no dormitório.

-UM BORA SE ARRUMAR, MEU POVO!

Thaissa ficou um pouco nervosa e o estômago de Juliana brincava carnaval na sua barriga.Para encurtar as coisas:

As meninas botaram vestidinhos de verão, bem floridos.As meninas brigaram, mas o vestido de Juliana era preto com flores cinzas. "Gente,preto emagrece!", foi o argumento dela.Elas estavam lindas, cada uma no seu estilo.Saíram da Sala Comunal, Larissa já acompanhada por Draco, que vestia uma bermuda verde e blusa florida. (**N/A Lari**: IMAGINA O DRACO ASSIM! Q GAYYY!)(**n/a Ju:**Ôôôô...Nd a ver...É roupa de praia!)

O clima e o ambiente de Hogwarts mudaram.Havia palmeiras espalhadas por todo o castelo, e o clima não estava frio, mas uma brisa leve corria.Brisa de praia.As Sonserinas se encontraram com os Grifinórios na porta do Salão Principal.

-Kirna...Tu tá preparada?

-POSITIVO E OPERANTE! – disse Kirna um pouco nervosa.

Iriam executar o plano mirabolante de Juliana.

Harry foi ao encontro da amiga.Ele usava bermuda preta com verde, e uma camisa verde que resaltavam seus olhos.O coração de Juliana dava pinotes.

Todos os pares se reuniram:

-Kirna, daqui a uma hora, começa a vijiar o Snape. – avisou Juliana.

A amiga confirmou.

Dois elfos medonhos("Olha os ELVIS" , dizia Ingrid) abriram com certa dificuldade as portas de carvalho, os pares foram entrando um por um.Juliana,achando muita graça,viu Harry boqueabrir-se diante da praia que Dumbledore tinha feito no Salão Principal, que fora magicamente ampliado.

-Que foi Harry?

-Eu...Eu nunca vi uma praia antes...

Ela riu.

-O quê?Não ri não! – disse ele – Só porque você já viu uma!

-E aí, gostou?

-É...Simplesmente...Maravilhoso!

A areia branquinha, as ondas do mar, aquele vento úmido...E a garota que ele gostava.O que Harry queria mais?Ah, ele sabia direitinho o que mais ele queria(**n/a** **Ju**:HUMMMM...Será que é hoje?).Draco e Larissa já estavam dançando, bem agarradinhos.

-Gente, cadê Dayane? – perguntou Ingrid.

-Ali, ó – e Thaissa apontou para a mesa dos professores.

As meninas pararam para observar o professor John MacNash.Ele não era bonito...Nem lindo...ELE ERA UM DEUS GREGO!Tinha olhos azuis bem claro e cabelos dourados, bem estava usando camiseta, as meninas perceberam o físico maravilhoso dele.

-Ohoho...Que gato, hein? – disse Kirna.

Caio fechou a cara.

-Olha a cara de Dayane, ela ta babando.Eu acho que ela ta lascada... – salientou Juliana.

-Porque?

-RELAÇÕES ENTRE PROFESSORES E ALUNOS NÃO SÃO PERMITIDAS! – berrou Monique.

-Mas ela não faz Estudo dos Trouxas... – disse Thaissa.

-É, faz sentido... – completou Juliana.

-Vamos dançar, Kirna? –perguntou Caio, com ar romântico.A garota derreteu como uma manteiga.

-Vamos...

Antes de ela sair, Juliana a puxou:

-Não vai fazer doce... – sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

Ela riu marotamente:

-Nem tu.

Juliana corou um pouco.

-AH,MONIQUE!EU QUERO DANÇAR CONTIGO TAMBÉM!EU JÁ TE DISSE QUE TU ESTÁS LINDA? – gritou Pabo, porque julgava que o som estava muito alto.

-OBRIGADA!VAMOS DANÇAR! – respondeu Monique, mas ela não julgava nada, porque gritar para ela já era normal.

Thaissa olhou para Marco com um olho pidão.

-Va...

-Claro! – ele nem esperou ela terminar.

Ingrid e Blaise começaram a se beijar na mesa mesmo, e Juliana constrangida(**n/a Ju**:PRA NADA ESSA AGARRAÇÃO NA MESA):

-Va...Vamos também Harry?

-Ju...Vamos,mas...Eu não sei dançar! – confessou Harry para a amiga.

-Nem eu! – ela mentiu.

-Mentira. – ele disse.

-Ah, não to nem aí, vem!

E puxou o garoto.

Na mesa dos professores:

Dayane e MacNash conversavam sobre literatura trouxa, ela gostava de ler, não muito,mas já vira Juliana falar efusivamente das obras que já tinha lido, então não fazia feio.

-Sabe Dayane, você é uma menina encantadora!

"Menina?" , pensou Dayane com raiva.

-John... – ela falou – Posso te chamar de John?

-Claro.

-Você também é. – e riu.

Eles sorriram.

-Vamos dançar? – ele pediu.

Foram, e dançavam abraçadinhos uma música lenta.Dayane estava preocupada, afinal ela estava saindo com um professor... "Se fosse proibido, ele não tinha me convidado." Tentou se convencer disso, mas não resistiu:

-John, isso é certo?

Ele descolou o rosto do dela.

-Certo para quem?

"Ele e essa mania de filosofar!" reclamou a garota mentalmente."Ai, eu gostaria que ele não ficasse me olhando assim!".Ela sabia que não poderia simplesmente parar de gostar dele.Há um mês, quando ele chegou, Dayane estava chateada com os assédios que recebia diariamente, e ele a consolou.Foi um dos pouquíssimos que não a julgaram pela beleza.

-Para todos...

-Você se importa?

-Não, mas...E para nós?É certo?

-Só depende de você.

-De mim?

-Eu gosto muito de você, Dayane.Eu sei que nós só nos conhecemos há um mês, conversamos algumas vezes,mas eu gosto.Não só porque você é linda por fora, como você reclama que todos fazem, mas porque você é linda por dentro.Você me conquistou.

Dayane o abraçou com força, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Me diz que isso é possível... – ela implorou.

-Não posso te dizer isso.

(**n/a Ju** :Dayane, o núcleo "AMOR IMPOSSÍVEL" da trama!) (**N/A Lari**: JÁ RI VIU BIXO?)

No salão da praia:

-OLHA ESSA MÃO AÍ! – reclamava Larissa.Draco riu.

-Desculpa amor...Foi sem querer...Vamos buscar alguma bebida?

-Vamos – ela disse brava.

Eles se dirigiram à barraquinha, Larissa resmungava "Foi sem querer, eu aguento?"

-Pede aí, dragãozinho... – ele pediu, e se encostou displicentemente no balcão.Larissa pediu, e no instante em que ela se virou, Pansy Parkinson passou por Draco, passou a mão pela barriga dele e ainda mandou beijinhos.As garrafinhas caíram da mã ode Larissa. (**N/A Lari**: SAFADO!)(**n/a Ju**:Quem mandou ser gostoso?)

-AGORA ESSA MEDONHA PASSOU DOS LIMITES!

-Laris...

-CALA A BOCA!

-Ninguém me manda cal...

-ELA VAI APANHAR!

E puxou Pansy pelos cabelos.

-VEM CÁ, TRUBUFU!TU NÃO TENS APEGO PELA VIDA NÃO?

-Me larga, sua doente!

-AH, NÃO MESMO! – e deu um soco na garota.

-AI SUA LOUCA! – Pansy ficou furiosa.

E começou a briga.Larissa deu uma de direita, que Pansy desviou, mas não pode escapar do chute com efeito que a garota deu.

-IÁÁÁÁÁ! – gritava Larissa.

Pansy, apesar de maior e mais gorda, não era páreo para Larissa.

-UIÁÁÁÁÁ!ESSE É PELA OUSADIA DE MANDAR BEIJINHO!E ESSE É POR TER MANDADO ELE TERMINAR COMIGO!ESSE É POR CAUSA DA BULDOGUE!ESSE É PORQUE VOCÊ É FEIA!E ESSE É PORQUE EU TÔ AFIM!

Deixou a meina caída no chão.Virou-se para Draco, que estava chocado.

-Vamos, trasguinho? – ela falou e o puxou.Uma voz à sua costa a fez parar.

-Srta Kaleiko?

-Sim, Dumb...Dumbledore?

-Minha querida...Eu entendo que você goste muito desse rapaz, mas gostaríamos que não demonstrasse o quanto o estima dessa forma.Vocês têm abusado do poder que eu lhes concedi, e isso me preocupa profundamente.

"Porque eu tenho que receber esculhambação sozinha?" , ela pensou chateada.

-Desculpe diretor.

Ele deu uma piscadela carinhosa para ela, e se retirou para conversar com Margot.

-Maldito amante de trouxas! – reclamou Draco.

-NÃO FALA ASSIM DE DUMBINHO.E EU AINDA ESTOU ZANGADA COM VOCÊ!FICA DANDO CORDA PARA AQUELA MEDONHA!

-Você está vendo coisas.

-E AINDA ME CHAMA DE LOUCA...

Continuaram brigando, mas no fim, acabaram se beijando.Quem pode entender?

Debaixo de um coqueiro:

-Kirna...Posso te dar um beijo? – dizia Caio-tomate.

-Já devia ter dado... – respondeu Kirna-tomate.

Ele ficou desconfiado.

-Mas eu já tinha tentado...Você é que não quis...

Kirna ficou sem graça.

-Desculpa... – murmurou.

-Posso mesmo?

-AH! – Kirna não respondeu, e resolveu apenas beija-lo.

Sepois que se separaram, ele perguntou:

-Namora comigo?

-SSSSIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM – respondeu a garota feliz.

Monique e Pablo dançavam no meio do Salão da praia, e Ingrid e Blaise passeavam apaixonados pela beira do mar.Só não se via Rony e Mione.Marco beijava Thaissa pela décima quinta vez, em dez minutos.Enquanto isso:

-Não já está na hora, Ju?

-Ah, vamos ficar mais um pouquinho? – disse a garota, colocando a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

Eles dançaram por um tempo, então Juliana encarou Harry.

"Você é lindo, você é lindo, VOCÊ É LINDO!" , Juliana não conseguia dizer.Nenhum dos dois disse nada.Os rostos foram aproximando-se lentamente, e os olhos foram fechando vagarosamente...

Shuuuá...Juliana sentiu algo molhando suas costas.Separou-se violentamente de Harry.

-O que diab...

-Desculpe, Kelvans querida! – disse a pessoa cinicamente.

-Ah, é você, sua chinesinha do inferno?

-Meu nome é CHO CHANG, e eu sou JAPONESA!

-E eu to tãããããão preocupada com isso!O QUE É QUE VOCÊ QUER?

-IMPEDIR QUE O HARRY PEGUE UMA DOENÇA DE VOCÊ!

-AH,VAMOS VER QUEM É DOENTE! – Juliana saltou em cima dela e deu um mata-leão.

-Diz:eu sou horrorosa.

-Não! – respondeu Cho.

Juliana apertou o pescoço !

-Agora fala:O Harry não me quer.

-O ,COF...Me...Quer!

(**n/a JU**:EU ODEIO CHO CHANG!FODA-SE CHO CHANG!)

Juliana sentiu uma mão puxando-a.

-Para, Ju!Por favor...

Ela largou a garota, que estava com falta de ar.

-Vamos, temos que ir na sala de Snape agora! – disse zangada.Nesse momento, o professor conversava com Margot Pomfrey.

Juliana pegou sua varinha.

-_Limpar_ – murmurou, ainda muito irritada.

-Você está zangada comigo? – perguntou Harry abruptamente.

-Não...Mas aquela olho-puxado do inferno...Harry...Ela é assim com todo mundo, ou é só comigo?

-Ela também implicou com a Mione ano passado...

-Mione?

-É! – respondeu Harry irritado – Mas eu não tive nada com a Mione, nunca tive!

-Arre, precisa ser grosso?Eu não ia perguntar nada sobre isso.

-Foi mal – respondeu ele ainda irritado.

Começaram a andar pela masmorra escura.Chegaram à porta da sala de Snape.

-_Accio cabelo_! – Juliana gritou, e um saquinho saiu das penunbras e foi se juntar à eles.

-Escondi o cabelo ali, pra não ter que levar pra festa, nem ir à Sonserina buscar depois...

-Cadê o canivete?

-Quebrou.

-QUEBROU?

-É, faz tempo, eu tinha me esquecido...

-ADORO!

-Ah, Ju, tenta o feitiço comum...Eu já roubei ingredientes da sala de Snape, e não teve complicação nenhuma!

-_Alorromora_! – e a porta de Snape se abriu com facilidade.Juliana abraçou Harry.

-Boa sorte. – ele desejou à amiga.

Juliana entrou na sala de Snape , Harry se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade e fechou a porta.Enquanto o garoto ficou parado à porta ela, trêmula, pegou a penseira que Snape deixara em cima da mesa. "Anda bem que ele deixa as coisas assim, em uma sala que pode ser facilmente aberta!", pensou Juliana.Sentou-se na cadeira do professor.

-_Memorarim Revelartis_ – disse, depositando o cabelo no objeto.Depois de respirar fundo, enfiou a cabeça também.

"Ela está demorando muito...", pensou Harry com uma agonia crescente.Fazia meia hora que Juliana estava dentro da sala.Juliana...Esse nome, que Harry nunca tinha visto dessa forma, com esse sotaque tão brasileiro, e que agora lhe era tão familiar.

TUM,TUM,TUM,TUM...

Harry estava enganado ou aquilo eram passos?Ele não pensou duas vezes.Entrou rapidamente na sala, puxou Juliana furiosamente, cobriu ambos com a Capa da Invisibilidade, mas não deu tempo para sair.Ficaram atrás da cadeira de Snape.

BAM!

A porta se escancarou poucos segundos depois deles se esconderem.Juliana olhou desesperada para Harry, e este lhe tapou a boca, pois ela arquejava do susto que tomou.Snape fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, sua cara estava horrível.O rosto estava contraído, mas não saía nem uma lágrima.

TAP!

Snape bateu com raiva na porta, e Harry sentiu o corpo de Juliana estremecer, colado ao dele.Ficaram uns cinco minutos quando:

BAM!BAM!BAM!

-PROFESSOR SNAPE!ABRA PROFESSOR, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

-SAIA DAQUI! – bradou Snape, um tanto assustado.

-NÃO MESMO!EU PRECISO FALAR COM O SENHOR!

-QUEM TEM A OUSADIA DE ME ATRAPALHAR?

Snape abriu a porta.Kirna estava trêmula, parada à porta dele.

-STRONGER?O QUE A SRTA FAZ AQUI?

Os olhos de Kirna passearam pela sala e se deteve na cabeça que Harry deixara à mostra assim que Snape virou de costas, e depois rapidamente escondeu.

-EU PERGUNTEI O QUE A SRTA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, SRTA STRONGER?

-Ah...É que...Bem...Profes...

-Fale logo, srta Stronger!

-Bom, não é fácil de dizer... – a garota queria ganhar tempo para inventar uma história.

-Fa-le – disse Snape entre os dentes.

-Sente-se, professor! – disse Kirna o empurrando até o assento, deixando a porta livre para Harry e Juliana.

-O que a srta pensa que está fazendo?

-Nããão, sente-se professor, sente-se... – ela estava praticamente arrastando Snape.

Juliana e Harry não conseguiam sair do lugar, pois agora pra sair, tinham que empurrar a cadeira de Snape.

-DIGA SRTA STRONGER! – Snape se irritou, e levantou-se.

Kirna começou a fingir um choro.Snape ficou consternado.Tinha lidado com muitos alunos que respondiam ignorantemente e o desafiavam, mas nunca com algum que já tinha chorado.Uma criatura tão doce como Kirna.Ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.Juliana e Harry espremiam-se contra a parede para não fazer qualquer movimento com a cadeira.

-Srta Stronger, por favor...Não chore...

Kirna começou a ficar desesperada, sabia que os amigos deviam estar em maus pedaços.

-P-p-prof-f-fessor...E-e-eu não q-queria incomodar...M-m-mas é muito im-importante o q-que eu q-q-quero falar...

-Sente-se aqui – dizia Snape TENTANDO ser agradável – Acalme-se e me conte.

Quando ela se sentou, tentou arrastar a cadeira para os amigos passarem, e estes, aproveitando a deixa, começaram a mover-se devagar para não fazer barulho.

-Fujam... – disse Kirna sem pensar.

-Fujam?FUJAM?QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA? – Snape se descontrolou. – QUEM ESTÁ FUGINDO?

-NÃO!NÃO É ISSO!Eu quero dizer – e uma idéia louca iluminou a cabeça de Kirna:

-FUJA COMIGO, PROFESSOR!

Juliana e Harry que estavam se dirigindo à porta, e se entreolharam intrigados.

-Que barbaridade é essa srta Stronger?

-EU AMO O SENHOR PROFESSOR! (**N/A Lari**: eu jah ri demaissssssss!)

Juliana e Harry se seguraram para não rir.

-O que significa isso srta Stronger? – Snape estava coradíssimo.

-EU AMO O SENHOR, QUERO FUJIR E MORAR COM O SENHOR!FOI ISSO QUE EU VIM FAL...

-QUE BRINCADEIRA É ESSA SRTA STRONGER?

-Eu não estou brincando...EU AMO O SENHOR!

Snape estava pior que Tio Valter.Kirna o segurou pelas vestes e deu um jeito de deixa-lo de costas para a porta.

-EU AMO O SENHOR!QUERO SER A SRA SNAPE!ENTEDEU? – falou sacudindo-o.Observou Harry fazer um sinal da porta, indicando que estava saindo.

-Srta Stronger, devo informa-la que relacionamento entre alunas e professores são estritamente proib...

-DOCES OU TRAVESSURAS, PROFESSOR!

-Como, srta Stronger? – ele parecia confuso.

-Aquela brincadeira, professor! – disse Kirna muito nervosa.

-Que brincadeira? – rosnou Snape.

-"Doces ou travessuras" , do Dia das Bruxas!

-A SRTA ESTAVA ZOMBANDO DE UMA AUTORIDADE?

-Aham! – respondeu Kirna.

-UMA SEMANA!EU DISSE: UMA SEMANA DE DETENÇÃO!MENOS CENTO E CINQUENTA PONTOS DA GRIFINÓRIA!E ESSE CASO VAI PARA DUMBLEDORE!SERÁ POSSÍVEL QUE...

-Uma semena de detenção?Então ta! – disse Kirna dirigindo-se à porta e correndo.

Quando estava chegando ao Salão Principal, sentiu duas mão puxando-a.Juliana e Harry se dobravam de rir.

-"Eu amo o senhor", HAHAHAHAHA...

-Pára, Ju!

De repente, Juliana ficou séria.

-Porque a moeda não esquentou, hein Kirna?

-Eu...Eu devo ter deixado cair...Tava com Caio... – Kirna estava cor de burro quando foje.

(n/a Ju:Vou encurtar, pq os capítulos estão muito grandes!)

O resto da festa correu normalmente.Quando eles chegaram novamente ao Salão, todos estavam num clima lindo, mas Rony e Mione não.Parecia que tinham brigado.No final da festa, todos se dirigiram ao dormitório ("Amanhã eu conto o que eu vi para vocês" disse Juliana muito séria).Harry foi deixar Juliana na Sonserina, as outras já tinham se "recolhido" (Larissa dava uma namoradinha na Sala Comunal).Quando chegaram na frente do quadro, Juliana abraçou Harry.

-Obrigada, Harry!

-De nada, Ju.

Quando se soltaram, continuaram muito próximos.Juliana olhou furtivamente para os lados e num ato repentino, colou os lábios nos de Harry.Ficaram um curtíssimo tempo com os lábios colados e Juliana saiu correndo para o seu dormitório.

---

**N/a Ju**:OIIII!Fala meu povo!Os capítulos estão mais serinhos porque alguém tem que dar um rumo nessa história!Se não a gente fica fazendo palhaçada até não acabar mais...Pergunta que não quer calar:VOCÊS ESTÃO GOSTANDO?Conclusão óbvia: ENTÃO COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!No próximo capítulo...VOCÊS VÃO RIR DEMAIS!

AHHHHH!

EU AMO SEXY SEVEROOOOOOOO!Eita, eu ainda vou irritar vocês profundamente antes de dar um BEIJÃO daqueles no Harry...Huahuahauaua...Vcs gostam?

E outra coisa...

EU NÃO ODEIO O DRAQUINHOOOOO!Pelo contrário, eu gosto muito dele!Mas, convenhamos, ELE PEGA MUITO NO PÉ!Huahuahauahauha...Mas eu gosto mesmo assim: PPP

Continuem lendo e comentando!O seu comentário é a inspiração das Ninfas!

Olhem a surprezinha que eu fiz pra vocês:

A HISTÓRIA DA "FANFAN"

**Por Juliana**

**BASEADA EM FATOS REAIS!(Baseada não, É REAL!)**

Um dia modorrento de aula, e Juliana pensava no que fazer quando avistou Larissa na última carteira da sala de aula, escrevendo furiosamente em um pedaço de papel.

"Não acredito que Larissa ta prestando atenção na aula!" pensou.

-Larissa! – ela chamou descaradamente.A garota nem se importou.

Juliana virou-se e avistou Joel, seu coordenador, jesticulando furiosamente para que ela prestasse atenção na aula, no vidrinho da porta.Ela sorriu sonsamente para Joel, enquanto pensava: "NEM MORTA!".Depois que a autoridade com cara de gnomo se retirou, Juliana, MAIS DO QUE DESCARADAMENTE, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a carteira vazia ao lado de Larissa.

-Ô, minha filhinha! – abordou o professor de física. – Aonde a senhorita vai?

-Me sentar aqui atrás. – ela disse.

-Não senhora...

-Ô professor, to gripadona... – mentiu rápido. – O ar condicionado bate bem na minha cara quando eu to aí na frente.

Com a autorização do professor, que falava sobre vetores perpendiculares, ela sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

Na frente de Larissa, estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que MONIQUE.

-Medonha? – e chamou a amiguinha pelo apelidinho "carinhoso".

Finalmente a menina deu sinal de vida.

-Hãn?

-Tá copiando a aula?

-NÃO MESMO!QUEM FAZ ISSO? – intrometeu-se Monique.

Atrapalhado pelo VOLUME exacerbado da voz de Monique, o professor lançou um olhar furioso na direção das meninas.

-Psiu, Monique! – reclamou Juliana.

-Tô não...Tô fazendo uma fanfic...

-FANFAN?Medooonha...Isso é hora de fazer fanfan? – disse Juliana irônica – Em vez de estar copiando a aula para me ensinar depois, tu estás fazendo fanfan?

-Adoro! – Larissa e Monique riam descontroladamente.

-O que foi gente, que vocês tão rindo tanto? – perguntou Juliana curiosa.Será que ela tinha falado alguma coisa realmente engraçada?

-Não é fanfan, Ju.É fanFIC... – disse Larissa, em meio a risadas.

-Ah... – a garota riu. –Pra mim, é fanfan agora!Mas o que diabos é fanfan, afinal?

-São ficções envolvendo personagens que já existem... – a amiga tentou explicar.

-Não entendi.

-Tipo assim:tu crias uma história qualquer usando os personagens de...de...Harry Potter, por exemplo.

-Ahhhh...GOSTEI! -ela falou animada – Onde eu posso ler a tua?

-No !

E assim, no meio de uma aula de Física sobre vetores, nasceu o vício de Harry Potter e suas fanfics...Ou, como diz Juliana, sobre suas FANFANS...

**E aí, gostaram?**

**Sarah-Lupin-Black**: Vc adora Sexy Severo?EU O lendo e comentando muitoooooooo!

**F.A. Chequi** : Brigada pelo comentário!Ficamos muito lisonjeadas!Então continua lendo viu?

**Carol Mavignier** :ADORO!

**hermionegrange** :Huahauhauahaua...AMEI SEU COMENTÁRIOOOO!Não me mata não!O capitulo tava curtinho mas os próximos vêm GIGANTES!Boa idéia a sua viagem no tempo!IMAGINA NÓS APRONTANDO COM OS MAROTOS!Muita piração!Mas pelo menos até 31 de dezembro nós temos uma programação...A não ser que as outras autoras resolvam enquadrar...Enfim, não sei!Mas gostei da sua idéia.Vamos discuti-la.

EU ODEIO CHO CHANG!Vô pedir pro Draquinho me ensinar a fazer um AVADRA e EU MESMA mato essa PIRANHA!Hum...O amor de Day ta aí...Gostou?

O NÚCLEO "AMOR IMPOSSÌVEL" DA TRAMA, huahuahuahua...Isso ainda vai dar confusão!Ingrid e Blaise...Vamos elaborar algumas surpresas.

Bjs!Continua comentando!

**Anita McGonagall** :Uhhh...Pomfrey e Severo, quem diria, né?Brigadas pela FIDELIDADEEEEE!Lê mesmo, vc não vai se arrepender!

**Matt** :Somos BRAILEIRÍSSIMAS!Amigas descontroladas que não tinham o que fazer e resolveram escrever uma fanfan!CONTINUA LENDO E COMENTANDOOOOOO!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!


	11. Novembro de Confusoes

Cap 10 – Novembro de confusões

-NÃO ACREDITOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritava Thaissa no dormitório.

-ALELUIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – urrava Larissa de contentamento.

Era uma tempestuosa manhã de domingo, as MALAS Pansy e Emília tinham saído para tomar café.

-AHHHHH!EU FIZ ISSOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritava Juliana envergonhada.

-Credo, ele é devagar, hein? – perguntou Thaissa.

-Ow, Thaissa...Ele é _respeitoso_... – falou Juliana.

-Até demais! – reclamou Larissa.

-ELE É LINDO! – a garota gritou.

-Thaissa, e Marco?

-AI!Ele é TUDO!É muito romântico...

-Meio apressadinho...QUASE TE ENGOLE! – disse Larissa.

-Não...Ele é apenas..._Profundo_...

E riram das besteiras que falavam.

-Sim, mas vamos tomar café! – disse Larissa.

Juliana ficou paralisada.

-Num to com fome! – mentiu LOUCAMENTE.

-Juliana, eu estou enganada, ou tu tá TE PELANDO de vergonha e medo de encarar o Harry? – falou Larissa.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeu?Magina...Que é isso? – fingiu a garota desesperadamente.

Thaissa puxou-a.

-Então vem fazer companhia pra gente!

-NÃO!

A gorota tentava se desvencilhar.Era uma cena patética.Thaissa e Larissa arrastavam Juliana pelos corredores até o Salão Comunal.

-Agora, me diz?Juliana e Harry!O CASAL AVESTRUZ! – dizia Thaissa se divertindo. (**N/A**** Lari**: Pq isso doidooooo?).

Juliana gemia de vergonha.Assim que entraram no Salão e Juliana avistou o cabelo espetado de Harry, ficou mais vermelha que uma beterraba.

-B-b-b-bom dia.

Harry não estava muito diferente.

-Bom dia – responderam em uníssono.

-KIRNA TÁ NAMORANDO! – comentou Monique e Caio mais uma vez movimentou a cabeça para o lado onde as meninas estavam e deu um sorriso para Kirna.

-Monique...Menos... – resmungou Kirna.

-Ah, Kirna!O Bernaf jamais pediria pra namorar contigo e também jamais te beijaria em público se não quissesse que todo mundo ficasse sabendo! – comentou Ingrid.

-PÁRA TUDO! – gritou Juliana – Kirna, você está comprometida com outra pessoa!Pode terminar tudo com o Bernaf!

No rosto de Kirna passou um sorriso.

-Quê? – perguntou Larissa intrigada. – Com quem?

-Sexy Severo! – Juliana contou a história de Kirna se declarando pra Sexy Severo.O pessoal passou mal de dar risada.

-O que não se faz por uma amiga... – disse Kirna em meio à risadas.

-Ju, o que tu viu na Penseira? – perguntou Ingrid.

-Hum...Essa é a parte interessante.Juntar os dois vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava.Foi assim: Margot era uma Corvinal envolveu-se com um garoto daqui... – nesse momento exitou – Mas ele a enganou.Ela não sofreu muito, porque não gostava muito dele assim...Mas ficou de ego çou a perceber os movimentos do rapaz e ele provocava o prof. Snape.Assim, brincadeiras meio agressivas.Então uma vez ela o defendeu do garoto.O prof. Snape se irritou no princípio, mas depois começou a notá-la.Eles acabaram se aproximando, e se apaixonaram...

-ELA É UMA LOUCA! – vociferava Monique.

-Monique, eu SEI que ele é o cão, mas ele também tem sentimentos.

-DUVIDO!

-Ah, cala a boca!É ela que vai beijar ele, não tu! – falou Juliana irritada(n/a Ju: PAREM DE PERSEGUIR SEXY SEVERO!) (**N/A**** Lari**: AH NÃOOOOOO!).

-É, Ju tem razão!Snape é uma peste, mas infelizmente é um ser humano, e como tal, provido de sentimentos. – disse Ingrid.

-Valeu, Ingrid!Pois é, como eu tava dizendo, eles se apaixonaram.Mas infelizmente como todos sabem, Snape se tornou um Comensal da Morte e um dos seus trabalhos foi torturar o noivo de Margot na época, que tinha informaçãoes sobre a "Ordem da Fênix".Ele ficou meio biruta e não quis mais casar com ela.E ela transferiu toda a responsabilidade do seu fracasso pessoal para Snape...

-E COM RAZÃO!

Juliana desprezou o comentário.

-Ele depois que soube do ódio que ela sentia, e de outras coisas mais, arreependeu-se do que fazia e procurou Dumbledore.Depois foi procurar Margot, mas ela quase quebrou a casa na cabeça dele, mesmo sabendo que o amava...

-LOUCA!

-Depois disso, eles nunca mais se viram...Snape é muito orgulhoso.

Todos ficaram olhando para o rosto de Juliana pedindo uma explicação.

-E? – perguntou Larissa.

-E agora eles se reencontraram e estão pertubados por estarem tão próximos.E é aí que a gente entra – falou a garota triunfante – mas como, eu ainda não sei...

-Vamos dar uma volta no castelo? – sugeriu Thaissa.

Todos concordaram.Juliana grudou-se em Dayane, para fugir de Harry.

-Day, o que é que tu tens?

-Hum...Eu?Nada...

-Vem aqui. – e puxou Dayane para longe.

-Me fala, o que é que está acontecendo! – Juliana pediu com jeitinho.

Dayane caiu no choro.Soluçava loucamente.Depois de muito a amiga consola-la, ela se acalmou.

-Ju...Eu não sei o que fazer! – ela contou – Eu...Eu gosto...

-Do prof. MacNash, eu sei.

Mais um pouquinho de choro.

-E as r...

-Relações entre professores e alunos não são permitidas, eu também sei.

-E agora?

-Dayane!A gente já aprontou muito nessa escola...Isso foi divertido.Não, não que eu me orgulhe disso, mas...Se for por uma boa causa...Ah, a gente dá um jeito.Depois a gente fala com as meninas.Ta?Não chora não!

Dayane abraçou a amiga.

-Onde é que o povo foi?

-Pra Sala Precisa.

Entraram e encontraram todo mundo sentado perto da lareira conversando.Juliana sentou-se mais próxima de Harry do que desejava, o que a deixou meio envergonhada.

-Preciso ir à biblioteca – falou Mione.

Depois que ela se retirou, Kirna olhou para Rony com olhar de censura.

-Que foi? – resmungou Rony – Eu não fiz nada!Ela que falou que eu era insensível, que não percebia que ela era uma garota! Começou a jogar tudo na minha cara!

-E-o-que-você-falou? – resmungou Kirna em resposta.

-Que eu não tinha reparado mesmo...

-Ah, isso eu não concordo... – interfiriu Harry – Você gosta dela há um bom tempo...

Rony ficou escarlate.Fez bico e emburrou.

-Vou lá falar com ela... – disse Dayane.

Quando chegou na biblioteca, encontrou Mione fingindo que lia.

-Mione?

-Oi, Day?

-Desculpa.– disse com voz lacrimosa – Eu pensei muito em mim mesma que não consegui te ajudar...

-Ah, não, Day...Não tem jeito mesmo...Rony nunca gostou de mim...

-Claro que gosta!Mas você tem que parar de querer ser superior à ele, Mione.Todo mundo tem qualidades para serem admiradas.Mas também tem alguns defeitos que devem ser respeitados.

Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas.

-Ah, eu fui tola!

Elas se abraçaram.

-O que você tanto procura na biblioteca, Mione?

-Alguma coisa sobre as Ninfas de Zeus! – e riu marotamente.

- Como? – Dayane se engasgou.

- Você sabe... Quer dizer... Eu sei sobre as Ninfas! – falou animada.

- Fala baixo Mione! – disse Dayane.

- Ah desculpa...

- Como você descobriu?

- Primeiro eu ouvi Monique falando...

- Tu queres dizer... Berrando! – Day falou zangada.

- Sim... Depois eu comecei a juntar os fatos e tals...

- Hermione você é tão esperta!

- ´Brigada! – falou a garota cheia de si.

---

- Gente... – dizia Larissa em meio a bagaceira que estava na sala precisa – Eu vou atrás do Draco porque vocês sabem como ele é...! Eu não posso sair de perto um segundo que aparece aquele bando de URUBU!

- Vai, vai... – insistia Thaissa – Vê se dá um jeito nesse oxigenado!

Larissa saiu brava. "Meu sonho é saber cadê o Draco" pensou. Voltava para as masmorras quando ouviu algumas vozes.

- Draquinho meu amor...

- Sai pra lá Pansy...

- Pode tudo voltar a ser como antes... Sem aquela intrometida e desgraçada...

- Pansy, pra quê eu ia querer carne estragada se eu posso ter filé?

- HÃN?

Larissa só escutava, vermelha de raiva.

- Esquece sua burra...

- Draquinho não me chama assim...

Draco bufou de impaciência. Larissa entrou na sala e colocou as mãos na cintura. Pansy se jogou no pescoço de Draco e desesperadamente disse:

- Eu sei que você me ama!

- Me larga... – falou Draco com nojo e a soltou bruscamente.

- Sua PANÇA é agora que tu vai ver a morte! – Larissa sacou a varinha.

- Vamos duelar sua gorda!

- Ora te enxerga!

Enquanto as duas batiam boca, Draco sentou-se confortavelmente numa cadeira, afim de ver melhor o espetáculo.

- Podem começar... – disse divertido.

Larissa o olhou perplexa.

- O QUÊ?

- Vocês não iam duelar? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Draco, VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA!

Pansy estava abobalhada.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio...

- AFF!

- Vamos, comecem logo! Estou esperando! – Draco dizia com a cara mais cínica do mundo.

- Vai te catar garoto! – Larissa estava muito chateada e resolveu se retirar da sala.

- Aff! Essa garota me mata! – Draco se levantou e saiu para o quarto.

---

Na Sala Precisa:

- Sim meu povo vamos lá pra fora, porque hoje o dia está lindo! – Monique alegre e feliz já se dirigia até a porta – Vamos apreciá-lo.

- Sei o que tu quer apreciar... E essa pessoa atende com o nome de Pablo – brincava Juliana.

- Claro! ELE É LINDO! – Monique se empolgava.

Todos saíram da sala, e antes que virassem o primeiro corredor, foram surpreendidos por uma voz:

- As reuniões da AD já começaram e ninguém me chamou? – era Gina Weasley.

- Não Gina. Só estávamos conversando. Mas creio que esse ano não precisamos da AD. – respondeu Harry.

- Assim esperamos... – dizia Rony, com séria dúvida se realmente Voldemort não iria colocar suas manguinhas de fora.

Todos fizeram um grande silêncio. As meninas sabiam o quanto os bruxos tinham medo de Voldemort, por isso respeitavam e compartilhavam da preocupação dos amigos.

- Gente vamos para o jardim! – convidou Thaissa tentando quebrar o clima.

Todos concordaram e se deslocaram para o jardim. No caminho, Monique, Kirna, Thaissa e Ingrid, foram encontrando seus queridos amados, e sendo acompanhadas por eles para fora do castelo.

Larissa, que depois do seu pequeno desentendimento com o Draco resolveu ir para o jardim esquecer sua raiva, ficou feliz de ver as amigas. Larissa e Ingrid, ficaram sentadas conversando e os outros foram jogar quadribol.

Não demora muito Dayane e Hermione deram as caras.

- Eita esse povo não estuda mesmo não? – disse Hermione chegando perto de Larissa e Ingrid, e olhando os outros se divertirem.

- Gente vamos brincar – era Juliana descendo da vassoura e sendo seguida pelos outros.

- De quê? Quadribol? Não... Prefiro ficar só olhando – reclamou Mione.

- Hum... Porque vocês não nos ensinam uma brincadeira trouxa? – sugeriu Harry.

- É... Boa idéia! – empolgou-se Ingrid.

- Ah não tem nenhuma assim... – respondeu Dayane.

Dia aziado. As meninas não tinham nada de bom para fazer. Juliana andava bem distante de Harry, os dois ainda mortos de vergonha um do outro. As Ninfas iam atrás conversando e o trio mais famoso de Hogwarts à frente.

- Gente... Vocês já perceberam que as festas daqui são as maiores aziações do mundo? – dizia Larissa.

- É MESMO! – berrou Monique.

- Gente... Agente ta em Novembro... – dizia Ingrid.

- Isso significa MARAFOLIA! – disse Thaissa animada.

- NÃO! – interrompei Ingrid – Isso significa que o próximo mês é Dezembro e o Natal ta chegando!

- Hain Ingrid! – disseram em uníssono.

- Mas Thaissa... – continuou Juliana – eu pensei que o Mara já tivesse passado!

- Não... Mamãe me mandou uma carta hoje cedo e ela disse que vai ser seis, sete e oito!

- ENTÃO É NESSA SEXTA! – berrou Monique.

- Baixa o volume Monique! Foi assim que a Mione descobriu sobre nós!

- HÃN?

- Isso que vocês ouviram... Ela já sabe...

- Ah... Ela é espertona... – disse Larissa Mais eu quero saber é do Mara!

- E se... – começou Thaissa.

- Nós fôssemos comer?

- Hain 2 Ingrid!

- Nós fôssemos pro Mara? – Thaissa completou o raciocínio.

- Como? – perguntou Larissa.

- Sei lá! Agente dá um jeito!

- EU TÔ DENTRO!

- Mas e o Harry, o Rony e a Mione? – perguntou Ju.

- Fica meio difícil deles irem... Nós já somos uma cambada!

- É...

- Sem falar que agente tem que ir na sexta e voltar na segunda, sem levantar suspeitas!

- Difícil...

- Eu vou mandar uma carta para as meninas que tão em São Luis então! – falou Thaissa.

- Eu cuido dos abadas! – falou Dayane.

- Agente pode ficar lá em casa! – disse Kirna.

- Eu vou arranjar um meio de nós irmos! – entrou Juliana.

- Eu vou comer... – disse Ingrid

- Ô MALA! EU VOU ARRUMAR A BAGAGEM!

- Monique, é só sexta! – falou Larissa – Uma coisa garotas!

- O quê? – disseram em uníssono.

- Sem namorados!

- Certo!

- Ah não! – só Ingrid reclamou.

As aulas da semana correram normalmente, ou seja, uma chatice! Juliana e Harry ainda não tinham tocado no assunto do beijo e cada vez mais ficavam mais distantes. Tudo já estava arrumado para a viagem e elas estavam loucas para partir. Larissa via-se abençoada por Deus em ficar 3 dias longe do seu trasgo lindo do Draco. Ingrid, muito contrariada, não levaria Zabinho. As outras não estavam nem aí para os seus namorados.

Por acaso, Mione descobriu sobre o que elas pretendiam fazer (CULPA DE Monique! ), por isso ela ia também (e estava mais animada do que todas juntas!). A sexta chegou e as garotas estavam ansiosas que nem uma uva. Nada podia dar errado. Nada mesmo.

Às nove horas todas as Ninfas se encontraram no Saguão de Entrada. Mione vinha junto.

- Dayane, só vamos passar TRÊS DIAS E NÃO UM ANO lá! – disse Juliana.

- Como é o MARAFOLIA? – perguntou Mione excitada.

- É muito massa! – disse Juliana – É um Carnaval fora de época!

- E como é o Carnaval?

- Você vai já ver! – disseram impaciente.

- Hum...

Saíram cautelosamente do Castelo. Quando chegaram em uma parte escura da Floresta, Mione tirou uma sandália velho do bolso.

- Segurem com uma mão as malas e a outra a sandália! – disse ela.

- Meu sonho é saber como Dayane vai segurar as dela! – caçoou Ingrid.

Todos seguraram e em um minuto desapareceram.

- Pra onde será que elas foram, cara?

- Não sei... – respondeu Harry.

- Ei! Ficou alguma coisa! – Rony apontou para uma sandália.

Eles iam pegando, quando...

- Pra onde é que você levou a minha namorada Potter? – Malfoy TINHA que aparecer nessas horas. Rony juntou os punhos.

- Vem Malfoy, pode vim... – falou em posição de luta.

- Weasley, eu NÃO vou sujar as minhas mãos... – Rony ficou rubro.

Harry pegou a sandália.

- Me dá isso aqui! – puxou Malfoy.

- Ei! – Harry puxou de volta.

Enquanto Harry e Draco brigavam pela posse da sandália, Rony também se meteu no meio.

Os três rodopiaram e desapareceram.

---

As oito garotas chegaram na garagem de um prédio, que estava vazia no momento.

- Enfim em casa! – exclamou Kirna.

- Kirna TINHA que morar no ÚLTIMO andar e o prédio dela NÃO tinha elevador. As garotas subiram a escada com muita dificuldade e chegaram quase mortas lá em cima. Dayane, coitada, foi a que mais sofreu.

- Lúcia, cadê tu? – chamou Kirna.

- Quem é Lucia? – perguntou Mione.

- Ah... A menina daqui de casa... Bom, meu sonho é agente deixar as coisas aqui e seguir pra Litorânea.

- O que é Litorânea? – perguntou Mione.

- A PRAIA! – gritou Monique.

- Kirna... Umas garotas deixaram essas blusas aqui... – falou a tal da Lúcia.

- Ah... São os abadas... – Kirna distribuiu o de todas, cada um com um corte diferente.

- PORQUE SÃO VERMELHOS? – perguntou Monique.

- Ow Monique, são VIPS! – disse Dayane.

Depois que se vestiram, desceram e racharam um táxi para a praia, para encontrar as outras meninas.

---

Harry, Rony e Draco caíram de bunda no chão.

- O que di... – começou Draco.

- Onde nós estamos? – interrompeu Rony.

- Não sei... – Harry disse cauteloso e sacou a varinha. Nesse momento uma senhora ia passando:

- A senhora poderia informar onde nós estamos? – perguntou Rony.

- Em São Luís... Meu filho, você viu algum bicho? – a senhora perguntou assustada.

- Hum... Não... Porque?

- Porque você está com esse graveto na mão!

- Ah isso! – Harry disse escarlate – Não é nada... – e guardou a varinha no bolso.

Os três caminharam até a entrada do apartamento.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou um moço de calça preta e blusa azul.

- Admirando a paisagem... – Draco disse com sarcasmo.

- Mas que... ?

- Escute... O senhor viu algumas meninas por aqui? – perguntou Harry prontamente.

- Bom... Acabaram de sair algumas daqui... – o moço respondeu – Não são uma de shortinhos curtos e blusas vermelhas?

- Não! – resmungou Draco.

- Não... Elas estavam com roupas de trouxas... – disse Rony.

- Como?

- Roupas normais... – respondeu Harry pisando no pé de Rony. – onde será que as meninas foram parar?

- Eu ouvi Kirna dizendo...

- Ei! – disse o moço – A Kirna mora aqui!

- MORA?

- Mora... Ela que saiu com um bando de gatinhas... – Draco e Rony fecharam a cara.

- Pra onde elas foram seu trouxa, sangue... – começou Draco.

- Ei! Se não quer escutar o que não deve cala a boca!

- Ah seu...

- Pra onde elas foram? – perguntou Harry mais educado.

- Para praia oras... Marafolia é hoje! Todo mundo vai pra lá! (**N/A**** Lari**: menos eu!) – Vocês são estranhos... – Rony emburrou.

- Vamos... – disse Harry – Nós podemos pegar um táxi...

- Aquela coisa amarela que anda?

- É Rony...

A diferença era que os táxis eram brancos, o que eles não tardaram a descobrir.

- O senhor poderia nos levar para o "Mar e Folia" ?

- ONDI?

- O Mar e Folia, Mar e alegria, alguma coisa assim! – resmungou Draco.

- Ah... O Marafolia ("ISSO!")... Só se for agora seus gringo!

Rony olhou sem entender. Os três partiram.

---

As garotas desceram do Celtinha apertado em que vieram.

- OLHA O CHICLETE! – berrou Monique.

As meninas correram desesperadamente para o trio que já estava saindo da concentração.

"- Vamo lá galera! – dizia o cantor Bel".

- CHI-CLE-TE! – dizia a multidão.

- OBA! OBA! – berrava Monique com toda força que havia nas suas cordas vocais.

- Que loucura! – dizia Mione.

"Chiclete pra grudar nos seu ouvido"

A multidão estava agitadíssima, o tal do Chiclete, na opinião de Hermione, era realmente bom.

"Chiclete na boca pra mim é vício"

- IRRAAAAA! – berrava Monique.

"Chiclete pra ficar amarradão"

- CHI-CLE-TE! OBA! OBA!

O Trio já rumava pro corredor da folia.

- Que calor! – reclamava Draco.

- Claro! Os sinhô tão tudo com essas veste preta aí! Negada aqui falta andar nu!

- Onde? – perguntou Rony interessado.

- Já o sinhô chega na folia e vê de tudo!

- Que bom! – disse animado.

- Rony! Nós viemos atrás das meninas! – disse Harry bravo.

- ... quando eu encontrar a Kaleiko, ela vai se ver...

- Ah foi! – respondeu Rony.

- Senhor! Ei o senhor sabe onde podemos arranjar umas novas vestes?

- Ah... Ta difícil cumpadi... Ta tudo fechado uma hora dessa!

"- Abada! Abada somente por quatrocento e cinqüenta real!"

- Esse cara vende roupa! – disse Rony.

- Quanto custa? – perguntou Harry pela janela.

- Promoção especial pros gringo! – disse o homem – Quinhentos real no abada do Bicho!

- Abada de quem? – perguntou Rony – e quanto custa?

- Eu só tenho oito galeões! – disse Harry.

- Eu não tenho... hum... Nada... – falou Rony triste. Draco revirou os olhos, murmurou algo como "pobretão" e tirou dez galeões do bolso!

- Me dá logo essa porcaria! – disse Draco.

- Éguas... O Gringo tem é ouro! – falava o homem dando os três conjuntos.

- Eu... Não...Vou...Vestir...Isso! – sibilou Draco.

- Larga de ser chato Malfoy! – disse Harry.

Deram alguns galeões para o homem taxista, que lhes explicou como chegar à praia andando; sem cerimônia trocaram de roupa no meio da rua. Algumas garotas soltaram sorrisinhos para eles. Malfoy e Rony se empolgaram, Harry teve que puxar os dois.

---

- Ah Monique, por favor vai, pow... – dizia Larissa.

- MININA CHATA!

- Vamo lá! Vamo lá!

- ONDE MERDA?

- No Timbalada, Vamo!

- Larissa, o chiclete ta massa, que diabos tu quer ir pro Timbalada? – perguntava Thaissa.

"Onde está o Zabini?" pensava Ingrid do nada.

- Depois agente vai lá?

- VAMOS CHATA!

Um menino sem-camisa com um corpo es-cul-tu-ral, lindo de morrer, parou na frente de Hermione.

- Olá gatinha!

Hermione quase desmaiava, Thaissa ficou com MUITO calor de repente, Monique se impolgou, Ingrid sentiu-se constrangida com tamanha beldade, Dayane e Kirna sorriram, Juliana controlava-se pra não apertar a bunda dele e Larissa deu uma olhada de cima a baixo, murmurou algo como "não é lá essas coisas" e virou pro outro lado.

- Oi-oi! – 1500 anos depois respondeu Hermione.

Ainda bem que o garoto agarrou Hermione, que parecia não ter se importado com o ataque repentino do sexo oposto. As garotas continuavam a pular que nem umas neuróticas.

---

Draco ("Que roupa RIDÍCULA!"), Rony ("UAU") e Harry ("Onde estarão vocês?") escalaram e depois desceram o que mais parecia ser uma colina do que um morro.

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELAS IDIOTAS! – berrava Draco furioso. Rony pulou em cima dele e os dois desceram o Morro rolando, pelo ao menos foi mais rápido, Harry separou os dois.

- Malfoy... – começou Harry – Se você disser mais uma ofensa EU é que arrebento a sua cara! Rony... Primeiro encontramos as garotas DEPOIS arrebentamos a cara desse IDIOTA!

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa eles foram literalmente ATROPELADOS por uma MULTIDÃO super agitada, que, pulavam mais do que coelho no cio.

Na opinião de Draco eles deviam estar sob efeito de alguma droga, Rony olhou à procura de alguma morena gostosa, Harry provavelmente achava que eles estavam sob o efeito de alguma maldição imperdoável.

---

- JESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS, ESSE MININO!É PALESTINO, È PALESTINOOOOOOOOOOO! – vociferava Monique no Eu e Você, o bloco do Timbalada que Larissa queria tanto ir!

-Eita, pra quem não queira vir, hein Monique?

---

-O jeito é nós seguirmos essa multidão! – decidiu Harry.

Rony e Malfoy acataram a decisão com MUITO entusiasmo.Passaram um tempo na bagunça, e já estavam suados, com os cabelos ensopados grudadinhos na cabeça.Draco olhou uma menina de costas movendo-se graciosamente.Buscou o olhar de Rony, que o aprovava.

-Peraí, cara! – aconselhou o ruivo – E se ela for baranga de rosto?

-Quem não arrisca não petisca! – respondeu o loiro.

Harry olhava para os dois com espanto.Há alguns minutos estavam brigando.Antes que Harry pudesse impedir, Draco já se agarrara com a menina, que çou a imaginar como seria se Juliana...

-HARRY! – ele escutou uma voz feminina.

-MONIQUE – gritaram ele e Rony juntos.

Harry pensou rápido.

-Então aquela ali é...

-KALEIKO? – Draco se assustou quando se separou dela.

-MALFOY?

-Ah, não... – lamentou Harry para si mesmo. – MONIQUE!CADÊ AS OUTRAS MENINAS?

-TÃO NO NANA BANANA!

-NENA BENENA? – perguntou Harry com o sotaque britânico.

-É!

"MALFOY SEU IDIOTA!"

"QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ BEIJARIA QUALQUER UM?"

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?"

-Cuida desses dois aí.Quando eu encontrar as outras, vou... – pegou a varinha e conjurou duas moedas – Vou...

-SEI, A PARADINHA DA MOEDA QUE ESQUENTA! – concordou Monique.

-Então quando eu encontra-las a gente vai pra debaixo daquele coqueiro e vai em...

-AAAAH!NÃO VOU EMBORA MESMO!

-Então quando a festa acabar. – falou Harry impaciente.

-AH!AGORA SIM!

Harry se retirou e Monique foi tentar domar as duas feras.

-A GENTE TAVA NUMA BOA E VOCÊ VEM PRO LUARAFOLIA!

-É MARAFOLIA!E A GENTE NÃO TAVA NUMA BOA!

-Não? – perguntou Draco confuso.

-Não sei... – respondeu Larissa confusa também – MAS NÃO INTERESSA!E SE QUER VER ALGUEM SE ESTAPEAR POR TUA CAUSA, NEM ME OLHA!

-AH KALEIKO!VOCÊ É QUE É MUITO CIUMENTA...

-SOU MESMO!

-E ME ENCHE O SACO!

-VOCÊ QUE PEDIU PRA NAMORAR COMIGO!

-E VOCÊ ACEITOU!

E Monique? Não tava nem aí!

-ME DIZ!VOCÊ BEIJOU ALGUM MENINO?

-E SE TIVER BEIJADO?QUERO SABER SE VOCÊ BEIJOU ALGUEM, SEU GALINHA!

-ACABEI DE BEIJAR A PRIMEIRA:VOCÊ.

Larissa preparou-se para brigar, mas...Valia a pena estragar seu Marafolia?

-E EU ACREDITO!

Valia.

-PROBLEMA É SEU!

-LÓGICO, EU SOU SUA NAMORADA!

-VOCÊ BEIJOU ALGUÉM KALEIKO?ME RESPONDE!

-NÃO!INFELIZMENTE SÓ VOCÊ!

E continuaram brigando, enquanto Monique pulava.

---

-MORANGUINHO NUM COPINHO ESPERANDO POR VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊ! – Juliana cantava alucinada e talvez, nesse momento, berrasse até mais alto do que Monique.

Depois que a música acabou, elas ouviram a voz de Bell, o cantor do Chiclete com Banana(**n/a**** Ju**:BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!EU TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!):

"E agora galera, vou contar a música que marcou o Marafolia de 2003.Ela se chama VÔA VÔA!"

Ainda bem que Ingrid e Juliana ficaram pulando abraçadas feito loucas.Elas lembravam muito uma da outra quando tocava essa música.

Depois que mais essa música acabou( **N/A** Ju:Vou parar, se não só vou falar de música do Chiclete!), elas se separaram e começaram a dançar normalmente.Juliana sentiu alguém a puxando.

-JU!

Era Harry.A garota se desatou a correr, fugindo dele.No meio do caminho, ela estancou.

TLANG!

A fixa caiu.Voltou correndo também.

-HARRY?O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Mas nessa hora, Harry puxava Rony, pois este queria bater em um menino que dava em cima de Mione,que já estava roxa de tanta vergonha.

-CANALHA! – gritava Rony dando soco no vento.

-Me ajuda, Ju! – pediu Harry.

Juliana como se estivesse fazendo a coisa mais normal do mundo deu um soco no menino que brigava com Rony.

-JU!EU PEDI PRA SEGURAR O RONY! – Harry ralhou com a amiga.

-Ah...Foi mal! – desculpou-se a garota.

-Ju, que massa!Essa tua direita é forte, hein? – elogiou Rony.

-Hum...Brigada! – falou a garota constrangida.

Dpois que todas a s confusões cessaram, Mione e Rony dançavam(se remexiam desengonçados) um do lado do outro.As milgas pulavam.Juliana e Harry conversavam(No Marafolia, pode?):

-Esses são os camarotes. – e apontava para as "casinhas" que ficavam nas extremidades da avenida Litorânea.

-Hum...

-Ali é a praia, óbvio.Parecida com a do Luau do Terr... – e calou-se lembrando do beijo.

-Ju, eu...Quero dizer...Não precisa... – Harry tentava explicar alguma coisa – A gente... – e estava muito vermelho – Ficar...Distante...Você sabe, né...

-Ah...Não...Claro, claro... – repondia Juliana roxa.

Pararam de conversar porque a multidão do Nana Banana enlouqueceu com "OLHE O BATOM DA BOCA DELA A BOCA DELA TEM SABOR!NANA BANANA, ê BANGULÊ!" Estavam todos na maior folia quando:

-MILGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! – uma morena vinha correndo.

-LARISSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – elas responderam.

Harry não entendeu, aquela não era Kaleiko.Devia ser outra Larissa.

-TICYANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-BÁRBARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-LÍVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se abraçaram.

-Peraí...CADÊ MALANE? – disse uma baixinha lindinha do olho verde(Ticyane).

Todas as milgas se voltaram para olhar.

-ME RESPEITA! – Malane brigava com um menino bêbado que tentava beija-la. – SEU BÊBADO HORROROSO!

Virou-se para as milgas.

-MILGAS!QUE SAUDADES!

Novamente se abraçaram.

-MALANE MELECA! – Juliana gritou o apelido da amiga.

-ADORO! – a garota respondeu.

Foram quase soterrados pela multidão do Nana de novo.

-VAMOS PIRAR!DEPOIS A GENTE CONVERSA! – sugeriu Thaissa.

Depois disso, foi só diversão.Enquanto a Monique e o CASAL Sr. Trasgo e Sra. Dragão, saíram do Timbalada e tentaram encontrar as outras amigas.Não encontraram.

-Então vamos no Cerveja e Cia!Ta tendo Ivete Sangalo lá! – sugeriu Monique.

-Vocês não cansam, não? – resmungou Draco.

-Não. – respondeu a namorada.

-MESMO! – completou Monique.

"POEIRAAAAAAAAAAA, POEIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, POEIRA! LE-VAN-TOU POEIRA!" Entraram no bloco. Acabaram encontrando:

-MILGASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

E foi aquela abraçalhada de novo (**n/a**** Ju**:Abraçalhada?).

No fim da grande festa, voltaram para casa.Todos exaustos.

Quando chegaram na casa de Kirna, Harry falou:

-Meninas...Eu, Draco e Rony vamos procura uma pensão para...

-Ah...Não mesmo!Vocês vão dormir aqui.

Todas concordaram.

-Mas eu acho que o Malfoy não vai se sentir confortável aqui, não é Malfoy? – falava Juliana falsamente.

-Com esse monte de mulh...

-OPA! – interrompeu Monique que passou o Marafolia inteiro escutando briga – Não, Ju, ele vai ficar MUITO BEM.

-Que saudade dos berros de Monique! – falou Larissa(sem ser a Kaleiko).

-Quer ela pra ti? – provocou Ingrid.

-MALA! – respondeu Monique.

-AH!A gente nem apresentou os meninos... – falou Juliana.

-Esse são Hermione Granger,Draco Malfoy, Rony Weasley e Harry Potter.

-ELE É RUIVO! – as meninas tinham acabado de perceber.

Rony ficou envergonhado.

-Malane Mendvich, Ticyane Ferdlen, Bárbara Lisching, Lívia Curkis e Larissa Talkien(J.R.R.TOLKIEN!SENHOR DOS ANÉIS! Ei, mas isso aqui é Harry Potter!).Mas por favor, são nossas amigas, então chamem-nas pelo primeiro nome(n/a Ju:até porque pra decorar esses que eu inventei...)!MAS ISSO NÃO VALE PRA VOCÊ, MALFOY! – rosnou Juliana.

-Ah, cala a boca, Kelvans. – Malfoy tinha perdido as forças de tanto brigar com Kaleiko.

-E aí, meninas, como estão as coisas na França? – perguntou Dayane.

-A França é linda! – os ilhós de Bárbara brilharam.

-Muitos gatinhos! – disse Ticyane sorrindo.

-É, mas a gente nem aproveita assim... – falou Malane.

-Porque? – perguntou Kaleiko intrigada.

-Estamos estudando. – falou Lívia feliz.

-Mas vocês só estavam de Intercambio na França...Assim como a gente na Inglaterra... – disse Juliana confusa.

-Mas quando estávamos lá, recebemos uma proposta. – esclareceu Bárbara rindo.

-DAONDE? – gritou Monique curiosa.

-Vocês guardam segredo? – perguntou Ticyane.

-Claro...

-Academia de Beauxbatons.Escola de Bruxos.Nós somos bruxas. – falou Malane séria.

Silêncio.Mais um pouquinho de silencio.

-HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ! – as outras caíram na risada.

-A gente não ta mentido! – Malane se irritou.

-Porque vocês estão rindo? – perguntou Lívia chorosa.

-A gente também é... – disse Juliana enxugando uma lágrima de tanto rir – Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Depois dessas declarações, Harry achou que ia ficar surdo de tantos gritos "QUE LINDOOOO!" e "NÓS SOMOS BRUXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS".

TRIIIIIIIM!

-O que é isso? – perguntou Rony – O _feletone_ ?

As meninas riram.

-Não!O Interfone! – respondeu Kirna.

A garota foi atender e voltou.

-Sãos os vizinhos...Tão reclamando do barulho!(**n/a**** Ju**:Doido, isso me lembra taaanto minha despedida!Será que os vizinhos de Kirna reclamaram do nosso barulho?) – falou Kirna.

-Galera...Só mais uma coisa... – disse Ingrid. – Meu sonho é saber se vocês estão de férias em Beauxbatons...

As meninas abafaram risadinhas.

-Eu inventei uma maneira da gente fugir...Mas temos que voltar MUITO RÀPIDO segunda feira! – falou Larissa T.

-Que nem a gente!

Mais risadas.

-Vamos dormir, galera? – perguntou Thaissa bocejando – Amanhã tem Mara de novo...

"Ah, não!", pensou Malfoy.

"Oba!", pensou Rony.

"Quem sabe amanhã...", pensou Harry um pouco mais animado já que ele e Juliana voltaram a ser como eram.Todos puxaram suas varinhas e conjuraram colchões.

-O MEU É MUITO FINO! – reclamou Monique.

-Shhh!Olha os vizinhos! – advertiu Kirna.

Arrumaram os colchões na sala e adormeceram.

---

-Onde é que a gente está? – perguntou Dayane.

Parecia um pátio lamacento, rodeado de árvores muito altas e sombrio.

"HAHAHA", escutaram uma risada grave e pausada.Maligna.

-VARINHAS EM PUNHO! – gritou Juliana.Automaticamente todas pegaram suas varinhas.

Formaram um círculo.

Assustaram-se quando um homem encapuzado chegou trazendo Hermione inerte nos braços.

-QUEM É VOCÊ? – vociferou Juliana.

-SOLTA A MIONE! – berrou Dayane.

Uma voz arrastada saiu do capuz.

-Isso, meninas...Gritem...Tenham medo...

Ele parecia se divertir com a situação.

Outro capuz que soltava risadas femininas estridentes chegou arrastando Rony pelo chão.

-Idiotas!Meu mestre as quer, ele anseia...Ah!

Elas permaneciam imóveis.

-Olha, a gente quer saber o que está acontecendo... – começou Larissa.

-Calada. – uma voz seca e cruel penetrou no ambiente.

Juliana não podia ver...Ela não queria ver...

Harry surgia da penumbra, de olhos vermelhos como uma cobra, falando com uma voz que não era a dele.

-Harry! – ela tentou – Por favor!Ajuda a gente!

-_Crucio! _– o garoto gritou.

-_Protego_ – as 7 gritaram.

Os feitiços se chocaram e...

---

-NÃO! – Juliana acordou.Ela tremia convulsivamente. Olhou para os colchões ao lado.Viu o olhar de pavor das 7 amigas.Os outros dormiam tranqüilamente. Silenciosamente, as 7 se dirigiram para o cozinha.Fitaram-se.

-Não foi nada gente!Quero dizer...Eu tive um pesadelo, nós estávamos encurraladas,o Harry...

-Eu também...sonhei com isso. – falou Larissa assustada.

Todas estavam assustadas, pois tiveram O MESMO SONHO!

-O que significa isso gente? – Dayane perguntou.Até Monique parecia séria.

-Eu acho que a gente devia conversar com Dumbledore. – racionalizou Ingrid.

Todas murmuraram afirmativamente.

-Mas agora?Não, seria muito arriscado.Nós estamos fazendo uma coisa MUITO errada! – frisou Thaissa.

Novamente, houve um murmúrio de concordância.

-Vamos dormir, galera... – Larissa convidou. – Tem Mara amanhã.

-Amanhã eu quero visitar papai – falou Monique.

Todas se animaram com a idéias de rever os pais.

-Nãããããõ...Vocês são loucas? – disse Thaissa – Lembrem-se que o que nós estamos fazendo é proibido.

- É verdade... – concordou Larissa. – MUITO ERRADO!

Silêncio total.

- Bom, acho melhor voltarmos a dormir! – disse Ju.

Todas concordaram e deitaram-se.

_Sábado – Segundo Dia_

- AHHHHHH! – bocejava alegremente Monique. – UÉ! POR QUE TÁ TODO MUNDO DORMINDO? – olhou no relógio que tinha na sala de Kirna, eram 3:00 da TARDE!

Lerdamente, Monique olhou para todos os dorminhocos. Juliana estava totalmente estirada, com uma mão na barriga e a cara quase enfiada nos bigs peitos de Malane Meleca. Larissa (sem ser a Kaleiko) estava toda encolhida com a cara na bunda de Kirna que dormia sorrindo. Malfoy e Larissa dormiam abraçadinhos, ela sobre o peito dele. Rony, tinha a cabeça afundada nos cabelos de Hermione (Que a essa hora deviam estar fedendo pra poá, pensou Monique), Harry dormia debaixo da mesa do centro e havia um bolo de gente composto por Thaissa, Lívia, Bárbara, Ticyane, Ingrid e Dayane.

Monique lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e como ninguém sequer respirou enquanto ela fazia isso, soltou um big berro:

- BOMM-DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Claro que todo mundo levou um ENORME susto.

- Tu ta ficando doida Monique? – dizia Juliana, em meio a peitarada de Meleca.

PLOFT.

Harry foi querer levantar, acabou batendo a cabeça na mesa.

- Ai, saí daí! – empurrava Ticyane.

- Cadê meu pé? – dizia Thaissa.

- Eu acho que é esse aqui... – respondia Bárbara.

- Quem teve a infeliz idéia de acordar agora? – reclamava Ingrid.

- Ow gente... Vamo durmi só mais um poquinho... – pedia Dayane.

Malfoy e Larissa não davam sinal de vida. Dormiam que nem uma uva.

- ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – berrou Monique no ouvido de Larissa, que não se assustou TANTO.

- Monique vai ver se eu to na esquina! – disse a garota.

- Kaleiko, eu não sei como você ainda não ficou louca com uma amiga dessas... – Malfoy já acordava com o famoso sarcasmo na voz.

- VÃO OS DOIS A MERDA! – berrou Monique. Os dois bufaram, se abraçaram e voltaram a dormir.

Todo mundo ficou com cara de tacho.

- Mione... Hum... Seu cabelo ta com cheiro estranho... – falou Rony.

- Ta? – disse a garota sem se preocupar.

Thaissa deu uma cheirada daquelassssss...

- CREDO DOIDO! Tu ta mal de mais, viu bixo! – disse.

Galera riu. Kirna foi atrás de Lúcia pra fazer alguma coisa pra aquela cambada comer.

- Kirna, eu to com pena da geladeira da tua casa... – dizia Ju.

-Acho que não vai dar! - dizia Lúcia MUITO agoniada.Será que ela cozinhou demais?

O almoço ficou pronto.Todos se animaram,menos Malfoy que fazia caras e bocas.

-Comida trouxa? – disse com nojo.Lúcia ficou muito ofendida.

-FAROFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Juliana se empolgou.

-ME DÁAAAAAA! – Ticyane VARREU um monte de farofa para o prato dela.

Harry se serviu mas notou que não tinha onde se sentar, assim como metade no povo.Kirna tentava organizar a situação:

-Vamos comer na varanda?

Todos se dirigiram e tiveram um almoço agradabilíssimo, até Malfoy ficou mais simpático.

-Mauffffffoi – dizia Juliana cuspindo fragmentos de farofa – Pra quem não ia comer comida trouxa...

O garoto revirou os olhos e se retirou.

-Vou ao toalete.

-FAZER COCOOOOOOO, né? – gritou Larissa Talkien.

O garoto corou furiosamente.E saiu resmungando:

-Como se não me bastasse sete loucas ainda me arrumam mais quatro...

Todos deram de çaram a conversar.Malfoy estava demorando bastante.O sol começou o esfriar.

-Vamos nos arrumar, galera? – sugeriu Lívia.

-Agora?Mas não ta muito cedo? – perguntou Harry.

-Harry,muito cedo?12 mulheres?

Harry refletiu um pouco e concordou.As meninas começaram a se arrumar às 6.Quando deu dez horas, finalmente todos conseguiram sair de casa.

-Hoje nós vamos acompanhar todos os blocos! – disse Thaissa festeira.

-É mesmo.Sim, mas como nós vamos? – perguntou Juliana.

-DE TX! – disse Monique.

-QUINZE PESSOAS? – berrou Bárbara só pra apurrinhar Monique.

-Já sei!Vamos fretar uma van! – Lívia deu a idéia.

-ÔÔôô...Daonde que a gente vai tirar uma van agora? – disse Ticyane.

-PRA QUE QUE A GENTE TEM VARINHA? – disse Larissa Talkien.

-Mas uma van é muito difícil! – disse Mione preocupada.

-O QUE É UMA VAN? – perguntou Rony.

Começou a bagunça.Uns gritavam, Mafoy se irritou porque ninguém explicava pra ele e Rony o que era uma van, alguns achavam a idéia absurda, outros diziam que era a única solução, porque dois táxis iam focar muito caros.Juliana deslizou suavemente do meio da bagunça e pegou o celular.

-Alô?Boleto?(**n/a**** Ju**: Gente! Avisa BOLETO que ele ta na fanfan!)

-Oi, Ju...E aí, quanto tempo! – o amigo Diego(boleto é apelido!) respondia carinhosamente.

Passaram uns cinco minutos matando as saudades.

-Boleto, to precisando de um favor teu...Teu tio ainda tem aquela van?

-Tem...Tá aqui, porque?

-Ele não ta afim de alugar não?

-Vou perguntar.

Depois de uns minutinhos, o amigo volta.

-É pro Marafolia?

-É.

-Ele ta indo pra lá agora.

-Beleza.Tu vai?

-Vô nada!Não é a minha praia... – disse o amigo.

Combinaram tudo certinho.Juliana voltou para a bagunça.

-EU QUERO IR LOGO! – dizia Ingrid. – VAMO NEM QUE SEJA A PÉ!

-EU TAMBÉM ACHO! – Monique confirmava.

-OLHA OS VIZINHOS, GENTE. – advertia Kirna.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIII! – berrou Juliana. – A VAN DO TIO DE BOLETO VEM BUSCAR A GENTE.

-EBAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaram todAs.

-MAS O QUE DIABOS É UMA VAN AFINAL? – Rony e Draco gritaram juntos.

Hermione foi explicar ao amigo enquanto Larissa explicava ao namorado.

Enfim, eles conseguiram chegar lá.Entraram no primeiro bloco que saía, o UAU, com Babado Novo.De repente, 3 meninas puxaram Harry, Rony e Draco.

-O que significa isso? – Larissa perguntou, MUITO PUTA.

-Elas só estão conversando com a gente, Dragãozinho...

-No meio do bloco?VÃO CIRCULANDO ,SUAS PIRANHAS! ESSES AQUI JÁ TEM DONAS!

-Quem disse que eu tenho dona? – Rony perguntou.

Os olhos de Mione se encheram d'água.Mas o que ela podia fazer?Ele tinha razão.

-Ei, RREURI,você é muito gatinho... – dizia uma das meninas para Harry que estava sem graça, mas era simpático com a cara-de-pau.

Juliana se emburrou.

-O QUE EU DISSE PRA VOCÊS? CIRCULANDO! – disse Larissa braba, enquanto as 3 meninas se retiravam putas.

Novamente, Kaleiko e Malfoy começaram a brigar, e dessa vez, Dayane começou a ralhar com Rony e Juliana ficou séria do lado de Harry.

-Ju, vamos comprar uma bebida?

-Porque você não convida aquela garota, "RREURI"? – disse Juliana azeda.

Harry suspirou.

-Ju, você está com ciúmes?

-Eu? Não mesmo... "Ei, RREURI, você é muito gatinho", francamente...Eu com ciúmes... – a garota se retirou, muito sentida.

Harry se juntou com Rony e Draco, ambos emburradíssimos com o comportamento ciumento (**n/a**** Ju** : E CORRETO!) das amigas.

-Será que essa bebida trouxa presta? – perguntou Draco apontando para um carrinho de vender whisky que tentava se manter no meio da multidão.

-A gente só vai saber de um jeito... – disse Rony malicioso.

-Experimentando! – completou Harry que queria livrar-se da chateação do momento.

_Algumas horas depois..._

As meninas tentavam empurrar Harry, Rony e Draco para dentro da van.

-Nããããõ...A xente não vai embora... – dizia Malfoy bêbado.

Larissa fez um muxoxo de impaciência.

-Entra logo aí!

-Ôôô, dragãozinho...

-Rony, se algum dia alguém souber do que você andou fazendo, ADEUS ao crachá de monitor...

-Mioini...Voi só um copinho de uixxxque...Sabia que você é linda?Eu quero te dar um beixiiinho...

Mione ficou vermelha.Por último vinha Juliana carregando Harry.

-Eu não quero nem xxxxaber...Sssse o palhaço do Voldemort quiser me matar, ele vai ver! Só porque ele é feio? Não fui eu quem fez ele ficar feio!

-Harry, cala a boca, por favor...

-Não, Ju...Não posso!Simplesmente, eu to puto!

-Ah, pode sim!

Todos finalmente entrarm na van.

-Olha, Kelvans...O Potter tava me contando dche como você é difffícil... – Malfoy falava. – Beija logo ele aí...

-Mentiroooso – dizia Harry rindo. – Eu só falei que ela é linda...

Juliana corou.

-OPA!Fffffinalmente o Weasley realizzou o sonho de consumo dele... – completou o loiro.

Todos se viraram para olhar Mione e Rony, que se beijavam em um canto da van.

-AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! – todos gritavam.

-Exxxxa é a minha namorada! – gritou Rony orgulhoso. – Aliás...Mione, quer se casar comigo?

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Ah, Rony, seu bôbo!

E voltaram a se beijar.

-Agora xxxxó falta eu... – dizia Harry marotamente.

-OPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Não, querido!Pode tirar seu cavalinho da esse BAFO de cachaça? Não mesmo...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... – desapontamento geral.

-Ô mulher difffffícil... – dizia Harry sorrindo.

-Agora eu sei porque te xxxxamam de herói... – dizia Malfoy achando muita graça da piadinha que fizera.Chegaram no apartamento.

-CADÊ Lúxxxxxxia?LÚXIA NÓS TE AMAMOS!

"LÚXIA NOS TE AMAMOS" os três bêbados começaram a gritar.

As meninas rearrumaram os colchões na sala.

-Alguém cuida desses PINGUÇOS aí – reclamou Thaissa que já se jogava no colchão junto com as outras meninas.

-Olhas os vizinhos chatos de Kirna... – reclamou Dayane.

-É mesmo... – disse a dona do ap quase dormindo.

-O peito de Malane é melhor que o meu travesseiro! – disse Larissa Talkien.

-Ah, Jesus...Vô começar a cobrar aluguel... – disse Meleca.

-Amanhã eu durmo nele! – reclamou Ticyane.

-Gente, que horror –Lívia dizia.

-CALA A BOCA AÍ QUE EU QUERO DORMIR! - berrava Monique.

-ENTÃO COMEÇA TU A PARAR DE GRITAR! – retrucou Bárbara massageando a orelha.

Sobrou para as pobres Juliana, Larissa e Hermione cuidarem dos pinguços.Depois de muita luta, conseguiram dormir.

---

No meio da noite, mais pesadelos.Novamente as sete garotas se reuniram na cozinha.

"RRROOONC" – o ronco dos meninos eram assustadores.

-Gente, o que significa tudo isso? – dizia Ingrid preocupada.

-Não sei...Mas não é bom! – dizia Dayane arrepiada.

-Eu acho que nós só estamos meio assustadas com essa história de Voldemort. – concluiu Kaleiko.

-Mas...Nada a ver...Lá em Hogwarts a gente não tinha esses pesadelos!E nós temos o MESMO pesadelo! – disse Thaissa.

-Gente Dumbledore PRECISA saber! – Kirna choramingava.

-È, e aí o Harry, o Rony, a Mione e o Malfoy são expulsos da escola! – disse Monique.

-É mesmo, Monique tem razão.Vamos deixar pra resolver isso depois do Marafolia. – sentenciou Juliana.

Voltaram a dormir.

_Domingo - Terceiro Dia_

Harry julgava que sua cabeça podia explodir.Rony não agüentava nem abrir os olhos.E Draco não sentia nada a não ser o enorme embrulho no estômago.

-Isso se chama ressaca! – ralhava Hermione. – Dois monitores, que absurdo!

-Cala a boca, sangue-ruim, não vê que nós estamos com dor de cabeça?

-Ei, Malfoy, não ofende minha namorada!

-Ah, cala a boca todo mundo aí! – Harry implorava.

Juliana veio da cozinha irritadíssima, trazendo uma bandejinha com três copos d'água e três comprimidos.

-Engov. – disse. – Pra curar ressaca. Eu Lúcia estamos providenciando uma sopinha...

-Humm...Dá na boquinha do Potter... – Malfoy dizia.

Juliana lançou ao garoto um olhar com poder equivalente a mil facas perfurantes.Larissa cutucou-o.

-Não tem comida pra todo mundo! – Lúcia avisou.

-Pode deixar, Lúcia. – Juliana disse. – a garota pegou o telefone e começou a pedir comida.(**n/a**** Ju**:CAMARÃO EMPANADO, FRANGO XADREZ, MOLHO AGRIDOCE CHEGOU SUA VEZ!ROLINHO PRIMAVERA, ARROZ CHOP SUEI...E O YAKISOBAAAAAA!DELÍCIAS DE CHINÊS.MEXA SEUS PAUZINHOS, LIGUE TAIPAN 268-0001! Huahuahuahuahaua...Vcs lembram dessa propaganda?)

Os meninos tiveram uma tarde desagradável, enquanto as meninas...Bom, nada para elas poderia ser desagradável no fim de semana do Marafolia.Novamente foi aquela novela para todas se arrumarem.

-CADÊÊÊÊÊ!

-QUEM VAI PENTEAR MEU CABELOOOOOOOOOOO?

-MEU DESODORANTE!

-EU TÔ GORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(quem será que gritou isso?hehehe)

-CADÊ MINHA MEIA?

Em cinco minutos, os meninos se arrumaram.

Novamente as luzes ofuscaram a vista dos meninos.

-Nada de bebuns hoje, viu? – advertiu Hermione.

Os meninos disfarçaram.

"O ASA ARRÊA, ARRÊA, ARRÊA, ARRÊA, ARRÊA!"

-OBA!

As meninas começaram a dançar e ensinar Mione as coreografias.A multidão estava enlouquecida!

(**n/a**** Ju**: GENTE!Vou encurtar pq esse capítulo já está com vinte páginas com letrinha piquinininha!).

O último bloco já estava passando, e embora todos já estivessem exaustos, não paravam de pular.

'BEIJA, BEIJA, TÁ CALOR, TÁ CALOR!"

-Gente, olhem essas loucas... – comentou Ingrid.

"BEIJA, BEIJA, TÁ CALOR, TÁ CALOR!"

Uma roda de meninas tinha em seu interior um homem vestido de preto com um abada minúsculo por cima da roupa, e se encontrava extremamente constrangido.Uma das garotas tentava beijar o homem, enquanto outra tentava empurrar uma lata de cerveja na boca dele.As demais cantavam:

"BEIJA, BEIJA, TÁ CALOR, TÁ CALOR!"

-O homem é MEDONHO! – disse Ticyane.

Juliana apertou bem os olhos míopes.

-NÃO É SÓ MEDONHO!GENTE, É O SNAPE! CORREEEEE! – ela urrou apavorada.

-Hã?

-SNAAAAAAAPE!

O professor pareceu acordar e começou a perseguição atrás do povo.

Eles correram em direção à praia deserta(**n/a**** Ju**:porque isso, doido?).

-_Impedimenta_! – gritou Snape.Os alunos paralisaram.

-Muito bem...MUITO BEM... – ele tinha um brilho doentio nos olhos. – Serão expulsos, todos!

-Me tira daqui, HORROROSO! – gritou Malane barraqueira.

-Mas quem é essa? – perguntou Snape, conjurando cordas que prendiam os alunos.

-NÃO TE INTERESSA – gritou Bárbara – ME TIRA DAQUI.

As meninas de Beauxbatons começaram uma revolução.

-Quem é esse medonho macilento? – perguntou Lívia discretamente.

-É Snape, nosso professor de poções e diretor da nossa casa, a Sonserina! – disse Thaissa.

-Ahaha...Vocês tão fudidas... – Larissa Talkien ria.(**n/a**** Ju**:AINDA BEM QUE ELA RI NESSAS HORAS!).

Malane e Ticyane continuavam discutindo com o professor até que com um aceno da varinha, ele fez elas sumirem.

-O QUE O SENHOR FEZ COM ELAS? – vociferou Thaissa.

-Mandei-as para o outro lado da rua, Krust.E fique calada.Agora, acho que vocês vão ter uma conversinha com Dumbledore.

---

**N/A**** Lari**: huhuhuh... I ai gente? Colokei esse capitulo enorme de grande pra compensar a demoraaa! A fan fan anda meio parada essas semanas e agente nem tah escrevendo com tanta freqüência assim, falta de tempo e eu num tenho tempo de digitar pra Ju, mas dpois do meu vestiba domingo em brasília tudo se resolveee... Espero q tenham curtido o capitulo do Mara, agente ama demaisssssss o marafolia, eh muita piraxao e diversão... qm jah foi em carnaval fora de época deve sber... hehehe... naum eskeçam d comentar! Bjusss

**Sarah-Lupin-Black**: Sarahhhhhh! ))) Falei d tarde cntigo mas naum foi nem sobre a fan fan neh? Hehhe... Naum t preocupa q ate o final da fic a Cho morre e cada um mata ela um pokinho! Heheh... bjuss

**Hermionegranger**: a garota q enche todas nos d satisfações com os comentarioss enormeeeesssssss! Heheheheh... A parte de Kirna e Sexy Severo tu num tem noxao do quanto eu ri qndo eu li, parecia uma loucaaaaa rindo... E Ju beijou o Harry! ATE QUE ENFIM! E eles ainda tão cheios de boiolagem, por isso q eu gosto msmo de meu Draco todo pra frente, por falar nele, altas discussões, eu AMO brigar cm ele é fofo... hehheh... As outras meninas manda bjusss...

**BLACKPHOENIXPOTTER**: Sempre se faz esse grupo! Juliana qr virar logo a presidentaaaaa! Hauhauhaua... comenta ae...

**Anita McGonagall**: Sexy Severo é um máximo! Ele sempre entra na fan fic nos momentos em q nós estamos mais felizes e adoraaaa estragar essa felicidade! Por isso q eu amooo ele! Uhauhauha... continua lendo e comentando muié! Tua opinião é importante pra nois! )) bjus

**Barbara**** G.**: eu fui a primeira q descobriu o vícios das fan fans! Depois passei pra Ju e Monique! Hehehe... No inicio só eu e Monique escrevíamos, tanto q o prólogo é escrito só por nós duas! O primeiro capítulo foi escrito quase todo por Ju e ela q comexou com a historia dos berros de Monique na fic! Lembro como hj q Monique ficou tãoooo putaaa! Hauhauhau... Mas foi pro bem da humanidade! ) Continua lendooo! E comentando! Hehe bjus

COMENTEMMMMMMMMMM! AUTORAS DESESPERADAS!

Bjussss

Nosso flogão: w w w . f l o g a o . c o m . b r / m i l g a s

Meu MSN é: badgirl lala Hotmail . com

Se vcs me add depois eu passo o MSN das outras...

Kaleiko


	12. A Verdade Sempre Aparece

Os alunos mais lascados do século, ainda enfeitados de Marafolia, pararam na porta da gárgula.

-Lagartos recheados. – disse Snape. – Entrem aí.

O professor entrou na sala, onde o diretor encontrava-se com um pijama ridículo azul com duendes verdes, e um gorrinho verde. (**N/A Lari**: CREDOOOOOOO)

-Boa noite, Severo. – disse Dumbledore bastante intrigado, e com cara de sono.

-Diretor! – disse Snape um tanto exaltado, que o cuspe saltava da boca (**n/a Ju**: QUE NOJOOOOOOOOOOO!) – Esses...Essas...Esses alunos construíram uma chave de portal ilegal para dirigiram-se para a cidade de...de...São Lourenç...

-SÃO LUÍS DO MARANHÃO! – disse Monique extremamente ofendida.

-Que seja...

-QUE SEJA NADA!O SENHOR IA GOSTAR SE EU CHAMASSE LONDRES DE FLANDRES?

-Exijo respeito, srta Drinyf!

-Silêncio!Controlem seus nervos, por favor. – a voz de Dumbinho foi decisiva. – Severo, prossiga.

-Para uma festa, um tal de...de...

-Marafolia. – disse Kirna baixinho antes que o professor falasse errado de novo e Monique desse outro grito.

-Mas me diga, Severo, como você ficou sabendo?

-Parece-me que a srta Parkinson ouviu uma conversa de duas garotas que construíam uma chave-de-portal.Veio me falar.Estive provurando o Potter e sua turma, assim como o Monitor que representa a minha casa, por todo o final de semana.Recebi uma coruja do monitor pedindo que o resgatasse, pois Potter, Granger e Weasley tiveram essa idéia, e obrigaram o sr Malfoy a participar.

-MENTIRA! – gritou Monique.Todos olhavam odiosamente para Malfoy.

-Mentira, srta Drinyf? – perguntou Snape.

-É professor, mentira! – disse Juliana.

-Faça a gentileza de explicar-se senhorita Kelvans. – disse Dumbledore com gentileza.

-É diretor! – disse Ingrid – A idéia foi nossa!

-Harry, Rony e Mione pegaram na chave de portal sem querer... – disse Dayane lacrimosa.

-E Malfoy foi de intrometido! - disse Thaissa com raiva.

-Bom isso não vem ao caso... – desconversou Larissa – Acontece que esses quatro não têm culpa.

Snape espumou de indignação.

-Isso é verdade? – perguntou Dumbledore, todos assentiram –Então os isentos de culpa, retirem-se da sala.Ah, srta Granger...Chame a Minerva para mim, por favor.

Aguardaram em silêncio.A professora MacGonagall(é assim que se escreve o nome dela?Eu nunca lembro!) entrou muito assustada..

-Chamou, Severo?

-Sim, Minerva.Precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas.4 dessas alunas pertecem à sua casa, não é mesmo?

-Sim.Aniston, Clever, Drinyf e Stronger.Kaleiko, Krust e Kelvans são da Son…

-Sim, eu me recordo…

As meninas coraram lembrando do ataque que deram no dia da seleção.

-Hum...Pofessor?Dumbledore?Nós somos realmente... – Thaissa aproveitou o momento.

-Sonserinas?Ah, disso eu não tenho dúvidas!

Snape bufou de descontentamento.

-Mas...Mas...Eles...O senhor disse...

-Bom, no começo eu tinha dúvidas, mas agora não.

-Mas...Todo mundo diz que...Eles são maus... – disse Juliana confusa.

Snape revirou os olhos, Dumbledore sorriu.

-Até hoje, a maioria dos alunos da casa passaram para o lado das Trevas.Mas, toda regra tem sua exceção, e aqui nós temos quatro.

-Hum...Diretor, acho que são três... – interrompeu Ingrid.

-Não srta Clever.O prof Snape é o quarto exemplo.Essa é a beleza que os quatro possuem: a ambição que faz de vocês Sonserinos, não superou a bondade dos seus corações.(**n/a Ju**:Q LINDOOOOOOOOOOO!).

Mas vamos ao que interessa. Minerva, essas alunas criaram uma chave-de-portal e foram para a cidade natal a fim de participarem de um carnaval fora de época que acontece lá.

As narinas da professora pareciam ter 50 centímetros de diâmetro, e sua boca estava reduzida à expessura de um fio de cabelo.Ela ia começar a brigarr, mas o diretor a interrompeu:

-Agora não, Minerva.Preciso esclarecer algumas coisas.Meninas, eu espero que vocês tenham ciência da imensa irresponsabilidade que cometeram.Por isso, eu poderia expulsá-las, mas a situação me obriga a não fazer isso...E creio que a minha vontade também...

As meninas sorriram agradecidas.

-Vocês sabem que Voldemort, o bruxo das Trevas mais temido de todos os tempos, retornou há dois anos atrás. E que persegue o amigo de vocês, igualmente famoso...

-Harry Potter... – completou Juliana, para que tornasse irreais as palavras de Dumbledore.Infelizmente, ela não conseguiu.

-Sim.Uma profecia diz que os dois não podem viver juntos, ao mesmo tempo.Isso significa:ou Harry mata...

-Ou ele morre... – disse Juliana incrédula.

-TÁ BOM, MÃE DINÁ! – berrou Monique, querendo descontrair o ambiente.

-Monique sua INCOVENIENTE! – berrou Kirna.

-Foi mal, só queria descontrair...

-Ain... – Ingrid bateu com a mão na testa.

-Posso dar continuidade? – perguntou Dumbledore.

-Pode sim! – disse Monique –ALIÁS, DEVE!

-Mas, além da necessidade de matar Harry, Voldemort tem outras ambições.Além da sede de vingança, de poder, de destruição...

-Ele não quer mais nada não? – perguntou Monique sarcástica.

-Monique, cala a boca! – reclamou Dayane.

-Monique tem umas coisas... – disse Thaissa – Pode prosseguir, diretor.

-Mas, uma das maiores ambições dele, com certeza, é conseguir a _imortalidade_...

-NUM DISSE?ESSE CARA QUER TUDO AO MESMO TEMPO!

-_Quietus._ – dissse Juliana, e a voz de Monique desapareceu.

-Obrigada Kelvans. – disse Dumbledore. – No primeiro ano de Harry nessa escola, aqui estava escondida a pedra filosofal.Voldemort tentou furtá-la para conseguir o elixir da vida, mas foi impedido pelo garoto.No segundo ano, tentou matar Gina Weasley, através de uma lembrança de um diário, para conseguir voltar à vida.Novamente foi impedido por Harry.No quarto ano, finalmente conseguiu o que queria.A partir desse tempo, desistiu da idéia de imortalidade, pois julgava que os meios para obtê-la tinham se esgotado.Mas deixou um Comensal da Morte encarregado de cuidar do caso, para se certificar.

-Comensal? – perguntou Larissa.

-Como são chamados os seguidores do Lord das Trevas.Existe uma lenda, baseada na mitologia grega, que diz que no templo de Zeus existiam sete ninfas sobre os seus cuidados.A ninfa da Amizade, da Alegria, do Amor, da Beleza, do Bem e do Mal, da Inteligência e a da Vida.Elas alegravam o Olimpo e auxiliavam os deuses e semideuses.A lenda diz que quem possuir o coração das sete ninfas, possuirá a imortalidade.

-Não gostei disso não! – disse Monique, cuja voz tinha voltado.

-Como assim, coração? – perguntou Dayane aflita – A gente tem que gostar da pessoa?

-Não, srta Aniston. Se não até eu seria imortal.Quando eu falo coração, eu falo o _órgão_ de vocês!E, depois da necessidade de matar Harry Potter, a prioridade de Voldemort é...

-NOS MATAR PARA FICAR IMORTAL? – perguntou Ingrid assustada.

-AQUELE MANÍACO DO PARQUE QUER NOS ESQUARTEJAR? – berrou Monique.

-COMO ELE FICOU SABENDO? – perguntou Larissa exasperada.

-NÃO PODE SER! – disse Kirna.

-ADORO! – Juliana não sabia o que dizer.

-Olha, Dumbledore, acho que o senhor se enganou...Nás não somos essas tals ninfas aí... – disse Thaissa.

Snape e MacGonagall pareciam ter pena das meninas.

-Claro que são, srta. Voldemort ficou sabendo que _vocês_ são as ninfas é uma coisa que eu pretendo descobrir.Agora, acho que vocês estão demasiado cansadas, podem ir para seus dormitórios.

As meninas saíram MAIS lascadas do que entraram.

-E ELE AINDA QUER QUE A GENTE DURMA, TENDO UM DOIDO POR AÍ QUERENDO ARRANCAR NOSSO CORAÇÃO! – Monique vociferava nervosa.

-Mas como essa informação vazou? – Juliana vinha conversando com Larissa.

-Meu sonho é saber... – dizia Larissa.

-Eu acho que o Harry precisa saber disso... – disse Ingrid.

Todas concordaram.

-E dos sonhos também... – falou Kirna.

Foram para o dormitório.

---

Na manhã seguinte, as meninas contaram tudo para Harry, Rony e Mione.

-Eu não acredito... – disse Mione.

-Ninfas? – para Harry e Rony, tudo era novo.

As meninas explicaram toda a história.

-Bom...Já que vocês estão sendo francas com a gente...Temos algumas coisas pra falar, e algumas providências a tomar. – falou Harry.

E falaram sobre a Ordem da Fênix, profecias, até que:

-Poções, galera, vamos lá... – alertou Ingrid.

Murmúrio de descontentamento.Entraram na sala de Snape. Malfoy foi até Harry, entregou-lhe um pedaço de Jornal, foi até a namorada e sentou-se com ela, observando Harry com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto.

-O que foi, Harry? – perguntou Juliana intrigada.

-Comensais que Dumbledore conseguiu prender...Estão novamente soltos. – disse o garoto amassando o jornal como se estivesse indiferente.Mas não era essa a verdade.A aula se passou levemente normal. No almoço, eles retomaram a conversa.

-Precisamos treinar DCAT... – disse Mione. – Continuar com a AD.

-AD? – perguntou Ingrid.

Os três explicaram.

-EU NÃO VOU TREINAR SOB O MESMO TETO QUE CHO CHANG! – Juliana revoltou-se.

-Psssiu, Ju!Não grita, ninguém pode saber! – pediu Harry.

-A gente decidiu cortar alguns integrantes dessa vez... – disse Rony para tranqüilizar a amiga.

-Ainda bem...

-MEU DEUS, HARRY! – assustou-se Rony.

-O que foi? – perguntou o garoto igualmente assustado.

-AMANHÃ É OJOGO!GRIFINÓRIA X CORVINAL!

Harry bateu com a mão na testa.

-Treino hoje à noite. –disse nervoso.

Kirna e Monique se levantaram para avisar os namorados, que questionaram sobre a ausência durante o final de semana, e elas inventaram uma desculpa bem mongol.

---

No dia seguinte, o jogo.Todos já estavam nas arqubancada.O professor Delvstroy irradiava o jogo. (**N/A Lari**: PRA NADA HENRIQUE IA IRRADIAR!)

-Entram os jogadores da Corvinal...A bela Cho Chang como apanhadora!

Juliana fez uma careta desdenhosa.Aplausos da Corvinal.

-E agora, entra a Grifinória, liderados por...Harry Potter!

Aplausos da Grifinória.Vaias da Sonserina.

-QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS? – gritou Juliana, mas a voz dela foi abafada pela voz do prof Henrique, então ninguém a escutou.Thaissa a puxou.

-Te cala aí, sua doida...

-E Madame Hooch libera a goles! COMEÇA O JOGO!Corvinal com a posse da goles, como é o nome desse aluno mesmo?

-Esse Delvstroy é doido... – falou Larissa.

-Weasley com a bola...Não O Weasley, A Weasley...DOIS WEASLEY NO MESMO TIME NÃO DÁ!

As arquibancadas riam com a confusão do professor.

-GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA!Quem fez?STRONGEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

-Alguem estupora esse professor aí? – disse Dayane da arquibancada da Grifinória.

-GOL DA CORVINAL!UM BELO FRANGO DO GAROTO WEASLEY.

-Do frango da Corvina ele não fala não? – reclamou Thaissa.

-HARRY, SE VOCÊ DEIXAR ESSA VACA TE GANHAR, EU MESMA TE MATO! – gritou Juliana.Larissa e Thaissa riam.

-QUE BELEZA, OLHA QUE BELEZA!GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL... DA CORVINAL!

-MONIQUE, KIRNA E GINA!O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO? – ouviu-se o grito de Ingrid.

-COCÔ, INGRID! – respondeu Monique.

-PARECE QUE A BELA APANHADORA ESTÁ ATRAINDO A ATENÇÃO DO CAPITÃO DA GRIFINÓRIA.

Harry acabava de empurrar Cho, desviando-a de um balaço.

-HARRY POTTER! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? VOCÊ NÃO É SALVA-VIDAS, VOCÊ É APANHADOR! – Juliana gritava furiosa.

-PARECE QUE O CIÚME ESTÁ MECHENDO COM O CORAÇÃO DE UMA DAS ADMIRADORAS DO NOSSO MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU! – Prof Henrique narrava.

Todos olhavam para Juliana, que mais parecia um pimentão gigante.

-Eu vou matar o Delvstroy... – disse entre os dentes.

-ELA FICOU VERMELHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – o prof Henrique Delvstroy decidiu provocar.

-PROFESSOR, QUE TAL O SENHOR NARRAR O JOGO? – gritou Larissa incomodada.

-VINTE A QUARENTA PARA CORVINAL!NÃO, NÃO!OLHEM QUE TÉCNICA DE DRINYF! GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA! E TUUUUUUUUUUUUUDO IGUAL!

Os alunos da Grifinória foram ao delírio.

- Um dos batedores da Grifinória está gritando com o outro batedor da Corvinal! – gritava Henrique.

Era Caio Bernaf que ficou muito puto com o balaço arremessado pelo outro garoto em cima de Kirna.

- Tu ta pensando o quê? Ela não é a tua mãe não! Tu quer apanhar? – Caio estava um tanto quanto alterado.

- Vai jogar Bernaf! – era Henrique, chato como sempre. (**N/A Lari**: MALA!).

- Alguém cala esse IDIOTA! – Ingrid estava puta com os comentários do professor.

- E a bela apanhadora da Corvinal continua muito atenciosa, parece estar apertando seus belos olhos para tentar encontrar o pomo – Henrique falou quase suspirando.

- BELO VAI SER O SOCO QUE EU VOU TE DAR, SE TU NÃO PARAR DE FALAR BESTEIRA! – Juliana berrava com o professor.

- POR QUE TU NÃO TE CALA TAMBÉM SUA GORDUCHA! – retrucou Henrique.

O rosto de Juliana foi tomado por um vermelho fluorescente.

E o placar continuava na mesma, os nervos de todos estavam à flor da pele. Mas de repente Cho Chang dá um mergulho, a arquibancada da Corvinal inteira se levanta para tentar acompnhar melhor o lance.

- Parece que nossa bela Chang está partindo para decidir o jogo – o professor estava em pé também acompanhando tudo.

Ninguém ousava sequer respirar.

- Faz alguma coisa Harry! – Juliana estava desesperada.

A torcida da Sonserina inteira olhou pra ela.

- AH! Vão se catar vocês todos! (**N/A Nike**: Será que Ju ta puta?)

Cho tava quase lá quando... (**N/A Nike**: TANTANTAN TAN! TANTANTAN TAN! – 5ª Sinfonia de Bethoveen!)

- PLABO (**N/A Lari**: Eu não acredito que Monique escreveu PLABO), PABLO DERRUBA ESSA LAMBISGÓIA! – era Monique que tinha parado no meio do campo com a goles na mão para ver a cena, assim como todos os outros jogadores.

Pablo deu uma batida num dos balaços que foi em direção a Cho.

- DROGAAAAA! VISTOK FILHO DA MÃE! – Cho estava puta, pois além de ter perdido o pomo de vista, o seu cabelo despenteou todo, parecia uma farofa! (**N/A Nike**: Cho Mala!) (**N/A Kika**: Changalinha é mais legal! Hehe...)

- Monique PASSA A DROGA DA GOLES! – Kirna gritava com a amiga pra ver se ela acordava.

- E É GOOOOOOOOOOOL DA GRIFINÓRIA! – e toda Grifinória foi á loucura com o gol de Gina.

- Ú TERROR, A WEASLEY ABALOU! – Thaissa se empolgava no meio de toda sonserina.

- Te senta aí Krust! – Malfoy como sempre, muito doce.

- Malfoy não enche, seu LOIRO MALA! – Juliana ainda puta pois Harry admirava Cho ao invés de procurar o pomo.

Grifinória ganhava de sessenta à quarenta, todos estavam muito putos, ninguém parecia querer jogar.

- "Dá um pulo vai pra frente! De peixinho vai pra trás! Quem quiser brincar com agente, pode vim nunca é demais!" – Henrique parecia "animado".

- "Ilari Lari Ê! Ô, Ô, Ô! Ilari Lari Ê! Ô, Ô, Ô! E a turma da Xuxa que vai dando o seu alô!" – empolgada desse jeito só podia ser Monique. (**N/A Lari**: porque Monique fez isso?)

- Ê Monique PÁRA DE CANTAR! – Ingrid implicando como sempre.

- É MESMO, CALA A BOCA MONIQUE! – Juliana com toda a sua paciência.

- Ô GENTE, DEIXA ELA! – Dayane defendia a amiga.

- Que deixa ela o quê? VAI JOGAR MONIQUE! – berrava Thaissa.

- É MESMO! TU É CRIANÇA POR ACASO? – Larissa descontava a raiva que tinha do namorado na amiga.

- OLHA AQUI! SE CALEM TODAS VOCÊS! – respondeu Kirna.

- ISSO MESMO! – Monique estava injuriada.

O pequeno barraco estava chamando a atenção de todos no estádio, até o comentarista estava dando mais atenção às sete garotas. Era uma querendo gritar mais que a outra e o jogo continuava!

- Senhoras e Senhores apresento a vocês sete garotas na TPM! – zuava Henrique.

- CALA A BOCA! – berraram as sete.

O fusuê foi tamanho que foi preciso Rony gritar:

- O JOGO ACABOU! – berrou com toda a força do mundo.

Todos se calaram e olharam para o campo, assim como o resto dos alunos, Harry havia pego o pomo.

- Grifinória GANHA O JOGO! – Henrique voltava a irradiar o jogo.

Foi uma festa, um pula-pula na arquibancada da Grifinória. Os jogadores se retiraram do campo, e foram para o vestiário.

- Bom gente, o jogo foi bom, pois boa parte do time é novo e nós ganhamos... – Harry conversava com o time – Mas da próxima vez Monique e Kirna, prestem mais atenção no jogo!

- OLHA QUEM FALA! – retrucou Monique.

- É mesmo, Harry Potter, o atencioso... – Kirna falava com sarcasmo.

- Passou o jogo todo olhando pra Cho Chang ao invés de procurar o pomo! – completou Gina.(**n/a JU**:Diz que Gina é moral!É isso aí, Gina, briga com ele!)

Isso foi motivo suficiente para Harry calar a boca e ir embora do vestiário. Depois todos voltaram para o castelo.

---

Na Grifinória:

- Meninas! To feliz demais por vocês! Jogaram muito bem! – Dayane parabenizava as amigas.

- É, mais teria sido beeem melhor se Monique tivesse jogado mais e gritado menos! – falou Ingrid.

- Ingrid... NÃO TE METE! – gritou Monique irritada com a amiga.

- Mas é sério Monique, tu fica te IMPOLGANDO OU DISCUTINDO em vez de jogar! – reclamou Kirna – tu tem que te concentrar mais no jogo e deixar o resto de lado!

- Ta bom galera, ta bom! Mas agora CHEGA! PORQUE EU TO CANSADA DEMAISS PRA FICAR ESCUTANDO VOCÊS ME ESCULHAMBAREM! – respondeu Monique muito alterada.

As meninas pararam de discutir por um momento e de repente as três amigas sonserinas chegaram.

- Ei Monique, tu mais GRITA do que JOGA!

- Larissa... TE CALA! Tu fica o tempo todo BRIGANDO com aquele OXIGENADO e depois quer descontar TUDO EM MIM! Me poupe mil vezes...

- Sim, mas o que interessa é que vocês ganharam! – Thaissa tentava acabar com a discussão.

- Jú... O que ta acontecendo? Desde que tu entrou ainda não falou nada... – Kirna estava preocupada com a amiga, que parecia estar muito triste.

- Não... Nada não! To muito feliz por vocês! – respondeu Juliana.

- Ju... eu te conheço muito bem! Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa pra ti ter ficado assim!

- Ah Kirna... É porque...

- Já sei o que aconteceu! – disse Thaissa olhando pra Kirna que logo entendeu tudo.

- Ah... Harry né? - perguntou Kirna.

- É, mas quer saber, eu não to mais nem ai pra ele! Se ele quiser... Pode ficar com a CHANGALINHA IDIOTA! E ainda tem aquele professor RIDÍCULO que me fez passar vergonha! A se eu pego ele...

- Calma Ju... – pediu Kirna.

- Calma nada! Agente tem que meter umas nesse professorzinho de araque! – disse Larissa.

- APOIADO! – "alguém" berrou.

-Depois planejamos algo, agora estou muito cansada... – disse Juliana vendo que Harry se aproximava.O que era muito natural, pois a Sala Comunal era da casa DELE.

-E aí, Ju? Gostou do jogo? – ele teve a corajem de perguntar.(**n/a Ju**: CÍNICO!)

Juliana lançou um olhar gélido para o garoto.Virou-se para as amigas.

-É engraçado a cara de pau das pessoas.

Harry deu um longo suspiro.

-Ju, não é nada diss...

-NÃO É NADA DISSO? HARRY, NINGUÉM ME FALOU!EU VI! EU VI COMO VOCÊ FICOU PRO LADO DELA!

Harry assumiu um ar triste.

-Ju, me esc...

-AGORA O QUE EU NÃO ENTENDO É QUE: SE VOCÊ GOSTA DELA, PORQUE VOCÊ FICA NEGANDO ISSO?

-EU NÃO GOSTO DELA! – Harry finalmente explodiu.

-CHEGA!CHEGA! – foi a vez de Juliana assumir um ar triste – Não quero mais saber...Não quero!Não quero mais ouvir suas desculpas. Ela realmente não fez nada dessa vez.VOCÊ sabe bem o que fez!

-Eu não fiz nada.

Juliana fechou os punhos.

-ENTÃO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TE DIGA?

Harry fez uma cara desenhosa de "então fala".

-FICOU SE PREOCUPANDO MAIS COM CHO CHANG DO QUE COM SUA OBRIGAÇÃO, QUE ERA PEGAR O POMO!E PASSOU O JOGO INTEIRO TRANTANDO ESSA IDIOTA COMO SE ELA FOSSE UMA BONEQUINHA DE PORCELANA!

Harry pareceu ofendido.

-Você queria que eu deixasse o balaço acertá-la?

Juliana respirou tão fundo que chegou a doer.

-Não.Mas pelo menos que você não passasse o jogo inteiro olhando para ela, quase deixando ela capturar o pomo.

Harry pareceu parcialmente entender o que a amiga estava querendo dizer.

-E me faz um favor, Harry?PARA DE ME USAR PRA TENTAR ESQUCER CHO CHANG!

Harry ficou exasperado.

-EU NÃO FIZ ISSO! EU NÃO FAÇO ISSO!EU NÃO GOSTO DELA, SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊ ENTENDER?

-O QUE NÃO DÁ PRA ENTENDER É O PORQUE DE VOCÊ PASSAR O JOGO INTEIRO OLHANDO PRA ELA, FICAR NERVOSO NA PRESENÇA DELA, E VÁRIAS OUTRAS COISAS QUE EU PERCEBI!

Harry pareceu novamente considerar o que ela falou.Mas se limitou a dizer:

-Você percebeu?

Juliana ficou púrpura.

-Percebi...Percebi mesmo! MESMO! Mas eu acho que você não percebeu! VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU NADA!

E saiu com passos firmes.

Harry virou-se para a "platéia" que estava chocada.Juntou-se ao grupo resmungando.

-O que é que eu não percebi?

-Que ela está apaixonada por você, Harry. – Thaissa respondeu com prontidão.

Harry engasgou um pouco.

-E que ela está achando que você está em dúvida quanto aos seus sentimentos. – disse Larissa preocupada.

Harry ficou calado nesta parte. Depois falou:

-Ciúmes?

-Não, cara.Ela acha que não é correspondida. – todos se chocaram ao ver Rony falando.

Harry impacientou-se.

-Com licença. – ele falou zangado e retirou-se, com Rony em seu calcanhar.

As meninas acompanharam os dois com o olhar, depois fitaram-se.

-E eu ainda pensei que Rony era o legume mais insensível que eu tive a infelicidade de conhecer. – falou Mione.

-Os homens sempre se superam... – falou Ingrid.

Elas suspiraram e voltaram a conversar.

---

Antes de sair para o café da manhã do dia seguinte, Juliana avisou as amigas:

-Gente...Se vocês não se importam, eu vou sentar na Sonserina hoje...Não quero tomar café na Grifinória.

-Ah...Eu vou sentar na mesa da Corvinal... – disse Thaissa com uma felicidade contida.

Juliana forçou um sorriso.

-Que bom, milga!

Larissa abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

-Então é oficial agora?

-Bom...Acho que hoje vai ser! – disse Thaissa empolgada.

-Ahh...Ju!Eu vou contigo pra Sonserina.Tomar café com meu LOIRO EGOCENTRICOOOOOOOO!

Juliana revirou os olhos.

-Então vamos.

Caminharam até o Salão Principal.Quando Thaissa entrou, Marco Bolts deu praticamente um SALTO MORTAL DUPLO do seu assento.Thaissa aproximou-se com as amigas.

-Bom dia, Bolts. – disseram Juliana e Larissa juntas.

-Bom dia, Kaleiko.Bom dia, Kelvans. – ele falou simpático, e abriu o maior sorriso de todos os tempos – Bom dia Thaissa.

-Bom dia Marco.

As meninas seguiram para a mesa verde e prata.

Marco segurou firme na mão de Thaissa.Os amigos o olharam.

-Essa é minha _namorada, _Thaissa Krust... – falou Marco.

A garota riu por dentro e por fora.

-Claro, se ela aceitar! – ele falou.

Thaissa perdeu o fôlego.

-Claro que eu aceito.

E foi beijada na frente de todo Salão Principal em pleno café da manhã.

---

_Enquanto isso, na mesa da Sonserina..._

-Ela não é linda, Kelvans? – perguntava Blaise Zabini com ar de apaixonado.

-É, Zabini.

-Ela não é a flor mais linda de todos os jardins do mundo?

-É, Zabini...

-A mais perfeita fada de todos os tempos?

-É, é tudo e mais um pouco!(**n/a Ju**: Lembra Ingrid?)

-A razão da minha vida, o ar que eu respiro, a energia que me mantém vivo, a luz na escuridão,a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu...

-Zabini, ela está bem ali na mesa da Grifinória!Porque você não vai lá?

"E para de encher MEU saco?", Juliana completou o raciocínio.

-Boa idéia! – o garoto estava aéreo.

Levantou-se e se dirigiu à namorada, por quem foi bem recebido.

-Hanhan... – Juliana pigarreou e FINALMENTE Larissa e Draco dresgudaram a boca um do outro.

-Oi, Ju... – disse a garota meio tonta.

"Incoveniente", murmurou Draco Malfoy.

-Vou pra Sala Comunal e de lá vou pra aula. Ainda ta cedo, né?

-É...Te encontro na aula. – respondeu a amiga.

Juliana aparentava estar bem, mas na verdade sentia-se com um peso de mil toneladas nas costas.

-Kelvans?

Ela virou-se assustada.

-Ai, Corner...Que coisa, me deu um susto!

Miguel Corner sorriu galanteador.

-Você fica linda quando está assustada.

Juliana bufou e começou a caminhar.

-Ei, espera! – ele começou a andar com ela.

-O que você quer?

-O que você tem contra mim? – ele falou irritado.

A garota se arrependeu por ser tão grossa.

-Nada...Desculpa, eu só to meio nervosa...

-Ah, que bom! Isso facilita as coisas pra mim...

-Cadê a Chang? – perguntou Juliana de sopetão.

Miguel fez uma cara de desdém.

-Nem me fala...Ela é muito chata!

Juliana riu com vontade.

-Você fica ainda mais linda sorrindo.

-Obrigada.

Chegaram na Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

-Você vai pra aula agora? – perguntou Miguel.

-Vou...Só vou pegar meu material aqui.

-Posso te acompanhar até a sua aula?

-Pode.

-Então eu te espero aqui.

Juliana entrou na Sala e rapidamente voltou.

-Prontinho. – e sorriu para o garoto.

Recomeçaram a caminhada.

-Corner? Porque você veio falar comigo assim do nada?

-Como assim?

-Digo...Você deve ter ficado com raiva naquele dia que você me convidou para o Baile, e o Harry fez aquil...

-O que importa é daqui pra frente! – ele falou energicamente. – Agora acho que terei uma oportunidade...

-Do que você está falando?

-Um passarinho me contou que você brigou com o Potter.

-Passarinho?Quem foi o infeliz? – perguntou Juliana furiosa.

-Calma, Kelvans.Isso não importa.Aliás, com o escândalo que vocês fizeram na Sala Comunal, não tinha como todo mundo não ficar sabendo!

-Ah! O _passarinho_ também falou que a gente deu escândalo, foi?

Ele deu de ombros.Chegaram na porta da sala de aula de Poções.O garoto segurou a mão de Juliana, e fez questão de ficar bem visível para a classe inteira.

-A gente se vê depois. – e beijou a mão da garota.

Ela puxou a mão suavemente.

-Até mais.

Entrou na sala e sentou-se ao lado de Larissa, Draco, Thaissa e Blaise.

As amigas estavam de boca aberta.

-O que significa isso Kelvans da Silva Sauro? – perguntou Larissa.

-Isso o que? – ela perguntou cínica.

-Essa intimidade com o Corner? – perguntou Thaissa.

-Ah, isso...Nada não...

-Hum...A Kelvans não perde tempo, hein?

-Cala a boca, ta Malfoy?

O loiro apenas sorriu.

Harry parecia ter comido um quilo de bosta de dragão, de tão irritado.

Foi aí que Snape começou a sua tão AMADA aula.

---

Os Sonserinos almoçavam.

-Gente, o nosso jogo contra Lufa-lufa é daqui a duas semanas. – comentou Thaissa.

Todos olharam para Draco.

-Vamos treinar todo dia então. – falou o Capitão.

Larissa bufou.

-Começando por hoje, seis horas.

Todos assentiram.

-Sim...Agora vamos às aulas.

---

As aulas correram normalmente, exceto a de Defesa Contra as Artes Das Trevas.

-PROFESSOR, O SENHOR TÁ MUITO PALHACINHO PRO MEU GOSTO! – Monique ameaçava o professor "as escondidas".

-Aonde está o respeito pelo seu mestre, senhorita Drinyf?

-SE EU DISSER PRO SENHOR...

-Monique! – reclamou Ingrid. – Professor, o que nós estamos querendo dizer é que assim como a gente respeita o senhor, o senhor deveria respeitar a gente.

-Srta Clever...QUEM MANDA AQUI SOU EU! – retrucou Delvstroy.

-DÉSPOTA! TIRANO! ADOLF HITLER DE HOGWARTS! – gritou Kirna.

-Não pense que isso vai ficar assim! – ameaçou Dayane.

Rony, Harry e Mione estavam deveras chocados.O restante da aula correu normal, a não ser pelo fato de Monique SEMPRE querer acertar o professor com alguma azaração.

-Ninguém xinga a minha amiga e sai ileso! – reclamava a garota.

---

Duas semaanas se passaram, nas quais os Sonserinos treinaram arduamente.Enfim, o dia do jogo chegara.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah...Ai, que nervosoooooo... – Thaissa grunia.

Juliana estava muda.

Monique pediu licença para irradiar o jogo no lugar do professor, e este ficou bastante indignado.

-ENTRAM OS LUFA-LUFAS COM UM UNIFORMIZINHO AMARELO RIDÍCULO...

Vaias da Lufa-lufa.

-Srta Drinyf! – ralhou a professora MacGonagall.

-FOI MAL, PROFESSORA!SIM!EU NÃO SEI O NOME DOS LUFA-LUFAS, ENTÃO ENTREM E PRONTO!

Os estudantes da casa ficaram exasperados.

-AGORA ENTRA A SONSERINA!MALFOY É CAPITÃO E APANHADOR, CRABBE E GOYLE SÃO OS BATEDORES, NOTT É O GOLEIRO.AGORA O TRIO TÃO COMENTADO QUANTO DRINYF-WEASLEY-STRONGER...SÃO OS ARTILHEIROS KELVANS-ZABINI-KRUST!

Vários aplausos da casa foram ouvidos.Vaias do resto do estádio.

-PODEM VAIAR SEU OTÁRIOS! – gritou Thaissa zangada.

-SÔA O APITO DE MADAME HOOCH!QUE COMECE O JOGO!ZABINI COM A POSSE DA GOLES!E ELE VAI! GOL DA SONSERINA!

Ouve-se uma voz gritando da arquibancada Grifinória:

-ZABINHO!ZABINHO!ZABINHO! – Ingrid gritava.

A torcida olhou feio pra ela, que se sentou constrangida.

-QUAL É O TEU PROBLEMA ZABINI? TU È DELEGADO? – peguntou Juliana zangada. – PASSA A GOLES PRA GENTE!

-TÁ BOM! – respondeu o garoto.

-KRUST COM A POSSE DA GOLES! ESSES LUFA-LUFA NÃO SABEM O QUE É A GOLES? AQUELE ARTILHEIRO ESTÁ PERSEGUINDO UM BALAÇO!

A torcida Lufa-lufa entava demasiado envergonhada para rebater o comentário de Monique.

-TRINTA A ZERO PARA SONSERINA! TERCEIRO GOL DE ZABINI!

-POXA, ZABINI!FAZ O FAVOR DE PASSAR A GOLES PRA GENTE? – reclamou Thaissa.

-KRUST PASSA A GOLES PARA A KELVANS! A GOLES VOLTA PARA KRUST! GOL DE KRUST! QUARENTA A ZERO PARA SONSERINA!

A torcida Sonserina urrava.

-HÁ!HÁ!HÁ!HÁ!HÁ!

TE PREPARA LUFA-LUFA,

A SONSERINA ESTÁ NO AR!

-Que musiquinha mongol... – comentou Juliana para si mesma.

-EI KELVANS, FAZ ALGUMA COISA! – Malfoy vociferava.

-CALA BOCA E VAI PROCURAR O POMO, SEU INÚTIL! – retrucou Juliana.

-JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – Thaissa deu um empurrão na amiga para desviá-la de um balaço.

-PORRA!CRABBE!GOYLE!FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA! – Zabini ficou furioso com a imcompetencia dos batedores.

-A GOLES ESTÁ COM A LUFA-LUFA!MILAGRES ACONTECEM! – berrou Monique.

-ZABINHO, PEGA ESSA GOLES! – reclamou Ingrid, que foi avacalhada pela Grifinória.

-É PRA JÁ, MINHA FLOR! – Zabinho promete, Zabinho faz!O garoto foi lá e pegou a goles!

-ZABINI PASSA PARA KRUST, QUE PASSA PARA KELVANS...GOL DE KELVANS! QUE BELEZA DE JOGADA!

-Sim...Mas PRA QUE Monique grita tanto? – disse Larissa que estava torcendo para Sonserina, mas sentada com a maior cara de pau na Grifinória.

-O pior erro que uma pessoa pode cometer é dar um microfone para Monique... – disse Dayane com dor de cabeça.

-Ou qualquer coisa que aumente AINDA MAIS a voz dela! – disse Kirna pesarosa.

-MAIS UM GOL DA SONSERINA... – disse Monique sem muito entusiasmo.

-POXA, EU NÃO FAÇO NADA? – reclamou Nott, o goleiro.

-E AINDA RECLAMA? – perguntou Thaissa abismada.

O garoto deu de ombros.

-PARECE QUE MALFOY AVISTOU ALGUAM COISA!OLHEM QUE BELA TÉCNICA ELE ESTÁ USANDO! EU NÃO SABIA QUE ELE TINHA CÉREBRO!

-SRTA DRINYF! – reclamou a professora MacGonagall, que a uma altura dessas já estava surda.

-AH, PROFESSORA, MAS EU NÃO TÔ MENTINDO!

Larissa bufou.

-OPA!MALFOY FAZ UMA BELA CAPTURA DO POMO!VITÓRIA DA SONSERINA POR 210 A 0! QUE NOVIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!

A torcida comemorou enquanto os jogadores se encaminhavam para o castelo. Juliana e Thaissa foram para o vestiário, guardar as vassouras da escola que elas estavam utilizando.

-Thaissa? – era a voz de Bolts.

Thaissa, mais feliz que uma uva se retirou.Juliana ia saindo também, quando...

-Belo jogo, Juliana.

Ela levou um susto.

-Que mania é essa de me assustar, Miguel? – ela falou para Miguel Corner.

-Desculpa...

-Tudo bem. – ela sorriu.

-Posso te dar parabéns? – ele falou se aproximando perigosamente dela. – Do meu jeito?

-Do que você está falan...

E antes que Juliana pudesse sequer pensar, respirar ou piscar, Miguel Corner segurou-a firmemente nos braços e beijou-a vorazmente, ao passo que ela tentava - sem êxito- se desvencilhar do garoto.

-Mmmmm... – ela reclamava, mas infelizmente o Corvinal era BEM mais forte do que ela. Finalmente ela chutou o garoto e conseguiu se livrar.

-VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO? – ela ia espancar o garoto, mas percebeu que havia outras pessoas no lugar.Foi então que ela sentiu cada gotinha de sangue sumir do seu corpo.Parados na porta estavam Dayane, Kirna, Caio, Rony, Mione e...Harry.

-Então é assim que se faz com você? – Harry perguntou.

-Ei, cara!Acho melhor você não mexer com ela! – disse Miguel ameaçadoramente.

-Miguel, por favor...Você pode me dar uma licencinha? – Juliana perguntou com doçura.

O garoto, relutante, saiu do vestuário.Juliana virou para Harry.

-O QUE EXATAMENTE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO? – perguntou a garota furiosa.

-O QUE VOCÊ ENTENDEU! – Harry parecia igualmente furioso.

-NÃO, NÃO ENTENDI NÃO!

-QUER DIZER QUE MAL O CONHECE VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ AOS BEIJOS COM O CORNER!

-AOS BEIJOS? EU NÃO ESTAVA AOS BEIJOS COM ELE!

-NÃO FOI O QUE EU VI!

-VOCÊ VIU ALGUMA COISA?QUE MILAGRE, GERALMENTE VOCÊ NÃO ENXERGA UM PALMO DIANTE DO NARIZ!

Harry segurou-a pelos ombros.

-EU PERCEBI MUITO BEM AS COISAS! E VI! EU VI VOCÊ BEIJANDO O CORNER!

Juliana empurrou o garoto.

-Tá vendo?É o que eu digo...Você não consegue enxergar nada além do que os seus olhos vêem. – ela disse muito magoada.

-POR QUE VOCÊ FALA ISSO?

-PORQUE EU NÃO BEIJEI O MIGUEL! ELE ME BEIJOU À FORÇA! VOCÊ NÃO VIU? À-FOR-ÇA!Mas você só entende o que é coveniente pra você...

E saiu correndo.Novamente a platéia estava chocada.Harry estava com uma cara de quem ia a qualquer momomento soltar fogo pelas ventas.Ninguém ousou dirigir a palavra para ele.

---

De manhã, na Grifinória:

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... – Monique sempre, ela era a primeira a acordar. – ACORDA GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

As meninas levaram um susto.

Monique verificou o horário.

-VAMO ACORDANDO BANDO DE PREGUIÇOSAS!NÓS ESTAMOS ATRASADAS!

-Ahhh, Monique!É aula do Delvstroy agora, NINGUÉM MERECE! – disse Ingrid puta da vida.

-NÃO SEI PORQUE A LESADA DA MIONE NÃO ACORDOU A GENTE! – disse Monique percebendo que Hermione já não estava na cama.

-Monique, cala a boca aí... - disse Dayane com sono.

-Não gente, vamos logo! – disse Kirna muito sensata.

Depois de muita luta, elas conseguiram se arrumar e chegar com 20 minutos de atraso na sala do professor.

-Eu poderia muito bem não deixar as senhoritas entrarem pelo atraso, não acham? – disse Delvstroy desdenhoso.

-AÍ O SENHOR IA ESTAR FAZENDO UM GRANDE FAVOR PRA GENTE! – retrucou Monique igualmente desdenhosa.

A sala explodiu em risadas.

-SILÊNCIO!SENTEM-SE.

Quando elas sentaram, os meninos perguntaram.

-Vocês viram a Hermione? – perguntaram juntos.

-Não...Quando a gente acordou, ela já tinha saído! - respondeu Kirna.

No almoço, todos perceberam que Mione não apareceu.

-Ah, gente...Vamos procurá-la! – disse Dayane agoniada.

-É...Mas a gente tem aula agora! – disse Ingrid.

-A gente dá uma gazeadinha! – disse Kirna.

-BOA IDÉIA!AULA DO SEBOSO AGORA!NINGUÉM MERECE! – disse Monique.

Na aula de Poções, Thaty, Lari e Ju sentiram falta das garotas, assim como Harry e Rony.

-O que essas loucas estão aprontando?

Hermione escrevia furiosamente em um papel na biblioteca.

-OI MIONEEEE! – berrou Monique. – GAZEANDO AULA, HEIN?

-A gente tava te procurando. – disse Dayane aliviada porque a amiga estava bem.

-Preciso falar com vocês. – disse Miones séria.

-Fala... – disse Kirna distraída.

-Aiai...Pela sua cara, Mione, lá vem bomba. – Ingrid concluiu.

Hermione suspirou.

-A gente tem que dar uma lição no Delvstroy!

Todas se espantaram ao ver Mione falando daquela forma.

-Mione?Tá com febre? – perguntou Kirna.

-Gente!Vocês acreditam que eu fui reclamar com o professor sobre minha redação que ele tinha corrijido errado e ele disse que me daria nota máxima se eu saísse com ele?

As meninas estavam chocadas.(**n/a Ju:** Henrique TARADO!)

-QUE DOENTE! – disse Monique.

-Eu nunca gostei desse professor! – Ingrid bufou.

-Realmente... – disse Kirna.

-Se o Rony sonha um negócio desses... – disse Dayane revoltada.

-NÃO CONTA PRA ELE PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – Hermione se descontrolou.

-Calma, calma...A gente não conta nada não...Relaxa.

---

_No jantar:_

-SNAPE ESTÁ PASSANDO DOS LIMITES! – disse Larissa furiosa.

Todos estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória, e se assustaram com a repentina aparição das três Sonserinas.

-Esse SEBOSO acha que é o que pra humilhar a gente?

-Mas vocês erraram a poção. – disse Juliana com simplicidade.

-AH, JULIANA! MAS NÃO ERA NESCESSÁRIA TODA AQUELA HUMILHAÇÃO! – retrucou Larissa.

-É, SÓ PORQUE TU ACERTOU, AGORA QUER DAR UMA DE INTELECTUAL! – disse Thaissa zangada.

-Creeedo, não ta mais aqui quem falou... Pra falar a verdade, acho que o Snape está mais ranzinza esses dias...

As três sentaram-se e começaram a jantar.

-A gente tem que dar uma lição nele. – disse Thaissa cuspindo fragmentos de purê de tanta raiva.

-MUITO RÁPIDO! – disse Larissa, derramando suco de abóbora na mesa toda.

-E no Delvstroy também! – disse Dayane inquieta.

Foi a vez de Juliana ficar furiosa.

-BEM LEMBRADO! NINGUÉM ME CHAMA DE GORDUCHA E FICA IMPUNE!

Mione olhava aterrorizada para Dayane, pois Rony também estava na mesa.

-Acho que eu tenho uma idéia! – disse Kirna.

Elas cochicharam por algum tempo.

-Acho que eu posso conseguir isso com Colin... – disse Dayane triunfante.

-Perfeito!Dois coelhos em uma só pancada. – disse Ingrid rindo.

As oito se levantaram.

-Ou!OU! – gritou Rony.

-O que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntou Harry.

-Nha fffeff nheress – Juliana TENTOU responder um "não te interessa" com grosseria, mas Thaissa tapou a boca dela.

-Não conta, Ju! – Tahissa disfarçou – Acho que depois de amanhã vocês vão ficar sabendo, meninos.

Os dois bufaram, e não perceberam a grosseria de Juliana.

---

_Na Grifinória:_

-Coliiiiiiiin... – Dayane falava manhosa – É verdade que você criou um jornalzinho pra escola?

O garoto parecia abobalhado.

-É...Mas...Mas...Quase ninguém...Lê...

-Você quer uma matéria bem legal?

-Você...Você vai deixar eu te entrevistar? – perguntou Colin em um fio de voz, de tanta emoção.

"Idiota", pensou Dayane.

-Não, Colin...É uma coisa muito mais interessante.

-O que pode ser mais interessante que você? – pergunto Colin galanteador.

Dayane tinha uma vontade muito grande de rir da cara de Colin.

-Esteja na escondido perto da sala de Snape amanhã na hora do almoço.

-O que você me pede que eu não faço? – peguntou o garoto romântico.

"Eu mereço...", pensou Dayane.

---

_No outro dia:_

Um pouco antes do almoço, Juliana entrou na cozinha.

-E aí, Dobby?Beleza? – Juliana falou sorridente.

-Oi senhorita! – disse Dobby fazendo uma profunda reverência.

Juliana observou a cozinha e foi se aproximando da mesa que era correspondente á mesa dos professores.

-É aqui embaixo que fica a mesa dos professores, não é Dobby?

-Sim senhorita!

-Ahn...Dobby...Cadê os outros elfos?

-Cozinhando senhorita!

-Ahhh...

Dobby olhou-a atentamente.

-Dobby...Eu trouxe um presentinho pra você!

Os olhos do elfo se encheram de lágrimas.

-Um presente?Para Dobby?

Juliana tirou um embrulho do bolso do casaco.

-Aqui.Abra.

Dobby, trêmulo, abriu o pacote e encontrou um cachecol cor-de-rosa CHOQUE.

-Obrigada, senhorita... – Dobby dizia com a voz embargada. –Dobby não sabe como agradecer!

-Ah, Dobby...Mas eu sei!

-TUDO que senhorita quiser! – Dobby disse com emoção.

-Pega um doce pra mim? Um bem especial!

No exato momento em que Dobby foi, Juliana procurou o assento correspondente ao de Snape, e pingou algumas gotas de poção no copo dele.

-Que a poção esteja certa... – ela pediu aos céus.

Dobby voltou com o doce, Juliana recebeu-o, agredeceu e saiu.

-Ah...E que Sanpe não tenha o hábito de olhar o copo dele antes de pôr a bebida! – ela pediu também, dando altas mordidas no doce.

---

_Na hora do almoço:_

"Tudo bem Larissa...Você é uma menina muito corajosa!", Larissa tentava se convencer repitindo mentalmente essas frases.

Ela e Dayane chegaram na porta de sala de Snape.

-Ok...O Colin já deve estar chegando. – quando Dayane fechou a boca, Colin chegou.

-Colin, se esconde aqui.Você trouxe a máquina fotográfica? – disse Dayane escondendo o garoto atrás de uma plantinha horrorosa que ficava quase na entrada da sala de Snape.

-Sim... – respondeu Colin quase babando em cima de Dayane.

Ela o empurrou com nojo.

-Certo...Agora espera aí...Daqui a vinte minutos, você vai estar com a matéria mais perfeita de toda sua vida! – ela disse triunfante -Sim, Larissa...Agora vai lá na sala do Delvstroy!Ele deve estar lá.

Dito e feito.Larissa encontrou-o dormindo, e agradeceu por isso.Escondidinha e sem fazer barulho, ela apontou a varinha para o professor.

-_Imperio_! – disse baixinho.

---

_Na mesa da Grifinória:_

Dayane chegou apressada.

-Pronto!Larissa e Colin estão cuidando do resto.

As meninas abafaram risadinhas. Juliana chegou depois.

-Oi, galera!

-E aí, Ju...Tudo beleza? – perguntou Mione aflita.

-Per-fei-to! – disse a garota com um sorriso enorme – Ah, a não ser que a gente tenha feito a poção errada...

Hermione riu.

-A vingança tarda, mas não falha. – disse Ingrid triunfante.

As meninas observaram Oleoso (opa!), Severo Snape beber o suco de abóbora dele calmamente, e soltaramm gargalhadas sonoras.

-SERÁ que dava pra gente saber o que as senhoritas estão aprontando? – disse Rony.

-Ah, Rony...Você vai saber amanhã! – disse Kirna sorridente.

-EU VOU RIR DEMAISSSS – falou Monique.

-Monique...QUANDO tu não ri demais? – disse Thaissa que tinha parado de se debater de tanto rir.

Monique ia responder, mas Snape levantou, e todas as meninas acompanharam o professor com o olhar.Ele parecia um pouco _confuso_.

Rindo que se acabavam, elas foram dormir.

---

NO (TÃO ESPERADO) OUTRO DIA :

-Dayane!Olha a reportagem que eu fiz!Mas eu disse que foi um repórter secreto, porque senão pode sobrar pra mim. – dizia Colin animado. – Eu nunca distrubuí tantos jornais em toda minha vida!

-Perfeito, Colin! – disse Dayane beijando a bochecha dele,que pareceu voar.

E desceu para tomar café.Depois dela, chegaram Juliana, Thaissa e Larissa. Juliana sentou em frente a Harry e a Rony e sem pedir licença afastou o prato dos dois, que olharam com uma cara de "Ta louca?" pra ela, que nem se abalou.A garota deu um sorriso muito maroto e pôs um papel no espaço vazio entre os dois.

-Taí o que a gente aprontou! – disse ela feliz.

O queixo dos garotos caiu.

_**HOMOSSEXUALISMO EM HOGWARTS**_

_A tão conservadora Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts se mostra agora um local de muitas mudanças.Uma delas, é o ainda não explícito relacionamento entre os professores Severo Snape e Henrique Delvstroy.Os dois foram flagrados em uma linda cena romântica, onde o mais jovem professor do mundo bruxo abraçava seu amado mestre de Poções.O nosso Repórter Especial, cujo nome não será revelado, ainda afirma ter escutado várias declarações de amor vindas por parte do professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, ao passo que o mestre de Poções apenas o olhava com admiração pela revelação.Quando será que eles assumirão o romance?_

No centro do Jornal, havia uma foto de Herique Delvstroy abraçando Sanpe e este o olhava com uma cara abobalhada.

-Agora vocês podem me dizer COMO fizeram isso? – disse Harry abismado.

-A minha parte foi só preparar junto com Mione, uma Poção para Confundir simples, e ir na cozinha por no copo de Snape. – disse Juliana.

-A minha foi avisar o Colin. – disse Dayane com simplicidade – E _estimulá-lo_ a escrever isso aí!

-A minha foi lançar uma Maldição Imperius no Delvstroy para fazê-lo abraçar Snape, e dizer que o ama! – disse Larissa.

-O QUE? – perguntaram Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

-Ela está aprendendo com o Malfoy.E eu acho que vou pedir umas aulinhas pra ele, já que essa tal de AD não começa. – disse Juliana mais para irritar Harry do que para outra coisa.E conseguiu, pois o garto bufou.

Nesse momento o professor Delvstroy entrou no Salão e várias meninas olharam para ele com uma cara de "Ah, que pena...Ele é GAY!".

-Quero ver se ele alicia mais uma aluna aqui! – disse Hermione triunfante.

-E aquela história de Snape e a enfermeira? – disse Harry para provocar Juliana.

-Ninguém além dos alunos lê esse jornal do Colin, senão ele jamais faria isso. – disse ela secamente e se levantou.Harry ficou com cara de paspalho.

-Cara...Eu não acredito nisso! – disse Rony incrédulo – Como vocês dois podem ser tão...Tão...

-Estúpidos? – disse Kirna.

-MONGÓIS? – disse Monique.

-Lerdos? – disse Larissa

-Patetas? – disse Dayane.

-Burros? – disse Ingrid.

-Teimosos? – disse Thaissa.

_-_Apaixonados um pelo outro? – disse Hermione.

-Ahhh, o que é agora? – disse Harry e se levantou zangado. –Vou dormir.

---

**n/a Ju** : eu me defendendo dos tapas Sim, ta bom, eu sei que vocês vão me matar pq eu ainda não estou as mil maravilhas com o **MEU** Harry, pelo contrário, arrumei um pau com ele, e ainda por cima, (ECA) Miguel Corner me assediou...ADORO!Não estou com ele **ainda**, ta legal?Mas está muito perto!Até porque **eu** não agüento mais!ELE É MUITO LINDOOOOOOOOO!Sim...Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo!

VOLDIE QUER NOS MATAAAAAAAAR!Adoro, era só o que faltava..E agora quem poderá nos salvar?(Não, acho que não é o Chapolin Colorado...)...Sim, já escrevi muita merda...Agradecimentos individuais:

**Bárbara G :**Meu sonho é saber PORQUE essa fanfan ta na parte de slash...Isso é coisa de Dona Kaleiko...Sim, mas de slash essa fanfan não tem nada...Quer dizer...Só um pouquinho, mas é de mentirinha( Snape e Delvstroy)...

**Hermionegrange : **Já te falei q amo tuas reviews?EU AMO CHICLETEEEEEEEEEEEEE!Ah, conhecemos Limão com Mel sim: "Luz, câmera, ação!Vou filmar seu coraçãããão".Huahuahuahuahauhaua...Eu também AMO Larissa e Malfoy...Dois doidos...SEXY SEVERO NO MARAFOLIAAAAA!Só pra estragar nosso passeio...MAS EU AMO ESSE RANHOSO MESMO ASSIM!Beijos do Brasil!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black :**Sarah, sua vaca, toda vez que eu entro no MSN tu ta ausente!ADORO!Huahuahua(não liga pro "sua vaca", é brincadeira!)"Sim, eu quero te dizer que NINGUÉM vai me tirar o PRAZER de matar a PIRUA da Cho Chang!Ela é que me aguarde.MMMMMHAUHAUHAUAHUA(risada cavernosa)...Sim, atualiza a tua fanfan, pelo amor de ZEUS!Huahuahau...Beijos pra ti e pra tua irmã, ela é uma gracinha!

**Ju Kelvans :**Eu sou mongol, comentando para mim mesma, neh?Ah, tenho uma coisa para ME dizer...BEIJA LOGO O HARRY!

**Eric :**Ainda bem que vc riu DEMAAAAAIS da nossa fanfan!Vamos analisar ainda onde vamos te colocar na fanfan...

BEIJOS PARA TODOOOOOS!

COMENTEM!COMENTEM!COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!

QUREMOS MAIS COMENTARIOOOOOOS!

By Kelvans


	13. Bagunças de Natal

Os professores de Poções e DCAT nunca sofreram tanto com os alunos.

-Eu não sei porque eles implicam tanto logo comigo e com o Snape! – disse Delvstroy impaciente.(PORQUE SERÁ?)

-QUEIMA ROSCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritou um aluno na aula de DCAT.

-QUEM FOI O ENGRAÇADINHO? – perguntou o professor irritado.

Ninguém dedurou.

Snape ia passando pelo corredor quendo os alunos começaram:

-TU É GAY, TU É GAY QUE EU SEI!

Ele achou um absurdo os alunos estarem cantando uma música tão vulgar e não entendeu o porque daquilo, então só tirou alguns pontos dos bagunceiros e foi embora.

E assim a coisa prosseguia.

---

Um belo dia no almoço, Dumbinho, que a muito tempo estava sumido resolveu dar as caras no almoço e disse:

-Como todos sabem, estamos em Guerra.

Os alunos prenderam a respiração.

-Porém, queridos alunos, não temos noção de quão grande ela é. Mas quero declarar que a UNIÃO é a coisa de mais importante em uma guerra, e nesse ítem, nós estamos saindo muito bem. GANHAMOS A PRIMEIRA BATALHA! – ele disse feliz.

O Salão urrou de contentamento.

-Mas não a Guerra. – ele disse quando todos silenciaram – Porem, acho que devemos comemorar essa vitória.UMA SEMANA DE RECESSO PARA TODOS.

Quem entrasse no Salão naquela hora, pensaria que aquilo era um manicômio.Depois que os loucos se acalmaram, o diretor reiniciou:

-Amanhã vocês irão para suas casas de manhã no Expresso de Hogwarts, para passarem o recesso e o Natal com a família.Feliz Natal para todos.Ah, e vocês deverão voltar antes do dia 30, para a festa de final do ano aqui.Agora, se vocês me dão licença...

E falando isso, o diretor se retirou para os seus aposentos.

-Festa?Eu ouvi bem? – disse Ingrid.

-OBAAAA! FESTAAAA! – disse Thaissa e Juliana abraçadas.

Mione, Rony discutiam alguma coisa.

-Mas a semana de recesso vai emendar com o natal...A gente vai perder aula...

-E daí, Mione?Melhor!

De repente, eles pararam de cochichar e se viraram para as 7 garotas.

-Aonde vocês vão passar o natal? – perguntou Rony.

As meninas pareceram refletir.

-Ainda não sabemos!

Nesse momento, a professora MacGonagall chegou perto deles.

-O diretor deseja falar com vocês. – e apontou para as meninas e o trio.

Eles começaram a caminhar.

-Ahhh, toda vez que a gente vai na sala de Dumbledore é um pequeno esporro. – disse Ingrid nervosa.

-OU ENTÃO PRA OUVIR NOTÍCIA RUIM DAQUELE VOLDEMORT! – berrou Monique.

-Mas acho que dessa vez vocês vão gostar do assunto que ele vai tratar. – disse MacGonagall com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios finos.

Quando os alunos entraram na sala, Dumbinho estava mais feliz que uma uva.

-Boa tarde, meus queridos! – e começou a conjurar as cadeiras para cada um.

-Adoro a facilidade com que ele faz isso! – disse Thaissa.

Dumbledore riu.

-Bom...Andei me correspondendo com o pai de todas vocês, pedindo permissão para vocês passarem o Natal conosco. – disse o diretor.

-Conosco? – perguntou Larissa.

-Com a Ordem da Fênix. Claro, se o dono da casa permitir. – disse Dumbinho.

Elas sorriram.

-Sim, mas ele permite? – perguntou Juliana.

-Responda a srta Kelvans, Harry.

Harry pareceu levar um choque.

-O HARRY É DONO DA ORDEM DA FÊNIX? – perguntou Monique.

-Não, ele é dono da sede, a casa onde se organiza a Ordem. – disse o diretor, rindo da confusão da garota.

Harry parcia confuso.

-Mas...Eu...

-Você é o único herdeiro de Sirius Black, Harry.A casa dos Black e a fortuna da família lhe pertencem agora.

Harry parecia atônito.Não pensara nisso antes.

-ESTRIBADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritou Monique.

-Monique! – disse Juliana, que sabia mais ou menos a história de Sirius.

Todos rolaram os olhos.Harry pareceu se recompor.

-Ok...

-Então...Elas podem? – disse Dumbledore rindo.

Harry olhou para as meninas.

-Eu não sou louco de dizer que não. – ele disse rindo.

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

---

-ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORO! – dizia Thaissa tentando fechar seu malão.Tinha tanta coisa que ela tinha que sentar em cima dele para poder fechá-lo.

De repente a coruja preta de Juliana entra a mais de mil no quarto e Thaissa tem quem desviar pra não bater no animal.O resultado disso foi uma queda feia de Thaissa, e as roupas dela todas novamente espalhadas pelo chão.

-Eduard! – disse Juliana.E pegou uma carta da sua mãe.

-CORUJA DESCONTROLADA! – disse Thaissa um pouco puta por ter que arrumar seu malão se novo.

Larissa riu da confusão.

-Gente, olha isso:

_Filhinha,_

_O diretor da sua escola, o sr Dumblenoses ( é assim o nome dele?Mamãe nunca decora os nomes né?)disse que vocês vão passar o Natal com alguns amigos(um tal de Potter, esse é o nome dele DE VERDADE?Ou é sobrenome?De qualque forma, é bem estranho!).Mamãe não queria deixar, mas conversei com seu pai, e achamos que é bom minha filhinha fazer amizades na nova escola.Mas minha filha, se COMPORTE, não fale com ESTRANHOS, escove os seus lindos DENTES e não coma DEMAIS!Seu pai manda beijos._

_Beijos,_

_Da mamãe que ama._

_P.S.:Não bagunce na escola!_

Depois que Juliana terminou de ler, as meninas enxugavam as lágrimas de rir.

-Essa tua mãe é muito engraçada, Ju! – disse Larissa.

-Não fale com estranhos?PRA QUE ISSO, DOIDO? – Juliana falou rindo.

E riram mais um pouco.Enquanto isso, na Grifinória, Dayane arrumava sua quarta mala.

-Sim, Dayane, tu vais passar uma semana ou vai se mudar pra casa do Harry? – Ingrid perguntou.

Dayane deu um muxoxo de impaciência.

-Me ajuda, Ingrid!Eu ainda tenho que ir lá no fim do mundo me despedir do John.

-AH!Bonito, eu que tenho que te ajudar.

-Aff!Mala...

Ingrid acabou ajudando.E Dayane foi se despedir do seu amado.Todos a estavam esperando na entrada do castelo.

-Vou sentir saudades, meu amor. – dizia Zabini.

-Ah, Zabinhoooo...Eu também! – disse ela.

-Eu amo quando você me chama de Zabinho. – e beijou a namorada.

---

-Vai pro Brasil, Kaleiko? – perguntou Draco ciumento.

-Não.

-Vai pra onde então?

-Na verdade, eu não sei.

-Como você não sabe para onde vai? – disse sarcástico.

-NÃO SEI ONDE É O LUGAR! – disse Larissa já se irritando. – SÓ SEI QUE É PRA CASA DO HARRY!

Malfoy fez cara de nojo.

-Você não prefere ir para a mansão Malfoy, conhecer meus pais?

Larissa levou um balde de água fria.

-Ahh...Meu amorzinho, fica pra próxima!

-Kaleiko, você está estranha!

-Porque?

-"Meu amorzinho?"

-Ah, Draco...Não enche! – e para encerrar o assunto, deu um beijão no namorado.

---

-MONIQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – ecutou-se um grito no meio da multidão.

Quem seria?

_-_OI PABLO!

-IA EMBORA SEM SE DESPEDIR DE MIM?

-TAVA TE PROCURANDO NO MEIO DA MULTIDÃO!

-AH!

-FELIZ NATAAAAAAL! – disse Monique, e Pablo, do nada, a beijou.

---

-Vou sentir tanto sua falta... – disse Caio.

-Eu também... – disse Kirna, e abraçou Caio. - Eu gosto muito de você!

-Eu também... – disse Caio emocionado.

E sem mais saber o que dizer, eles se beijaram.

---

Em um canto estavam Hermione, Rony, Juliana e Harry, esperando as meninas se despedirem dos namorados e Dayane chegar.Rony e Mione, de propósito, estavam grudadinhos, conversando besteiras.Juliana brincava com uma mecha do cabelo e Harry olhava para o tempo.

Então Dayane chega com uma cara de Pastel, parecendo que está andando nas nuvens.

-Aaaaaahhhh... – ela suspirou.

-Hum...O amor é lindo! – disse Juliana sorridente.

-Ele também pode ser para ti! As vezes a felicidade está do nosso lado e a gente não percebe. – Dayane deu a indireta mais que DIRETA.

-É...Mas algumas vezes a felicidade sai correndo. – disse Juliana zangada. – E eu não vou RASTEJAR por ela.

Harry bufou, e todos reviraram os olhos.

-Teimosos. – disse Hermione baixino.

Juliana deu de ombros, e então todos pegaram a carruagem para o Expresso.Rony , Mione e Malfoy foram para a cabine dos Monitores. As outras meninas estavam com seus namorados, e em uma cabine estavam Juliana, Larissa, Dayane , Harry e Gina.Ninguém dava um pio.De repente, Larissa grita do nada:

-VAMOS BRINCAAAR? (**n/a Ju**:PRA QUE MESMO LARISSA GRITOU?)

-De que? – disse Juliana.

-De Snaps Explosivos? – sugeriu Gina.

O que, a gente explode o Snape? – perguntou Dayane.

Todos riram e começaram a jogar.

---

FINALMENTE, o Expresso ia parando.

-Até que enfim, tava casada de Explodir Snape! – disse Dayane.

-Snap explosivo, Day! – disse Larissa.

-Que seja…

POF!

-ADORO! – Juliana levou uma queda na cabine

-Comovocê conseguiu cair?- perguntou Gina, que já estava íntima.

-Ah, Gina!Não ri! – disse.

Dpois desse pequeno descontrole sem sentido, eles enfim chegaram à estação King's Cross.Dumbinho em pessoa levou as garotas para...

-Bem vindas ao Largo Grimmauld! – disse o diretor.

As meninas se impressionaram. Era uma Mansão. Dumbinho abriu a porta.

-Entrem. – ele falou – Não posso ir com vocês, pois tenho assuntos a resolver.

Eles entraram.

-Oi? Tem alguém aí? – disse Harry com cautela.

Ninguém.

-OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – vociferou Monique.

-SEUS IMUNDOS! SANGUES-RUINS! COMO OUSAM EMPORCALHAR A CASA DOS BLACK,TÃO PURA E MAJESTOSA?SEUS SUJOS...

-Monique!Não era pra você ter gritado!

-QUEM É ESSA PALHAÇA QUE TÁ GRITANDO ISSO AÍ? – perguntou Monique com fúria.

Harry tentou explicar mas não conseguiu.

-VEM SUA LOUCA! VEM PRO FIGHT! – dizia Monique enquanto a sra Black urrava:

-NÃO ME DÃO SOSSEGO ATÉ NA HORA DA MINHA MORTE! AMIGOS DO TRAIDOR DO SANGUE! TODOS IMPUROS, INDIGNOS DE PISAR NESTE NOBRE CHÃO!

-ESSA BRUACA VAI VER O QUE É BOM! – disse Monique avançando para a escada.

-Mas o que significa isso? – falou um homem muito estranho, com roupas surradas.Aparentva ser bonito, mas muito maltratado.

- Prof. LUPIN! – gritaram Harry, Rony e Mione.

-SANGUES-RUINS!INFAMES!COMO OUSAM ENTRAR NESTA IMACULADA PROPRIEDADE?

-EU TÔ COMEÇANDO A ME IRRITAR COM ESSA MULHER!

-Acalme-se srta! – disse Lupin – Eu vou dar um jeito na sra Black. Harry, você pode ir mostrando onde os nossos convidados vão dormir?

Harry subiu as escadas logo após Lupin, e este, ao chegar no quadro da louca sra Black fazia um grande esforço para tentar fexar a cortina do quadro.Dpois de mostrar onde as meninas dormiriam, Harry e Rony guardaram suas coisas no quarto e desceram para sala de estar. Lupin, muito cansado, reuniu-se a eles. Depois vieram as meninas fazendo a maior algazarra.

-Hanhan... – Harry pigarreou, e elas se calaram. – Lupin, essas são Dayane Aniston, Ingrid Clever, Larissa Kaleiko, Thaissa Krust, Monique Drinyf, Juliana Kelvans e Kirna Stronger.

-Muito prazer, sou Remo Lupin.

Imediatamente, as meninas pensaramm em uma canoa com vários remos. Se entreolharam e riram.

-Muito prazer, sr Lupin. – elas disseram em uníssono.

-Ok, acho que somos só nós aqui! – disse o professor Lupin. – Vocês estão com fome?

-EU TÔ! – dessa vez não foi Monique quem gritou, e sim Juliana.Depois , observando que todos olhavam pra ela, corou um poquinho.

-Bom, já que Molly só chega praticamente no dia do Natal, quem está cozinhando sou eu. – o professor sorriu meio desconfiado.

-Quem é Molly? – sibilou Ingrid para Mione.

-É a sra Weasley, mãe do Rony.

- E O SENHOR COZINHA BEM?

- Monique larga de ser mal-educada...

- Eu tento... – Lupin falou devagar.

- POR QUE SE FOR PRA COMER MERDA DEIXA A KALEIKO COZINHAR! AS MERDINHAS QUE ELA FAZ SÃO ATÉ GOSTOSAS!

- Monique, eu não faço merdinhas... – sibilou Larissa.

- Bom, até agora ninguém passou mal... – Lupin falou segurando uma risada.

- MAS É MELHOR NÃO ARRISCAR!

- Eu posso cozinhar... – Harry sugeriu. – Eu cozinhava na casa dos Dursley...

- Harry, o cozinheiro? – caçoou Kirna.

- O CHEFE HARRY, VAI COZINHARRRR!

E AS MILGAS VÃO AJUDARRR!

NÃO FAZ JILÓÓÓÓ!

É O Ó DO BOROGODÓÓÓ! (**N/A Lari**: Chiquititassss! Huhuhu! Pra Nada!)

- Gente... Monique bebeu... – Ingrid disse pasma com aquela música do nada.

- VAI TE CATAR! – disse Monique ainda empolgada.

- Bom, então todo mundo pode ajudar... – falou Lupin rindo – eu e Harry cozinhamos, certo? – e sem esperar resposta continuou – Vocês podem ir conhecendo a casa...

- GREAT IDEA! – gritou Monique.

- Hum... Agora tem Monique na versão inglesa?

- OF COURSE! I´M ALWAYS TESTING MY INGREIS!

- English... – corrigiu Ingrid.

- Vamo logo galera... – chamou Thaissa.

---

As meninas deixaram Harry e Lupin sozinhos na cozinha e carudamente saíram andando pela casa.

- OLHA O QUADRO DA VELHA LOUCA!

A Sra Black acordou de novo.

- SUJOS, RALÉ, ESCÓRIA, IMUNDOS...

- VACA, SEM-VERGONHA, BRUACA...

- SANGUES-RUIM, IMPUROS, INDIGNOS...

- LOUCA, RETARDADA, MONGOL...

- SIM? ISSO É UMA COMPETIÇÃO PRA VER QUEM GRITA MAIS ALTO? – berrou Juliana.

- ESSA VELHA HORROROSA!

- RAÇA DE INÚTEIS!

- Faz alguma coisa... – pediu Dayane.

Rony tentou fechar a cortina, e com MUITO esforço conseguiu, depois que Larissa tapou a boca de Monique.

- Monique... – ele chamou baixinho – Tem que falar baixo pra não acordar a Sra. Black...

- POR QUE?

E ela acordou de novo.

---

- O que é aquilo? – perguntou Ingrid.

- A Tapeçaria Black... – respondeu Mione prontamente.

- QUE LEGAL! – berrou Monique – É UMA ÁRVORE GENEOLÓGICA?

- Mais ou menos isso...

As meninas não se interessaram muito por ela. Só Larissa e Monique ficaram olhando-a curiosas.

- OLHA!

- O que? – Larissa olhou pra onde Monique apontava.

- O OXIGENADO TÁ AQUI!

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca Monique... – respondeu Larissa sarcástica – Mas é verdade...

- O NOME DO PAI DELE É LÚCIO! E A MÃE É NARCISA! SERÁ QUE A MÃE DELE SE AMA?

- Nada ver isso ai Monique...

- É MESMO!

- Monique... – Larissa teve uma idéia – Será que quando eu casar com o Draco meu nome vai pra ai? – completou sonhadora.

- ACORDA LARISSA! SE TU CASAR COM ELE...

- Chata...

---

Juliana, Thaissa, Kirna e Gina estavam no porão.

- Gente, eu acho que eu achei alguma coisa... – falou Juliana com a cabeça metida dentro de uma caixa.

- O que Ju? – falava Kirna assustada com a quantidade imensa de poeira que havia no local.

- Uma... VITROLA!

- Uma vitrola? – repetiu Thaissa – Bem velha hein...

- Será que toca? – Juliana perguntou animada.

- Sei lá... – respondeu Thaissa.

- Toca vitrolinha uma musiquinha bem bonitinha...

- Eu acho que a doidisse de Monique ta começando a pegar... – comentou Kirna.

Juliana conjurou um microfone. A vitrola começou a soltar uns ruídos depois de umas LEVES pancadas de Juliana.

- Pronto? – falou Juliana no microfone – Um, Dois, Três, Testando...

Thaissa, Kirna e Gina riam.

- Ham-ham – pigarreou – MINAA! SEUS CABELO É DA HORAAAA! SEU CORPÃO VIOLÃOOOO! MEU DOCINHO DE COCO! TÁ ME DEIXANDO LOUCOOOOOO!

- Pra nada isso doido! – Thaissa ria.

- Vamos fazer uma festa do pijama! – sugeriu Kirna.

- Eu nunca participei de uma... – comentou Gina.

- Vai ser legal!

- É MESMO! – falou Juliana no microfone – COM DIREITO A KARAOKÊ!

- Boaa! – falou Thaissa animada.

As meninas desarrumavam as malas quando Harry chegou.

- Gente, o jantar ta pronto!

- Ham-ham... – Juliana pigarreou no microfone – TÁ NA HORA PESSOAL! (**N/A Lari**: Qm lembra de Tv Colosso? Hauhuaha...)

Os esfomeados saíram tudo correndo pra cozinha. Chegaram lá encontram Lupin colocando os pratos na mesa, vestindo um AVENTAL.

- NÃO É A MAMÃE! – berrou Monique. Todo mundo riu.

Harry e Lupin tinham preparado dez lasanhas deliciosas tamanho família. As meninas pensaram que era muito, mas no final não sobrou nada, só Rony comeu três sozinho.

- Rony, a cada dia tu come mais... – comentou Mione espantada.

- Hum... – resmungou Rony – eu to em fase de crescimento...

- Sei...

- E AI LUPIN... TU FAZ O QUE DA VIDA? – Monique tentava iniciar uma conversa civilizada com Lupin.

- Eu era professor, mas agora só trabalho pra Ordem...

- MAS O QUÊ QUE ESSE POVO FAZ NA ORDEM? MANTÉM A ORDEM?

Lupin riu.

- Só combate Voldemort...

- LEGAL!

- Gente ta ficando tarde... É melhor vocês irem dormir...

Juliana pegou o microfone.

- É HORA DE DAR TCHAU! É HORA DE DAR TCHAU!

- Juliana se empolgou com esse microfone agora... – comentou Thaissa.

Todos subiram para os quartos.

---

E no meio da noite.

- ALÔ, ALÔ! UM, DOIS, TRÊS, TESTANDO!

- O microfone já ta bom Ju... – falava uma Kirna impaciente.

- AH... EU ACHO QUE EU VOU CONJURAR OUTRO, ME APEGUEI TANTO A ESSE...

- Percebe-se... – Ingrid disse com sarcasmo depois de olhar pro microfone que depois de uma reforma de Juliana virou VERMELHO BERRANTE de LAÇINHO com dois OLHINHOS e uma BOCA, além de um NARIZ, segundo Juliana, pra respirar.

- Ju não teve infância... – comentou Larissa.

- NÃO PERGUNTEI PRA VOCÊS! – ela berrou no microfone.

- Que barulheira é essa? – chegaram Rony e Harry, com a maior cara de sono.

- FESTA! – berrou Monique – COMEÇA LOGO JU!

- BOM GENTE, A MÚSICA QUE EU VOU CANTAR AGORA É MUITO PROFUNDA... – DEBAIXO DOS CARACÓISSSSSS DOS SEUS CABELOSSSSSSSS... UMA HISTÓRIA PRA CONTARRRRRR, DE UM MUNDO TÃO DISTANTEEEE!

- Bem profunda mesmo... – comentou Ingrid rindo.

-NÃO!NÃO! – disse Juliana – ESSA É PROFUNDA DEMAIS!

Todo mundo estava quase surdo.

-EM VEZ DE VOCÊ FICAR PENSANDO NELE! EM VEZ DE VOCÊ FICAR CHORANDO POR ELE! PENSE EM MIM!CHORE POR MIM, LIGA PRA MIM NÃO, NÃO LIGA PRA ELE! PRA ELEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... NÃO CHORE POR ELEEEE!

-JU!ESSA MÚSICA TEM DEDICATÓRIA? – comentou Monique maliciosa.

Juliana fuzilou-a. Harry fingiu que não era com ele

-SIM...EU VOU COMEÇAR A APRESENTAR O NOSSO LINDO KARAOKÊ! E VOU CONJURAR OUTRO MICROFONE PORQUE NESSE AQUI NINGUÉM TOCAAAAAAA! – a garota conjurou outro microfone.

-QUEM QUER SER O PRIMEIRO A CANTAR? GINA?

A garota corou um pouco e pegou o microfone.

-Alô...Som... – ela testou.

-E AÍ, GINA?O QUE VOCÊ VAI CANTAR PRA GENTE?

Gina começou a rir.

-UMA MÚSICA EM HOMENAGEM A VOCÊS! – ela disse no outro microfone – AH!QUE É ISSO, ELAS ESTÃO DESCONTROLADAS! ELA SOBE,ELA DESCE,ELA DÁ UMA RODADA!ELA ESTÁ DESCONTROLADA! – todo mundo dançava o funk (menos Harry, Rony e Mione) – NÃO PÁRA, NÃO PÁRA, NÃO PÁRA NÃO!NÃO PÁRA, NÃO PÁRA, NÃO PÁRA NÃO!NÃO PÁRA NÃO PÁRA NÃO PÁRA NÃO PÁRA NÃO PÁRA!ATÉ O CHÃO, VAI, VAI!NA PARADINHA, PARADINHA, PARADINHA!

-Donde a Gina tirou essa música? – perguntou Rony intrigado.

-QUAL É RONYYY! – disse Gina, descontrolada – DANÇA, MANINHOOO!

-Acho que o problema delas é contagioso! – cochichou Harry para os dois amigos.

-QUEM COCHICHA O RABO ESPICHA! – disse Juliana no seu microfone gay.

As garotas completaram:

-E QUEM FOFOCA O RABO ESPOCAAA!

-QUEM SERÁ O PROXIMOOOOO? – vociferou Juliana.

-MONIQUE!MONIQUE!MONIQUE! - a platéia pediu.

Monique se empolgou.

-NÃO!NÃO!NÃO DÁ MICROFONE PRA MONIQUE NÃO! – disse Ingrid desesperada.

-VAI TE CATAR, INGRID! – vociferou Monique já com o microfone. – Hanhan! – ela pigarreou e abriu bem a boca:

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

IAAAAAAAAAARNUOOOOOOOOOOOOO!IARNISTILVEEEEEE!

IARNUO, CESIMARAKÊ SO LESTA SILVE...

SE CIMARAKÊ...TUTSI IOMALAIII!LE DE SIDEMAROKÊ SOIIIIIII..."

(Disclaimer: essa música é uma paródia de "We are the world" , que pertence à Solange, ex-participante do Big Brother Brasil 3)

Ninguém conseguiu dizer nada por alguns segundos.

-DOIDO...QUE VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZ! – disse Juliana no seu QUERIDO microfone. – Como será que a nossa bela Monique consegue atingir notas vocais tão altas?

Depois desse berreiro de Monique, todos foram atingidos por uma súbita FELICIDADE, que deixou todos abobalhados. Ingrid se empolgou.

-DEIXA EU CANTAR MINHA MÚSICAAAAA! "SOU UM PEIXINHO FORA D'ÁGUA SEM VOCÊ!E NÃO DEMORE VOLTE LOGO BEM QUERER!SUMIU PORQUE?VENHA ME VER"MINHA ALMA GÊMEA É VOCÊ!"

-MÚSICA DEDICADA A ZABINHOO! – disse Juliana rindo. (**n/a Ju**: ainda bem que EU apresento esse show de horrores!)

-EU!EU! – disseram Kirna , Thaissa e Dayane. – VAMOS AS TRÊS!

Então as três amigas abriram um berreiro esganiçado no microfone:

"O MAMUTE PEQUENINO, QUERIA VOAR! TENTAVA E TENTAVA E NÃO PODIA VOAR!UMA POMBINHA, SUA AMIGA, TENTOU AJUDAR...E DE UM QUINTO ANDAR, FEZ ELE PULAR..."

-O QUE ACONTECEU? – completou Juliana.

TODOS (eu disse TODOS) VOCIFERARAM:

"MEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDA! O MAMUTE VIROU MERRRRRRRRRRRRRRDAAAA!".

BAM!

A porta do quarto se escancarou e Lupin entrou com uma cara de quem viu fantasma.

-Meu Deus...O que significa isso? – disse assustado.

-FESTA DO PIJAMAAAAAAA! – todos gritaram.

O ex-professor riu um pouco.

-Acho bom vocês lembrarem de colocar um feitiço que isole o som nas paredes.Pareciam almas agourentas gritando.

-POXA, REMINHO!TÁ CHAMANDO A GENTE DE "VOZ DE GRALHA" ?(**n/a Ju**: Reminho?). – perguntou Monique.

O professor riu.

-Não...É do barulho mesmo...

-Ô, SR LUPIN, BRINCA COM A GENTE! OLHA, EU DEIXO O SENHOR CANTAR NO MEU MICROFONE! – Remo olhou para o objeto exótico na mão de Juliana.

-Não, obrigado, minha querida...Eu preciso dormir um pouco! – e riu.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – disseram Juliana e Monique no microfone. – "ABRA SUAS ASAAAS! SOLTE SUAS FERAS! CAIA NA GANDAIA! ENTRE NESSA FESTA..."" – elas cantaram.

Lupin riu mais um pouquinho.

-Não, realmente fica pra próxima, meninas! – ele disse.

-Então ta! – elas disseram com simplicidade.

Ingrid puxou sua varinha e isolou o som dentro do quarto com um feitiço que eu não sei qual é.

Enquanto isso, Rony, Mione e Harry cantavam:

-THE BOOK IS ON THE TEABLE, TEABLE, TEABLE!THE MAN IS ON THE TEABLE, TEABLE, TEABLE!THE WOMAN IS ON THE TEABLE, TEABLE, TEABLE!AND EVERYBODY IS ON THE TEABLE!

E assim a festa prosseguiu, até que todos dormiram exaustos.

---

No dia seguinte, Larissa percebeu que foi a primeira a muita alegria, ela percebeu que realizaria um sonho em sua vida, quando viu que Juliana acordava também.Fez sinal para ela não fazer barulho.As duas saíram do quarto pra fazer a higiene pessoal.Se reencontraram depois.

-Ju...Tá pensando no que eu to pensando?

-Eu acho que sim.

-Tá pensando em que?

-Sabe aqueles travesseiros de pena?Que em todo filme as penas ficam voando pra tudo quanto é lado quando tem guerra?Pois é, a gente acordava todo mundo com travesseirada.

-Hummm...Boa idéia.Mas não era nisso que eu tava pensando!

-Então era o que?

-Acordar Monique "delicadamente".Que nem ela faz com a gente.

-A gente pode fazer os dois!

-Boa!

Elas conjuraram um monte de travesseiros e foram para o quarto, colocando cada um estrategicamente perto de cada pessoa.Então, Larissa pegou o microfone de Juliana e...

-ACORDA MONIQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – deu um berro de estourar qualquer tímpano no ouvido da amiga.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH! – todos se assuataram, não mais do que Monique.

No mesmo instante elas começaram a dar travesseiradas nos outors. Juliana acertou bem na cara de Kirna, que pegou o dela e revidou na pobre da Ingrid que até hoje tentava dormir. Logo desistiu. Harry, outro coitado, tentava achar seus óculos, quando Monique violentamente arremessou um travesseiro bem na cara dele. Além de ele cair, engoliu um monte de penas.

-GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIROOOOOOOOOOO! – berrou Monique desnecessariamente.

O quarto estava um pandemônio.Penas para todo lado, Gina tentva se proteger com as mãos.

-CADÊ MEUS ÓCULOS! – vociferou Harry, parecendo cego em tiroteio.

-AQUI! – Mione colocou na mão dele, antes de sentir uma pancada violenta na bunda.

-JUUUUUUUU!PARAAAAA! – disse Dayane atacando Rony.

-GENTEEEE!TÁ FALTANDO ALGUÉMMMM! – Monique surpreendeu Thaissa querendo fugir de fininho. – TODO MUNDO EM THAISSAAAAAAAA!

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Thaissa foi soterrada por travesseiros.Quando eles terminaram, estavam bufando, suados e vermelhos, de tanto esforço.

-Isso foi legal... – disse Mione, cujo cabelo estava lanzudo e cheio de penas engatadas.

-_Oculos Reparo._ – Harry consertou a lente quebrada dos seus óculos.

Dpois dessa loucura, todos se arrumaram e foram tomar café.

-BOM DIAAAA! – disseram em uníssono.

-Bom dia... – disse Lupin. – Observo que vocês tiveram uma noite agradabilíssima.

-Pode crer. – disse Rony animado.

-AH, REMINHO!DA PRÓXIMA VEZ BRINCA COM A GENTE...

Lupin ficou meio sem graça.

-Acho que já passei da idade...

-QUE NADA! O SENHOR TÁ CONSERVADÃO!

-Moniiique! – sibilou Ingrid.

-AH, QUE NADA! REMINHO É DOS MEUS!

Todo mundo revirou os olhos. Lupin apenas riu.

-Sim...Ainda bem que hoje a gente não programou nada... – comentou Dayane.

De repente Dumbinho abre a porta.

-Bom dia... – disse alegre, e sentou-se na mesa para saborear o café da manhã. – Remo, os outros já estão chegando,mas Molly e Arthur só chegam amanhã.

- QUE ISSO DUMBIN... OPA... PROFEEE! O SENHOR CHEGA, VAI SENTANDO, NÃO FALA COM NINGUÉM E PENSA QUE PODE IR PEGANDO A COMIDA ASSIM!

- Monique peloamordedeus é o Diretor...

- QUE DIRETOR O QUÊ? AGENTE NÃO TÁ NA ESCOLA!

Dumbledore sorria feliz, achando muuuita graça.

- Ai... Que eu ainda to traumatizada com os gritos de Monique... – comentou Thaissa.

- Eu sempre fui... – falou Ingrid.

PAM.

Alguém chegou derrubando uma série de copos que estavam em cima da mesa mais próximo.

- Oi gente, foi mal... – era Nimphadora Tonks com cabelos em um tom esparroso e laranja.

- OLHA O CABELO DELA! – uma pessoa berrou. Remo riu(**n/a Ju**:hummmmmmmm, não sei não!).

- Gente essa é Nimphadora Thonks...

- Tonks – ela corrigiu. E quase tropeçou quando foi cumprimentar as meninas.

- Monique, Ingrid, Dayane, Kirna, Thaissa, Juliana e Larissa.

Apresentações feitas, Tonks sentou-se à mesa também.

- ENTÃO NIMPHADOIDA TRONKOS...

- AH... MEU NOME É SÓ **TONKS! **- ela berrou de volta.

- QUE LEGAL!

- DE QUE CASA VOCÊ É MONIQUE? - Thonks devia achar que Monique era retardada.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

- Todas são?

-Hum..Não. – disse Thaissa – Nós três somos Sonserinas...

A auror olhou desconfiada.Larissa achou uma ofensa, e fez-se um clima tenso.

-Sonserinas? – a bruxa perguntou com a sobrancelha levemente erguida.

-É, minha querida!Com "S" maiúsculo. – disse Thaissa com a voz enfadonha.

-Bom saber disso, srta Krust. – disse Snape que acabava de chegar sem ser percebido e escutara o final da conversa.

O clima tenso só aumentou.

---

O clima tenso já havia se desfeito no jantar.

-LAIÁ!LÁ! – Juliana já berrava no seu microfone.

-Cala a boca, Ju. – disse Thaissa.

-MEU SONHO É SABER PORQUE!

-Bom...Não tem sentido tu ficar falando alto desse jeito. Já não basta Monique? – disse Ingrid agoniada.

-E nós estamos no jantar. – falou Kirna.

-E isso é falta de educação. – disse Dayane.

-AH!MAS É LEGAL! – disse Juliana.Mas depois resignou-se e desligou o microfone. Então, um silêncio tedioso invadiu a sala.Até que Kirna reparou uma coisa...

-O Lupin, olha só ele... – ela apontou, cochichando para Dayane.Por infelicidade do destino, Juliana ouviu.

-Quê que tem? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-Ele ta olhando fixamente para Tonks.

Larissa, que também ouviu, tentou em vão segurar a mão da amiga.

-ATENÇÃO!PLANETA TERRA CHAMANDO LUPIN!A SUA COMIDA ESTÁ NO PRATO, E NÃO DP OUTRO LADO DA MESAAAAAA! – ela falou no microfone.

Remo e Tonks coraram como uvas e até Dumbledore pareceu ficar constrangido, porém, Snape revirou os olhos.

PAM!

Mais uma entrada explosiva.

-VEM CÁ!ESSE POVO PENSA QUE AQUI É O QUE? A CASA DA MÃE JOANA?ENTRA ASSIM...

-Monique! – Dayane conseguiu remediar a situação.

Os dois pontos ruivos apresentaram uma cara de desentendimento.

-PAI, MÃE! – Gina e Rony gritavam.

As meninas coraram, mas Monique deu de ombros.Gina começou:

-Meninas, esses são Arthur e Molly Weasley.

-Muito prazer.

-Mamãe,papai, essas são...

-Oh, sim querida, sabemos quem são!O professor Dumbledore já nos falou delas...

-DIZ QUE NÓS SOMOS FAMOSAS! – pra nada esse comentário de Monique.

-E o Rony também. – completou a sra depois da leve intrrupção – Principalmente de uma tal de Dayane.

Rony corou furiosamente, Dayane não ficou atrás.

-Er...Eu...?

-É, disse que era uma das mais bonitas de Hogwarts... – disse A sra Weasley analisando Dayane dos pés a cabeça – Vocês tem alguma coisa? – perguntou de sopetão.

Juliana engasgou com um pedaço de carne e Harry, Larissa e Kirna tentavam a todo custo tirá-la do sufoco(só ela se engasgou porque só ELA continuava comendo!). Depois de conseguirem alguma coisa, a sra Weasley voltou os olhos para Dayane e Rony.

-E então?

-Ora, Molly querida!Deixe os garotos...

-Não me interrompa Arthur!

-Mas Molly...

-E então?

-Nós não temos nada, mamãe.

Hermione abriu um sorriso tímido, esperando o momento em que ele falaria...

-Assunto encerrado. – disse Rony irritado.

A garota ficou desapontada.

-Com licença. – ela levantou-se – É muito bom revê-la, sra Weasley.

-Oh, Hermione, querida!Como tem passado?

-Muito bem, obrigda. E a senhora? O senhor, sr.Arthur?

-Muito bem, obrigado Hermione.

E depois se retirou.Rony recebeu olhares duros de Dayane e Kirna, mas não entendeu nada.

-Viemos mais cedo, Dumbledore.Aproveitar mais dias com nossos bebês.

Gina fez uma careta, acompanhada por Rony.O diretor riu.Depois de muita conversa, todos foram dormir.Dessa vez, dormir de verdade.

---

Os dias se passaram, e enfim, chegou a véspera de Natal.Na cinzenta manhã desse dia , Monique se espreguiçava na cama quando ouviu um barulhinho (POF!), e depois outro barulhinho(POF!).

-Cara, isso aqui é um Harém...Só mulher!

-Uhhh!Inshalla!

Monique abriu um tantinho do seu olho, seu uma respirada e...

-TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOS NO NOSSO QUARTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOCORROOOO!

Não é necessário falar que todos levaram um susto dos infernos e imediatamente a sra Black começou a gritar.Ah, e o quarto virou um pandemônio, lógico. Meninas correndo para todos os lados até que...

-SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritou Gina – Não são tarados!São meus irmãos Fred e Jorge!

Os outros moradores da casa chegaram desesperados no quarto.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – indagou Snape.

-Eu acordei e vi esses dois aqui...Levei um susto.

-FRED!JORGE!QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO PARA VOCÊS FICAREM APARATANDO E DESAPARATANDO SEM NECESSIDADE?

-Er...Mamãe...

-E O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS VIERAM FAZER NO QUARTO DAS MENINAS?

-É que...Na verdade...Nós...

-Erramos o caminho! – confessou Fred.Ou seria Jorge?

Confusão encerrada, foram todos tomar café.As meninas conheciam pouco a pouco os membros da Ordem.

---

Enfim, chega o dia do Natal.Todos enfeitaram as casa, enquanto a sra Weasley cuidava da ceia.No fim do dia, todos se arrumaram e esperaram os outros convidados, que um por um, iam aparecendo: Quim Shackebolt, Mundungo Fletcher, Margot Pomfrey, Ninphadora Tonks, Severo Snape, entre outros membros da Ordem.Todos se sentaram à mesa.Mundungo e os gêmeos conversavam animadamente em um canto.Snape, Dumbledore, Margot, Lupin, Tonks e Quim em outro.As meninas faziam aquela bagunça, animando a todos.

Só uma pessoa não parecia feliz: Harry.Ela ria, conversava, mas em algumas vezes podia-se perceber tristeza em seu semblante.Houve distribuição de presentes, oração, comida (a hora preferida de Rony), e depois, os convidados reiniciaram a conversa.Até que Juliana percebeu uma coisa:Harry saindo de fininho, sem ser pecebido.Ela travou uma luta interna: "vou ou não vou atrás?" Quando ela se deu conta, já estava na porta do quarto, ia batendo quando resolveu voltar pra sala, mas qundo virou de costas...

-Juliana? – perguntou Harry.

Ela gelou.

-Ah..Oi... – deu um sorriso amarelo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela gelou mais ainda.

-É...Eu...Tava...Passando pelo corredor...

-É, eu percebi. – ele falou, ligeiramente sarcástico.

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

-Tá, ta bom!Eu vi você saindo da mesa sorrateiramente e resolvi te seguir e percebi que você entrou no quarto pensei em bater mas depois me arrependi e você descobriu que eu estava aqui e eu tentei mentir mas agora eu estou contando a verdade e eu espero que você entenda porque eu não estou afim de repetir. – ela disse isso numa rapidez incrível.

Harry ainda tentava assimilar o que ela falou.Quando conseguiu, ele deu uma leve risada. "Eu sou uma idiota mesmo!" ela pensou, e virou-se para ir embora, mas Harry colocou a mão no ombro dela.

-Quer entrar? – perguntou arrependendo-se de ter sido grosso.

-E...Eu?

-Tem mais alguém aqui?

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela entrou, caso contrário, poderia se arrepender.O clima estava meio estranho.

-Harry, eu...Não quero mais brigar besteiras com você, eu acho que...Não vale à pena...

-Eu também acho...Desculpa. – ele falou engolindo todo seu orgulho.E então eles sorriram.

Harry sentou-se na cama e apoiou 1 livro em cima das suas pernas, enqunto Juliana fechava a porta.Depois a garota se juntou à ele.

-O que você está vendo?

-Um álbum de fotos.

-Posso ver também?

-Pode.

Juliana percebeu que Harry parecia muito sério.

-Olha... – disse o garoto com uma voz estranha – esses são meus pais...E esse bebê sou eu. Então ele virou a folha.Havia uma cena de casamento.Os noivos, e...

-Ai! – Juliana pôs a mão na cabeça.

-O que foi?

-Sei lá, uma pontada na cabeça... – ela respondeu, e continuou observando a foto.

Harry a olhou curiosamente. Ela ainda tinha a mão na cabeça.

-Harry?Quem é esse homem tão lindo?

-Sirius Black. – ele respondeu imediatamente.

Juliana arrependeu-se do comentário, mas como ela podia imaginar que aquele era o tal Sirius Black?E que dor de cabeça era aquela?Harry fechou o álbum.

-Todos mortos. – Harry falou baixinho, e deu um longo suspiro.

Juliana colocou a mão no rosto dele.

-E ao mesmo tempo vivos dentro de você. – e sorriu para ele.

Abraçaram-se.

-Hum...Eu vou dormir, Harry...Estou realmente com muita dor de cabeça.Boa noite.

Ele preocupou-se:

-Você está bem?

-Só um pouco cansada...

E foi dormir.

---

Enquanto isso, na mesa.

-Gente, Juliana sumiu. – sibilou Dayane.

-HARRY TAMBÉM! – vociferou Monique.

-Silencio, Monique! – disse Ingrid estressada.

-Ah, deixa eles lá... – disse Larissa, lendo pela milésima vez a carta que Draco havia lhe enviado de Natal, junto com um singelo colar de esmeraldas, que segundo ele, era para combinar com as vestes da Sonserina.

-Para de ler isso aí obssessivamente, Larissa!Pode te fazer mal! – disse Kirna preocupada.

Larissa só suspirava fazendo cara de boba.

-É nessas horas que a gente precisa de Juliana... – disse Thaissa reprovando o comportamento da outra.

-Ah, vão se catar! – e leu de novo a carta.

Até que elas se cansaram e foram dormir.

---

Eis que no meio da noite Kirna acorda e resolve beber um pouco d'água na cozinha.

-Mas Margot, o que você esperava que eu fizesse?Eu vi você com ele!

-Sim, Severo!Eu estava com ele, mas você interpretou como uma reconciliação, que coisa mais estúpida!

-O que você esperava que eu concluísse? – dizia Snape em um tom irritantemente calmo.

-Você deveria ter ido me perguntar o que eu estava fazendo!

-E exatamente _o que_ você estavava fazendo?

-Dizendo ao Sirius que ele era indiferente pra mim! Que eu _amava _outro! – ela disse um pouco alterada e saiu.

Imediatamente Kirna se escondeu para não ser vista.Depois que Margot saiu, Kirna escutou um barulho de um objeto de vidro se quebrando.Embora curiosa, ela decidiu que era melhor não ficar para saber se o objeto quebrou acidentalmente ou foi arremessado por Severo Snape, que bufava furioso.

Na manhã seguinte, as meninas acordaram com um grande barulho.Desceram depois de se arrumarem e encontraram todos na sala das casa, Dumbledore parecia preocupado.As meninas entenderam o motivo da preocupação.

-Meu Deus...Não é o sr Filch? – disse Hermione.

Um Filch completamente moribundo encontrava-se deitado no chão da sala.Parecia gravementr ferido.O diretor parecia enérgico.

-Vocês, levem Argo para o St. Mungos agora.E vocês devem voltar para Hogwarts imediatamente!

-Ah, Dumbledore, mas nós ainda temos dois dias de recesso!

-Entendam, aqui não é mais um lugar seguro por enquanto.Quem fez isso á Argo pode ter posto um feitiço de rastreamento nele!

-O senhor quis dizer...Voldemort? – disse Harry preocupado.

-Sim.Severo, leve-os até Hogwarts, junto com Margot. Muito cuidado. Tchau.

E desaparatou.

---

**n/a Ju** : Sabe aquele capítulo que é só besteira?Pois é, é esse aí!Espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque sinceramente...Deu trabalho!Mas além de ter só besteiras, tem coisas importantes subentendidas... )))) Acho que vocês entenderam! Beijos, que eu já falei demais!

**Ellen-Potter: **Ahhhhhh!Eu li o teu capítulooooooo! Mas não entendi bulhufas!Depois me explica!

**HermioneGrange: **A gente espera sua inspiração voltar, nós adoramos suas rewiews!Beijinhooooos!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black:** Sarahhhhh!Nem sei o que te dizer, a gente se fala no msn mesmo… PPPP Pronto, postei o cap!Não precisa mais me mataaaaaar!Beijos!

**Mary Jansen:** Ahhh, falaram mesmo esse negócio de Sonsa do DB, mas não lembro quem...A gente não é de lá não!Ah, nós(eu e Larissa )amamos a Sonsie...Só que nós tentamos manter a verossimilhança da fanfic a muito custo...E se no começo nós éramos amigas do Trio, então conseqüentemente a gente tinha que não gostar da Sonserina...É um pouco complexo, mas eu acho que deu pra entender.VALEU pelos elogios...A gente não se compara a J. K., mas eu também acho que os livros dela estão ficando muito trágicos!Beijos...Eu e Larissa também amamos o Draquinho!

**Eric:** Eu achei uma idéia excelente!Mas tenho que conversar com as outras autoras...Beijos!

**n/a Ju de novo:** vocês já assistiram Procurando Nemo? "Continue a nadar, continue a nadar!"...Eu digo **"Continue a comentar, contiue a comentar!"**

**COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!**

**By Kelvans**


	14. Adeus Ano Velho, Feliz ANo Novo

**CAPÍTULO 13 – ADEUS ANO VELHO, FELIZ ANO NOVO**

-Não...Nananinanão!Pode parar de ler essa carta, Larissa!Que coisa doentia! – disse Juliana no trem que estava levando todos para Hogwarts novamente.

-Ah, Ju...Eu não consigo... – dizia Larissa num suspiro que exalava paixão.

-ME dá isso! – com um pouco de esforço Juliana tirou o pedaço de pergaminho da mão da amiga – _Finite Incantatem!_

-Ficou doida, Ju? – perguntou Larissa.

-Sei lá, ele podia ter enfeitiçado o pergaminho.

Larissa retomou a leitura da carta.

-Então é pior do que eu pensava...Ela lê de livre e espontânea vontade... – Juliana comentou.

- Ele é tão lindo...

Todos bufaram em uníssono. (**N/A Lari**: Bufaram em uníssono?).

A viagem de volta parecia estar sendo mais rápida, fato reparado por todos.

- Vem cá... Vocês não acham que o trem ta andando mais rápido? – comentou Gina.

- É verdade... – apoiou Mione.

- É PORQUE SEXY SEVERO TÁ DIRIGINDO! – falou Ju no microfone.

- QUEM VER PENSA! – berrou Monique.

O trem ia parando. Chegavam em Hogwararts.

- DE VOLTA PARA CASAAAAAAAAAA! – berrava Monique assustadoramente.

- Menos Monique... – pediu Ingrid, já que um número CONSIDERÁVEL de alunos prestavam atenção nelas.

Zabinho, Pablo, Caio e Marco esperavam as meninas na Porta de Entrada. Ingrid, Monique, Kirna e Thaissa ficaram felizes com a calorosa recepção. Dayane saiu atrás do professor que devia estar trabalhando. Larissa, a única não-recepcionada pelo namorado, ficou um pouco chateada, mas não procurou demonstrar.Ela e Juliana foram para a Sala Comuna da Sonserina, guardar suas coisas no dormitório.Juliana entrou primeiro no quarto.

-TCHARAAAAAAM!

-AAHHH! – ela levou um susto.

O quarto estava repleto de flores, e Draco bem no meio dava um sorriso estonteante para...

-KELVANS, sua estraga prazeres! EU me esqueci que você era encalhada!

Larissa estava parada na pota do quarto de boca aberta..

-Como é que é, engraçadinho?

-Eu fiz essa surpresa para Larissa porque eu pensei que vocês iam chegar depois por causa dos namorados de vocês, mas esqueci que você não tem...

-Só de burro que é...

-Kelvans, eu sou monitor, caso sua memória seja falha...

-Malfoy, eu não estou nem aí, caso a SUA esteja...

-CALEM A BOCA! – pediu Larissa "gentilmente".

Juliana fez uma careta pra Malfoy e saiu do quarto.

-Eu...Eu pensei que você não...

-Shhh...Como eu ia me esquecer?

Larissa suspirou.Na sua cabeça existiam mil confusões.Mas quando Draco a beijou, foi como se todos os problemas sumissem.

---

Enquanto isso, Juliana encaminhava-se para o Salão Principal para almoçar. Encontrou todo mundo na mesa da Grifinória.

-Cade Larissa? – perguntou Ingrid.

-Tá com o protótipo de asno lá no quarto.

-Ah, o Malfoy? – perguntou Dayane.

-Quem mais? – disse Juliana.

Todos riram.

---

Larissa estava sentada na beirada da cama, pensativa, quando Juliana e Thaissa entraram pelo quarto sorridentes.

"Eita, Thaissa, que Marco tem um FOGO..."

"Ahhh, eu sei..."

As duas que vinham conversando alegremente quando notaram a fisionomia de Larissa. Sem pronunciar sequer uma palavra, sentaram-se aos pés da amiga, e esta, com os olhos rasos d'água, sem esperar perguntas, porque já as enxergava nos olhos das amigas , começou a falar:

-Eu estou tão confusa...

As duas se entreolharam.

-Olha, Larissa... Ao começar a namorar com Draco Malfoy, tu sabia o que o nome dele significava. – começou Juliana calmamente.

-É, e embora todos soubessem, a nossa obrigação de amiga é te apoiar, independente da tua escolha...Até porque essas coisas a gente não escolhe. – apoiou Thaissa.

-Mas é que... – Larissa mantinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos fixos nas mãos. Juliana e Thaissa se sentaram uma em cada lado da amiga.

-Olha, eu acho que isso é uma coisa que deve ser conversada e...

-Ju...Eu...Eu não sei o que realmente Draco sente por mim, eu...Pensei que não seria nada sério, mas...Ele parece tão envolvido...

-Larissa – começou Thaissa – Amanhã é Ano Novo.Porque tu não deixa pra resolver esse assunto depois?

-Eu já adiei tanto ...

As três se calaram por um tempo.

-As coisas estão tão diferentes... – comentou Thaissa.

Os olhos de Larissa subitamente se encheram d'água:

-Estamos em Guerra. Entramos em uma Guerra que não é nossa.

-É... – concordou Juliana – As coisas estão começando a ficar sérias.

Larissa tentou sufocar um soluço. Instantaneamente as duas amigas a abraçaram, enquanto as lágrimas a muito seguradas começavam a rolar.

-Ô minha amiga...Se eu pudesse resolver isso por ti... – lamentou Juliana.

Thaissa não agüentou:

-Eu teria até pena de Malfoy...

-Thaissa!

E mesmo naquele clima triste, as três se permitiram uma risada.

---

O dia amanheceu escuro. Na Grifinória, Monique já reclamava:

-ACORDEM! EU JÁ ACORDEI, TOMEI CAFÉ E VOCÊS AÍ NA MOLEZA...O DIA TÁ TÃO BONITO!

-Aham Monique! Ta lindo! – respondia Dayane sarcasticamente. Depois ela parou para pensar: - Hoje não tem aula, né?

-Claro que não...Ainda bem... – Disse Ingrid.

-Obaaaaa...Hoje ele vai estar livre...

As outras meninas riram.

-Gente...Hoje tem que ser um dia especial com nossos namorados! É ano novo! – sugeriu Kirna.

-É, já que a nossa família não está aqui...

-Dizem que a festa vai ser ótima...

-Claro, Monique é quem deu as idéias, ela sempre dá as idéias boas para festa...

Monique corou de satisfação diante do comentário de Ingrid.

-Vamos começar os preparativos.

-Mas ainda é de manhã, Monique! – reclamou Dayane.

-Nunca é tarde para começar.

-Então chama as meninas também.

-Eu acabei de encontra-las no café da manhã, elas vêm já...

Quando Monique fechou a boca, Thaissa e Larissa (que sabiam a senha da Grifinória clandestinamente) entraram no quarto.

-Cadê Gina e Hermione? – perguntaram as recém chegadas – Não foram convidadas?

Gina e Hermione chegaram.

-Oi, meninas...

-Mione, cadê o Rony?

-Tá jogando xadrez com o Simas e o Neville...

-Epa! – reparou Kirna – Ta faltando alguém...

-É mesmo! Cadê Juliana? – perguntou Ingrid.

Thaissa e Larissa se entreolharam e deram risadinhas.Imediatamente as outras desconfiaram do que se tratava.

-Ah, então deixa ela lá... – disse Hermione sorridente.

---

Juliana e Harry caminhavam – por sugestão da garota – até a cozinha em silêncio.

-Mas porque a cozinha?

-Porque eu quero dar um presente ao Dobby.

Chegaram lá, e Dobby os recebeu com entusiasmo.

-Harry Potter, meu senhor!Srta Kelvans, Dobby está tão feliz!

Juliana riu e afagou Dobby, que se emocionou tanto que começou a chorar.

-Senhorita tão boa com Dobby! Dobby nunca recebeu carinho...

-Ah, para de chorar, vai! Se não eu não te dou seu presente de Natal.

Os olhos do elfo se arregalaram.

-Senhorita... – murmurou, e pegou um embrulho da mão de Juliana.

Quando abriu, fez uma cara interrogativa.

-Lembra quando eu vim aqui umas das vezes e você disse que eu parecia uma rosa de tão cheirosa, Dobby?

-Sim, senhorita, com todo respeito...

-Agora você vai ficar cheiroso também! Isso aí é um perfume, que você passa depois de tomar banho!

O elfo, tremendo, abriu o frasco e inalou um pouco da fragância.

-Senhorita...Harry Potter tem uma namorada muito generosa, com todo respeito, Harry Potter, meu senhor...

Ambos coraram.

-Er...Dobby, nós não somos namorados...

O elfo pareceu confuso.

-Des...Desculpem-me...

-Tudo bem, Dobby, só quero que você me prometa que quando eu tiver uma casa você vai deixar eu te contratar pra trabalhar lá...

-Com todo prazer, senhorita! – ele quase gritou.

Os dois já iam se retirando quando Dobby gritou:

-Senhorita, espere! – e entregou uma cesta grande para Juliana. – Esse é meu presente.

Juliana espiou dentro da cesta: as maiores delícias do mundo bruxo estavam lá.

-Ah, Dobby, não precisava...

-Dobby tem que saber agradar a sua mestra...

Eles se despediram e saíram.

-Eu tenho pena do Dobby... Ele é hostilizado só porque é livre e gosta disso..

-Com os elfos é assim...

-E porque ele é o único que cuida da Winky... Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com ela...

-Outro dia eu te conto...

-Ok, essa cesta maravilhosa não estava nos meus planos...Vamos fazer um pequinique?

-Que tal a Sala Precisa?

-Boa...Vamos, então.

Ao entrarem lá, encontraram uma toalha no chão, vários pratinhos, copos, talheres, toalhinhas e uma lareira acesa, almofadas e etc. Acomodaram-se, começaram a comer e Juliana deu início à conversa.

-Sim, mas...Porque você me chamou aqui?

-Ju, eu...Eu já pedi desculpas e acho que isso não é necessário falar sobre isso outra vez.Eu só quero esclarecer as coisas e...

-Harry. – Juliana se levantava, no que o amigo a acompanhou – Preste atenção. Corner me beijou à força. Eu... – corou um pouco – Eu bem que permiti que ele se aproximasse de mim, mas não era isso, era só ciúmes de você com a Chang...

-Me escuta...

-Não. Escuta você. Você sabe o que está acontecendo – e corou ainda mais - , eu estou totalmente confusa agora.Eu não quero te pressionar, acho que não tenho esse direito.

-Porque você não me deixa FALAR?EU SÓ QUE...

-EU NÃO ESTOU PREPARADA PRA OUVIR...

Juliana respirou pesadamente.

-Por favor, me entenda , não estou preparada, só isso...

-E eu? Como eu fico?

Ela suspirou, sentindo uma contração horrível na garganta.

-Por favor, Harry...Por favor, eu não quero ouvir o que quer que seja...

-Por quê? – ele parecia inconformado.

-Eu não vou saber o que fazer, eu...Por favor, não me magoe outra vez... – as lágrimas que ela queria controlar já estavam rolando livremente.

-Não , eu...

-Pssiu... – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas – Deixa essa conversa pra depois.

Eles se abraçaram.

-Tudo bem então...Hoje é dia de festa, vamos nos animar... – disse Harry se conformando e afagando os cabelos de Juliana. – Depios a gente conversa.

-Obrigada, Harry. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu nunca quero perder a sua amizade.

-Você não vai...

---

-Monique, se tu puxar minha sobrancelha com essa voracidade DE NOVO, eu vou te bater! – reclamava Ingrid.

As meninas se arrumavam, conversavam, riam e comiam, enfim... O quarto da Grifinória estava um verdadeiro clube da Luluzinha.

De repente entra uma pessoa descabelada, de olhos um pouco vermelhos entrou no quarto como um furacão.

-JU? – espantaram-se todas.

Ela foi deslizando vagarosamente na porta cerrada com as mãos entre o rosto, num ato quase desesperado. As amigas voaram pra cima dela.

-O que foi que ele te falou, Ju ? – perguntou Ingrid.

Ela permaneceu calada.

-JU, FALA ALGUMA COISA! – gritou Monique.

-ELE É LINDOOOOOO! – ela finalmente desabafou.

-Então quer dizer que...

-Não... Eu não deixei ele falar...

-Ahhhhh, pra nada isso! – reclamou Dayane.

-Por que isso, doido? – irritou-se Kirna.

-Ah, gente... Eu não estou preparada pra ouvir... É tão complicado pra mim...

-Só pra você, está evidente pra todo mundo que... – começou Gina.

-Não, gente... Não é bem assim. Essas decisões se tomam com cautela... – disse Larissa.

-Eu concordo plenamente. – disse Hermione.

Todas acabaram concordando.

-GENTE! HOJE É FESTA! ALEGRIA! – disse Thaissa.

Todas riram e voltaram a se arrumar.

---

-Gente, isso é um absurdo!Essas meninas vão fica o dia inteiro enfurnadas naquele quartos?

-Coisas de mulheres, Rony! – retrucou Harry bastante irritado.

-É, vai entender...

Quando chega Dino Thomas.

-Er...Vocês viram a Gina?

As orelhas de Rony pereciam duas brasas bem vermelhas.

-EU posso saber PRA QUE você quer saber?

-Ahh... Eu bom, nós...

-Ela está no quarto com as meninas , Dino, eu acho muito difícil ela sair de lá até a hora da festa. – repondeu Harry educadamente e saiu arrastando Rony, que remungava.

-Valeu, Harry.

---

A hora da festa chegou.

Gina foi a primeira a se arrumar.Usava um vestido quase angelical, com mangas curtas, meio bege, seus cabelos vermelhos contrastando com tudo.Desceu para se encontrar com Dino, longe de Rony.

---

Hermione foi logo em seguida.Usava um vestido amarelado, bem comportado.Os cabelos estavam bem compridos e em vez de lanzudos, estavam lisos.Foi a procura de Rony no salão. "Droga, ele não me esperou!"

Rony estava encostado na parede,conversando com uns garotos.

-Rony, porque você não me esperou?

-Ah, você está aqui...

Rony a tratava cordialmente, como a uma amiga.

-O que está acontecendo? – ela estava um pouco irritada.

-Nada...

Os meninos já tinham se afastado.

-Como nada? Desde que voltamos para Hogwarts você têm estado muito estranho comigo!

-Você está imaginando coisas ! – ele falava com simplicidade.

-AH É? ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO CONTOU À SRA WEASLEY QUE NÓS ESTAMOS NAMORANDO?PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO PEGA MINHA MÃO QUANDO ANDA POR HOGWARTS? VOCÊ TEM VERGONHA DE MIM?

Diante da explosão de Hermione, Rony ficou estupefato.

-Claro que não...HERMIONE, volta aqui! Vem cá!

Ela se retirava aos prantos.

**I'm not a perfect person**

Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita

**Those are many things I wish I didn't do**

Existem tantas coisas que eu queria não ter feito

**But I continue learning**

Mas eu continuo aprendendo

**I never meant to do those things to you**

Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você

**And so, I have to say before I go**

E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir

**That I just want you to know**

Que eu apenas quero que você saiba

Hermione correu para o benheiro do segundo andar, escutava os passos de Rony e seus

gritos atrás dela.

-Me deixa , Rony!

Ela entrou em uma das cabines e sentou-se no vaso fechado, mas não conseguiu trancar a porta, pois Rony a abriu quase arrebentando-a.

-Porque você fez isso?

-Hermione, eu não sabia que essas coisas eram tão importantes para você...

-É para qualquer pessoa, Rony! – ela esbravejou.

Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela.

-Você só pediu pra namorar comigo porque estava bêbado aquele dia?

-Nunca mais repita isso na sua vida.

Hermione o olhou surpreso.

**I've found a reason for me**

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim

**To change who I used to be**

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

**A reason to start over new**

Uma razão para começar do zero

**And the reason is you**

E a razão é você...

-Eu sei que eu sou um tolo...Que eu não te mereço...Mas Hermione, você me ensina as matérias da escola...Querendo ou não, você me ensina o que é sensibilidade, e essas coisas todas de meninas...

Ela soltou uma risadinha.

-Se você me ensina tantas coisas, pode me ensinar também a ser melhor pra você...

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Rony pegou as mãos dela e a levantou, enxugou –lhe a face.

-E por favor...Nunca mais faz isso de novo comigo.

E beijou-a. E eles voltaram para o Salão de mãos dadas.

---

Monique desceu logo depois.Ela usava um vestido longo laranja de alcinhas.Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque meio desfiado.Sentia-se feliz, embora estivesse longe da família e correndo perigo de vida (detalhe sem importância!).

Despediu-se das amigas e desceu.Na Sala Comunal da sua casa, estavam vários garotos que esperavam seus pares, mesmo não sendo um Baile.Monique cumprimentou seus amigos e seguiu com Pablo.Chegaram no salão que não estava lotado, mas tinha um considerável número de gente levando em consideração que a maioria dos alunos estava em casa, com a família.Foram dançar.

**O seu amor**

**Reluz**

**Que nem riqueza**

**Asa do meu destino**

**Clareza do tino**

**Pétala**

**De estrela caindo**

**Bem devagar**

-Monique? – Pablo sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da garota, causando-lhe arrepios.

-Quê, Pablo?

-Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

-Fala...

**Óh meu amor**

**Viver**

**É todo sacrifício**

**Feito em seu nome**

**Quanto mais desejo**

**Um beijo seu**

**Muito mais eu vejo**

**Gosto em viver...**

-Eu sei que as vezes você deve me achar um pouco criança, por causa desse meu jeito...

-Claro que não!Esse jeito é que me chamou atenção...Não sei se você percebeu, mas nós somos parecidos...

-Eu quero dizer que...Eu sou tão feliz quando estou contigo, eu...

-Eu também, Pablo...

**Por ser exato**

**O amor não cabe em si**

**Por ser encantado**

**O amor revela-se**

**Por ser amor**

**Invade**

**E fim**

-Monique...Eu...Eu te amo.

Monique não sabia o que dizer.Então ela sorriu, se atirou nos braços de Pablo, abraçando-o bem forte.

-EU TAMBÉM!

---

Ingrid com um vestido azul tomara-que-caia, seguia para o Salão feliz da vida, onde marcou encontro com Zabini.O encontrou nervoso.

-Ingrid! Meu amor, você está linda, a mais linda de todo o mundo, você é perfeita...

-Zabinho...

**Amor da minha vida  
Daqui até a eternidade  
Nossos destinos foram traçados  
Na maternidade**

-Vem, vamos pro Salão!

-Zabinho!

-Eu tenho uma coisa importante pra te dizer.

**Paixão cruel desenfreada  
Te trago mil rosas roubadas  
Pra desculpar minhas mentiras  
Minhas mancadas**

-Eu também que...

-Vem cá, senta aqui. – e pegou duas bebidas – Sabia que eu...Eu te amo?

Ingrid sorriu sinceramente:

-Era isso que eu queria te dizer.

Zabini parecia que ia ter um treco a qualquer momento.

**Exagerado  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventad**

-Eu precisava saber isso, não só pra te falar que eu te amo, Ingrid...

-Tem mais?

-Tem...

**Eu nunca mais vou respirar  
Se você não me notar  
Eu posso até morrer de fome  
Se você não me amar**

-Eu acho que você é tudo que eu sonhei, tudo que eu sempre quis, e com certeza vai ser a única coisa daqui pra frente que eu vou ter...

-Hãn?

-Eu te amo muito, Ingrid!

-Eu também, mas não estou entendendo nada!

**E por você eu largo tudo  
Vou mendigar, roubar, matar  
Até nas coisas mais banais  
Pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais**

-Fala logo, eu tô ficando nervosa!

Ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso, e abriu-a na frente de Ingrid.

-Casa comigo?

**Exagerado  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado**

Ingrid ainda estava boquiaberta.

-Zabinho, eu...

-Eu sei que a gente é muito novo, mas eu quero que você use esse anel pra simbolizar o nosso futuro casamento.

-Mas...

-Aceita, Ingrid...Depois eu não vou poder te dar nada igual.

-Como assim?

-Depois eu te explico...

-Olha, eu vou aceitar, mas que fique claro que é só pra oficializar nosso compromisso!Nós somos realmente muito novos, Zabinho, nem a lei e muto menos meus pais permitiriam um négocio desse!

-Que seja do jeito que você quiser!Agora vamos aproveitar a festa.

---.

Dayane usava um vestido lilás muito elegante de só uma manga.Andava rapidamente pela escola.Já estava no meio do corredor quando ouviu uma voz sussurrando:

-Aqui!Eu estou aqui!

Olhou ao redor.

-John!

Escondeu-se em uma sala com ele.Assim que fecharam a porta se abraçaram.

**Olho para o céu  
Tantas estrelas dizendo da imensidão  
Do universo em nós  
A força desse amor  
Nos invadiu...  
Com ela veio a paz, toda beleza de sentir  
Que para sempre uma estrela vai dizer  
Simplesmente amo você...**

Não se desgrudavam.

-Vou pedir demissão.Não aguento mais tornar sua situação perigosa.

-Nem pense em fazer isso.E a situação está legal, ninguém vai descobrir.

-Você é a garota mais linda que eu já conheci.

Ela sorriu meigamente.

**Meu amor..  
Vou lhe dizer  
Quero você  
Com a alegria de um pássaro  
Em busca de outro verão  
Na noite do sertão  
Meu coração só quer bater por ti  
Eu me coloco em tuas mãos  
Pra sentir todo o carinho que sonhei  
Nós somos rainha e rei**

-Nunca me deixe, por favor...

-Claro que não, Dayane! Você...Você agora é muito importante pra mim, mais até do que eu gostaria.Eu já disse que te amo.Vou embora daqui pra podermos oficializar isso.

-Não!Eu não quero que você vá pra longe de mim...

Ele a olhou intrigado.

-Então é por isso que você não quer que eu peça a demissão.

Ela fez uma cara culpada e risonha.

**Olho para o céu  
Tantas estrelas dizendo da imensidão  
Do universo em nós  
A força desse amor nos invadiu...  
Então...  
Veio a certeza de amar você...**

-Tudo vai se resolver.Vamos aproveitar o momento em que estamos juntos.Daqui a puco temos que ir para o Salão e ficar longe um do outro...

-Então me beija... – pediu Dayane.

---

Kirna usava um vestido rosa que dava à ela um ar de criança.Encontrou-se com Caio ainda na sala da Grifinória.

-Oi Caio.

-Oi – disse ele distraído, mas quando ele virou e olhou para Kirna, arregalou os olhos – Você está simplesemte LINDA!

Ela agradeceu.

**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire...**

Como eu gostaria de poder viver sem ar

**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua...**

Como eu gostaria de pode viver sem água

**Me encantaría quererte un poco menos**

Eu gostaria de te querer um pouco menos

**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti.**

Como gostaria de poder viver sem você

Caio não a levou ao Salão.

-Vamos para o meu lugar especial.

Foram para uma estufa.

-Uma estufa de Herbologia?

Quando Kirna entrou, não pôde acreditar.Um perfume maravilhoso invadia suas narinas.Várias flores mágicas com as mais diveras cores enfeitavam o lugar.

-Não é lindo? – perguntou Caio.

-Caio...É maravilhoso...

-O que você está sentindo?

-Uma felicidade sem tamanho...

-É assim que eu me sinto toda vez que chego perto e você.

**Pero no puedo, siento que muero,  
**Mas não possa, sinto que estou morrendo

**Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor**

**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire.**

Como eu gostaria de poder viver sem ar

**Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción.**

Com oeu gostaria de acalmar minha aflição_  
_**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua.**

Como eu gostaria de poder viver sem água

**Me encantaría robar tu corazón**

Eu gostaria de roubar seu coração

-Caio, eu...

-Você não precisa me dizer nada ainda.Eu precisava te dizer isso. Eu te amo.

E a beijou, não deixando margem para respostas.

---

Thaissa se vestiu de vermelho essa noite. Desceu ao Salão e encontrou Bolts à sua espera. Foi recepcionada por um beijo caloroso.

-Marco...

-Oi...

-Você não...

-Vamos para um lugar mais reservado? – ele sugeriu.

-Porque a gente não fica e conversa um pouco?

-Pra que vamos perder tempo? – e segurou a mão de Thaissa, mas ela se soltou bruscamente.

-Chega, Marco.

**Você, que tanto tempo faz,  
Você que eu não conheço mais  
Você, que um dia eu amei demais  
Você, que ontem me sufocou  
De amor e de felicidade  
Hoje me sufoca de saudade**

-O que?

-Chega.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Eu não te conheço mais, é isso...Você parece um desesperado quando me vê. Não escuta mais o que eu falo. Não é mais carinhoso. Só qer saber de ir "pra um lugar mais reservado", o tempo inteiro a mesma coisa.

-Eu não te entendo.

**Você, que já não diz pra mim  
As coisas que preciso ouvir  
Você, que até hoje eu não esqueci  
Você que, eu tento me enganar  
Dizendo que tudo passou  
Na realidade, aqui em mim  
Você ficou**

-Se você só que uma boca pra beijar, Marco, me esqueça. Amor é muito mais que isso.

-Thaissa...

Muito tarde.Ela já ia em direção ao seu dormitório.

---

Larissa usava um vestido verde tomara-que-caia, e no pescoço, o colar que Draco lhe dera. Ela parecia calma, mas cada centímetro do seu corpo tremia. Correu até a Sala da Sonserina para encontrar Draco.

-Você demorou. – ele reclamou.

Ela revioru os olhos.

-Não enche.

-O colar ficou bonito em você.

-Claro, foi você que me deu.

E assim eram Draco e Larissa. Ora brigando, ora não. Chegaram ao Salão.

-Suas amigas já estão com os namorados pé-rapados...Eu só não estou vendo a Kelvans... – soltou uma risadinha cínica – Claro. Kelvans, a Encalhada.

-Draco, você parece uma vizinha fofoqueira. Deixa minhas amigas em paz.Você está namorando comigo, e não com elas.

-Que Merlin seja louvado por isso.

Nesse momento ele foi fuzilado por Larissa.

-Thaissa também não está aqui. – comentou Larissa para si.

Draco também não parecia muito à vontade.

Eles curtiram um pouco a festa, quando de repente , Draco puxa Larissa para um canto.

-Vamos, preciso te levar pra um lugar.

Ela ficou meio desconfiada, mas acabou seguindo o namorado.Eles foram até a Torre de Astronomia.

-Eu te trouxa aqui por uma coisa muito importante.

-Draco, eu também precisava falar com você...

-Não, o que eu tenho pra dizer é mais importante!

-PORQUE?

-Larissa, me escuta!

-Fala então! – ela disse emburrada.

-Eu te amo.

O estômago de Larissa afundou.

-Ha...

"Não faça essa pergunta..." ela repetia mentalmente.

-E você?

Ela se desesperou.

-Porque você quer saber?

-Eu tenho uma coisa pra te propor.

-O que?

-Vai ser uma prova do amor um do outro.

Larissa se enfureceu.

-Se você acha que com esse papo de "prova de amor" vai conseguir que eu faça _coisas_ que eu não quero fazer, pode ir tirando o cavalo da chuva.

Draco ficou confuso.

-Do que exatamente você está falando?

-Ora, ainda tem coragem de perguntar?

-Fale claramente comigo.

-AQUILO...Aquela coisa...

-Hãn?

-EU NÃO VOU PRA CAMA COM VOCÊ!

Draco olhou por uns segundos para o rosto cor de fogo de Larissa antes de cair na garaglhada.

-Qual é a graça, Draco Malfoy?

-Você é bem maldosa...Nãoé isso que eu quero que você faça. Se bem que não seria má idéia. – ele brincou, mas acabou levando uma porrada leve da namorada.

-Então o que é?

O momento de confusão fez o clima descontrair-se e por um momentos eles até se esquceram por que motivo eles estavam naquele lugar.

-Larissa Kaleiko... Eu quero te propor uma magia antiga, que unirá mais do que os nossos corpos, unirá nossas almas. Onde quer que eu e você estejamos, estaremos sempre juntos, por que cada um vai ter um pouco um do outro.

-Mas Draco...

-EU sei que há muita coisa que nos impede de ficar juntos, mas essa magia vai nos livrar das mentiras e nos unirá sempre, sempre.

-...

-Eu só preciso saber uma coisa.

-Draco...

-Você me ama?

-Draco, eu acho que a gente precisa conversar... Essa Guerra, a sua família, a minha posição...

-Você me ama?

-A gente não pode ir se precipitando.As coisas não são assim e

-VOCÊ ME AMA, DROGA?

Larissa estremeceu diante da fúria que Draco apresentava.

-Draco, não grita comigo! Eu estou tentando conversar com você!

-Não, não precisa falar MAIS NADA. Se você me amasse, nada disso importaria.Guerra, família, dinheiro...

-Mas pra você isso importa!

-NÃO!Você não sabe o que se passa na minha família, na minha cabeça...

-Se você me desse oportunidade pra tentar conversar sobre isso...

Ele a segurou pelo ombro.

-Você não me ama, porque se me amasse, já saberia as decisões que eu iria tomar.

-Você não pode afirmar essas coisas sem saber o que eu sinto.

Ele a soltou e passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... Agora você pode ficar _do seu lado_ da guerra.Eu fico com o meu. Você está livre, Kaleiko.

-Não, Draco, não...

-Eu vou fazer o que tenho que fazer.

-Não faça isso comigo, não faça isso com você.

-Você já fez, Kaleiko...Você já fez...

Ele ia saindo, quando ela o puxou.

-Espera...Não vai...

-Eu não tenho nada pra fazer aqui.

-Eu te amo.

Ele fez uma cara de raiva.

-Acontece que não dá mais pra acreditar. É muito tarde agora.

-Draco, por favor...

-Até um dia, quem sabe, _Kaleiko_.

E saiu.Larissa poderia gritar, quebrar qualquer objeto da sala, se auto-flagelar... Mas a sua dor era tão grande que ela apenas se sentou, sufocada, e abraçou suas pernas.Aos poucos, ela foi soluçando, até que seu choro transformou-se em gritos, que poderiam ser ouvidos se os fogos que sinalizavam a passagem do ano não estivessem pipocando no céu.

---

Juliana saiu da do dormitório ao mesmo tempo que Larissa. Estava usando um vestido preto que amarrava no pescoço.Entrou no Salão e encontrou Dayane sozinha. Dirigiu-se até a amiga.

-Não vai encontrar o John?

-Já fui e já voltei! – disse Dayane desanimada.

Colin chegou nesse exato momento.

-Posso tirar uma foto das duas?

-Não, Colin!

-Ah, Day, deixa, é Ano Novo...

-E daí?

-Ah, deixa o garoto ser feliz!

-Tá, vai...

O menino, todo feliz, tirou uma foto das duas.

-Vai para a coluna social do meu jornal.

Dayane revirou os olhos.Nesse momento, chegaram Dino, Gina, Hermione, Rony, Simas e Harry. Começaram a conversar.Mas Harry parecia estar prestando atenção em outra coisa. E estava boquiaberto. Hermione sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Minutos depois, ele se dirigiu até Juliana.

-Vamos pegar algumas bebidas?

Ela deu um sorriso.

-Vamos.

No caminho, eles tentavam manter uma coversa que aparentasse que um estava indiferente à presença do outro.

-Você está muito bonita hoje.

-Só hoje?

-Não , me desculpe... Bonita você é, hoje você está linda.

-Você também.

De repente, ele parou.

-O que foi Harry?

Ele segurou firme o braço de Juliana e arrastou-a na direção dos jardins.

-Harry, me solta, tá me machucando.O que você está fazendo?

-Tenho que tomar alguma providência, antes que eu perca a coragem.

Ao chegarem, Juliana estava irada.

-Escuta aqui, Harry, quem você pensa que é pra ...

-Escuta aqui você. Agora você vai ouvir o que eu tenho pra dizer por bem ou por mal.

-Eu quero ver quem vai me obrigar.

Num gesto rápido, Harry enlaçou-a pela cintura com uma das mãos e com a outra tapou a boca da amiga.

-Eu vou.

Juliana estava de olhos esbugalhados.Harry a segurava com força, uma força que ela pensava que não existia naquele menino magricela.Parecia até mais desinibido, impetuoso.

-Mfff, mffff! – ela tentava reclamar com o ceno franzido.

-Não...Shiii!Silêncio.

Ela bufou resignada.

-Você e suas amigas, quando eu as conheci, me impressionaram muito. Ano passado, eu sofri, perdi uma das últimas pessoas que restam de importante na minha vida.E Cho Chang – Juliana franziu o cenho novamente e resmungou uns "Uhhhnfff" – só me fez sentir pior.Já no fim do ano, eu já não a suportava mais.

-Uhhf, mmmfffuuus!

-Psiu!Mas o que eu passei com ela, não pode ser esquecido do dia pra noite.

Lágrimas se formavam nos olhos da garota.

-Grrrrhhhhfff! - Harry achou que ela estava tentando dizer "me solta".

-Escuta tudo.Isso é só o começo. Eu não sei se ela fez de mal, mas acabou me dando esperanças durante as férias. Fiquei cada vez mais confuso. Mas aí eu conheci uma pessoa. Que ao contrário de Cho, não se entristecia com a minha presença, pelo contrário, ela se animava, e me animava também.

Juliana parou de reclamar e se debater.

-Ela me ensinou muitas coisas mesmo sem saber. Ela tem a opinião muito forte. Ela me mostrou que nós podemos valorizar as pequenas coisas, e torná-las a cada dia mais especiais. Me ensinou o que é uma verdadeira festa, que comer pode ser um prazer, que é bom se distrair de vez em quando, entre várias outas coisas. Mas o fantasma de Cho Chang ainda estava lá, pairando sobre nossas cabeças, mesmo que várias vezes eu me pegasse pensando em coisas que não eram exatamente com Cho Chang.

À medida em que Juliana ia ficando mais calma, Harry ia soltando-a.

-Ela ameaçou essa nova amizade que eu não achava muito forte. Mas me surpreendi quando eu mesmo não quis escolher Cho, e passei a dar mais valor a minha nova amiga. Mas ainda assim, alguma coisa nos distanciou. E eu precisava acabar definitivamente com isso.Foi quando eu descobri que e estava morrendo de ciúmes da minha amiga. E a própria amiga dela me contou uma coisa que virou de vez o jogo.

Juliana fez uma cara "interrogativamente zangada" , que fez Harry apertá-la de novo junto de si.

-Foi.Imagine a confusão na minha cabeça quando eu soube que ela estava apaixonada por mim?

-Mfff!Geeffhuiss!Ttrraiddoojaas! – ela resmungou.Harry sorriu.

-Essa descoberta me deu uma visão que até pouco, eu apenas suspeitava que pudesse esxistir. Juntei algumas coisas e finalmente , quando fui tentar falar com a minha amiga, ela não quis ouvir. Eu até concordei , mas quando eu bati os olhos nela hoje, eu não pude aguentar. Ela está muito linda. Mas claro, eu só vou falar da minha descoberta , da minha conclusão brilhante, se ela quiser.

E soltou Juliana.Uma vez distante dele, ela comecou a sentir frio.Ela olhou para o chão.

-É verdade, Harry.Eu sempre...

Ele se aproximou mais dela, pousando o dedo nos lábios da garota.

-Quer ou não saber o que eu descobri? – ele falou sorrindo.

Juliana suspirou.

-O que foi?

Ele tirou uma mexa de cabelo que ocultava a orelha da garota e aproximou sua boca, e disse num sussurro:

-Eu estou terrivelmente apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga.

Juliana estava trêmula.

-Quem sabe você não pode me ajudar com esse problema... – ele disse, colando o rosto com o dela.

Juliana não conseguiu balbuciar nada, porque **finalmente, aleluia, que os anjos digam amém**, Harry encostou seu nariz no dela e vagarosamente a beijou.Algo os fez parar por um instante.

-Feliz Ano Novo, Juliana.

-Feliz Ano Novo, Harry.

Eram os fogos de artifício que aunciavam a passagem do ano.

---

**N/intrometida Sarah**: Oi gente! É isso aí! Preciso dizer que AMEI o capítulo? Filhas do céu, esse capítulo tá pronto a meses (se não for mais de um ano) por que vcs não postam? Hein? Bom...se uma de vcs fizessem a proeza de entrar no MSN pra me dar a senha de vcs, eu mesma posto...Mais sim, vou-me indo agora! Bjux!

**N/A Ju: **Ohoooo... um ano, por volta, hein? Temos que retomar essa fic urgentemente. Falando nisso, eu acho que eu só podia estar apaixonada quando escrvi esse capítulo. Taaaaanto drama! Taaaaaaaaantos casais. Enfim, os próximos (se tiverem), vão ser mais... Engraçados. A propósito, comentem. Pq a animação do povo pra continuar tá ZERO.

¬¬

Ô... Essa fic me traz boas recordações de quando eu ainda morava no MA.

Apelo para as outras autoras : Milgaaas! Vamos continuar?

Amo voçês.

Obrigada pelas Reviews de um ano atrás. E pela N/I , viu **SARAH **? Falando em N/I, cadê Henrique q nunca mais se intrometeu?

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!


	15. Surpresas

**CAPÍTULO 14 – SURPRESAS**

Larissa percebeu que dormira na Torre de Astronomia. Levantou-se sentindo cada músculo do seu corpo explodir de tanta dor. Mas ela não se importava. A dor que sentia no peito superava completamente todo sofrimento físico. Entrou no dormitório sem que ninguém a visse. Thaissa dormia, ou fingia que dormia na cama. Juliana estava sabe-se lá aonde. Pansy e Emília dormiam como trasguinhos.

A exaustão permitiu que Larissa apenas se jogasse na cama, com a roupa ainda do Baile. Apenas o desprezo de Draco a alimentava, enchendo-a de tristeza, ódio, saudade...

Ela jurou escutar Thaissa soluçando fracamente, mas quis dar um tempo, pra tentar amenizar a sua própria ferida.

Passou muito tempo olhando apenas para sua cama, pensando em Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Pança e Buldogue, sobre os agradecimentos internos de Larissa, acordaram e tomaram rumo da vida, fofocando sobre os medonhos que tinham agarrado na noite anterior.

Um tempo depois, Larissa, com um pouco de espanto, percebeu Juliana entrando no quarto ainda com a roupa da festa, tentando não ser surpreendida pelas amigas.

---

Juliana abriu seus belos olhos e admirou o quão bonito era o dormitório masculino da Grifinória.

Ela piscou várias vezes.

_GRIFINÓRIA?_

POFT!

-Ai...

-Ju?

Ela tremia.

-HARRY!

-Psssiu!

-O QUE EU TÔ FAZENDO AQUI?

Rony resmungou na cama. Harry levantou-a do chão. Uma vez sentada na cama, ralhou (sussurrando):

-Olha, Potter, é só eu estar bêbada que você...

-Ju – ele replicou sorrindo – você não bebeu.

-Não?

-Não!

-POTTER!

-Psiu! Olha o Rony!

-Você me lançou um feitiço da memória, não foi?

-Primeiro, pare de me chamar de Potter!

"_Parece a minha mãe" ele pensou._

-Segundo, eu não lancei feitiço nenhum, você dormiu no meu colo lá no Salão vazio. Eu tentei te acordar, mas você estava ferrada no sono. Eu avisei que ia te trazer pra cá e você concordou.

Ela ia protestar.

-Não haviam professores, monitores, nem ninguém da Sonserina. – adiantou-se Harry.

-Mas estávamos no Salão! – ela falou exasperada – Não tinha como não ter ninguem lá!

Harry deu uma risadinha marota.

-É que estávamos numa parte _escura _do Salão.

A garota corou como uma uva bailarina. Começou a corar mais ainda, e sua boca se movimentou na intenção de falar, mas parecia deveras envergonhada.

-Que foi? – Harry estava se divertindo com a situação.

-Você sabe... Aconteceu algo... Enquanto eu... Dormi...

-Você dormiu como um anjo a noite toda.

Ela suspirou aliviada.

-Nem tanto.

Diante do olhar interrogativo dela, ele não pestanejou:

-Você ronca.

-EU NÃO!

Ele riu.

-Ronca sim. Mas não grite, o Rony pode acordar.

-Potter, eu-não-ronco!

Ele ria.

-Claro que não eu só tava brincando!

Ela ainda ficou desconfiada.

-Onde _você _dormiu?

-Aqui do seu lado.

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto e gemeu de vergonha.

-Ahh, Harry...

-Deixe de ser boba, nós não fizemos nada.

Ela encarou-o enfezada.

-Pelo menos _eu _não fiz. – ele defendeu-se.

Silêncio.

-Tenho que ir, Harry.

-Não, fica mais um pouco!

Se abraçaram.

-Mais tarde a gente se vê.

Saiu tentando não ser vista, usando passagens secretas que Harry lhe ensinara.

Entrou vagarosamente no dormitório que estava ocupado somente por Thaissa e Larissa. Escutou sons vindos da cama de Thaissa.

-O que foi, Thaissa?

A amiga se jogou no pescoço dela, os olhos brilhando de lágrimas. A voz entrecortada de soluços.

Juliana afagava os cabelos dela.

-Não fica assim, me conta o que foi.

-Terminei tu-tu-tudoooo...

As duas ouviram um barulho. Larissa, mais desgranhada do que nunca, juntou-se à elas. Mas não disse uma palavra. Não conseguia. Simplesmente.

As outras duas sabiam que algo acontecera, mas não disseram nada. Fizeram compania uma à outra, em silêncio. Não houveram questionamentos, explicações, apenas apoio mútuo.

---

**Na Grifinória:**

As meninas e o trio esperavam as Sonserinas para o almoço.

"Lá... Lá... Lá..."

Ingrid cantava desafinadamente uma música, que ninguém reconehceu. Brincava com algo em sua mão.

-INGRID!

-OI, MONIQUE!

-Eu desconheço a origem desse anel...

Ela ruborizou.

-Ela ganhou do Zabini ontem. – disse Kirna toda feliz – Não é lindo?

-ÉGUASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

-Pára, Monique!

-POXA! ISSO AÍ DEVE TER UMA TONELADA DE OURO, ME POUPE!

-AFF!

Pairava um clima de felicidade absoluta na mesa vermelha e dourada.

-GENTE, O DIA TÁ LINDO!

Mentira pura, ainda havia muita neve, céu nublado e escuro.

-É mesmo. – todos concordaram.

Rony impacientou-se.

-Olha, não vou esperar mais ninguém, senão a comida some e eu fico com fome!

-Aff, Rony, seu GULOSO! – Monique censurou.

Mas logo depois se juntaram a Rony, poque as Soserinas não vieram, para a preocupação de Harry.

Decidiram que dariam uma voltinha pelo castelo. Ao passar pelo corredor do segundo andar, ouviram gemidos vindos de um banheiro feminino.

-OLHA! VEM DO BANHEIRO DAS MENINAS!

Antes que o trio pudesse esclarecer a origem do barulho, as meninas já se precipitaram para dentro do banheiro.

-Oi? Quem tá aí? – perguntou Dayane preocupada.

-Gente – disse Rony – , é só a Murta Que Geme.

-A MULA QUE GEME?

-Monique é surda!

Uma voz insuportavelmente esganiçada respondeu:

-Murta Que Geme, sou EU!

-UM FANTASMA? MAS NÃO ERA UMA MULA? – Monique berrou.

-Isso! Isso! Podem zoar com a pobre Murta, ela não deve ter sentimentos pois é um fantasma, um simples fantasma, nada mais que um fantasma.

-DRAMÀTICA! – esnobou Monique.

O espectro se ofendeu profundamente, mas parou de discutir com Monique quando seu olhar fantasmagórico se deteu em Harry.

-Ohh... Harry...

-Olá, Murta.

-Você agora frequenta bastante o banheiro dos Monitores, não é?

-Sou capitão da Grifinória, Murta.

-Parabéns.

-Peraí! – disse Kirna sabiamente – Ela te olha enquanto você tá lá no banheiro, fazendo n°1, n°2 e tomando banho?

-Srta, os mortos conservam boas maneiras! – retrucou a Murta, já pra lá de ofendida.

-Eu não queria nem ver a cara de Ju se ela escutasse essa! – comentou Ingrid rindo.

-Quem é "Ju"? – falou a Murta com desdém.

-Alguém que detesta gente abusada. – comentou Dayane com malícia.

-Ora, mas eu não sou!

-MAS QUE É TARADA, ISSO É! FICA OLHANDO OS MENINOS NO BANHEIRO! VAI PROCURAR UM FANTASMA DA TUA LAIA! ORAS! – vociferou Monique.

Murta ficou "morta" de vergonha e raiva. Se atirou dentro da privada, espirrando água nas meninas.

-QUE NOJO! – disse Dayane furiosa.

-E REZA PRA JULIANA NÃO FICAR SABENDO DESSA GRAÇA! – disse Monique gritando em direção à privada - SE NÃO, ELA MATA AS TUAS PRÓXIMAS 50 ENCARNAÇÕES!

Rindo, saíram do banheiro , se limparam e tiveram uma tarde agradável na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, cada um com seu par, só Dayane e Harry ficaram isolados em um canto, conversando e colocando as tarefas escolares em dia.

De vez enquando, Harry demonstrava preocupação, até que uma coruja negra depositou um bilhete breve no seu colo.

_Harry,_

_Estou muito cansada._

_Me desculpe, mas a gente só se vê amanhã._

_Beijos,_

_Ju._

Ele sabia que algo tinha acontecido, mas seria paciente o suficiente para esperar o próximo dia.

---

**No outro dia, na Sonserina:**

Juliana passara o dia anterior conversando com Thaissa, ja que Larissa se recusou a falar. Elas passaram a tarde no dormitório, comeram umas balas e doces que Juliana guardava, embora as outras duas não tivessem fome alguma.

Dormiram cedo.

Thaissa foi a primeira a acordar. Ainda doía, e muito, pensar em Marco, em tudo que se passara entre os dois.

Juliana dormia tranqüilamente. Larissa, pelo contrário, suava, estava inquieta, delirava. Thaissa acordou as duas, convidando-as para o café da manhã.

Foi acompanhada apenas por Juliana, Larissa fez apenas gestos que sinalizavam que ela não estava se sentindo bem.

-Te trago um pouco de comida então.

Não obtiveram resposta. Já fora do dormitório, comentavam:

-Ela tá mal.

-Deve ter brigado pela milhonésima vez com Malfoy. – disse Juliana com raiva.

-Mas ela nunca ficou assim!

-Deve ser o nariz, Larissa vive gripada! (**n/a Ju: **de verdade!).

Mas Thaissa, não estava convencida. Tampouco Juliana que inventava essas desculpas para não ficar louca de tanto pensar o que poderia estar afligindo tanto sua amiga.

Chegaram no Grande Salão.

-QUEM É VIVO SEMPRE APARECE! – "disse" Monique cumprimentando as amigas.

-Quem é morto também! – disse Nick Quase Sem Cabeça.

-AH, DEIXA DE SE CHATO, SEU NICK SEMI DECAPITADO!

-Monique não acerta um nome! É Nick Quase Sem Cabeça. – censurou Dayane.

-AH, MESMA COISA! NÃO SEI PRA QUE TANTO NOME!

-Eu prefiro Sr Nicholas, se não for incômodo. – disse o fantasma irritado e saiu.

-MALA!

Riram, e deram os devidos cumprimentos. Juliana, muito timidamente, sentou-se ao lado de Harry e disfarçadamente, os dois deram-se as mãos por debaixo da mesa.

-Cadê Larissa?

-Não tá se sentindo muito bem.

-Ah...

---

Foram todos juntos para a aula de Poções. Dividiram a mesa com Malfoy e Zabini. Malfoy parecia mais pálido que nunca, mas ranzinza, mais calado.

-Larissa não veio porque está se sentindo mal. – informou Thaissa.

-Não é da minha conta, Krust.

-Deixe de ser tonto, Malfoy. Não é por causa de uma briga...

-Assim como não me interessa saber da amiga de _vocês_, minha vida não te diz respeito, Kelvans.

-Educação e Malfoy são duas coisas que não combinam.

Não se falou mais nada pelo resto da aula.

---

-Ah, não Harry... Minha próxima aula é História da Magia... Vamos pra outro lugar! – Juliana choramingava.

Harry estava tentado a concordar, mas a próxima aula era DCAT.

-Ju... Eu tenho que ir...

-Nãããããão... – ela o puxava. Ele a beijou profundamente no meio do corredor vazio.

Ele foi rumo à sala de aula.

-Te vejo depois!

Ela seguiu para aula de Binns. O professor nem se deu conta que a aluna entrou na sala depois de uns 15 minutos de aula.

-Thaissa... A gente precisa conversar.

-Eu sei. Larissa e Malfoy estão muito estranhos. Será que eles terminaram?

-Tomara!

-Oh, Ju, tu sabe que Larissa gosta muito dele.

-Sei, infelizmente. E por isso eu não vou permitir que ele faça o que seja com minha amiga. Eu juro que mato esse desgraçado.

-Ju! Larissa sabe resolver os problemas dela!

-Sim, mas tu acha que é só por causa de Larissa? É por todos, e principalmente, por mim. Se eu não matar, que pelo menos eu quebre ele em pedaçinhos.

Ela tinha um brilho assassino no olhar.

-Eu não deixo. – disse Thaissa séria e bem resolvida – Não deixo mesmo! Não vou permitir que uma amiga minha vire uma assassina ou qualquer coisa semelhante por um tipinho como o de Malfoy.

Não se sabe como Draco não morreu na sala de História da Magia por conta dos olhares maníacos que Juliana lhe lançava.

A sineta tocou, despertando todos para o almoço. Para o espanto de todos, Larissa desceu para almoçar, dessa vez, decentemente. Sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória.

-Que bons ventos te trazem aqui, Larissa? – perguntou Ingrid.

-Fome. – ela respondeu baixinho. – Eu só estive um pouco indisposta, mas agora já tô bem.

Juliana e Thaissa se entreolharam. Por que Larissa nunca falava o que sentia realmente (nem pra ela mesma) ? Bom, elas teriam que descobrir.

Juliana, mais do que ningém, suplicava que ela soubesse o que se passou, porque aí teria um bom motivo para espancar Malfoy, o que ela vinha querendo fazer a séculos.

-Vou voltar pro dormitório... Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer.

As meninas estranharam, mas deixaram a amiga sonserina voltar. Larissa não estava nada bem.

---

-Ai, que canseira.

As meninas, o trio e Gina descansavam à sombra de uma árvore, próxima à cabana de Hagrid.

-Próximo ano a gente se forma, né galera?

-Vocês – disse Gina – eu ainda tenho dois anos aqui.

-Sortuda. – disse Ingrid – A gente entrou esse ano e já vai sair no próximo.

-É... Eu entrei aqui com uma grande expectativa. E quase morri no mesmo ano. Aquele maldito Malfoy me deu aquele diário Infernal de Tom Riddle...

-MALFOY? DRACO? – berrou Juliana..

-Não, o pai dele, Lúcio. Aquele Comensal maldito. – disse Gina sem saber que instintos assassinos estava aflorando.

As meninas se assustaram. Larissa estava então namorando com um filho de Comensal? Ele seria um Comensal também? Nunca tinham parado para pensar nisso. Nunca foram informados disso.

-Como Dumbledore permite que Malfoy estude aqui? – Juliana tentava disfarçar sua fúria.

-Não é só Malfoy... Crabbe, Goyle, Nott... – disse Harry lembrando-se do dia em que Voldemort retornara, e dando uma olhada preocupada para Ingrid – Talvez até Zabini também...

-O QUE? – Ingrid sobressaltou-se.

Thaissa ficou descontrolada.

-Como não falaram nada pra gente?

-Ora...

-E se Ingrid falasse _aquilo_ pra Zabini?

-E Larissa para Malfoy?

-Falar o que? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

Espantaram-se.

-Como é que a gente ia adivinhar que filhos de Comensais e futuros Comensais pudessem estar pacificamente em Hogwarts?

-A educação é para todos! – reclamou Hermione.

-Mas e se eles estiverem tramando alguma coisa juntos?

-Foi ele... – sibilou Juliana, que esteve calada durante toda discussão.

Thaissa teve um mau presságio ao olhar para Juliana, que se levantou em um salto e começou a andar rapidamente na frente do grupo, que partiu para seguí-la..

Ao longe, um cabelo platinado brilhava embaixo de outra árvore, e era pra lá que Juliana se dirigia.

-Ju... – Thaissa tentou argumentar.

-FOI ELE! – Juliana já tinha a varinha na mão, o rosto contorcido de muito, muito ódio.

-Ele o que? – perguntou Harry. – Ele quem?

-MALFOY! ESSE DESGRAÇADO FALOU PRA VOLDEMORT SOBRE _NÓS_!

-Como tu pode ter certeza? – perguntou Thaissa assustada.

-Eu não tenho certeza se ele sabe ou não. Mas se foi ele... EU VOU MATAR ESSE FILHO DA PUTA!  
-Ju... – Thaissa tentou segurá-la. Mas quando chegaram perto de Draco, bem perto, nenhum deles a não ser Juliana conseguiu seguir adiante. Parecia que Juliana construíra uma barreira intransponível, que não se abalava nem com feitiço.  
Ela encarou Draco frente a frente. Estavam os dois, Crabbe e Goyle.  
-_ESTUPEFAÇA!  
_Estuporou os dois armários.

-Que brincadeira é essa, Kelvans? – falou Draco girando a varinha entres os dedos. Todos do lado de fora pararam para escutar.  
-Foi você, não foi, seu desgraçado? Assume! Eu vou te matar do mesmo jeito.  
-Você?Me matar? – Draco falava cinicamente.  
-Não duvide, seu grande filho da puta...  
-Nunca mencione a minha mãe, Kelvans! – ele falou num falso tom amoroso, no momento em que ele foi lançar um feitiço, Juliana berrou:  
-PROTEGO!

Por pouco Draco não foi atingido de volta pela sua Maldição Imperdoável. A confiança no seu rosto pareceu se abalar.

-Chega de brincadeiras, Kelvans. Não sei do que você está falando, não sei o que eu te fiz... – ele blefou.  
-Não sei como, mas foi você. Eu tenho certeza... Eu não sei o que Larissa te disse, mas você vai pagar muito caro por isso.   
-Ah, é? Quero ver quem vai me obrigar!  
Todos paralisaram quando Juliana pronunciou em alto e bom som:  
-Eu vou. – ela deu um sorrisinho sarcástico antes de pronunciar - _Crucio_.

Foi um golpe tão rápido que Malfoy nem teve tempo de pensar (talvez nem imaginasse que ela fosse fazer isso). Fora da barreira Thaissa estava desesperada, Rony e Hermione estavam chocados, não tanto quanto Harry que olhava a cena, absorto em pensamentos, silenciosamente.

Malfoy mal gritava. Soltava alguns gemidos e parecia tentar lutar contra a dor. Juliana trazia um brilho assassino nos olhos. Como em fração de segundos, Monique, Kirna e Ingrid, como se pressentissem o que estava ocorrendo, saíram pela porta muito desesperadas.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – Monique gritava chocada.

-_Finite Incantetem. _– disse Ingrid e a barreira se desfez.

-_Expelliarmus! _– sibilou Kirna rápido e ambas as varinhas de Draco e Juliana foram parar na mão dela.

-Devolve minha varinha, Kirna. – Juliana disse devagar e com uma voz estranhamente alterada.

-DO QUE TU TÁ FALANDO?

-Cala a boca Monique. Devolve Kirna.

-Não Ju! Isso não é certo! – Ingrid completou séria.

-Você me paga Kelvans. – sibilou Malfoy.

-MAS ELE NOS TRAIU!

-Isso não é motivo!

-Você não é assim, Ju.. – disse Kirna quase chorando.

-Ah, me deixem! Eu ainda sou uma Sonserina, quer vocês queiram ou não.

Ela nem reparou no quão calado Harry ficou.

---

Depois de saber que Zabini, possivelmente, era um Ccomensal da Morte, Ingrid ficou chocada. Se ele fosse um, significava que ela corria grande risco. Dayane tentava anima-la.

-Ow Indy... Não fica assim. Talvez ele não seja.

-Não sei Day... E se ele for? Estamos perdidas...

-Se ele for eu vou dar um cascudo nele. Não te preocupa Indy, vai dar tudo certo.

Seria mesmo?

----

_(No café da manhã do dia seguinte)._

Juliana sentou-se emburrada muito longe de Draco. Larissa sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa Sonserina, muito ocupada, lendo um livro. Boatos sobre o término de um dos casais sonserinos mais famosos de Hogwarts já circulavam. Draco parecia muito irritado.

Harry lançava olhares turbulentos a Juliana que não estava nem aí. Ingrid e Dayane não desceram pra tomar café. Kirna, Monique e Thaissa fofocavam baixinho.

Rony estava muito irritado.

-Vocês poderiam parar com isso?

Colin Creevey tirava fotos de uma Hermione _muito _empolgada com um livro na mão.

-Só mais algumas! – dizia Colin com a voz esganiçada. – Ela é a melhor aluna do ano, vai estar no Jornal amanhã.

Rony bufou. Juliana levantou. Harry a seguiu.

----

-Juliana! – ele chamou – Vamos conversar!

-Me larga Harry!

-Não – e a puxou pra dentro de uma sala- O que deu em você? O que foi aquilo ontem?

-Eu não lembro de você estar tentando me impedir.

-Porque você fez aquilo?

-Eu sou uma Sonserina e são esses tipos de coisa que você pode esperar de mim. Alguma pergunta?

-Porque você está tão chateada?

-"Porque eu estou chateada?" – ela repetiu devagar antes de gritar – TEM UM LUNÁTICO ATRÁS DE MIM E DAS MINHAS AMIGAS, DESEJANDO A MINHA MORTE, SIMPLESMENTE POR QUE O QUERIDO NAMORADO DE UMA DELAS FALOU DISSO A ELE. Você acha que isso não é motivo o suficiente?

Ele ficou calado somente olhando para ela.

-Quer namorar comigo?

-Como, Potter?

-Eu estou alucinadamente louco por você, e você já sabe disso. Eu faço tudo que você quiser. Eu sou capaz de destruir Lord Voldemort agora só pra ficar com você. Juliana, eu _preciso de você._

-Harry, eu não esperava por isso... Eu estou tão estressada...

-Você só precisa dizer sim... E eu prometo, _eu prometo_... Que você não vai se arrepender...

Juliana suspirou.

----

Larissa vinha correndo. Era pra estar na sala de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas há muito tempo, a aula já tinha começado há quinze minutos. Com certeza Delvstroy não perderia a oportunidade de tirar ponto desse atraso.

-Desculpe Professor!

Ele só lançou um olhar severo a ela, que foi direto ao seu lugar, do lado de Draco, por sinal, que nem levantou os olhos quando ela chegou.

-Feitiços Ilusórios são responsáveis pela sensação que você tem de estar no lugar errado em exato momento. São os responsáveis por qualquer trouxa que estiver perto de Hogwarts não conseguir se aproximar muito. Eles escondem casas, pertences e até pensamentos, usados conjuntamente com a arte da Legilimência...

-Aff, aff! – Larissa tinha esquecido o livro nas masmorras – Aff, aff!

-Esqueceu o livro outra vez?

Ela fingiu que não escutou.

-Então é assim que nós terminamos?

Ela virou a cara descrentemente a ele.

-Sim Draco! É assim que nós terminamos, porque se eu me lembro bem foi você que me deixou na Torre de Astronomia sem querer se quer ouvir as minhas explicações. Então não faça essa pergunta de novo, NEM dirija a palavra para mim se você não quiser levar um belo chute entre as pernas.

Ele virou emburrado e ela resmungou um "Era só o que me faltava".

O sinal tocou. Larissa demorou um pouco mais para arrumar as coisas, esperando todos saírem para poder falar com o Professor Delvstroy.

-Professor! O senhor tem um minuto, por favor?

-Nossa... Tão polida e educada... Deve ta querendo alguma coisa, o que foi Srta. Kaleiko?

-Eu queria saber se o Sr. poderia me dar aulas de Legilimência. Por favor professor... É muito importante!

-E pra quê exatamente, eu posso saber?

-Eu pretendo ser uma auror... – mentiu Larissa.

-Não sei se tenho um tempo...

-Por favor, professor!

-Eu vou pensar Srta... E agora, por favor, licença.

Larissa ia saindo quando virou.

-Ê professor! Pensa com carinho, vai!

Henrique corou quase tanto quanto uma pimenta. Larissa saiu correndo.

---

Kirna, Monique, Ingrid e Dayane, na mesa da Grifinória, discutiam os fatos que ocorreram.

-Olha, nunca vi Juliana daquele jeito! – disse Kirna.

-É... Mas ela sempre foi assim, briguenta...

-Princilpalmente quando acha que tá certa. – Ingrid completou o raciocínio de Dayane.

-E haja quem tente convencer de que ela não tá certa! – finalizou Monique, falando incrivelmente não tão alto.

-Falando nisso... E Malfoy? O que vocês acham? – perguntou Dayane.

-Bom, a gente não pode afirmar nada. Mas que é estranho, é!

-Ai Meu Pai... Ainda tem Zabini! – reclamou Ingrid. – Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer se Zabinhozinho for um Comensal!

-Já te falei, Ingrid! Calma! Ele pode não saber de nada, até Malfoy pode não saber de nada! Pode ser doidice de Juliana. – exclamou Dayane.

-Não sei não... Alguma coisa me diz que tem muita poeira debaixo desse tapete. – completou Monique sombriamente.

-Adoro essas metáforas de Monique. – gozou Ingrid.

---

Juliana e Thaissa vinham conversando em direção à mesa da Sonerina.

-Eu não culpo Larissa, claro. Mas não dá pra saber o que tá se passando com ela! Isso me irrita! Pô! Eu não posso ajudar?

-Como? Lançando Cruciatus em Malfoy? – criticou Thaissa.

-Mas não dá pra perceber que ele tá tramando pra cima da gente?

-Não sei, Ju. Não liguei os fatos ainda como tu... Mas vamos com calma!

-É, eu sei, me excedo um pouco...

-Um pouco?

-Ah, Thaissa!

Sentaram-se na mesa, perto de Larissa que tomava café. Thaissa deu uma cotovelada em Juliana.

-Ããh... É... Hum...

-Um bom dia para um Cruciatus, não, Ju? – disse Larissa rindo, como se nada houvera.

Juliana olhou para a amiga divertidamente.

-Quem sabe um Avada?

Thaissa revirou os olhos pensando "Essas duas..."

---

Tudo pareceu voltar ao normal, exceto Juliana e Draco, que mal podiam passar no mesmo corredor e já faziam menção de puxar a varinha e duelarem onde quer que estivessem.

-É péssimo ele saber que a gente desconfia dele! – disse Hermione.

-O que me importa que qualquer um desconfie? – disse Juliana seguramente. – Eu tenho certeza. Foi ele.

Larissa deu um muxoxo de impaciência.

Continuaram caminhando, todos céticos a respeito de Malfoy. Harry deu um jeito de ele e Juliana ficarem mais distantes do grupo. Parou perto da Tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, puxando Juliana suavemente pelo braço.

-Harry...

-Pensou no que eu disse?

-Harry, eu não sei! Eu não sei! – passou um tempo calada para que a vontade de chorar passasse.

-O que eu preciso provar? O que você quer que eu faça?

-Eu só não sei se eu posso... Se eu posso dar certo com você.

-Como assim?

-Você é o Potter-Perfeito!

Harry olhou para ela assustado.

-Não fala assim. Parece o Malfoy.

-Se ele fala assim, pelo menos nisso ele tem razão.

-O que ?

Ela olhou séria para ele.

-Você mataria alguém?

-Por quê isso agora?

Juliana caminhou em direção à uma das janelas e pôde ver suas amigas caminhando próximas ao Campo de Quadribol.

-Harry, você é bom. Seu coração é bom.

-Você também é!

Ela riu carinhosamente.

-Essa é a nossa diferença. Você é bom, e sabe disso. Você é incapaz de cometer injustiças. Incapaz de tantas coisas...

-Mas...

-Eu não sei se sou assim, Harry. Realmente não sei do que sou capaz. Aliás, sei. E é isso que me assusta.

Passaram um tempo se olhando. Até que Juliana ia se retirar, se Harry não a puxasse e a empurrasse contra a parede, colocando-se na frente dela.

-Me solta, Potter!

-_Kelvans_, presta atenção. – ele fez questão de frizar o sobrenome dela. – Eu falei que quero namorar com você. Não retiro o que eu disse. Não me importo do que você seja capaz, contando que você esteja do meu lado. Pra sempre. _Eu não consigo mais **viver** sem você_.

Sem pestanejar, ela disse:

-Harry, você é exemplar, uma celebridade, um Santo, todos precisam de você, você já tem um fardo muito grande que é simplesmente salvar o mundo! Não acha que...

Harry aproximou se dela e de repente deu-lhe um beijo profundo. Foi vagarosamente se afastando, mas mesmo assim, os dois continuaram muito próximos. Juliana fitou os olhos verdes e disse resignada:

-Tá bom, Harry, eu aceito, mas foi golpe baixo...!

---

_(No outro dia...)_

Antes do café da manhã, na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, as três batiam um papo.

-Marco quer conversar comigo.

-E aí? Vai ou não? – Juliana quis saber.

-Ah, ainda não sei.

-Vai, oras. – disse Larissa. – Ele não disse que quer conversar? Então? Pelo menos ele vai tentar se explicar!

-É...

-E tu, Larissa? – perguntou Juliana. – Quando vai falar com Malfoy?

-Se depender de mim, não tão cedo.

-Ju, tu parece outra pessoa agora... – Thaissa não conseguiu não falar.

-É que eu tento separar o Malfoy de Larissa do Malfoy que quer nos matar. – disse com calma.

-Adoro. – sentenciou Larissa.

-Eu também. – Thaissa concordou.

-Vamos tomar café? – Juliana convidou.

-Vamos mesmo! – disse Larissa ao ver que Malfoy se aproximava das três. Elas iam saindo quando o loiro puxou Larissa pelo braço.

-Você fica.

Antes que Juliana tivessa alguma reação, Thaissa puxou pelo braço para fora da Sala Comunal.

-Me solta, Malfoy!

-Você não disse que eu não quis te ouvir?

-Foi exatamente o que aconteceu!

-Então fala. Estou ouvindo.

Larissa riu sem vontade.

-Agora _eu _é que digo que não dá mais! Não tenho mais nada pra falar com você!

-Kaleiko, eu estou tentando conversar, caso não tenha entendido.

-Eu compreendo perfeitamente. Tá arrependido? – falou venenosamente. – Se arrependeu de ser um grosso egocêntrico?

-Como, se eu sei que você aprecia isso em mim? – disse convencido.

Ela estreitou os olhos:

-Me dê mais um motivo e eu... Eu juro que...

-Que me beija? – disse ele.

O corpo dela estremeceu contra a vontade.

-Você é louco! Um louco! Me fala um monte de loucuras, diz que me ama...

Ele riu.

-Se eu me lembro bem, você também me ama, não é mesmo?

Larissa cruzou os braços insatisfeita.

-E você dá prioridade a coisas que...

-Shhh. Isso é um assunto que eu ainda não resolvi.

-Ah, que ótimo! – Larissa disparou sarcasticamente. – E eu tenho que esperar você se decidir? Você não se importa com as decisões que _eu_ quero tomar?

-Kaleiko... Não sei porque, mas eu te amo... Eu te amo muito. E você me ama também, você disse isso! Isso é prioridade. Os detalhes a gente acerta depois!

-_Detalhes_?

-Você diz que eu não priorizo as boas coisas, e eu só quero ficar com você enquanto posso...

-Lá vem você com esses papos estranhos, já disse que temos que conversar, isso é uma Guerra, não é brincadeira!

-Eu sei bem a diferença. Pensei sobre tudo, mas acima disso, ficou meu amor por você.

-Sinceramente, Draco, eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui com você, sabendo que não vamos chegar à lugar nenhum. Eu também te amo, mas assim não dá.

-Todos tem seus segredos, Kaleiko.

-Eu sei disso.

-Então?

-Draco...

-Não me faça implorar.

-Seria bem engraçado ver você implorar!

Ele fechou a cara:

-Kaleiko!

Ela fingiu não estar achando graça, e se dirigiu ao Salão para o café da manhã, com Draco acompanhando-a. Quando já estavam próximos à mesa:

-Tá bom, Malfoy, aceito seu pedido de desculpas.

Ele ficou estonteante, mas no mesmo instante retrucou:

-Quem disse a você que eu estou pedindo desculpas?

-Ora, Malfoy, você não pode ser assim tão orgulhoso, pode?

-Você é irritante, Kaleiko!

-Idem!

-Porque eu fui falar com você?

-Porque eu aceitei falar com você?

-Kaleiko, porque alguém se privaria da minha presença?

-Pelo simples fato de você ser arrogante!

-Olha quem fala...

Não foi necessário dizer a ninguém que os dois voltaram às "boas".

---

"_Ok., eles voltaram e isso não é o fim do mundo!"_

Juliana repetia mentalmente, sentada na mesa da Sonserina

-Tá passando bem, Kelvans? – Zabini estranhou a expressão de morte no rosto da garota.

Dando-se conta do sentimento que a percorria, ela tratou de se animar. Larissa merecia. E apesar de algo quente e venenoso percorrer suas veias, sorriu para Larissa que entrava no Salão, e se retirou.

---

Pansy Parkinson e sua fiel escudeira Emília Bulstrode, no outro extremo da mesa, se sentiram mais que incomodadas, se sentiram ofendidas pela volta do casal.

-Pansy, isso não vai ficar assim! A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa com essa retardada!

-Eu sei Emília, eu sei! – respondeu ela irritada.

Próximo as duas, Crabbe e Goyle reclamavam que nunca mais Malfoy tinha se importado com ele. As duas se entreolharam.

-Poxaaa, Crabbe... Olha láá... Ele dêm liga!

-Como se algum dia ele tivesse ligado! – intrometeu-se Pansy.

Os dois olharam para ela com espanto.

-Ahnnn... – Crabbe nem ligava e comia o quadragésimo pedaço de torta de caramelo.

-Dão fala assim, Pansy! Ele é abiguuu da gente...

-É! Quem que é abigu? – "concordou" Crabee com a boca cheia de torta.

-Ahhhh... – respondeu Goyle.

-AFF! – reclamou Pansy – Vocês nunca perceberam que ele usa vocês pra fazer o serviço desqualificado?

-"Dão!" – responderam os dois juntos.

"_Idiotas!" _Pensou Pansy. Emília não entendeu nada.

-Mas usa!

-Bintirosa! – acusou Goyle.

-Então porque agora ele tá ignorando vocês dois? Ele não precisa mais de vocês porque tá com aquelazinha!

Crabbe e Goyle pararam pra refletir.

-Ah, não! Vocês não estão pensando, estão? Isso é perigoso pra vocês! – disse Emília. – Pansy, eles vão se machucar e a culpa é sua!

-Cala a boca, Emília!

Eles não entenderam e apenas concordaram:

-É tudu culba dela, né Goyle?

-É!

Pansy deu um sorriso vitorioso.

-Não gosto desse sorriso, Pansy...

-Mas você vai a-do-rar...

E cochicharam.

---

Na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, Harry, Dayane, Ingrid, Monique, Kirna e Gina conversavam.

-A Sonserina está na frente, por causa daquela vitória esmagadora contra a Lufa-Lufa, Harry! E tudo indica que a final vai ser Grifinória e Sonserina! Imagine!

-Aham. – Harry concordava com Gina, mas seus olhos estavam pregados em um ponto fixo e sua mente distante. – Imagine...

-Harry, imagine essas meninas malucas junto com as outras duas de lá, jogando...

-Ei, Gina, que é isso? – reclamou Kirna.

-Ah, vocês são malucas mesmo!

-MAS NÃO PRECISA ESPALHAR! – zombou Monique.

-É, vocês são cheias de segredos! – disse Gina com uma ponta de mágoa.

-AH, MELHOR TU MORRER DE CURIOSIDADE DO QUE A GENTE MORRER DE VERDADE! – Monique entregou.

-Han! Vocês vão morrer?

-Eu não pretendo! – disse Ingrid. – MAS EU MATO MONIQUE!

-APOIADO! – berraram Dayane e Kirna em resposta.

-Foi mal galera!

-Foi péssimo, Monique! – Dayane censurou.

-Vocês não vão me contar mesmo?

-Do jeito que Monique é, Gina, já já você descobre! – Kirna resmungou.

-Não sei como Hogwarts inteira não sabe! – Ingrid completou lançando olhares mortais para a Monique.

-Eita, que Monique até se calou.

Gina saiu e Monique emburrou.

-Ô, vocês só me avacalham! – fez cara de vítima.

-AFF. – elas responderam.

Fez-se silêncio por um tempo. Até que Pablo e Caio chegaram, indo dar uma voltinha com as namoradas. Dayane tirou Harry do transe e eles foram fazer redação de Poções.

-Harry, a sua cara não nega... – ela provocou.

Riram e começaram a arranhar o pergaminho.

---

A primavera deixou Hogwarts mais clara e florida, e tudo parecia calmo. Vários alunos se encontravam no pátio do castelo, entre eles, as sete meninas e o trio, que conversavam:

-Páscoa tá chegando né, galera? – Thaissa lembrou.

-OBA, CHOCOLATE! – Juliana se animou.

-E aí? Tem feriado? – Ingrid quis saber.

-Tem, tem... – Rony respondeu.

Passaram um tempo em silêncio, quando de repente, Hermione puxa o assunto:

-Sabem, deve ter alguma coisa importante em ser Ninfa.

-Bom, quem tiver os nossos corações tem imortalidade. – explicou Dayane.

-É, é... Mas além disso, devem ter outras coisas. Não consigo achar nada nos livros. Só achei que as Ninfas são seres antigos e muito ligadas a elementos da natureza. Na realidade elas eram filhas de Zeus.

-Hum... É tão difícil a gente saber o que é pelo outros... Sei lá, parece que não somos nós... – reclamou Ingrid.

-Sei bem como é isso. A verdade sobre a minha vida, só conheci aos onze anos. – afirmou Harry. – A própria Hermione sabia mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo.

-AH, MAS QUALQUER COISA ELA SABE MAIS QUE TODO MUNDO!

Hermione ruborizou diante do comentário de Monique.

-Mas faz sentido, Hermione. – disse Larissa reflexiva. – Não seria justo que quem nos "possuísse" tivesse um benefício tão grande com a imortalidade e nós fôssemos tão vulneráveis.

-Será que a gente tem poderes especiais? – Kirna se empolgou.

-Eu pensei justamente nisso, Kirna. – Hermione concordou.

-É, tem que ter alguma graça em ser Ninfa. – disse Ingrid.

-Além do excitante fato de sermos perseguidas por um psicopata. – disse Juliana sarcasticamente.

Sem mais nem menos, Dayane estende a mão para Rony e diz:

-Rony, vá cantar "Weasley é Nosso Rei" bem ali no meio do pátio, porque eu sou uma Ninfa poderosa.

Todos riram da brincadeira dela. Mas de repente, Rony ficou com os olhos vidrados, foi pro meio do pátio da escola e com uma voz desafinadíssima começou:

"WEASLEY É NOSSO REI!"

-Mas o que diabos o Rony tá fazendo? – Hermione estava chocada.

"NÃO DEIXOU A BOLA ENTRAR!"

-Ah, Mione, ele só entrou na brincadeira da Day... – riu Kirna.

Vários alunos gargalhavam.

"WEASLEY DEFENDE QUALQUER BOLA!

NUNCA DEIXA O ARO LIVRE!

É POR ISSO QUE A GRIFINÓRIA TODA CANTA:

WEASLEY É NOSSO REI!"

Gina do outro lado do pátio correu até o irmão, tentando fazê-lo parar:

-Rony, pára com isso!

Ele se desvencilhou e começou a cantar mais e mais alto. Urrava.

-Acho que ele não tá brincando não... – Harry disse receoso. – O Rony jamais faria uma loucura dessas.

"WEASLEY É NOSSO REI!"

-DAYANE, TU HIPNOTIZOU O GAROTO! – vociferou Monique. – FAZ ELE PARAR!

Ela, ainda com a mão estendida, estava em choque.

-Como ela pode estar fazendo isso sem varinha? Ah, mas se isso for uma brincadeira do Ronald, ele vai ver só.

-Só tem um jeito da gente saber. Dayane, manda ele fazer outra coisa. – Juliana deu a idéia.

-Ahnn...

-Rápido, Dayane! – apressou Larissa.

-Pula no lago!

Rony precipitou-se para o lago.

-NÃO! NÃO PULA NO LAGO! – ela desesperou-se. – Vem aqui!

Rony, ainda como olhar vidrado, parou na frente de Dayane, que abaixou lentamente a mão. As meninas e o trio estavam boquiabertos.

-Ahn? Tá louca, Dayane? – disse Rony. – Eu? Cantando Weasley é nosso rei?

-Como assim, Rony? – disse Gina que se juntou à eles. – Você estava urrrando "Weasley é nosso rei" bem ali no meio! E depois quis se jogar no lago!

-Eu? Surtou, Gina? Eu tava aqui o tempo todo, Dayane só disse que era pra eu cantar, a gente riu e ela abaixou a mão. Qual é a de vocês? Por que estão com essa cara?

-Rony... – disse Harry. – Sinto muito, mas você cantou mesmo.

Ele pareceu abobalhado.

-Vem cá! – disse Gina chegando ao extremo da irritação – Vocês podem me explicar o que RAIOS tá acontecendo aqui?

---

**n/a Ju:** Uôba... Gente! Esses capítulos demoram, mas saem! HAUSHAUSHAUHSAUHSAUHSUAS!

É que a gente tá com mania de escrever 2384793472934798735 fanfans ao mesmo tempo.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meu vestibular tá chegando (ainda falta esse ano inteiro, olha o EXAGERO!), então sejam benevolentes e vão desculpando as demoras.

Beijinhos e queijinhos (que eu NÃO estou podendo comer por causa do meu estômago).

E COMENTEM!

**Ellen-Potter:** PRIMEIRO... A sra desencalhou. SEGUNDO é melhor ser encalhada só na fanfan (como é o teu caso, e não é o meu!). AHSUAHUSAUSHAUSHAUUHS Te amo muito mesmo milga! MUITO.

Sebo nos dedos aí!

**Julie Kelvans: **Que legal. De Ju para Ju. Olhaa eu QUERO SEXY SEVERO! EU QUERO! E outra coisa! **LEIAM A MINHA FIC **( Toda Forma de Amor).

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **Se tu tá mandando, é lei! AHSUAHSUAHSU Sarah, tu sumiu.

**Wicked-Aleena: **A COMENTADORA! Hasuahsuahsuahsuahs! Pois é, depois de um ano mais ou menos, voltamos com força total! Milgas 2006! HASUAHSUHSUAS. Comentaaaaaa!

BEIJOS PRA TODOS!


End file.
